A world for you and me
by TwiworldKR
Summary: Ana and Christian grow up together, but they are separated when her family moves to New York. An unexpected family trip reunites them after twelve years. What will happen when they meet again?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

I LIE ON MY bed staring at the ceiling, lost in thought. The news Mom gave me this morning still make my heart pound. I turn to my bedside table and stare blankly at the clock radio. It's almost three in the morning. I can't sleep. _How could I sleep knowing that I will be seeing him again after twelve long years? Will he still remember me? What will he look like?_ Hmmm... So many questions swirl inside my brain, making my head spin. My stomach rumbles reminding me of the little food I could eat today. I frown and head to the kitchen for a glass of orange juice. _Why am I so nervous?_

_You're going to see the man who has been constantly on your mind ever since you were seven! That's why_, my subconscious whispers bored.

I flush and wonder what it will be like when we meet. I take a refreshing mouthful of juice and then inhale deeply, hoping it would steady my pounding heart. My stomach doesn't feel very good, but I'm simply in no mood to eat. I put the bottle back in the fridge and stalk up to my room, throwing myself on the bed again.

I WAKE UP WITH a start when my alarm announces it is time to get up. I glance at the time and see it's seven o'clock. _Damn it!_ I must have had less than four hours of sleep. I'm tired and nervous but our flight from New York to Los Angeles is in about three hours, so I have to get up.

'_Ana, darling, I have great news! We are spending the summer vacation with our old neighbors from LA. Your friend Christian and his family!'_ I sigh as I remember Mom's words from last morning. I shake my head and slip quickly in my bathroom to shower.

Ten minutes later I stare at my reflection in the mirror. I flush crimson as I contemplate the possibility of being with him. _Keep on dreaming_, my subconscious sneers at me. I decide to ignore her and head to my closet. I put on a matching black bra and panties, pull on a white t-shirt and my favorite black skinny jeans and then sit down on my bed to put my Converse shoes on. I dry my hair and desperately try to bring it under control with the brush. When I decide it looks decent enough, I put on some mascara and I'm good to go.

The rumble in my stomach reminds me of how hungry I am, so I head downstairs to the kitchen where I find my Mom making breakfast and my Dad making coffee.

"Morning, dear," Mom says, beaming at me.

"Morning..." I say and kiss them both on their cheeks.

"Did you sleep well last night?" she asks, eyeing me with curiosity.

"Yes, Mom," I lie. "Why wouldn't I?"

She shrugs and busies herself with our breakfast.

"How long will this vacation last?" I dare ask.

"About a month... We're going on a cruise to Barbados. We're taking their yacht," Mom says happily, obviously eager to see them.

I gape at her. "A month?" _Oh, my. A month with Christian on a yacht_. My heart starts pounding again.

She smirks. "Yes, dear. Exciting, isn't it?"

I blink, lost in my thoughts again.

"It will be one memorable vacation!" Dad says with excitement in his voice.

THE FLIGHT IS CALM, but even though we are flying in first class I can't get myself to relax at all. All I can think of is his big, green eyes and chestnut hair.

We land at the LAX in the afternoon and as we step outside the airport after collecting our luggage, we are struck by the hot July day. I had forgotten how hot it can get in LA, but I sure missed it. Life in New York was never satisfactory enough for me. And I was away from him. _My beautiful Christian_. I sigh and follow my parents toward a black Audi SUV that is waiting for us. It looks like the Grey's sent us a car.

My heart is in my throat and I find it difficult to breathe. It is now only a matter of minutes before I see him again. This feels so unreal. _What am I going to say to him?_ I am unaware that I'm biting my lower lip until it starts to hurt.

_Damn you, Ana! Pull yourself together!_ My subconscious snaps at me. I take a lungful of air and fiddle with a stray lock of hair in my desperate attempt to calm down.

THE HOUSE IS JUST as I remembered it. My heart clenches in my chest when we go past our old house and tears prick my eyes as I'm flooded with memories of my childhood. _God, I was so happy here! Why did we have to leave?_ I stifle a sob, trying to compose myself. We are so close...

The car stops in front of the gate and Taylor, the driver, presses a code that opens them. He looks so tough in his black suit and dark sunglasses.

I spot Carrick and Grace waiting on the front stairs as we approach the house and I smile, so happy to see them. They look just as I remembered them. One couldn't say that twelve years have passed over them. I reach to open my door but I'm startled by Taylor who leaps out of the car and rushes to get the door for me.

"Um... Thank you," I say timidly.

"You're welcome, Miss Steele," he offers me a shy smile in return.

"Ana!" Grace beams and before I know it I am wrapped in her arms. "Oh, dear, look at you!" she smirks, keeping me at arm's length to examine me. "You're a woman now! Oh, how lovely to see you again!"

"Mrs. Grey... I missed you too," I murmur and smile at her brightly.

"Hey... Call me Grace," she giggled and I smile once more.

Carrick envelops me in a hug as well and I'm surprised by how much I really missed them. When he lets go he deposits a kiss on my forehead and moves to greet my parents.

"Ray, Carla! I'm so glad you could come!" I heard Grace, but I find myself stepping inside the house, absentmindedly looking for him.

WE ARE SITTING ON the couches in the large living room, trying to catch up. I take a sip of my apple juice, my mouth dry as I glance around anxiously. _Where is he? Why doesn't he come say hello?_

My train of thought is interrupted by Grace. "Christian?!" She calls. "Our guests have arrived!"

"Coming!" I hear a man's voice and my heart is in my throat again.

_This is it. The moment you've been waiting for all this time_. I am biting my lip again, my eyes locked on the staircase, waiting for him to show up. And there he was. Tall and fit and muscular, coming down the stairs. He's wearing a pair of jeans, blue sleeveless shirt and Nike sneakers. He looks immaculate. He's changed a lot. He's a man now. _And what a man!_ I gape at him, overwhelmed by his beauty. _He's perfect! How can anyone be so perfect?_ I blink confused and my mouth is dry again. I just can't take my eyes off him. Our eyes meet as he strides over, green eyes staring into green eyes, and I'm lost again, my legs shaking as I stand up to greet him.

"Mr. Steele, Mrs. Steele..." he said politely and they both hug him briefly.

"Christian! Call me Carla... How nice to see!" she smirks at him, and by the look on her face I can tell she's also surprised by how good looking he turned out to be.

"Same here..." he says and offers her a small smile, showing his perfect white teeth.

When he turns to me I am again clueless that I'm biting my lip. He blinks at me and moves closer. "Hi..." he says and I melt.

"Hi..." I reply and find myself unable to say more. _Oh, Christian_... All the times I have dreamt of this moment!

He gazes at me for a moment and then we are forced to break eye contact as his mother invites us to the dining room for dinner. We sit at the table and Carrick offers us a glass of white wine. Pinot Grigio, my favorite. As we are served dinner I can't take my eyes off Christian. He's silent and cold, not quite the reaction I was hoping for. He glances at me and I look at him for a moment, then back at the shoelace of my Converse. He is in a bad mood. After all this time, he seems a lot more beautiful to me, more of a man, stronger, better... But by the way things look I figure he is in no mood to remember old times.

AFTER DINNER THE THREE men step outside into the backyard to enjoy a beer together, while I am left with our mothers.

"So how have you been, Ana? You look so beautiful, dear," Grace says, making me blush.

"Thank you. Um... I was good, I guess. But missing LA so much. It's good to be back. Even for a little time."

"Um... Honey... We... We're moving back to Los Angeles..." Mom says shyly.

My eyes widen. "What? How come?" I ask excitedly.

"Your Dad and Carrick are going to start a new company together, so we decided it is time to move back. I hope you are happy with the news," she murmurs softly.

"Oh, Mom. Yes! I was thinking of going to college at UCLA anyway... This is perfect!" I beam. I so love her right now.

She giggles. "Thought so."

"Where will we stay?"

"We were thinking of buying our old house back. Unfortunately, we could not convince the owner to sell it. But Grace has done some research for us and found a place for sale in the neighborhood. It is not far away," she smiles.

"That sounds great. Thank you, Grace!" I grin.

"Oh, my pleasure, dear. It is very exciting to have you all back," she replies sweetly.

CHRISTIAN DOESN'T TALK TO me before we are all shown to bed in their guests rooms. Mine is next to his. I lean intently against the wall separating our rooms but I hear nothing. I wonder what he's doing.

_Getting in bed, like you should too! You only had three hours of sleep last night!_ My subconscious frowns at me but I ignore her once more.

I shake my head. _Why is he so cold? Is he angry with me? Did I do something to annoy him? Didn't he miss me at all? _My brain is bombarded with questions again but I cannot come up with an answer to them. I was hoping we'd hug and spend the entire night catching up. _Oh, how wrong I was_. I sigh disappointed.

I change for bed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, but once I'm under the covers I find myself unable to sleep again. I stare at the ceiling, thinking of how perfect he is. Straight nose, white teeth, hot lips, sexy hair, muscular body, strong arms... _Oh_... Suddenly I feel aroused. One look at him and my body is on fire. _How can he do that to me? He didn't even speak to me! I must not give in. I must not give in._ I tell myself over and over. Hell, I'm sure he has a girlfriend anyway. He's too handsome to be single. And he'd never look at me. I'll never be good enough for him. The thought depresses me but I decide not to think of it right now. I close my eyes and think about the trip that starts tomorrow. Slowly I drift, hugging my pillow in my sleep.

THE MORNING SUN CREEPS through the curtains and wakes me up. I hear voices outside. I grab my BlackBerry from the side table to see the time. Eight thirty in the morning. _Wow_. I must have been really tired to sleep this much. I get out of bed and walk to the window. I peek outside and notice Christian arguing with his mother. _Oh!_ He looks upset. I know it is not ok to eavesdrop, but I just can't help myself. I silently open the window and listen intently.

"You used to like her. She was always so sweet..." Grace says to him.

"She followed me everywhere all the time! And when you and her parents went somewhere I had to take care of her! How cool!" he snaps, frowning at his mother.

"She's 19 now. She doesn't need to be taken care of anymore. And... Why are you so angry? She was so sweet. She did everything you told her to do."

He rolls his eyes frustrated. "Whatever!" He snorts and dashes back into the house.

_Oh, boy_. He is really angry. He doesn't like me. Tears prick my eyes and my heart sinks. _What did I ever do to him to be so hostile and angry with me?_ I sigh, holding my tears back. I don't want anyone to see me like this. I shower quickly, put on my underwear and a white beach dress and slip into my flip-flops. I walk out my room and bump into Christian as he makes his way to his room.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I mumble startled, staring at him with big eyes.

"Damn!" he shakes his head and steps back. "Good morning," he says after taking a deep breath.

"Morning," I say shyly, my eyes locked on his. _Why do you hate me so much?_

"Um, breakfast is ready. I'll be in a minute," he says and disappears in his room, leaving me breathless.

It takes me a moment to recover and then I head to the dining room where our parents are chatting excitedly about our trip.

"Ana! Good morning, dear," Grace beams at me. "Have a seat."

"Good morning." I greet everyone and sit next to my Mom, who deposits a kiss on my cheek, making me smile.

WE'RE ON OUR WAY to Marina del Rey, West Los Angeles, where their yacht is stationed. I stare out the car's window, only now understanding the hell that this trip is going to be. It is clear to me that he does not want to come, or have me around him for a month. This stupid hopeless childhood crush did not go away, but he clearly likes me as much as he likes the dirty shoelaces on his Nike shoes... _Why does this hurt so much?_ I feel helpless and sad. This is nothing like I was expecting it to be.

When we arrive Carrick leads us to his yacht, while Taylor helps with our luggage before leaving. The boat is bigger than I thought it would be and the luxury is hard to describe. A man steps out on the deck to greet us.

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey, welcome!" he smiles.

"John..." Carrick nods. "Is the boat ready?"

"Yes, sir. Good to go!" He replies and helps us aboard.

"John, these are our good old friends who will join us on this trip. Mr. Ray Steele, Mrs. Carla Steele and their daughter, Ana." Carrick says to him.

"Pleased to meet you," he grins as he shakes our hands.

"John takes care of the boat and he will be our captain."

We smile at him and Grace takes us on a tour of the boat. The interior is absolutely amazing. We step into a large living room with plush couches and mahogany furniture. It is exquisite! I can't believe this will be my home for a month. She then takes us to the three bedrooms and bathrooms. I love it! Then I remember Christian's hostility and all my excitement evaporates.

After the tour is completed we head back to the living room. Christian is lounged on the sofa, staring blankly at the large flat screen TV on the wall above the fireplace.

"Well... Since there are only three bedrooms, you two will have to share the room..." Grace says to me and Christian.

"WHAT?" Christian jumps to his feet horrified, gaping at his mother.

I blink at her worried, trying to process her words. I shake my head, wanting to disappear out of his sight as soon as possible. I was a fool to hope he'd be glad to see me now. Hell, he most likely has a girlfriend and I dislike her for being so lucky to have him. I sigh, holding back the tears...

I inhale deeply, determined to ignore him as much as possible. But then I have to share the room with him. _I can do this... I will do this... I'll be civilized but not intrusive. I can do this._ I say to myself over and over.

"Yes, dear. Help her with the luggage," Grace says firmly.

He stares at her with visible anger for a long moment. He then picks up his luggage and mine and strolls to our room. I follow him reluctantly, obviously intimidated by him.

"Thanks." I say timidly and start to arrange some of my stuff.

He nods and starts doing the same.

The yacht moves suddenly and he falls on the bed.

"Fuck!" he snaps.

"Are you ok?" I ask shyly.

"Yeah... I'm just not much into yachts." He gets up and goes on arranging his clothes in the closet. When he turns around, his eyes lock on the bed and his brow creases.

"It's all yours... I'm comfortable here," I say, cuddling on the small couch next to the bed.

"Yeah, right... You can't sleep there. It's too small and not comfortable for sleeping."

"It's really soft, if you must know. I like it."

"It's too small," he frowns. "How are you going to sleep on that for a month?" he raises an eyebrow. "Look... This is very weird and uncomfortable for both of us. I know. But there's not much we can do."

"Fine." I say, trembling on the inside as I sit on one edge of the bed. It feels so soft and cool under my palms. I blush at the thought of sleeping by his side. When I look up at him he's gazing at me profoundly. I flush again and look down at my fingers.

"You look different," he mumbles.

"Yeah. I'm twelve years older than last time you saw me." _Wow. He's finally talking to me!_

"Oh. It's been twelve years? Time goes by so fast," he says and when I look up he's still staring at me.

"Look... No need for small talk. I'll stay out of your way. You don't have to watch out for me now," I snap, remembering his talk with his mother this morning.

His beautiful green eyes widen, surprised by my reaction. "Fine..." he mutters and after arranging everything he leaves the room.

I sigh and close my eyes, holding back the tears once more. _Why the hell did I say that to him?_ But... He deserved it. _Didn't he?_ He's the one who doesn't like me. I don't need his small talk.

The knock on the door brings me back from my thoughts and Mom walks in. "Hey, dear. Everything ok?" She asks and kisses my forehead.

"Hey, Mom. Yeah... All's good," I say, not wanting to upset her.

"Look... If you're not comfortable, you can come and sleep with me, baby," she says worriedly.

"No, mom. It's ok." I give her a reassuring hug.

"You sure?" She mumbles. "I'm afraid he might... Touch you," she whispers, hugging me back.

I cannot contain my laughter. "Him? Touching me? Mom... He doesn't even like me. I'm beginning to think he never did. I think he only stayed with me because his parents made him look after me when I was little. Besides, I'm sure he has a girlfriend anyway..."

"He... He does... Grace told me," she whispers.

My heart sinks again when she confirms my suspicions, but I try to look impassive.

"If anything bothers you please tell me," she goes on.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'm ok," I smile, doing my best to hide the pain in my voice.

"I know you, Ana. You're not very happy about this. But maybe you'll get along better after a while," she says, caressing my hair.

I shrug, seriously doubting it. _I think he hates me, Mom_. "So, do you like the yacht?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Oh, yes! It's beautiful!" she exclaims happily and before I know it she is dragging me out of the room and to the back deck. We sit down on the soft couch and watch how Los Angeles fades away in the distance.

Grace shows up, holding a tray with three Margaritas on it. "How's everything going, darling?" She smiles at me, giving us the drinks.

I take mine and smile politely. "It's great."

"You and Christian will be great friends like you used to be," she winks.

"Um... I guess he... Likes other people now... Um... People his age," I say timidly.

"Oh, come on. He's just five years older than you."

"We haven't seen each other in twelve years."

"So you have to catch up," she grins.

I smiled embarrassed.

THE ROOM IS EMPTY when I return after lunch so I pull out a book to kill time. I slip out of my flip flops and settle comfortably on the large bed. I flip the pages as I read but I can't process what I'm reading. He's everywhere in my head and I just can't get him out of there. This is going to be one long month. I sigh.

The door opens and Christian walks in. A shiver runs down my spine when I sense his presence but I can't lift my eyes from the book, suddenly afraid to look at him.

"Hey..." he closes the door and walks over to the closet.

"Hey..." I murmur, following him with my eyes as he has his back at me. I blink when he starts removing his clothes. He lets his shirt fall to the floor and I'm delighted to see the firm muscles of his back. This man looks delicious! I bite my lip, wishing I could run my fingernails down those hot muscles. My brow furrows when he tugs on a t-shirt and I can no longer see his naked back. He then unzips his fly and removes his jeans. _Wow!_ His butt looks so hot in those tight boxers. _Ana, what the hell are you doing?_ I scold myself but still watch as he puts on a pair of shorts.

When he turns around I hide in the book once more, before he could catch me looking at him.

He walks to his side of the bed and accommodates himself under the covers. Then his eyes close and I get to look at his beautiful face, wishing I could kiss every inch of it. _Stop it, Ana!_

Five minutes later I put the book away and slide under the covers too, only to notice that he had wrapped himself in most of it.

"Hey... Leave some for me too." I say, pulling the corner.

"Mhmm..." he mumbles sleepily but lets me pull the blanket.

I settle underneath it and close my eyes too, drifting into sleep shortly after.

At some point I feel something shaking the bed. I wake up for good when I hear the thunder. _Oh! Storm!_ I bite my lip, trying not to freak. I look at Christian and his eyes flicker open as he hears it too.

He sits up in the middle of the bed, looking confused. "What the fuck?" He snaps, annoyed to be disturbed from his sleep.

"Looks like there's a storm outside. I'll... go back to bed," I say and lie down again.

"Crap!" He frowns, accommodating himself next to me again. "You ok? Not afraid of storms anymore?"

_Oh, he remembers!_ "Um... I'm good. No longer seven years old," I say softly.

He looks at me as if unhappy with my answer. Then he stares out the window. "I slept the entire afternoon?" he asked, puzzled to see the darkness outside.

"Yeah. Looks like we both did. But you don't move in your sleep. So, it's ok," I reply.

"I was so tired. I didn't sleep well last night," he mutters.

_Oh. Is that because of me?_ I wonder. "Sorry for the noise. Can you sleep?"

"Yeah. I don't have problems with that," he replies coolly.

"Ok. I'll go back to sleep," I whisper.

"Good night," he says but the yacht shakes again and he falls on top of me, pressing me into the mattress. He stares at me for what seems like ages and then suddenly he realizes what is happening. "Oh, God. Sorry," he mumbles looking embarrassed and moves fast to his side of the bed. Christian embarrassed. _Hmm... That felt good. Don't go._ I shake my head scolding myself again.

"It's ok," I say, smiling shyly at him.

"I hate storms when we're out on the ocean," he mutters more to myself and drags the blanket up until it reaches his neck.

"I can give you my iPod." I offer.

"I have one too. But I can't sleep listening to music."

"Ok... Um... Do you need anything?"

"No... Go back to sleep."

"Ok. Whatever," I say softly and close my eyes. _How can I sleep now after I had you so close to me? _

He closes his eyes too but an hour later he is still awake, unable to sleep anymore.

"It will pass," I say timidly and smile. When he shivers I realize he can't see me because of the darkness in the room.

"Oh... I didn't know you were still awake," he says coolly.

"Too much noise," I say. "But... I won't bother you."

He gets up and walks over to the DVD player. He turns the TV on and goes through his DVD collection until he chooses one and puts it on. _American Pie 8. _

_Oh God! Great movie pick, Grey! _I turn my back on him and try to get some sleep. He sees me and turns the volume down to let me rest.

Half an hour later I could still hear thunders and I wasn't sleeping. "Can you hear anything they say?" I ask shyly.

"Not much. I thought you wanted to sleep."

"Yeah. But I can't."

He turns the TV off and then shifts on his belly. "Is it just me or it's a bit cold in here?"

"Kind of. Doesn't this thing have air conditioning or something?"

"It does but I don't know where the control is." He gets out of the bed and looks for another blanket. He finds one in the closet and comes back, covering us both with it. The warmth is soothing and I somehow manage to drift.

When I wake up the water is calm, no longer shaking the yacht and it's sunny outside.

"Morning." I say when I catch him gazing at my bare legs. My heart skips a beat.

"Morning to you too," he mumbles and I see a hint of blush in his cheeks, probably because I caught him.

"What time is it?" I whisper.

"Um... Almost 10."

I feel the blanket slipping off, leaving me in the sun wearing a t-shirt and some ridiculously short shorts. His eyes are on my legs again and I flush.

"I think I twisted myself in my sleep. My back hurts like hell." I pout, thinking of asking Mom to give me a massage.

"And you wanted to sleep on the couch," he shakes his head. "Need a massage or a pill?"

"I don't take pills unless my life depends on it. I'll get Mom later to massage me."

He frowns, obviously bothered by my answer. _What did I do now?_

"Whatever you wish. You know Dad's a doctor. Maybe he can help you," he says.

"I just slept in the wrong position. But thanks for... caring."

"Yeah... No problem," he gets up, walks to the closet and pulls out his Speedo.

I get up too and go to look for my Mom, giving him privacy, though nothing would make me happier than sit and look at him change. I wander into the living room but no one's there.

Christian soon emerges from our room, looking hotter than I ever thought possible in his blue Speedo. His chest, his abs, his perfect arms and legs... his chest hair... _Oh!_ I find myself gaping at him again.

"Are they still sleeping?" he asks as he approaches me impassively.

"I don't know... I haven't seen... them..." I stutter, taking in his appearance.

"I'm gonna go for a quick swim." he announces and sets off, leaving me breathless.

"Ok..." I murmur, staring after him like an idiot.

I KNOCK ON MOM'S door and wait for an answer. When I step inside I find her in Dad's arms, both of the beaming at me happily. I smile in return. They look so perfect together and I wonder briefly if I could ever find such happiness.

"Um... I slept in a wrong position and my back hurts. Do you think you can give me a massage?" I ask her.

"Oh, sure thing, dear," she says softly, getting up.

"Thank you," I say grateful.

"Any problems last night, Ana?" Dad asks with suspicion in his voice.

"No... Just a lot of noise," I answer quietly.

"Yeah. It was quite a nasty storm," he smiles at me and then Mom and I return to my room.

"Thanks again, Mom," I smile.

"No problem, Ana," she smiles and starts massaging my back after I remove my t-shirt. "Feeling better?" She asks after a while.

"Yes, much better," I murmur relaxed.

"So how was your night with him? Did he treat you badly?" She asks, sounding concerned.

"No, Mom. Nothing happened," I say reassuringly.

"Did you at least talk?"

"Not very much."

"Oh... I'm sorry," she says sadly.

"Why?"

"I thought you'd get along well."

"We're not fighting," I murmur.

"Yes, but... You share the room and don't even talk," she says puzzled.

"It doesn't matter. It's better this way anyway," I sigh.

"Why is that? Ana... Do you like him?" _Oh, no!_ I'm in no mood for being questioned right now.

I sigh heavily. "I've always liked him, Mom. He never liked me. It figures... I'm just a kid to him. It doesn't matter," I try to stifle a sob but fail miserably.

Mom says nothing. She leans down and kisses my cheek. I try hard not to cry in front of her.

"It's ok, Mom. I got used to it. Maybe someday I'll be lucky enough and get over it." I offer her a sad smile.

"Maybe this trip will bring you closer. You're stuck with each other for a month," she giggles, trying to cheer me up.

"Mom, please. He has a girlfriend." I remind her.

"Yes... True..." she sighs hopeless.

"Mom... Really... It doesn't matter. He just doesn't like me. It's ok... Happens all the time."

"He doesn't know what he's missing then," she says motherly.

"He's happy with his girl. So I am happy for him," I mumble, trying to convince myself that it is true.

"Grace doesn't like her much."

"Why not?" I ask curious.

"She says she's the typical rich Barbie doll. Not a very polite person and thinks she can have it all."

"If he likes her... If she makes him happy... Then I guess it's alright." I pout.

"Where is he by the way?"

"Out swimming."

"Oh... Why don't you join him? You like swimming. Is it because of your back?"

"Yeah... And also because... I don't want to put on a bikini," I say, suddenly afraid to put it on after seeing his glorious body. It seems to me that I look ridiculous compared to him. My subconscious shakes her head at me.

Mom's brow creases. She looks upset and suspicious. "Why not?" She asks coolly.

"I don't like how I look in it anymore," I whisper timidly.

"WHAT? Ana... You're a very beautiful woman. Don't be ridiculous!" She says softly, caressing my hair.

"I don't think so anymore." I flush.

"Why the sudden change?"

I shrug. "I don't know." _Because he's so damn hot compared to me!_

"Oh, come on. I'll get in the water too. Join me..." she offers me her hand.

"No." I fold my arms beneath my chest and pout.

"Ana, don't be a baby. We're going to Barbados. You'll stay dressed all the time?" She asks, looking incredulous.

"Yeah..." I say stubbornly.

"He'll think you're crazy," she worries.

"Doesn't matter."

"Ok... Well... I'll go swimming alone then," her eyes narrow and I nod. She sighs disappointed and leaves my room.

I curl up on the sofa with the book. _How could I compare myself to him? He looks like a Greek God! And I'm just... ordinary... _My subconscious hisses at me but I ignore her.

I HEAR A SPLASH and walk to the window to see what's going on. Mom is swimming toward Christian and I freeze. _What is she doing? Mom, please don't get involved in this!_ I bite my lip, worried. I can't help myself and open the window, hoping I could hear their conversation.

"Hi, Carla," he smiles at her.

"Hello, Christian," she greets him back.

"I see I'm not the only one who likes swimming."

"No, you're not," she giggles.

He offers her a boyish grin. _Wow!_ He looks so young and beautiful when he smiles like that. It makes my heart melt.

"What about the others?" He asks.

"I haven't seen your parents yet. Ray is still resting. And Ana doesn't like her bikini anymore," she says and my jaw drops to the floor when I hear her. _Mother! What the fuck are you doing?_ I blink perplexed.

"What?" Christian looks confused and quite amused. _Damn it!_

"Yeah... I have no idea what has gotten into her," _Oh, yes you do!_

"Maybe she doesn't want me to see her," he winks. I gape. _Oh! How the hell does he know?_

"Why? It's not like she'd be naked." _Mom, what are you doing?_ I feel my blood drain from my face and my heart starts pounding.

"You're her mother. You know better. Maybe she's bashful," he suggests.

"Yeah... Maybe she's just shy today."

"Yeah... Maybe..."

"Did you say anything to her?" _Mom!_ I frown, feeling really embarrassed.

"No... She doesn't talk much," he shrugs. I sigh.

"She always respected you and liked you. Maybe she thinks that now that you don't have to take care of her anymore, you no longer want to be around her." _Mother, shut up!_ I blink worried.

He frowns, carefully assessing her words. "Wait a moment! She liked me? What do you mean by that?" He asks eventually and I thinks I'm going to faint.

"You were her hero. She liked that you could play the piano and the guitar, and how you always entertained her when she was left alone with you. I think that... Since you never tried to reach out to her after we moved to New York, she believed that you didn't want to be her friend anymore," she murmurs and my eyes widen.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't know that," he mumbles, looking embarrassed. _Mom, leave him alone!_

"She seems ok with that. She used to follow you around. She always wanted to find you and play with you. When we moved away... For some time... She kept hoping you'd come find her and stay with her when Ray and I went out. She gave up after a while." _Mother, stop embarrassing me! How the hell am I going to face him now? _I flush scarlet.

He says nothing, looking at her confused. _What could he say to that?_ He looks like he's in deep thought.

"You know... I never saw her like that anymore. Happy, like that... I just supposed that she grew up and became preoccupied with other things. But maybe she just missed you." _Oh!_ I gasp.

"You think? She didn't tell me anything. She barely talked to me," he says after a moment.

"She gave up. She said she's happy that you're happy."

"Maybe she misses her boyfriend," he says coyly. _Oh, no!_ I blink.

"She doesn't have one. She had a couple. But both of them broke her heart. The last one... She broke up with him a couple of months ago... So she misses no one." _Holy cow! Mother! Shut up!_ I feel like my heart is about to jump through my mouth. _Why is she telling him these things?_

Christian's brow furrows. "What did they do to her?" he asks, sounding... _concerned?_

"The first one was a jerk. He didn't respect her. And the last one... Well... He cheated on her with one of her best friends. You can imagine how that ended," she sighs. _Moootherrr!_

My eyes lock on him, analyzing his expression. He looks pissed, really pissed, his beautiful face contorted by anger.

"Just... Awesome!" He snaps eventually, startling Mom a bit. He flushes but then remembers something. "Hey! What do you mean he didn't respect her?" He asks horrified. "Did he do something to her?" He blinks repeatedly.

She shakes her head. "He didn't get that far. She didn't let him. But he kept insisting. And... He also never treated her right. Never said kind words to her, never brought her flowers. I have no idea why they got together in the first place. She said it was because he could play the guitar exceptionally, but... I don't know."

"And the other one? Did he get that far?" He asks curious.

"Yeah... She... She really believed he was the one for her. Until she found out what a jerk he really was." _What the fuck? Are they talking about my sex life now?_ I frown, upset with my mother.

"Damn! She must be very hurt now," he mutters.

"She's strong. She's trying not to think about it anymore. She cried for hours that day. She kept saying she had screwed up her life because she gave so much to someone who never deserved anything from her. And the next day... She just... Started over and never mentioned it again."

"She seems strong alright... Um... I... I'm gonna try to talk to her," he says and I nearly collapse to the floor.

"Alright... Just be careful," Mom pleads and he nods at her.

I STARE INTO MY book blankly, horrified to face him again after his conversation with my Mom. The door opens and there he is, all showered and looking hot with his damp hair and bare chest, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts.

"Hey, kitty," he giggles, calling me like he used to when we were kids. _Oh! He remembers!_ My heart melts. And that giggle... He sounds so sweet and young.

I smile, almost involuntarily. "Hey..."

"What are you reading?"

"Deception Point... Dan Brown." I say, looking back into my book.

"Is it good?"

"Brilliant, actually. Some say it's too commercial, but I like it. Certainly takes my mind off things."

"It's very nice outside. Why don't you put on a bikini and join me on the deck?" _Oh, no!_

"I can come... Just, no bikini," I flush.

"Why not? It's hot outside," he asks perplexed.

"It has... a problem," I stutter and blush more.

"Come on, Ana. I'm not twelve anymore. But... It's ok... You know better."

"No... It really has. I think I packed the wrong one," I say innocently, trying not to make a fool of myself. _You already did!_ My subconscious sneers at me and I purse my lips at her.

"Then ask your mom for one," he insists.

"Why do you want to see me in a bikini anyway? If I don't put it on, at least I won't get sunburned."

"You think I wanna see you in a bikini? Why would I want that? Put on whatever you want," he says coolly and heads back to the deck.

I feel the childish need to kick him. Or myself... I cannot decide which. I sigh heavily and go on reading.

Half an hour later I decide to go look for my Mom and scold her for telling him intimate stuff about me. I walk around to the front deck but I freeze when I find her in deep conversation with Christian again.

"I don't know what's wrong with her," he mumbles, looking delicious as he lies in the sun. I shake my head at the thought. _Stop it!_ I scold myself.

"Why? What happened?" Mom asks worried.

"She refused to put on a bikini and join me on the deck."

"She can be stubborn."

He rolls his eyes. "I don't get it."

Mom sighs. "She used to have a crush on you. Then we left and she never saw you again. Now you're both grownups, and... She doesn't want to create problems for anyone," she says and I stare at her in disbelief, my jaw on the floor again. _How dare she say such things to him?_ I'm fuming.

His green eyes widen in surprise. "She used to have a crush on me?" He gapes at her. "When she was seven?" He blinks, surprised.

"Yeah," she laughs. _I'm glad you find it funny, Mom!_ "You were all she talked about. She used to imagine the two of you going to the same schools and travelling together during summers. She said you were the greatest man after her father," she giggles. "I don't know what she thinks now, but... Back then... She used to put you on a pedestal."

He looks at her amazed. "I had no idea about that," he mumbles low.

"Of course you didn't. She would never tell. She wanted to wait until she looked less like a girl and more like a woman so that you wouldn't laugh at her," she smiles. _What the fuck?_ I frown and flush, feeling really embarrassed.

"Yeah... I would have probably laughed back then. I was a kid myself. And we grew up like brother and sister. When she was born I was only five. I actually thought she was my sister," he mutters, looking away into the distance. Suddenly the yacht starts to move. _Oh, we're moving again._

"She never talked about you again. She has that old picture of the two of you somewhere, but... She never said anything more. I thought she just forgot. Maybe she was trying to forget you on purpose. I don't know. She was really shocked when I told her about this trip."

"Maybe she doesn't feel comfortable around me. She doesn't talk to me much. And when she does... She seems so bored. I'll leave her alone," he says quietly. _Oh, no._

"I told her you have a girlfriend. Maybe she's trying to avoid disasters. We... We're going to move back to Los Angeles," she informs him. "Maybe she thinks your girlfriend would get upset if you two become friends again."

"I'm kind of upset with Jessica right now," he frowns. "Anyway, she's not jealous. She trusts me."

"I don't want to meddle. This is something the two of you have to settle." _Didn't you meddle enough already?_ I frown at her upset.

He nods, lost in his thoughts again.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

WE HAVE BREAKFAST AT the dining table. I feel fuzzy, staring at my plate no longer hungry. I struggle to chew my food but my mouth is dry and my heart still pounds, making me uncomfortable. I'm going to have to talk to my mother. _How dare she reveal all my deepest thoughts and feelings to this man who barely even talks to me?_ I feel betrayed by my own mother. _How am I going to bear sleeping next to him again?_ I take a deep breath and try to clear my mind, but their conversation is stuck on my brain and I can't shake it away.

I lift my head and I see him staring at me intently. He's sitting right in front of me and his profound gaze makes me flush and I stir uncomfortable in my seat. I wonder what he's thinking of. He pours himself another glass of wine and cocks his head to one side, asking for permission to fill mine as well. I nod, really needing a drink.

"Thanks," I murmur and take a mouthful of white wine. It is delicious and makes my mouth feel better, but I can eat no more and leave half of my omelet untouched on my plate.

"You don't like the omelet, dear?" Grace asks me concerned.

"Oh, it's good. I'm just not very hungry," I reply softly, hoping she'd not be upset that I can't finish my food.

"You hardly touched it," Christian says, surprising me.

"Yeah, well..." I shrug and drink some more wine.

He shakes his head and takes his empty plate to the sink and washes it. He then grabs his glass of wine and heads outside on the back deck.

I gather all my courage and follow him out after a while. I sit timidly next to him on the couch and watch him light a cigarette. "Smoking is bad for you," I dare say, my voice soft and timid.

He rolls his eyes at me. "Your Mom told me about your boyfriends," he says impassively.

I blink horrified. _I do not want to talk about this!_ I look down at my knotted fingers, embarrassed.

"She said they were not nice with you. And that the last one cheated on you."

I sigh deeply, not daring to look at him. "They were jerks. I guess I wanted too much to know what it's like to be with someone. Doesn't matter anymore," I shake my head.

"Did you love him? You slept with him," he says quietly, eyeing me attentively. I flush scarlet. _How dare he ask me such private things?_ I feel like strangling Mom again.

His gaze makes me feel trapped so I have to answer him, still not looking at him. "I tried to love him. I guess I did, in a way. But I think I trusted him, more than anything else. It was a big mistake," I say disappointed.

His soft fingers grab my chin and he makes me look at him. I feel a shiver down my spine when he touches me and blush, looking into his beautiful green eyes.

"It's not your fault. You don't have to blame yourself," he assures me.

My brow creases and I lean my head back until he releases my chin. "It's completely my fault! I tried to hang onto him even when I guessed some things weren't ok," I sniff.

"I'm sure you thought everything was ok when you decided to sleep with him. Or... Did he press you?" he frowns at the thought.

"He never pressed me, but he dropped hints. I believed I loved him when I did it. And that he'd never leave me after that or forget me. It was stupid. I should have just waited," I sigh. _Why am I talking about my sex life with him?_

"When did it happen?" _Boy, he's curious!_

"Does it matter? It won't happen again. I broke up with him two months ago. End of story!" I say, feeling uncomfortable.

"Sorry... I was just curious," he says innocently.

I look at him and pout. "Six months ago," I murmur.

"Oh, ok. I was afraid you were younger," he mutters coyly.

I raise an eyebrow. "What difference would it have made? It still hurts to know I gave everything to someone who never valued me!" I snap.

He puts his hands up in defense. "Hey, he's the jerk! It was not your fault," he insists.

"I could have not done it. I had a choice and chose wrong," I say more calmly, sorry for snapping at him.

"You were curious," he affirms. "It's normal."

"Stupid is a better word. It wasn't worth it anyway." I look away.

"You didn't enjoy it?" He asks, sounding surprised. I turn to look at him and his eyes are locked on me, expecting an answer. I blush again.

"It sucked," I whisper ashamed.

He blinks repeatedly. "So you didn't like it. What about the other times?"

"It always sucked. I guess I just don't like it," I blush like never before and I can feel my cheeks burn.

"You don't like sex?" He asks appalled.

I shrug embarrassed, not knowing what to say to him, and my eyes drop to my knotted fingers again.

He says nothing for a moment, minute, I just don't know. "Let me guess. He finished fast and you never got to... Um... Have an orgasm?" He asks impassively.

My eyes shoot at him. "How did you–?" I blink nervously, unable to finish my question. "Never mind," I whisper, blushing.

His eyes widen in surprise. "So you... You never got there?" He asks and I see a hint of blush in his cheeks as well.

"Nope," I say, looking down ashamed.

"What a fucker!" he snaps, making me jump with a start. "How could he leave you like that? No wonder you were never satisfied!"

"Doesn't matter," I whisper, my voice barely audible.

"Of course it matters, Ana! Why didn't you tell him?" He frowns.

"I did. He kept saying I would get there, eventually," I shrug.

"What?" He shakes his head. "He was either a jerk who only cared about himself or he had no idea how to make love to a girl! I guess both," he snarls thought greeted teeth. _Why is he so upset?_

"Maybe it's just me," I say quietly.

"What? No, Ana! I can't believe you think it's your fault," he snorts, shaking his head in disbelief. "Did you do anything before or you just went straight to it?"

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Did he kiss you? Touch you? You know... Foreplay," he blinks.

"Kissed me..."

He sighs. "No offense, but... Did he turn you on?"

I shrug, overwhelmed by his interrogatory. "I guess, a bit."

"Did it ever hurt?" He asks, frustrated.

I blink. "Yeah... Isn't it supposed to?"

His eyebrows shoot up, blown away. "Fuck me! Are you kidding me? Of course it's not supposed to! Unless it's the first time, of course... That's understandable. But after that it shouldn't!" He sighs astounded. "He did not turn you on enough. You were not ready. He was probably hard on you too," he mutters disgusted.

My mouth is dry again and my cheeks burn. "If you ever tell anyone about this... I'll skin you alive, got it?" I warn him.

He looks at me puzzled. "Why would I tell anyone?"

"I don't know. I was just making sure," I blush.

"I understand now why you never liked it. You have a bad impression about it because that jerk didn't know how to handle you. Or he just didn't care."

"I wonder what it's really like, you know? But I guess... I won't find out for some time now."

"It's awesome! And I'm sure you'll like it with the right guy. You must know that there's nothing wrong with you. Ok?" He says softly and my heart melts. I feel like crawling in his arms, but I don't dare move a muscle.

"You can't know that. You've never been with me." _Holy cow! Did I just tell him that?_ "Maybe you're right. Or maybe I just don't know what to do," I whisper timidly.

"You just need the right guy... And prelude is important. Makes sex more desirable," he winks.

"Maybe I'm not that desirable," I laugh bitterly.

"Ana... You just stumbled on the wrong guy."

"Two wrong guys," I remind him. "Even though I didn't get that far with the first one."

"How long have you been with each of them?"

"A year with the first one and two with the last one, give or take."

"Waste of time. And... He waited about a year and a half until you said yes to sex?" He looks surprised.

"Looks like it. But like I said, he kept dropping hints."

"How old was he?"

"Two years older than me."

"Stupid idiot!" He snarls again. "Did you ever try to do it more times a day?"

"Yeah. A few times," I answer bitterly.

"And? Still nothing?"

"No. Not really. It was just bad sex," I pout. "Does this mean I can say I never actually had sex?" I joke, trying to lift his mood.

"Oh, you surely had sex. Bad sex. But you never made love," he winks. His answer surprises me and I flush shyly.

"Oh, well... I guess that's something too," I look down, biting me lip. "What's it like you're your girlfriend?" I ask, knowing that I was entitled to invade his privacy now...

"It's pleasant. We both enjoy it."

"I'm happy for you, then," I smile shyly.

"Thanks... You'll feel it too, kitty," he winks at me and my heart skips a beat when he calls me like that again.

"Maybe," I laugh timidly.

"You know... Jessica cheated on me once. But I never told her I found out about it," he says, taking me by surprise. _What?_

I blink astonished. "She did?! Why?" I ask and I can't hide the shock in my voice. I just can't imagine a world in which someone would cheat on him.

"She went to a party last year and I couldn't go. She got drunk and slept with a guy. I found out from a friend of mine who was also there. We've been together for about four years now. I decided not to say anything. But... I... I can't trust her completely anymore. We won't see each other for a month. I'm not sure she'll make it without having sex. Maybe she'll cheat again," he says, looking hurt. _Oh!_ My heart sinks.

"Why would she cheat on you? Doesn't she love you?" I ask sadly.

"I don't know. She says she does," he shrugs.

"Will you marry her?" The question is out of my mouth before I can stop it.

He says nothing for a moment as if searching for an answer. Eventually he speaks. "I'm not ready for that. And I'm not entirely sure about her."

"Why are you still with her then?" I dare ask.

He shrugs again. "I decided to give her another chance. Now I don't know about that anymore."

"Does she make you happy? Do you love her?" I ask curiously and a little bit excited to hear that they're not that good. Maybe I have a chance. _Do I?_

"I can't be entirely happy. Not after she cheated. Now I constantly fear that she'll do it again."

"That's bad. Not trusting your partner," I murmur.

He sighs heavily. "She gives me no choice."

"I don't get her. Why would she cheat on you? You're... If I had someone like you, I'd never cheat. I'd never cheat on anyone, actually," I say softly. "It's not my thing."

His lips twitch in a sweet smile that makes my heart flutter in my chest. "You're different," he smirks.

I bite my lip. "Yeah. Some say I'm lame and coward. And that I don't like adventure."

He frowns. "I don't recall you being lame or coward."

"It's because I don't go around sleeping with anyone anywhere. And because I believe that someone one day can truly fall in love with me," I blush.

His lips press into a hard line. He looks upset. "Don't listen to whoever tells you that. I wouldn't sleep with anybody anywhere either. And believe me or not, I've had plenty of girls at my feet. But I refused. One girl is enough for me." _Oh, can this man be any more perfect?_

"I hope you'll find her. That girl..." I say and fail at keeping the sadness out of my voice.

He looks at me inquisitively. "I wish you the same," he says eventually and I feel butterflies in my stomach when his perfect lips brush my cheek. I flush, my heart racing uncontrollably in my chest. _How can he make me feel like this with a simple touch?_ No one ever made me feel like this.

"Thanks," I say shyly.

"I'm sorry for not being very welcoming when you arrived. I was just tired and surprised by the sudden trip. I did miss you," he confesses, looking at me with remorse.

I flutter my eyelashes in surprise. "Did you? You never looked for me, never called, never wrote to me."

He lowers his head. "I'm sorry," he whispers and tears prick my eyes again.

My voice is hoarse when I speak. "It's ok. You had other things to take care of."

"Ana, I'm sorry," he says and takes my hand in his, caressing my knuckles with his thumb. "I know I disappointed you," he murmurs guiltily.

"That's fine. You had no obligations to me," I try to focus on the conversation but his touch does weird things to me and I do my best to stop myself from jumping in his arms.

"Still... You're upset with me. I can feel it," he says, still holding my hand.

I stare at our hands. "I used to think you were the greatest person in the world. And then... You forgot about me. So I just went on. I understood that one can't have everything in life. And that life doesn't stop just because you lost something or someone you really cared about."

He looks hurt. _Shit!_ Me and my big mouth. He gets up and makes his way inside, leaving me speechless. _Damn! What have I done?_ I sigh and hope that he won't stop talking to me.

HE DOESN'T COME BACK so I decide to look for my mother. I find her alone in her room drying her hair after showering. She smiles at me and points to the couch for me to take a seat until she finishes. I look at her, remembering that I am upset with her for telling Christian private things about my life. But it worked. It got him to talk to me. _How can I stay upset with her?_ I can't. I love this woman and I know that she didn't mean to hurt me.

She puts the hairdryer away and comes to sit next to me. "What is it, dear?" She kisses my cheek.

"I heard you talking to Christian about my ex boyfriends and stuff. Mom... That was supposed to be private. I don't appreciate you talking to anyone about my intimacy," I pout and she flushes.

"Oh... I... I was just trying to make him understand why you're sometimes so quiet and introverted. Maybe I shouldn't have told him, but... I didn't want him to get you wrong, that's all," she murmurs.

"Oh, Mom..." I hug her gently. "Stop worrying about me. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, Ana. Sorry," she looks at me with big worried eyes. _How can I be mad at her when she gives me that look? _

"Love you, Mom," I kiss her cheeks and she relaxes a bit.

"I love you too, Ana. So... You talked to him?" She asks curiously.

"Yeah, we talked a bit. He said he's sorry for not contacting me all this time. And that he missed me too," I say, still having a hard time believing it.

"Wow, Ana, that's great! I knew you could be friends again!" Her grin is infectious and I find myself grinning back at her.

"I hope so, Mom." She pulls me in a tight embrace and I just sit there, soothed by her display of affection.

WHEN I RETURN TO our room I find him looking on the window with his back at me, speaking on his cell phone. I pause for a moment, wondering whether I should leave or not. But then I hear her name and I freeze in place, my legs refusing to move.

"Yes, Jess, I'm alone... Oh, stop being like that... Of course I'm good and I hope you are too! No hanging around with men, ok? What do you mean "why not"? I don't want my girlfriend having fun around other men when I'm away!" He spits. "Fine... Talk to you later... Bye..." he sighs and puts the phone away. When he turns around, his eyes lock on me. He doesn't look happy.

"Ana! I didn't know you were here," he says questioningly.

"I... I've just entered. I didn't want to disturb you from your call," I flush. "I didn't hear anything," I blink nervously.

He raises an eyebrow but says nothing. I close the door and approach him.

"Christian, I'm sorry if I said something on the deck that upset you," I say timidly. "Back then I was just a little girl who didn't understand why you were no longer there. I do now... It's ok."

He inhales sharply. "I'm really sorry. I was a kid myself. Didn't know much either..."

"Don't worry. That's in the past now," I give him a shy smile and he reciprocates. "She seemed cold. Your girlfriend..." I say the words before I can stop them and flush.

"You said you didn't hear anything," he raises an eyebrow, but I think he's amused.

"Ok, maybe I did hear a little bit," I whisper and he laughs. I can't help not to smile, his sweet laughter making me giddy. It's the first time I see him laugh since we reunited.

He sits down on the bed and I do the same, my eyes not leaving him. "She's a bit weird lately," he says, all the humor gone. _No! I like happy Christian more._

"Maybe that's how she is when she misses you," I try to sooth him.

"Wouldn't you desperately want to see me if you missed me? She didn't say it..." he sighs. "And she sounded appalled when I told her not to go out and fool around with other men."

"I'd miss you every second of every minute of every hour of every day," I say quietly, looking at my knotted fingers. _I have been doing it for twelve years anyway._

He blinks. "See? It's weird. This is too much. I don't think we're gonna last much longer."

"Why?" I ask and find myself in a weird state of happiness mingled with sadness when I see the pain in his beautiful green eyes.

"She's cold and weird. Maybe she'll forget about me while I'm gone," he pouts.

My eyes widen. "Who could forget you, Christian?"

My question seems to take him by surprise. He just shrugs, not finding an answer to it.

"You might think I am silly, but someone who really knows you... can't forget you," I whisper, feeling a lump in my throat.

He's deep in thought and his brow suddenly creases as if remembering something that he didn't like. "Sometimes I think that what she most likes about me is sex."

I stare at him bemused. "She doesn't talk to you about what you like or what you need?" All of a sudden I feel hatred toward this woman that I don't even know. She has him and yet she's not there for him. _How dare she not care for him?_ And here he is upset because of her. _You don't deserve him!_ I snarl at her in my thoughts.

"Not so much lately." His voice is barely audible. My heart aches and all I want to do is wrap my arms around him and sooth him, but I contain myself.

"I'm sorry." That's all I manage to say to him.

"Yeah... Me too..." He shakes his head and I think the conversation is over.

CHRISTIAN IS SILENT THROUGHOUT lunch and it hurts to see him like this. I want happy Christian back. I study his beautiful features, forgetting about the food in front of me.

"Christian, did you know that Ana got accepted at Yale, NYU and UCLA?" Grace asks, bringing me back from my reverie.

He lifts his head and looks at me. "Did she, now?" He smiles and I look at him relieved. _That's my Christian!_

"Um, yes," I flush. "But I think I'll decide on UCLA now that we're moving back to LA."

"He studied there too!" Grace beams.

"What did you study?" I ask curious.

"Business administration in marketing," he replies.

"And now he runs his own businesses," Carrick smiles at him, proud.

I can't stop myself from smiling too. "What kind of businesses?"

"He has a club, a spa and three luxury pet salons," his Dad says anxiously.

Christian shakes his head at him amused. "Well, what can I say? I love animals!"

"That's impressive, Christian! And you're only twenty-five," Dad says bemused and I smirk, proud of him too.

"Thank you, Ray. What will you study?" He asks me, to shift the attention away from himself, I suspect.

"Interior design. I've always liked that," I smile.

"That sounds interesting. I'll let you redecorate my apartment once you graduate," he smirks.

I giggle. "So you have your own apartment?"

"Of course. I need my own space away from my folks," he smirks.

"Hey!" Grace admonishes him, but I can tell she's amused.

"Love you, Mom!" He gives her a broad smile and she reciprocates.

I like it when he smiles. His whole face lights up and he looks so young and beautiful. I want him badly, but deep down I know it is not possible. He doesn't look at me that way and I can't blame him. I should be glad that he at least wants to be my friend. _Yes, that's something too. Better than nothing. _

THE AFTERNOON SUN WARMS my body as I sit on the deck watching the sunset. I close my eyes briefly and feel the ocean breeze run through my loose hair. The feeling is so pleasant that I feel my body relax. I take deep breaths, filling my lungs with the precious air and when I open my eyes I find him sitting next to me, looking at me intently.

"Ah, Christian!" I jump with a start and he laughs at me. I must have been so absorbed in that wonderful feeling that I didn't even feel or hear him come. "I'm glad you find me amusing!" I scold him, but the cute smile on his face makes me smile too.

"I didn't mean to startle you," he gives me a wicked grin.

"Oh, I think that's exactly what you meant, Christian!" I giggle and punch his biceps playfully. He laughs and grabs my hand to avoid another punch. He doesn't let go, his thumb caressing my knuckles gingerly. _Wow!_ He can be so sweet when he wants to. I like sweet, playful Christian.

"You looked peaceful. I didn't want to interrupt you," he winks.

"I was just enjoying this beautiful sunset," I say, his closeness and the soft touch of our hands giving me goose bumps. I feel aroused and my cheeks turn red when I realize that. I don't remember feeling like this with my ex. This is so weird. _Why am I enjoying this so much?_ I lean my head on his shoulder absentmindedly, but he doesn't shake me off and I think I hear him groan.

_Nah, don't flatter yourself_, my subconscious mutters to me, but I'm in such a good mood that I just don't care.

"Beautiful," he whispers.

I OPEN MY EYES and look around confused in the darkness. I'm in our room, cuddled on our bed and he's nowhere to be seen. _How did I get here?_ I sit up and shake my head confused. I must have fallen asleep on the deck. _Did he carry me to bed?_ Oh, how I wish I were awake to see that happen. I pout and get out of the bed, slipping in my flip flops. I grab my BlackBerry and glance at the time. Nine thirty. Oh, I probably missed dinner. I turn to leave but the door opens and Christian walks in.

"Hey, you're up," he says and turns the lights on.

"Yeah. How did I get in bed?" I squint my eyes, bothered by the sudden light.

"You fell asleep on the deck so I carried you here. You look tired. In fact, I'm sure you were since you slept for over two hours. Are you hungry? We had dinner already."

"Um, yes. I'll go grab a bite," I say but he stops me.

"Get back to bed. I'll get you something," he murmurs and he's out the door before I can say anything.

I shake my head and change in a white silk nightgown. I'm back in bed when he returns. He smiles and places a tray with food in my arms. I examine it hungrily. Roasted chicken breast with mashed potatoes and vegetables salad. My mouth waters and I dig in, eating everything on my plate. When I finish I find him gazing at me.

He smiles. "You were really hungry."

I flush. "Yeah, I guess I was. Thank you for feeding me," I giggle.

"No problem. Glad you enjoyed," he says and leaves with the tray.

I slip quickly into the bathroom to brush my teeth and when I come back I find him in bed.

He looks at me and smirks, his eyes running down my body, checking me out. I flush, feeling exposed and to my surprise, aroused. I climb next to him and cover myself with the blanket.

"Good night," I say and kiss his cheek quickly. Then I turn my back on him and hide my face in my pillow. I hear him try to stifle a giggle, but fails to do so and it makes me smile.

I WAKE UP FEELING incredibly warm and uncomfortable. _Oh!_ My heart starts pounding and I gasp when I realize that he is holding me from behind, his body curled around mine. His soft breath tickles my neck, sending shivers down my spine. _I am trapped in his arms!_ When I glance out the window all I see is darkness. _What time is it?_ I can't reach for my BlackBerry, afraid I'd wake him up. _But I'm so hot!_ I need to break free. _Do I?_ I bite my lip, realizing that I'm actually enjoying it. _This is what you've always wanted, isn't it?_ But it's wrong. He has a girlfriend. For my own sake, I should stop fantasizing about him. _Why does everything have to be so difficult?_ I remember sleeping in his arms when I was little and afraid of storms. I smile at the memory and decide to allow myself to sleep in his arms again.

I feel movement and suddenly I'm cold. I shift on my back and stretch my limbs. Why am I so stiff? My eyes open sleepily and find him sitting in the middle of the bed, looking down at me with a worried, shy expression on his face.

"Mmm... What's wrong?" I whisper and then I remember it. Him holding me as we slept... I flush.

"Um... Nothing. Good morning," he says but he sounds confused.

"Thanks for keeping me warm," I say the words before I can stop them and I'm crimson again.

He tenses visibly before my eyes and I instantly regret saying that to him.

"Um... You're welcome. No idea how I got there," he shrugs, giving me an innocent look.

"It's ok," I say, my voice soft and timid. "I'll go take a shower," I murmur and escape inside the bathroom.

I peel the nightgown off my body and step into the shower. _You and your big mouth!_ I scold myself. I let the water wash over me, hoping it would take away my feelings for him as well. This is not good. _Why does it hurt so much?_ Silent tears fall down my cheeks and I can do nothing to stop them. _Pull yourself together, Ana! He'll never be yours! You've always known that! Now stop whining!_ I shake my head and start washing myself, determined not to let him get under my skin more than he already has. I step out of the shower when I'm done and dry myself with a towel.

"Damn it!" I snap when I realize I did not bring any clean clothes to put on. I wrap the towel around my body and return to our room, praying that he's no longer there. I bite my lip and flush when I find him still in bed. He eyes me curiously and there's a trace of a smile on his face. I quickly fish for some clean underwear, shorts and t-shirt and rush back to the bathroom. I hear him giggle once I've closed the door and it makes me blush again.

"My turn to shower," he says when I return and gives me a wicked grin. _What's he thinking of? Damn, he's so confusing!_

I head to the kitchen and find Grace making breakfast. Mmm, pancakes... My mouth waters as I remember her delicious pancakes.

"Good morning, dear," she smiles.

"Good morning," I smile back and offer to set the table. I like her. She's nice and warm and Christian looks so much like her. She's a very beautiful woman and I'm glad that she likes me.

"Is Christian awake?" She asks.

"Yes. He's taking a shower," I reply and for a moment I imagine him naked, the water pouring over his oh so perfect body. I shake my head at the unwelcome thought and frown.

"It's nice to see you getting along again. I think he really missed you," she says, taking me by surprise. "I think he can see that now that you're back."

"I guess..." I murmur, not knowing what to say to her.

"I wish he'd stop seeing that girl. She is no good for him. I'm sure she's after something. She doesn't love him! Of that I'm sure. I wish he could see that," she says coolly. _Oh!_

"How do you know she doesn't love him?" I ask bemused.

"Because I can see it when they're together. She's so much more preoccupied with what her hair looks like or the color of her fingernails. She just doesn't act like a madly in love woman."

"Maybe she has a hard time expressing her feeling in front of you," I suggest.

Her brow creases. "I don't think so. She's just... shallow." _Oh!_ Grace really hates her. The realization makes me feel good for whatever reason, but it also makes me sad to hear that Christian does not receive the love he deserves.

* * *

The weather keeps getting worse throughout the day and dark clouds block the sun, making me really uncomfortable. It's windy and chilly so we have to stay inside. The water is quite agitated, rocking the yacht from side to side. The motion gives me nausea and my stomach feels weird. By the afternoon it is raining heavily and I can't take it any longer.

I rush to the bathroom and vomit my lunch, quivering on the bathroom floor.

"Ana!" I hear Christian's voice as he knocks on the door. He doesn't wait for my reply and bursts inside. "Oh, no!" He rushes and holds my hair back as I vomit again. I try to push him away with my hand, embarrassed, but he won't leave.

"Go away!" I protest.

"No!" He snarls and helps me get up. I try to push him again but my knees fail me so he holds me tight, my back against his chest. "Wash your face," he says gently, leading me to the sink. I do what he says and wash my mouth too. Then he lifts me in his arms and takes me to bed. "I'll get Dad," he murmurs worried.

"No," I say and burry my face in his chest, trembling against him. He gazes at me perplexed but pulls the blanket over me and wraps his arms around me tight. His fingers stoke me hair as he attempts to sooth me.

"Should I get you anything?" He whispers.

"No," my voice is hoarse and barely audible. All I want is this nausea to go away and my body to stop shaking.

"John says we've entered a nasty storm, worse than it was predicted. I just hope we get out of it in one piece," he says, sounding really worried. _Oh, no!_ "I'll go see what's going on. Maybe they need help with anything," he mumbles, but I don't want him to go. _How can I tell him to stay?_ I reluctantly pull out of his embrace and his eyes lock on mine. "Stay here. I'll be right back," he kisses my forehead and heads out the room, leaving me dumbstruck and worried and sick.

I can't stay in bed for long. I'm curious to know what is going on and the constant rocking of the yacht makes my head spin, so I can't stay put. I pull on some sweatpants and a blouse and leave the room, searching for them.

"Is everything ok?" I mumble as I open the door to the cabin and glance at a nervous John.

"I hope so! This is one hell of a storm! It's worse than it was announced!" He frowns.

My eyes widen when I look out the window and see the big waves, dark clouds and heavy rain. This sure looks like hell to me and I involuntarily start to shake. My heart sinks when I see Christian and Carrick out on the deck in rain coats. Oh, no!

"What the hell are they doing there?" I ask alarmed, but as soon as I finish my question a large wave hits Christian, throwing him to the ground. "Christian!" I yell horrified. I forget about all the dizziness as I dart outside to reach him. He manages to get up and glances at me right before I'm swept off by another wave and throw overboard into the dark, freezing, raging water.

"ANA!" His terrified voice is the last thing I hear.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: Thank you so much to all of you for your reviews! I really appreciate them! :) As long as you like the story, I'll continue posting it. _

_Here's the third chapter. Hope you like it! ;)_

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

* * *

I AM FREEZING COLD and I can't breathe. I don't know where I am but I am so afraid. I feel numb and I can't move. _Where am I?_ I panic. Then it hits me. _I'm in the middle of the raging ocean!_ My body springs to life driven by the adrenaline and I start to move my arms and legs frantically, desperate for air. _I can't breathe!_ Suddenly strong arms snake around me tightly.

"Breathe, Ana!" _Oh! Christian!_ He sounds scared to death. "Breathe!" He urges. "Don't let go!"

I wrap myself around his neck with the little strength I have left and try desperately to breathe but I keep coughing salty water. I think I'm about to faint when he yells at me again. "Breathe!" He's holding me so tight that it makes it difficult for me to inhale but I don't want him to let go. I'm so lost that I am vaguely aware that he's clinging to a lifebuoy and that our dads are desperately pulling us toward the yacht.

* * *

I am being stripped out of my wet clothes, but I can't open my eyes to see who's there, my body shaking uncontrollably. I hear my mother weep and feel her soft fingers on my skin as she removes my sweatpants. _Oh, it's Mom_. I relax a little but my body tenses when I hear his voice.

"Why won't she open her eyes?" Christian asks, his voice hoarse and startled.

"Son, please get out of the way and let me look at her!" Carrick scolds him and I feel Christian slipping off the bed.

My eyes spring open and I'm vaguely aware that I am naked when I suddenly spit out salty water and cough. I feel so sick and cold and all eyes are on me. Our mothers, fathers and him. _Him!_ All of them are staring at me horrified while I'm sitting here naked and vulnerable.

All of a sudden Christian pushes his father away and climbs in bed with me, wraps me in the blanket and takes me in his arms. It happens so fast that I don't have time to register it and protest. Mom covers us with a duvet and slowly the shaking stops.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" He snaps at me and I shiver. He holds me tight, as if his life depends on it. But it's soothing and my numb body is warming up. It feels good to be in his arms.

"I'll make her some tea," Grace announces and leaves the room.

"Don't... go..." I whisper to him and drift.

I don't know how long I've slept when I feel someone shaking me to wake up. "No," I murmur in protest.

"Ana, wake up," Christian whispers softly. "Mom brought you some tea. Come on," he pleads.

I open my eyes reluctantly and find myself still wrapped in his arms. We're alone in our room. I blink sleepily and he gives me a boyish smile that makes my heart beat faster.

"That's my girl," he says, caressing my hair. _Oh._

I blink at him and he helps me up so I can drink my tea. It tastes so good that I slowly drink it all. My body warms up and my stomach feels better.

"Why are we in the dark?" I ask, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Outside the rage continues and it makes my body shiver at the thought that not long ago I was out there struggling to survive. When he says nothing I turn to him worried. "What is it?"

He sighs. "The storm... The engine died and then the power went off," he says quietly. My heart sinks and I suddenly feel cold again. I can tell that he is scared too by the sound of his voice. I want to sooth him, to tell him that everything is going to be ok, but I just can't speak. He kisses my forehead and I burry my face in his chest again. I feel safe when he holds me. "We'll be ok," he says in a trembling voice before I fall asleep again.

IT IS SUNNY OUTSIDE when I open my eyes and I'm pleased to discover that the yacht is not rocking from one side to another anymore. I turn away from the window and find Christian sitting on the couch, with his face hidden in his palms. I sit up in bed and feel dizzy again.

"Hey... Are you ok?" He's by my side before I know it and his hand strokes me back gently.

"Hi. Um... Not really. My head hurts and I'm a little dizzy," I mumble.

"Well, you had a rough day yesterday. Lie back and I'll bring you something to eat."

"No," I protest. "I've been in bed long enough. I need to get out of here."

He sighs but doesn't stop me. Only after I get up I remember that I'm naked and flush crimson, scolding myself mentally. _Too late!_ Well, he's seen me last night too so I guess I have nothing to hide anymore. I frown at the thought.

"I'll... let you dress," he says and walks out.

"Great," I sigh and put on some clean underwear and a short, blue summer dress. When I open the door I find him there waiting for me. I'm almost shocked when he takes my hand and leads me to the kitchen. Why is he suddenly so overprotective of me?

"Ana," Mom exclaims and leaps off her seat to give me a hug. "Baby, you scared me so much," she sobs. _Oh, no._

"Mom, I'm ok. Please don't cry," I murmur and put my arms around her lovingly. Dad joins us and hugs us both. He has tears in his eyes. _Oh, no. Not you too!_ "Guys, please. I'm ok now. Don't worry about me," I say softly.

"You almost died last night," Dad says horrified.

"I didn't. Christian saved me," I flush, grateful. He risked his own life for me. _How can I ever repay him for that?_ It was such a brave thing to do.

"He did," Mom whispers and finally releases me. "Thank you for saving her, son," she tries to stifle her sobs as she hugs Christian too.

"I'm glad that she's ok now," he whispers to her soothingly. She kisses his cheek and then we all sit down to have breakfast.

"How's the engine?" I ask, trying not to sound worried.

"John is working on it since last night. It's still not working. We didn't manage to solve the problem with the power either," Carrick says helplessly.

"We're stuck in the middle of nowhere," Christian spits, reminding me that he did not want to come on this trip.

"Stop it, Christian! We'll get out of this somehow," Grace scolds him.

He shakes his head exasperated and heads out on the deck, leaving half of his food untouched. My appetite is gone as well, but I try to eat a bit since I barely ate anything the other day.

I find him smoking when I step out on the deck. "Why do you smoke?" I mutter.

He shrugs. "It helps me calm my nerves."

"And poisons your lungs... You should chew gum," I sit next to him.

"That doesn't calm me," he pouts.

"You can find other things to calm yourself. Can't you?" I insist.

His eyes flicker and his lips twitch in a wicked grin. "Yeah... Sex!" He giggles.

I blink, surprised by his answer and his sudden change in mood. "So... You wouldn't smoke anymore if you had sex each time you're stressed?"

"Maybe not," he winks. "It's the most relaxing thing to me."

"Really?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah... Better than any other thing," he assures me.

I bite my lip. "Sounds wonderful," I whisper. "What's it really like?"

"I can show you," he giggles playfully. _Oh, playful Christian is back!_

"Show me? How?" I ask confused.

"Well, how do you think?" he smirks. _Oh!_

I flush the deepest shade of red when I realize what he's talking about. "You can't. You have a girlfriend. And... You don't love me," I mumble awkwardly. _Did he just ask me to sleep with him? _

He pouts but says nothing. I gape at him. _Is he serious about this?_ I'm afraid to ask. Sex with Christian... _Oh, my!_

_Stop that!_ My subconscious shakes her head at me annoyed. _You're only going to get hurt and you know it!_ She snarls at me and this time I have to admit that she is right.

"Relax. I was joking. I'd never hurt you," he says calmly.

I nod but I can't help not to feel a little disappointed. _So he didn't mean it._

"You scared the shit out of me last night," he confesses, eyeing me worried.

I blush. "You scared me too when that wave hit you."

"Sorry," he sighs. "But you shouldn't have come out!" He admonishes me.

"I freaked out, I didn't think," I mutter apologetically.

"You could have died!"

"I didn't! You saved me! Thank you for that. It was a very brave thing to do." _Please, please don't be upset with me. _I mentally beg him. He takes my hand in his and brings it to his lips. My heart melts at his sweet gesture and I want to crawl back into his arms again, but contain myself. His arms circle me as if responding to my thoughts and I allow myself to be held by this beautiful man. _How I wish you were mine!_

"Don't ever scare me like that again," he whispers and then kisses my hair. A shiver runs down my spine and I feel so warm and fuzzy. _This man is so intoxicating!_

Our eyes lock and I'm struck by the intensity of his gaze. His seductive lips part as he inhales sharply and a soft groan escapes from his throat. My head spins when I hear him, and being in his arms makes it much harder for me to control my feelings. Before I know it he's leaning closer, his eyes locked on my lips. _Oh! _I gasp bewildered. _Is he going to kiss me? _My heart pounds frantically and there's nothing I can do to stop it. I had dreamed and fantasized of a moment like this so many times, but now that it's finally happening I just can't bring myself to do it.

I jump out of his arms and storm to our room, leaving him perplexed. Tears escape my eyes as soon as I throw myself on the bed. _No, this can't be! Why is he doing this to me? He's got a girlfriend! Why would he want to kiss me? Damn you, Christian! Why can't I get you out of my head and my heart?_ I lie there for I don't know how long, weeping sad and confused. He doesn't come for me and I'm thankful for that. I need to be on my own and I certainly don't want him to see me crying for him.

I HEAR THE DOOR opening but I keep my eyes shut, afraid to face him. He says nothing as he climbs on his side of the bed. I desperately try to fight the need for him that he had set free with his attempt to kiss me. Knowing that there was a chance that he would kiss me like I had dreamed ever since I was a little girl is sweet, but painful. I feel a tear slipping down over my cheek again. I have to keep reminding myself that he isn't mine, and that I can't have him. He's taken and I don't want to be the one who destroys his relationship with her. No matter how I feel about him I must stay away before it's too late.

I feel him shudder next to me and his arms snake around my body, pulling me closer to him. My eyes spring open in surprise and he wipes my tear off with his fingers.

"Please, don't do this," I mumble, trying to get out of his embrace, an embrace I loved so much and craved for with all my being.

He looks at me startled. "Ana, what's wrong?"

"Nothing... You and I... We're wrong... I... I should stay away from you," I say, struggling to hold back the tears.

He sighs. "I'm sorry. I promise I won't touch you ever again." His voice is cool and... _sad?_ I just don't know what to think anymore. He gets up and leaves me alone with my thoughts. He won't touch me again. I should be relieved. _But then why do I feel like I've just been slapped? _

* * *

He spends the rest of the day away from me and I do my best to stay out of his way as well. I can't bear to be close to him knowing that he has so much power over me. He doesn't come to bed that night and I fall asleep weeping.

When I wake up and don't find him next to me I feel like crying again. I wish I had stayed at home and spare my heart from all this nonsense.

I shiver when the door opens and he walks in. He freezes by the door, eyeing me worried. "Great..." he mumbles.

"What's wrong?" I barely whisper.

"What's wrong with you? Have you been crying again?" He asks sadly. "Your eyes are red."

"I just... I don't want to ruin your relationship or be with you just because we're here alone, stuck on a yacht. You're not mine. You never were. I just want to respect that," I whisper timidly.

"Do you love me?" He asks simply and I gape at him bemused.

"I'm not allowed to love you," I say, my voice barely audible.

"But you do," he acknowledges.

I sigh, knowing I can't deny it anymore. "It will pass. And if not, well, I have lots of practice denying what I've felt for the past twelve years. It shouldn't be too hard. I don't want you to hate me because of this. I'd like to be your friend, but I don't want you to pity me."

"I don't pity you, Ana. I feel comfortable with you. We talked openly about our most private, intimate things. I don't have that with Jess anymore. Our relationship isn't going very well at the moment," he mutters disappointed.

"But she's the one you chose. The one you want."

"I'm not sure I want her anymore. And for your information, the idea of kissing you and being with you turned me on yesterday," he says, blushing. I gasp, blown away by his confession. _Does that mean he likes me too?_ My heart skips a beat as I realize that and my body suddenly fills with joy and excitement.

My mouth is dry as I struggle to find my words. "I wanted so much to kiss you," I admit shyly. "But I can't... I don't want to turn you into a cheater like Jess," I flush.

He looks at me, his expression calm and tranquil. "I can't break up with her over the phone. We have to talk," he says quietly. _What? He wants to break up with her?_ I blink surprised, trying to figure out what to say to him.

"I know that. But I don't want you to cheat on her with me. Besides, I can't imagine why you'd really want to be with me," I flush.

"Oh the other hand, I imagine plenty of reasons," he replies.

"Don't mock me," I say sad.

"I'm not mocking you!" He frowns and I flush once more, overwhelmed by everything. I can't believe that there is a slight chance that I might have this beautiful man. The thought makes my head spin, feeling fuzzy. "It's not your fault that you've been feeling things for me for the past twelve years," he says calmly.

"Whose fault is it then?" I mumble.

"No one's," he says and takes my hand in his. "You're everything that Jess isn't. She's so superficial. Now that I think about it, I'm not even sure what attracted me to her in the first place," he shrugs.

"What are you going to do?" I dare ask, my heart pounding furiously.

"I'm going to tell her that I know she cheated on me at that party. And that things between us are no longer as they used to. So we should end it," he murmurs. I look at him shyly. "Look... I'll stay away from you if you want me to."

"You know I don't want you to stay away. But I don't want to be a bitch either," I blush.

His eyes widened. "Why would you be a bitch?"

"Because you're with someone else now," I whisper.

"I don't want you to feel that way, Ana."

"Falling in love with someone else's boyfriend kind of makes me one," I flush.

He frowns. "Don't be silly! You can't decide whom to fall in love with. It happens!"

I sigh. "I know I can't control my feelings. I should have gotten over you by now. But I can't. Not really. Not ever," I flush crimson.

"So what will you do? Torture yourself to death or give it a try?" He asks, watching me with wide green eyes. _Oh! Is he really asking me to be with him?_ I gasp.

"Jess will accuse you," I manage to say, worried.

"I don't think she'll dare. Not after she finds out that I know what she did."

I take a moment to think it through. I want him so much and he seems unhappy in his relationship. I'm confused but I want it desperately. I just can't say no to him. "I'll give it a try. Once you are free," I say timidly.

"You mean... A month from now?" He blinks.

"Whenever it is that you're not with her anymore."

"I have to talk to her in person."

"I know."

"Ok," he accepts.

"Good... 'Cause I want to be 'the one', not 'the other'," I say softly.

"As it should be," he agrees and I feel relieved, but also a little nervous about it. His arms circle me and he pulls me closer to him. I can't fight him anymore. It feels so good to be in his arms. In that very moment I realize that that's where I want to be for the rest of my life. He kisses my hair and I smile, losing myself in his warm embrace.

* * *

It feels like forever since the storm broke down the yacht's engine and left us at the mercy of the ocean. John tried to fix it, but no matter what he did he couldn't find the problem. The sunrise announces another day. I am fascinated by the beauty of it. I turn around and watch Christian sleep. He looks so beautiful and serene. It makes my heart melt each time I look at him.

I turn to face the sunrise again. I can't sleep. I can't believe that he wants us to be together. _Who would have thought that this trip would turn out to be like this?_ The man I've been yearning for since I was just a girl wants me. _He wants me!_ I feel a shiver down my spine and I have to constantly remind myself that I'm not dreaming.

Strong arms circle my waist suddenly and I yelp, taken by surprise. I'm so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even hear him approach me. He giggles sweetly and kisses my cheek.

"You scared me," I flush, resting my hands on his strong arms.

He turns me to face him and gives me his boyish grin. "What were you thinking about?"

"Us..." I whisper timidly and his grin broadens.

"What about us?" He asks softly, caressing my cheek.

"I still can't believe you want to be with me," I say, looking down.

He grabs my chin and tilts me head back, forcing me to look at him. "Believe it," he murmurs. "I like the way you make me feel."

I blink repeatedly. "How do I make you feel?" I ask curious.

"Alive, happy, excited..." he says, not taking his eyes off me. "It's been a while since I stopped feeling like this," he confesses.

I don't know what to say to him. His words make me feel so good that I feel like jumping up and down the room like a little girl. I hide my face in his chest and he embraces me warmly, leaning his cheek on my hair. I inhale his lovely scent and suddenly I feel aroused. Having him so close does weird thing to my body. _Weird?_ No. I guess this is normal. _Then why didn't I feel this way with the first two?_ I bite my lip. Nobody could do this to me. Just him. _My Christian!_ I smile and wrap my arms around him too.

We're both brought to reality when we hear John shouting.

"Land, land!" He exclaims excitedly.

"What?" Christian's eyes widen and he's out the door in an instant. I follow him to the deck where John stands pointing at an island in the distance. "Oh, God! I can finally get off this damn yacht!" He beams.

Our parents join us and we all sit and watch the yacht approach the island slowly, driven by the waves.

John throws the anchor down at a considerable distance from the beach to avoid the yacht getting stuck in the sand.

"Christian!" I exclaim when he jumps into the water and starts swimming toward the shore with his t-shirt and shorts on. _Oh, he's so anxious!_ I rush to put my blue bikini on. Now that he's seen me naked twice, I figure there's no point in refusing to wear my bikini.

"Be careful, dear," Mom says before I jump into the water and swim after him.

"Land!" Christian exclaims as soon as he gets to the beach and kneels to kiss the ground, dramatizing.

I laugh amused by his reaction and kick some sand at him.

"Why, thank you, Ana!" He giggles and I can see the relief in his eyes. "Are you wearing a bikini?" He grins wickedly, approaching me.

"Oh," I flush. "I guess I am."

"So there was nothing wrong with it after all!" He giggles amused.

I fold my arms and pout at him. He laughs and pulls his wet t-shirt off and squeezes the water out before putting it back on.

"Come on. Let's see if we can find people on this island," he says and takes my hand. I follow him, glad to feel the ground under my feet as well.

* * *

"Fuck! It's a damn deserted island!" He barks angrily, running his fingers through his hair, like he always does when something worries or annoys him.

"Please don't despair," I murmur. "We'll find a solution. Or maybe others will find us," I say hopefully, trying to cheer him up.

He sits down on the sand and tosses shells towards the ocean, looking troubled.

"Hey..." I say and sit down next to him, taking his hand in mine. He looks at me and his eyes are mild and warm. I'm breathless. "We'll be fine. I promise," I whisper and kiss his cheek, then lean my head on his shoulder. I can feel him relax and a soft sigh escapes his lips as he rests his cheek against my hair. "Don't lose hope. Ok?" I murmur.

"I'm tired and upset. With all this bad luck," he mutters.

"You know what they say. Everything happens for a reason."

"Oh, don't start with that shit," he sighs. "I see no reason for being in the middle of nowhere with no way out. It's stupid! Who knows for how long we'll be stuck out here, or if we'll ever make it out. It's frustrating!"

"At least... You're not alone," I whisper and he shifts to look at me, his expression mild.

His lips part and I think he wants to kiss me, but he doesn't. He's holding back. My hands are in his hair before I can stop them and I'm pulling him closer until our lips touch and we start kissing, slow and gentle. I melt completely. I know it's wrong but I just can't stay away from him. I need him too much and he needs me. His arms snake around me and he grabs my hair, holding me in place as his lips kiss mine with lust.

"Don't want to wait anymore?" He whispers and kisses my forehead.

I flush, looking down. "I don't think I can," I confess timidly.

He lifts my chin. "Whatever you need... Just tell me. Ok?" He asks softly and I nod. He hugs me again and we sit staring out in the distance for a while.

I don't know the last time I've felt this good. I can't help not to smile as I remember his lips on mine. Oh, how long I've fantasized about those lips. His taste, his scent, his warmth, everything about him is so fascinating to me. My heart flutters in my chest and I think my insides are about to explode. It's surreal the power he has over my body. But I like it. It makes me feel alive and incredibly turned on by the realization that this beautiful man wants me too.

WE HEAD BACK TO the yacht, disappointed that we couldn't find anybody. I try not to give much thought to our situation to avoid panicking. This is certainly not how I had imagined our reunion trip.

"Are those coconuts?" Christian asks, bringing me back from my reverie.

"Yummy! Could we get some?" I ask eagerly, approaching the tree. He nods and starts climbing it. "Oh, careful!" I say, worried.

He grabs them one by one and lets them fall at my feet. On his way down he slips and falls flat on his back. "Crap!" He spits angrily.

"Shit, are you ok?" I mumble, helping him up. "I told you to be careful!" I frown.

He rolls his eyes at me. "I'll survive. Damn tree!"

We grab the coconuts and walk to the yacht. We find our parents on the beach, making a fire.

"Hey, guys. Any luck?" Carrick asks eagerly.

"No. This damn island is deserted!" Christian exclaims, looking hopeless and annoyed. I can see the disappointment on our parents' faces. It looks like our trip is ruined. "I'm gonna go for a swim," he says and takes his clothes off, except for his black boxers.

I stare at him fascinated each time I get to see his perfect body. I feel like kissing and touching him everywhere. I want to explore every bit of this illegally handsome man.

Mom's at my side and I flush as she interrupts me erotic thoughts. "Everything ok, dear?"

"Yes, Mom. Coconut?" I offer and she smiles.

"Sure," she says and passes it to my Dad to crack it.

"Wanna join me, Ana?" Christian calls from the shore.

I grin and run to him, making him smile broadly. I follow him inside the water, feeling the butterflies in my stomach again.

"Can't catch me!" He giggles and swims away. _Oh, my playful Christian is back. Yes! _

"Hey!" I laugh and rush after him, but he's way too fast for me. He dives under the water and I can no longer see him. "Christian?" I call, looking for him. "Come on, don't play!" I scold him playfully. He's nowhere to be seen and it's making me uncomfortable. "Ahhh!" I yelp when I feel strong arms grabbing me from behind. "Christian! Damn you! I almost peed on myself!" I snort. He laughs at me and poses a kiss on my shoulder, making me shudder. _Why do my insides quiver each time he kisses me?_

"Got ya!" He grins and kisses my neck.

"You scared me," I pout, trying to ignore the way his presence and kisses make me feel. I turn around to face him and find him grinning at me. "Not funny," I say, but return the smile, happy to see him like this, so radiant and young. He leans to kiss me and I feel my heart beating faster. I reluctantly pull back a little. "Um... Not here," I murmur shyly, not wanting to risk being seen by our parents.

"Come on. Just a quick one," he smirks and leans closer again.

"No," I laugh, pushing him with my hands, but he's too strong and manages to steal a kiss. "Hey, don't." I laugh more, entertained by his good mood. "Let me go," I grin.

He shakes his head. "No," he says stubbornly and pulls me closer instead.

He makes me feel so good and wanted. I just can't resist him and allow myself to enjoy his embrace.

AT LUNCH I CAN'T take my eyes off him. I don't even hear what our parents are discussing. I'm in my own bubble with him, as if nothing else existed around us. I eat mechanically, too focused on his sexy face to even care about what's on my plate. He gives me his sweet boyish grin now and then, which only makes me want him more. Sometimes I think he's doing in on purpose. I recon he's figured the power he has over me, especially now that I allowed him to kiss me.

"I hope we manage to get out of here before our food supply runs out," Grace says worried, bringing me back to reality.

I see Christian frown and his good mood evaporating. I sigh, wishing there was something I could do about it.

"Taylor will probably alert the authorities," Carrick says. "I told him we'd call as soon as we arrive in Barbados."

"I'm never gonna go on a cruise again," Christian says coolly. "I hated the idea from the very beginning."

"I'm sorry it didn't turn out as planned, son," Carrick says sadly.

"We could have just flown there, damn it!" Christian barks at his father, startling us all. He gets up and storms out of sight.

"Christian!" Grace calls, worried.

"Leave him," Carrick says, stopping her from following him. "He's just angry with everything right now," he mumbles. She sighs and decides it's best to leave him alone for a while.

I FIND HIM ON the beach, sitting under a palm tree. His eyes are closed and he's listening to music on his iPod. I approach him silently and settle next to him, trying to guess his mood. He senses my presence and glances at me. I smile at him and he reciprocates. He pulls the headphones out and moves closer to me.

"What are you listening to?" I ask, relieved to see that he's not so angry anymore.

"Just random songs," he replies. "Wanna listen with me?"

"Sure," I smile and we each take a headphone. I lean against his shoulder and wait for the music to start. The song he chooses leaves me breathless and I gape at him. "Bryan Adams, Let's make a night to remember?" I blink and he nods, giving me a wicked grin. I laugh and flush as I listen to the lyrics. _Is this an invitation? Oh, boy. He's doing this on purpose to tempt me! _I always thought it was a cool song, but now that I'm listening to it with him, it suddenly sounds so erotic to me. It makes me giddy and fuzzy and aroused.

"Sexy song, isn't it?" He smirks and I punch him playfully. He laughs and closes his eyes, listening to it with a smile on his face. I wish I knew what he's thinking of. By the look on his face I guess he's imagining being with someone and doing all the sexy things in this song.

"Did the song remind you of anything?" I ask him when the music stops.

"Not really."

"Then why were you smiling like that?"

"It's just a song that I like," he winks. "Did it make you think of something?"

"Yeah," I blush.

He grins broadly. "Wanna share?"

"You first. What were you thinking of?" I insist.

He rolls his eyes as he sees no way out. "I was thinking of you and me... like that," he admits. Relief courses through me as he doesn't mention his girlfriend. But then I flush as I realize that he really wants me in his bed. "Your turn," he says, eyeing me curiously.

"Um... The same..." My voice is small and shy, but the way he smiles at me when he hears my confession makes my heart melt and his lips are suddenly on mine, sending shivers down my spine. My body springs to life and all my senses heighten at the sweet contact of our lips. He tugs at my lower lip and I moan, lost in the heat of the moment. When he finally pulls away I inhale deeply, trying to steady my pounding heart and spinning head. "Are you entirely sure that you want to end it with Jessica? You've been with her for so long..." I barely whisper and I can see him tense at the sound of her name. _Damn! _He looks upset again.

His brow creases and I know I blew it once more. "Would you stick with a guy who no longer satisfied you or made you happy?" He replies coolly.

I blink. "Of course not. I told you."

"Look... I know you said you wanted to wait. I'm sorry... I won't kiss you or touch you anymore if that makes you uncomfortable. Let alone sleep with you," he mumbles.

I shake my head, upset I made him think that way. "I am comfortable with you."

"Ok... But I'm still not gonna do anything."

"Unless I say you can?" I blink. _Damn you, Ana! You and your big mouth again! _I snap at myself, worried that I've pushed him away. I want his kisses and his touch desperately, but I also want to wait. _How the hell did I end up in this mess?_

"Yes... No rushing," he says calmly.

"Ok," I whisper and get up. I need some space from him to clear my mind, so I decide to go for a walk along the shore and figure out what to do with these mixed feelings I'm having. My consciousness tells me that the right thing would be waiting, but my heart and body ache for him. I wish I had someone to talk to about this. Then I remember how my friends used to tell me I should be more adventurous and live the moment without giving so much thought to everything. _The hell with this! For once in my life I'm gonna stop thinking about everybody else and do something for myself!_ My inner goddess jumps up and down as I make my decision, but my subconscious eyes me worriedly. I stroll back toward the yacht decided that tonight is going to be memorable, definitely a moment I will never forget.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

* * *

I SLIP INTO OUR room unnoticed, determined to stick to my plan. After all that I've been through with my ex, I just feel the need for some excitement in my life. I want to be loved and hugged and kissed and cherished by somebody who really cares about me. Christian is what I need. I've always needed him, maybe even more than I thought I did. He's the only one who could make my heart beat faster and slower at the same time. It's taken me a while to accept it, but now I know that I can no longer run away from my own feelings. I'm in love with him and there's nothing I can do about it. In these few days that we've spent together since our reunion I've felt more alive than in all twelve years we've been apart. He risked his own life for me. I shake my head at the thought that my ex would have probably let me drown than jump in after me and put himself in danger. _My Christian. How could anybody cheat on you?_ I sigh, upset with this girl who's dared to play with his feelings. If only I could make him forget she ever existed.

I rummage through my underwear drawer until I find my Victoria's Secret red thong panties and matching bra, that my friends have gifted me when I turned 18. They're sexy and see through and I realize that I've never had the courage to wear them before. I take them and lock myself inside the bathroom to prepare my body for my special night. I hate doing it, but it's a must. I want to be perfect for him and look as desirable as possible.

I shave my legs, armpits and pubic hair until there's no trace of hair on my body, except for the one on my head. I then fill the bathtub with warm water and pour in some bath oil that smells like lavender. I inhale deeply and slide inside. My eyes close and I allow myself to relax for about fifteen minutes before I start washing my hair and body. When I get out to dry myself I feel refreshed and pampered. I dry my hair with a towel as best as I can since I can't use the blow-dryer. It looks like a hot mess when I'm done with it, but I struggle to make it look decent. Eventually I put my underwear on and glance at my reflection in the mirror. Seeing myself like that makes me blush. I've never considered myself sexy or tried to be so for anybody. Knowing how incredibly, illegally handsome he is, I feel the desperate need to make myself look my best for him. _Well, he's seen me naked already and he stills wants me, so... maybe I should not be so worried and nervous about it. _I bite my lip, trying to figure out what his reaction will be.

I put a soft bathrobe on and leave the bathroom. I'm relieved that the bedroom is empty and search for a dress to wear. After I'm done with that I put some mascara on and pinch my cheeks for some blush. I look quite ok and my inner goddess beams at me in approval.

DINNER IS DELICIOUS, COURTESY of our mothers who have done their best to prepare us a lovely meal in the attempt to lift our spirit. Despite the tasty food, I cannot eat very much. I feel a lump in my throat because of what I'm about to do and it makes it harder for me to swallow. Nevertheless I try to hide my nervousness and excitement, not wanting to raise suspicion.

Christian is sitting in front of me as always, looking more beautiful than I could possibly describe in words. He's fiddling with his food, apparently not very hungry either. I wonder idly if something's bothering him. When he glances at me I smile and he reciprocates. Relief courses through me when he gives me his boyish grin and I feel the crazy need to crawl across the table and give him a hot kiss on that sexy mouth of his. I brace myself to my seat to avoid making a fool of myself in front of our parents. I must control this ferocious need that I have for him until we're alone.

When he's done eating he grabs his glass of wine and slips out on the back deck to smoke, I suspect. Even though I do not approve of him smoking, this time I'm glad he's not going straight to bed because it gives me some time to prepare. I kiss my parents goodnight and rush back to our room. After thoroughly brushing my teeth I place some candles in each corner of the room and light them. If I'm going to sleep with him, I want to be able to see him, and the candles only make the atmosphere seem more romantic and I consider it a great turn on for both of us. I slip out of my dress and lounge on the bed, waiting for him in my sexy lingerie. I feel bold and naughty and needy, but my heart hammers in my chest as if trying to escape.

* * *

The door opens slowly and he poses there frozen, as he gets a first look of what awaits him. His eyes shoot around the room frantically, in search of an explanation. He finds it when he sees me lying on the bed, looking as sexy as I could be. He blinks perplexed, gaping at me and I flush crimson, suddenly unable to speak. Once he gets a hold of himself he steps inside the room and quickly locks the door behind him.

"Ana?" He whispers incredulously, approaching me slowly. "You look –" he swallows hard and runs his fingers through his hair as he stares down at me in disbelief.

"I want you," I whisper shyly, trying to maintain my composure. "Now..."

His lips part and a soft groan escapes from his throat. The sound is so intoxicating and hot that it makes my body melt, fire burning inside me. "Ana..." he murmurs. "Are you sure?" His voice is hoarse and I can see his own arousal. The view is heavenly and I can't wait him to get out of his clothes.

I nod, biting my lip, desperate for him and his touch. There's no place in the world I'd rather be than here with him on a deserted island in the middle of nowhere. I only now realize that I'm even more nervous than when I had my first time. How wrong I was to think that I was in love with that guy. I look at Christian and my heart skips a beat. I pray not to disappoint him, being inexperienced like I am. I don't know much about this but the idea of him teaching me is so hot that I believe a mere touch of his hand right now would make me explode.

To my relief and excitement he grabs the hem of his t-shirt and pulls it over his head. He then unzips his fly and lets his pants fall to the ground. He steps out of them, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Ohh..." I moan in anticipation when I get a glimpse of his hot tight boxers hiding his growing erection. I feel like ripping them off and freeing him, but I just can't move. I'm upset as he doesn't take them off, but all that is forgotten when he sexily crawls over me in bed.

"Oh, you... What are you doing to me?" He whispers before his mouth finds mine and kisses me hungrily. My arms shoot around his neck and I pull him closer, instinctively spreading my legs to accommodate him. His groan reverberates through me and I can feel it straight between my thighs. His hands travel from my hips to my breasts and he eagerly unclasps the front closure of my bra, freeing them. He leaves my lips and his teeth sink in my earlobe, sending shivers through my body and I moan lost in the pleasure he is causing me. He cups my chest with his hands and gives it a gentle squeeze as his lips travel down my throat. When they find my sensible nipple I shudder and fist my hands in his hair, not wanting him to stop. He bites and tugs until I can't take it anymore.

"Please..." I plead panting, but he ignores me and takes his time, moving to the other one to do the same. My hands wander across his back, feeling his firm muscles underneath my fingertips. I growl excitedly and when I reach the waistband of his boxers I try to push them down. He grabs my hands and pins them over my head, holding me in place. "Christian! I need you..." I say, almost like a sob.

He looks at me and when he sees the desperate need in my eyes he takes pity of me and moves south, kissing my stomach in his path. I shiver when his tongue fiddles with my navel and raise my hips again, wanting more of him. He taunts me a bit longer but then releases my hands and pulls my panties down my thighs until they're off and he tosses them to the floor.

Suddenly I feel exposed and I flush, instinctively closing my thighs together to block his view.

"Oh, no you don't!" He admonishes me and pushes my legs apart once more. "You're so beautiful... Let me see you," he says huskily.

I blush more when he leans down and deposits a kiss on the most sensible and intimate part of my body. He blows softly and I shiver, feeling all my muscles contract from my waist down. _Oh, boy, how he likes to tease me!_ I close my eyes to block the erotic view of him pleasing me that way. I flinch when I feel his fingers inside of me, but I can't bring myself to watch him.

"Open your eyes, Ana..." he murmurs and I open one, then both of them and look at him. He gives me a wicked grin and then continues with the sweet torture. _Damn, that's so erotic to watch! _My hand in his hair again, pushing him closer. I hear his groan as his tongue toys with me, leaving me breathless. His fingers pick up speed and I feel my body ready to explode.

"Oh, shit!" I cry when he bites me there and squeeze the sheet in my hand and his hair with the other as I finally find my release. There is nothing in the world I could possibly compare this feeling to. I don't even know or care where I am anymore. All I feel is pleasure coursing through my body and I don't want the sensation to go away. When I finally manage to focus on him again I see him licking his fingers sexily and I gape at him dumbstruck.

"Divine... You taste divine," he says and his lips twitch in a wicked grin. I flush and cover my face with my hands, smiling timidly. "Hey..." he laughs and crawls over me again, pressing me into the mattress. He takes me hands away from my face and kisses my lips, letting me have a taste of myself as well. His tongue makes its way inside my mouth and explores it anxiously until it finds mine and they begin to play together. This is definitely the hottest kiss I've ever received and I wonder how I was able to live so long without having him like this.

When we part to breathe, we're both panting and his eyes lock on mine. "I... I didn't bring any condoms. I didn't think I'd need any," he informs me and I gape at him horrified. _Oh, no! Does this mean we can't have sex?_

"Shit! I think my Dad has some... Or maybe your Dad," I say the words without thinking and he giggles sweetly. "It's not funny," I blush.

"You want me to ask your Dad for condoms?" He grins. "I treasure my life, baby..." he giggles again.

"Not mine... Ask yours," I murmur innocently.

"Hmm... That's gonna be awkward," he says, getting up and putting a bathrobe on to hide his needy private parts.

I look at him embarrassed but I can't figure what to say to him. I want him so badly that I'm not thinking clearly anymore.

He grins at me and then walks out the room, leaving the door open. I quickly cover myself with a blanket and hear him knock on his father's door.

"Hey, son. Is something wrong?" Carrick asks sleepily. Poor man. He had probably gone to sleep already. He sounds surprised to see him.

"Um... Yeah... Dad, I need a condom," Christian says awkwardly and I turn the deepest shade of red when I hear him.

"What? What do you need one for?" He asks surprised.

"To play with it in the sand," Christian says sarcastically and I'm pretty sure he's rolling his eyes. "What could I possibly need it for?"

"I won't give you anything unless you tell me what you're up to," Carrick replies firmly.

"Jeez, Dad! It's for me and Ana!" He barks at him, losing his patience.

"What? You and Ana?" His Dad blurts incredulous. "But... What about Jess?" He asks and I think he's in shock.

"Jess and I are not ok. I decided I'm going to break up with her as soon as I see her. Now can you please give me a damn condom?"

"Christian... For God's sake, please don't hurt this girl."

"Dad, I'm not gonna hurt her. She wants this as much as I do. We've talked about it. She does things to me that I never felt with Jess. Look... Let's talk about this some other time. Can I have one or not?" He insists.

Carrick sighs and there's silence for a moment.

"Thanks, Dad..." Christian says victorious.

"Please take care of her, son." He replies, sounding worried.

"I will..." he says and returns to our room, locking the door once more. "Awkward, fucking awkward!" He blinks at me and I flush.

"I'm sorry... This is indeed really embarrassing." I admit timidly. "What the hell was I thinking sending you to ask him such a thing?" I blush and hide under the blanket. His cute giggle relaxes me a bit and he pulls it off me.

He smiles at me and shows me the foil packet. "At least I got one."

I giggle, this whole situation making me dizzy.

He takes the bathrobe off and this time slowly removes his boxers as well, finally letting me see him. My eyes widen and my jaw drops in amazement. _Oh, God!_ My ex has nothing on him. This looks too good to be true and I find myself panting again. I want to touch him so badly but my limbs refuse to cooperate and I just sit there, staring at him with lust. He giggles when he sees my reaction and strokes himself, watching me intently. I stretch my arm and he walks over to me and kneels on the bed. Then my hand replaces his and I caress him slowly. He moans and I look up to see the excitement in his eyes. I bite my lip and move closer, wanting to return the pleasure he had given me, but he leans back.

"Not now... I want you too much," he whispers huskily and grabs the foil packet. I pout, but don't insist. I want him like that too, so I lie on my back and watch him roll the condom on. This time my legs spread voluntarily, as an invitation, and he grins. "That's more like it!" He's over me in an instant and our lips lock in a passionate kiss. I scream in awe when he fills me but the sound is muffled by his mouth on mine. He's stretching me in the most pleasant way possible, reaching places inside me that were never touched before. The feeling is divine and I push my hips up again to feel him deeper still. He groans and starts moving slow and gentle, allowing my body to accommodate with him. _Now this is nice!_ I love how gentle he is and I can sense the pleasure building inside of me with each thrust. He's in no hurry and our bodies melt, testing each other. My arms hook around his neck, not wanting him to leave me like the other one did. I think he senses my despair and the mild look that he gives me assures me that he'd never do that to me. I pull my knees up and he takes the opportunity to move deeper and faster, making me scream again. His lips are instantly on mine to silence me, but I just can't control myself since what he does to me is so intense and mindboggling. I am so close to letting go, but he senses me and his rhythm is slow again. I pull his hair in protest, but he totally ignores me and I let him have his way, knowing that he knows what he is doing and I do want to feel him longer.

Suddenly he's rough on me and I whimper as I didn't see that coming. _Boy, he can move!_ I struggle to keep quiet, but it's virtually impossible and this time he can't stop his moans either.

"Let go, Ana," he groans, and the way he says my name sends me over the edge again and I succumb to the sweet pleasure that my orgasm brings.

He doesn't stop right away but after a few more thrusts he stills as he finds his release and a hot growl escapes his throat. I sit there panting as the aftershocks of my orgasm consume me.

When our breathing normalizes he pulls out of me gently and heads to the bathroom, giving me the chance to look at his hot behind. I frown when he's out of sight and I already crave for that fullness again. I believe that sex with him is my new addiction and I sure hope he can get more condoms.

I HEAR THE SHOWER running and Christian shows up with a big smile on his face.

"Join me," he says sweetly and I follow him happily. "How are you feeling?"

"There are no words to describe how I'm feeling, Christian," I murmur and he pulls me in a warm embrace. He nuzzles my hair and I grin, enjoying how safe and powerful he makes me feel. "I finally know what making love feels like," I flush.

He lifts me chin and grins at me. "Oh, this is only the beginning," he winks. "And see? I told you there was nothing wrong with you."

I smile. "Can I wash you?"

"Be my guest," he smirks and I grab the shower gel. My foamy hands travel across his chest and then I wash his arms and back. When I'm done I kneel to wash his legs and I'm simply fascinated by how good he looks. His intimate spot is the last thing I wash and he flinches when I touch him, his lips parting as he inhales sharply.

"Do you like this?" I ask timidly.

"I do... Very much," he winks and I smile, so glad that he's letting me touch him. In the end I rinse the foam off and take a step back to admire his beauty. "My turn," he says and I let him wash me as well.

WE GET IN BED feeling tired but too happy for words. I'm not sure I can sleep after sharing such an intense, passionate moment with my lovely childhood friend. We cuddle naked under the blanket and I rest my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"What was your first time like?" I ask, resting with my eyes closed.

"Hmm, my first time? It was ok, I guess... I was 18. She was two years older than me and quite experienced. She knew what she was doing," he whispers, caressing my back.

"Did you love her?"

"No... I liked her, but nothing more." He assures me and kissed my hair. "Aren't you tired?"

"A little... But I'm still feeling high," I giggle and he chuckles sweetly.

"That's good to know, baby. You turned into a very beautiful woman, Ana. Did you know that?"

"Thanks," I flush. "Did you know that you're illegally handsome?"

"I guess," he smirks.

"For sure!"

He kisses my forehead. "I need to shave tomorrow," he says, caressing his chin.

"Yeah," I laugh.

"What? You don't like my stubble?" He giggles.

"I think you look better without," I wink and kiss his nose playfully. He grins and kisses my lips sweetly. It's amazing how good his lips feel on mine.

"Good night, Ana."

"Night, Christian." I accommodate my head on his chest once more and close my eyes.

I WAKE UP WITH a smile on my face after having a hot dream with him, but when I open my eyes I notice that I'm alone in bed. I remember all my past experiences when I used to wake up alone, my boyfriend gone. I sigh at the memory, feeling a little sad that he didn't wait for me. I wash myself and put some clean clothes on. Then I go to look for my mother and find her in the kitchen.

"Morning, sweetheart," she beams at me happily.

"Hey, mom. Can we go for a walk on the beach?"

"Sure," she smiles and we're off to the beach.

"Mom... Do all men walk away after sex?" I ask a bit disappointed.

"What?" She blinks, puzzled by my question.

I sigh. "I slept with Christian last night," I say timidly.

She gapes at me, her eyes widening. "You did what? Why? How come?" She bombards me with questions and I'm beginning to think that telling her right now was not the best idea.

"Because we wanted to. Because I love him. You know that," I flush.

"But... And his girlfriend?" She asks worried.

"He... He doesn't love Jess anymore. He was willing to wait until he got the chance to talk to her, but... I wanted him too much. I needed him. And by some miracle he wanted and needed me too," I bite my lip timidly.

"Oh, dear," she murmurs.

"Mom, it's ok." I assure her.

"How was it? Did you like it this time?"

"Oh, yes! It was amazing! Nothing compared to my idiotic ex."

"Oh, finally," she winks.

"Yeah... He was wonderful, gentle, beautiful. I loved every second of it," I smile innocently and she reciprocates.

"I just don't want you to get hurt again, Ana."

"He said he won't hurt me. But... I didn't like waking up alone in bed. It reminded me of my ex," I sigh. "That's why I asked you if all men walk away after sex."

"Not all men. But... Maybe he just wanted to let you sleep some more. He went to jog on the beach."

I sigh again and she hugs me tight.

"Please don't let him play with you," she murmurs.

"I love him, Mom. I always have..."

"That does not give him the right to play with you and your feelings."

"I don't think he'd do that to me."

"Ok... Just be careful."

"Um... Speaking of careful... Do you think you could give me some condoms?" I bite my lip, blushing.

She giggles. "Ask your Dad."

"What? No! Mom! That's embarrassing! And I don't want him to know yet," I blush more.

"Ok, ok, I'll give you some."

"Thank you..." I kiss her cheek. "It was so embarrassing. Last night he had to ask his Dad for one. Now I'm afraid to face Carrick."

"Don't be silly. Act normal. What's done is done," she winks. "Oh, look... Christian's coming."

I turn around and see him jogging toward us with nothing on but a pair of shorts. He looks so hot covered in sweat. I bite my lip instinctively.

"Hi," he grins when he reaches us.

"Hi," I smile. "Why didn't you wake me? I would have joined you."

"Oh, you were sleeping so well. I just couldn't. I thought you needed more sleep."

"We went to sleep at the same time," I smile.

He giggles. "Ok, I'll wake you up next time."

"Thanks!" I grin.

"I'll go shower and then we can have breakfast," he smiles and steals a kiss when Mom's not looking. I punch him playfully and we all return to the yacht.

AFTER WE EAT I decide to explore the island some more and venture a little beyond the tree line on my own. The place is so beautiful that it makes me feel like in paradise. I discover a cool pond of clear water and a small waterfall not far away from the shore. I test the water with my hand and it feels quite warm and pleasant. I smile and peel my clothes off and jump in naked. I swim toward the waterfall and stick my head underneath, letting the water wash over me.

"Ana? Ana, where the hell are you?" I hear Christian calling me worriedly. _Oh!_

"In here!" I call back, swimming toward the shore.

"Damn! I've been looking everywhere for you!" He blinks and I can see he's relieved to have found me.

"I'm ok," I smile sweetly.

"Oh... Are you naked?" His lips twitch in a broad smile and I giggle.

"Come find out!" I tempt him.

"Naughty," he grins and starts undressing himself. He grabs the waistband of his underwear but stops, his eyes widening in horror. "Holy fuck! Ana, behind you!" He exclaims terrified.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

* * *

I AM PARALYZED BY fear when I see the horror in his eyes but I can't bring my body to move. He doesn't hesitate and he's by my side in an instant, dragging me frantically out of the pond. Once we're out I turn reluctantly to see what the cause of his concern is. My knees fail me and I start shaking when I spot the large snake swimming around in circles. My tremendous fear for snakes kicks in and I panic. My heart feels like it's on the verge of bursting out of my chest and I'm about to collapse, but Christian's strong arms lift me up and he cradles me protectively, his eyes locked on the monster until it's gone.

"Shhh... It's ok, it's gone now," he whispers soothingly, kissing my face. I close my eyes and sob, still shaking like a leaf in the wind. He doesn't let go of me and I don't know how long it takes for me to recover. "Are you ok?" He asks worriedly after a while. I manage to nod and he puts me down gently. "You!" He snaps. "What the hell were you thinking venturing in this fucking jungle on your own?" His eyes are blazing and I can tell he's really angry with me.

I blush and start trembling again, avoiding his gaze. I grab my clothes and struggle to put them on, not in the mood to be scolded right now.

He sighs and embraced me once I'm dressed. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's just that I hate seeing you in danger. Ana, you can't walk away on your own. It's dangerous. Who knows what other beasts are lurking around in this damn jungle," he blinks. "I'm not leaving you out of my sight!"

"I'm sorry," I say in a small voice. "I didn't think. I thought it was a very nice place for swimming..." I hide my face in his chest, feeling stupid. I can't imagine what would have happened if he hadn't come to look for me.

He tugs at my wet hair gently until I lift my face to look at him and he plants a soft kiss on my lips. "Just stay with me and close to the beach." He puts his shorts and t-shirt back on and we head back toward the yacht. "You should stick to the ocean if you want to swim. Hopefully there are no sharks around here..." He says and I'm suddenly afraid to get in the water. I should stick to solid ground.

"You shaved," I say, trying to distract him and myself from the awful moment we've been through.

"Somebody told me I look better like this," he winks.

"You do," I smile. "You look younger," I kiss his cheek.

He pulls me in his arms and leans to give me a hot kiss that leaves me breathless. I'm blown away by the intensity of his kiss and the tightness of his embrace. I feel him hard against my belly and desire explodes inside of me. _My Christian wants me! _The realization makes my body melt and the thought of him loving me again is so intoxicating that I feel like yanking his clothes off and have him right there in plain sight.

My hand instinctively finds its way inside his underwear and strokes him. He flinches in surprise but doesn't pull away and only makes the kiss even more profound. He's so desirable and delicious that I never want him to stop. I give him a gentle squeeze and he groans, his hands travelling down my back to my behind. He cups it and squeezes it in return. I love this game and the sensations it produces me. He's simply too good for words.

We're so absorbed with each other, lost in our own bubble, that we forget we're making out and touching each other intimately in plain sight.

"Ana?" Dad clears his throat behind me.

My hand shoots out of his underwear and I turn around startled. Christian's hands are on my waist, steadying me in front of him to block Dad's view of his arousal. He's shaking a little and I can tell he's as startled and worried as I am. _I can't believe I didn't hear him come!_

Dad eyes us both, looking worried and surprised to find us like that. "What are you two doing?" He frowns.

"Dad..." I mumble, biting my lip. "Christian and I... We're together now," I stutter, still panting from my intense moment with Christian. I flush, feeling horrible that Dad caught me in such an intimate situation.

"What?" He spits. "What do you mean you're together? I thought he was with somebody else!" He exclaims outraged. _Oh, no! Dad's angry!_ I shiver.

"Sir, I –" Christian tries to explain but he cuts him off.

"Are you playing with my daughter, Christian?" He snaps at him. "How dare you touch her when you're with someone else?" He steps forward menacingly and we both step back, staring at him with big, wide eyes. "Hasn't she gone through a lot already with all those jerks she's been with? What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He blurts.

"Dad, please! Let us explain!" I plead, feeling all the blood draining from my face. I move closer to him, but Christian pulls me back and wraps his arms around my waist. I look up at him and see the worry in his eyes. "Christian... It's ok. He's not gonna hurt me," I say, astounded that he'd think such a horrendous thing.

Dad frowns at him even more and I can't recall the last time I've seen him so angry. _Oh, yes I can!_ It was when he's heard about my idiotic ex cheating on me with my best friend.

Christian reluctantly lets go of me and I approach my father. "Dad..." I murmur, taking his hand in mine to calm him. His eyes never leave Christian as I speak. "We've talked about this. He's not ok with his girlfriend. He decided to end that relationship. You see, she cheated on him too. So he knows what it's like. What I've been through. He'll break up with her as soon as he sees her." I say in a small voice.

"Then you should wait until he does!" He spits.

"I tried... He was willing to wait... It's not his fault. It's just me. I can't resist this anymore. Dad, I've always loved him," I mumble and I hear a shriek coming from Christian. I glance at him and he's gaping at me. "What? It's true," I flush.

"Was that your plan? Take advantage of her feelings for you and seduce her?" Dad barks at him, moving forward angrily. Christian backs off again, surprised by his words.

"Dad!" I yank him back and jump in between them. "Stop this! I think I'm old enough to choose who I want to be with. Please stay out of this! He's not seducing me to hurt me. Leave him alone! He didn't press me into anything. I gave him permission, ok? We both want this! I've always wanted this!" I frown exasperated and upset with my father right now for being so hard on him.

"Did you sleep with him?"

"That's not your business! Please stop worrying about me. Not all men are like that asshole."

"I just don't want you to get hurt again!" He blinks.

"I won't, Dad. And if I do, at least I'll know what it's like to be with him," I say coyly.

"That's not a healthy way to think!" He frowns. "Careful, Christian... If anything happens to my child, I'll smack your pretty face beyond recognition!" He warns him and walks away angrily. I stare after him dumbstruck.

"Holy fuck..." Christian whispers eventually.

I turn to look at him and blush the deepest shade of red, really embarrassed by my father's outburst. "Christian... I'm so sorry," I bite my lip to stifle a sob, but fail miserably.

He wraps his arms around me and presses me against his chest. "I guess he's just trying to protect you. If I were him, I'd be angry too if someone played with my daughter," he confesses. "Don't worry... I'll prove to him that I'm not like that," he murmurs and kisses my hair.

* * *

I'm feeling sick and I'm sweating abundantly. I'm at Christian's and he's watching over me like he always does when our parents go out. They've gone to the Opera tonight. He's playing on his computer and I don't dare to bother him until the room starts spinning with me. I feel nauseated and I think I'm about to vomit.

"Christian..." I mumble scared.

"What, kitty?" He replies, not turning away from his game.

"I'm sick," I sob and his head shoots at me, his eyes widening in alarm.

"What's wrong?" He asks worriedly as he strides over to me. "Oh... Your face is red... You're sweating..." he mumbles and places his palm over my forehead. "Oh, no! You're having fever!" He sounds alarmed and I can't take it anymore. I dart to his bathroom and empty my stomach in the toilet. "Ana!" He grabs my hair out of my face and mumbles something disgusted. I sob, shivering uncontrollably on his bathroom floor. "What's wrong with you?" His voice is full of concern.

"I don't know," I cry startled. He helps me back on his bed and grabs the phone to call his father, I suspect.

"Damn it! Dad's not answering! They'll kill me if anything happens to you!" He frowns and I can see the despair in his eyes. I feel a pang of guilt for being sick while he's watching over me. He darts out of the room and returns quickly with ice cold lemonade from the fridge. "Here, drink this..." he mumbles and I do what he says. The cold, sour liquid makes my stomach feel better. When I'm finished he places a bag of ice over my forehead and another one on my belly. "This is what Dad does to me when I have fever," he mutters nervously. "Here... You can have Rusty. Just don't be sick," he blinks and offers me his old teddy bear, that his grandma gifted him when he turned four.

I grab Rusty and hold him close, hoping that nothing bad would happen to me.

* * *

I wake up with a start in the middle of the night. I've had this dream of him taking care of me when I was just six years old and suffering from a heatstroke, so many times before. I turn to my right and find him sleeping peacefully. He's so beautiful when he sleeps. I'm tempted to touch him but I don't want to wake him up, so I contain myself.

I slide out of bed and walk over to my luggage. I unzip it and rummage through it until I find what I'm looking for. I smile at Rusty in the dark. _My good old friend_. The only friend I had when I moved to New York. The thing that most reminded me of him. I crawl back in bed and hug it to my chest before I drift again.

I FEEL MOVEMENT AND a loud shriek wakes me up, startling me. Christian is sitting in the middle of the bed, gaping at my chest. I blink confused and then my eyes follow his and lock on Rusty. _Oh!_ I squeeze him protectively, staring back at Christian.

"Rusty..." he says, his voice small and cautious. "You still have him?" He blinks, bemused.

"Of course... You gave him to me," I murmur, suddenly afraid he'd take him back.

"That's... Touching..." he whispers and I can see tears in his eyes. _Oh, no! Christian crying?_ I feel a lump in my throat choking me. He moves closer and wraps his arms around us both. "I really, really missed you," he confesses and I'm struggling to hold my own tears back.

"I missed you too," I sob and his lips find mine, warming me inside. His kiss is soothing like a breath of fresh air and he instantly calms me.

He moves Rusty out of the way before he settles in my arms and kisses me hungrily. I can sense his need and it only makes mine grow bigger.

I grab the hem of his t-shirt and he lets me pull it over his head and throw it to the ground. He gets rid of his shorts as well and then peels my underwear down my thighs until it's off. I help him remove my t-shirt and then we start making out again, hungry and desperate for each other. I moan when his lips leave mine and travel down my throat all the way to my chest. He gives it an appreciative look before he starts toying with my sensible nipples. I arch my back, pushing myself closer to him. I want him so bad it hurts. His hands skillfully touch all the right places and I surrender myself to this beautiful man. My heart swells with joy when I notice the desire in his eyes and I can't think of a better way to start my day.

My hands are splayed over the small of his back and I haul him closer and trap him between my thighs. He groans and bites my nipple, making me flinch. He tries to get up but I lock my legs tighter around him.

He giggles. "Baby, if you don't let go I can't get a condom."

"Oh..." I flush, but set him free. He grins and kisses my lips before getting up.

"I'm glad your Mom gave you some. I'd hate it if I had to ask Dad for some more. At least she's on my side," he says and produced a condom from a nearby drawer.

I flush when I remember Dad's outburst the day before and his bitterness over dinner. He turns around and sees my concern.

"Don't worry... I'll win him back somehow," he winks and I give him a shy smile. He offers me his hand and I take it confused. "Let's try something different and see if you like it," he says and I eagerly watch him roll the condom on, anticipating the pleasure. "You're excited," he smirks.

"How could I not be?" I bite my lip.

He giggles and approaches me more. Before I know it I'm scooped off the floor and pinned to a wall. My arms instinctively wrap around his neck and my legs circle his waist again, pulling him closer. "Good girl," he giggles and kisses my jaw.

I tilt my head back to give him access to my throat and he goes for it in an instant. With one swift move he fills me and I let out a soft cry, welcoming him. I think we're a perfect match, destined to be together in every way humanly possible. His movements are gentle in the beginning and the feeling is out of this world. His hands cup my behind and give it a squeeze. I yelp excitedly, wanting more. He doesn't make me wait long. His rhythm intensifies until it becomes unbearably pleasant and I'm struggling hard not to scream. The last thing I want is our parents to hear me like that.

He takes me slow again, giving me the chance to catch my breath. I love his way of loving me, so intense and so sweet at the same time. He knows exactly what he's doing. When he picks up speed again, I'm lost, each thrust bringing me closer to the edge and I hold onto him with all my strength.

His mouth finds my nipple again and tugs, sending shivers through my body. My legs turn to jelly and my belly quivers, announcing my imminent orgasm. When it comes I collapse in his arms, spent. Wave after wave of pleasure courses through me, making me squirm, and he doesn't stop until he finds his own release.

We're panting and staring into each other's eyes with affection.

"I love you," I murmur and tears prick my eyes again.

His lips part and he inhales sharply. "I love you too, Ana..." his voice is soft and I melt when he says the words. I can't stop the tears from falling and he takes me to bed and hugs me. "Please don't cry..." he whispers, running his fingers through my hair to sooth me.

"I cry because I'm happy," I murmur and press my lips against his heart. He makes a sweet sound that fills me with joy.

"I'm not done with you," he says and when I lift my head I see him smiling at me in a very wicked way. He wipes my tears off with his thumbs and I giggle. _He wants more!_

"I'm not stopping you," I smirk. _How could I say no to him? Never!_

He takes a short trip to the bathroom and when he returns he finds me eagerly waiting for him in bed.

"Would you like to try?" He asks, moving closer.

"Try what?"

"To be on top," he grins and I blush. "Come on, don't be shy," he says sweetly.

"He never let me on top," I whisper timidly.

He rolls his eyes. "Why am I not surprised? Forget him, he's not worth it," he grabs my foot and massages it slowly. His touch ignites the fire within me once more and I know I'm prepared to do anything for this man. He kisses my instep and my lips part, lust taking over me. He makes his way up my leg, kissing every inch of my skin. When he reaches my inner thighs he takes his time, taunting me with soft kisses and gentle bites. It's so hot that I can't even watch him anymore. When his lips finally brush my core I convulse and let out a silent cry of pleasure. His hands grab my chest and squeeze it, but all too soon he's gone. I open my eyes and I'm ready to protest, but the sight of him rolling a condom on makes me grin as I anticipate that sweet friction of our bodies.

He lies next to me in bed and watches me intently. "Come on," he encourages me. I flush but move closer and settle astride him clumsily. He giggles amused, but steadies me with his hands. "Now this is a view that I'd love to have every morning from now on," he smirks. _Oh!_

His breath hitches when I lead him to my entrance and his smile broadens. "That's my girl!"

I giggle and lower myself on him slowly, welcoming the sweet connection. The feeling is sublime and I can't stay still for long. His fingers clasp my hips and oblige me to move. I don't hold back anymore and I gently push back and forth in an agonizingly slow rhythm. It is my time to taunt him now.

"Don't you dare," he says amused, but his eyes are burning with wild anticipation.

I bite my lip as I realize that I love being in charge. The thought makes me want more so I pick up speed. His breathing is ragged and it matches mine. I feel him bend his knees and he pushes his pelvis up to meet me, moving with me. He thrusts again and again, bouncing me up and down and I lose all sense of self as I come, my body exploding around his. Christian follows, mumbling incoherently through gritted teeth as he relieves himself. I collapse in his arms and he envelops me in a warm embrace while we wait for our breathing to normalize.

I BRING HIM BREAKFAST in bed to avoid Dad's sourness and to give him time to take in the whole situation. I know he means well and that he's afraid I'd get hurt again, but I can't help not to feel angry with him.

Christian's dressed when I return and I pout. I love it when there's nothing blocking my view of his perfect shape. He's holding Rusty and I melt, touched by their cuteness.

"How come you brought him with you?" He asks curious.

"Um... I always take him with me wherever I go. I know it's silly, but... He sooths me," I blush and he gives me a huge grin.

"You know, this bear is older than you..." he giggles. "I can't believe you still have him."

"That's all I had from you when we left," I mumble, looking down, painful memories haunting me.

"Hey, it's ok... Come here," he murmurs.

I put the tray with food away and crawl into his arms. He squeezes me tight and I can barely breathe, but I just don't care. Being in his arms is all I need to survive.

"You're a very sweet woman. I'm starting to wonder how the hell I managed to live without you for so long."

His words are like a gulp of fresh air to me. He really wants me by his side.

"I'm wondering the same thing," I say, trying to stifle a sob.

"I'm here now. I won't let anything or anyone break us apart again!" He says firmly.

"You promise?" I sniff.

"I promise!" He cups my cheeks with his palms and gives me a soft, reassuring kiss on the lips. I feel like a heavy weight is lifted off my chest and for the first time in twelve years I can truly breathe again.

IT IS ALMOST LUNCH time when I find Dad gathering coconuts on the beach and I approach him cautiously. He sees me but says nothing.

"Dad... Are you angry with me?" I worry.

He sighs. "No... I'm just worried about you. You're so in love with him. You're not ever thinking clearly anymore. I don't even want to imagine what would happen if he left you. You'd be crushed. I've seen you like that before and I don't want it to happen again."

"I'm sorry I've been such a mess lately. But, Dad... The way I feel right now... I've never been better. I've never felt more alive. Christian was so angry when I told him what I've been through because of my ex. I honestly don't think he'd do anything to hurt my feelings. He's a good man. I know that he is. Please give him a chance to prove to you that he's not just a guy looking for fun," I say mildly and I can see his expression softening a little.

"Ok... I'll give him a chance. But if he harms one hair on your head, he's in deep trouble. And I don't care that his parents are my friends," he says firmly.

I hug him dearly. "Thanks, Dad. I love you!"

"I love you too, Ana. Please take care."

"I will... But promise me you'll stop worrying so much. I don't want you to get sick because of me," I mumble.

"I'll try," he assures me and kisses my forehead. He then frowns a little and I turn around to see what's upsetting him. Christian is watching us, but keeps a considerable distance between him and my Dad.

"Dad, please," I plead.

"Ok, ok," he rolls his eyes.

"I'll see you later," I say and head toward Christian.

"Hey," he greets me, putting his arms around my waist.

"Hey... Dad promised to give you a chance."

"That's great! Thanks for convincing him..."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he says, curious.

I bite my lip. "Did you really think Dad was going to hurt me yesterday when you pulled me back like that?"

"Um... He was really angry," he mutters confused.

"He'd never do that to me. He never has. So you don't have to worry about it."

"Well... I also had an erection in my pants. I didn't want him to see that. I really, really treasure my life," he says and there's a hint of blush on his cheeks.

I laugh. "No, we don't want that."

"It's enough that he saw you touching me," he bites his lip and I flush crimson and shudder at the memory.

"Yeah... How embarrassing," I whisper in a small voice. "Um... Did your parents punish you?"

He shrugs. "I may have received a slap or two when I did something really naughty." _Oh!_

"What did you do?" I blink.

"Once, I was playing with the soccer ball in the living room and accidently knocked Mom's crystal glasses and ornaments to the floor. Obviously none of them survived. I think I was twelve or thirteen years old. She was so upset with me. She didn't speak to me for a couple of days."

"Oh... Poor baby," I kiss his cheeks lovingly, upset by the idea of someone hurting him.

He grins at me and pulls me closer to him. "Do you know what I've always wanted to do but never got the chance?"

"What?" I ask excitedly.

"Make love on the beach at night. Obviously I could not do that in LA. I'd get arrested," he giggles. "But here..." he trails off, giving me a wicked grin.

I laugh, feeling aroused by his proposition. "We could sneak out tonight, after everybody's asleep," I offer gladly.

"Sounds like a plan!" He smirks and I dissolve. Tonight can't come any faster.

* * *

I don't know for how long we could be stranded on this island. It could be another day, month, year, forever... The idea of never returning to civilization startles me, but at the same time I've got to love this place so much. It is here that I've found true happiness and love. A part of me wants to go, but the other wishes to stay. After all, while we're here I can have Christian entirely to myself and never have to share him with anyone. I know I may be selfish, but I'm simply not ready to share him with the rest of the world.

The thought of him seeing Jess again makes me really uncomfortable. If she's indeed up to something, then I'm sure she won't give him up easily. I wonder idly what she could possibly want from him. She can't be in love with him if she's cheating on him. _Who the hell would cheat on their loved one?_ The mere thought appalls me. Christian is such a desirable man. _Why on earth would she seek the company of other men? Who could possibly top him?_ I shake my head in disgust.

She doesn't deserve him. I'm pleased that he has come to the same conclusion. But something at the back of my mind won't let me be. I struggle to figure out what's causing my anxiety.

Suddenly it hits me and I squirm nervously. _What if she'll try to take him away from me? What if he changes his mind once he sees her again? What if he discovers that she's the one he truly wants and dumps me? What will happen to me? Could I ever get passed it? Would I ever want to wake up in the morning again? _

I shudder as my deepest fear of losing him unleashes through me, consuming me. All of a sudden I'm frightened by the idea of ever getting off this island.

Here is where I want to be. Just me and my Christian...


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note: Thank you all for the reviews and reading my story!_

_Sorry for not posting anything the last couple of days, but I've been away._

_Please excuse me if there are any spelling mistakes. I didn't have time to reread this chapter._

_Hope you enjoy it! I'm anxiously waiting for your opinions!_

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

* * *

THE NIGHT IS COOL and the sky is clear, offering an amazing view of the glistening stars high above. I'm facing the ocean, marveling at its immensity which makes me feel so small and helpless, like a needle in a haystack. My eyes close and I welcome the soft brush of the breeze against my face, blowing my hair gently. The sand is still warm under my feet as a reminder of the hot temperatures during the day. The dark jungle behind me gives me an eerie feeling and all my senses are heightened as I listen intently to the sounds of nature.

"What's on your mind?" Christian asks, gently embracing me from behind.

"I'm afraid," I whisper.

"Oh... You don't like it here at night? We can go back to the yacht if you want," he mumbles.

"No... It's not that," I say and turn around to face him. "I'm afraid of Jess, of her reaction. The idea of her taking you away from me is unbearable." I shiver.

"Hey... I made my decision and she'll have to deal with it. It's you that I want and nothing else matters," he says firmly.

"There's something about her that gives me the creeps. I don't know how to explain this. I'm just worried that she won't give up on you easily."

"Ana... What could she possibly do? She can't force me to be together when I'm no longer willing to share my life with her."

"I know, but..." I sigh. "I just hope she won't be causing us problems," I say worriedly.

"Come on, relax. I won't let her get in between us. I promise," he murmurs and kisses me tenderly. "Please, Ana. Let it go. We're here to enjoy ourselves, aren't we?"

"Um, yes." I bite my lip, remembering the reason for being out on the beach in the middle of the night. "I hope everyone's asleep. I don't think I could stand getting caught again," I blink innocently.

He giggles. "It's more exciting that way."

"Shut up!" I laugh and punch him playfully.

He grins and takes my hand, leading me away from the yacht in search for some privacy.

I follow him, anticipating the pleasure that only he can offer me. So many times I've dreamed of having him in such an intimate way and woke up disappointed that he wasn't there. Now that by some miracle he is mine, I'm so afraid of losing him, of not being enough for him.

I'm brought back from my thoughts when he stops and turns his attention to me. His eyes are full of lust and a burning desire grows inside of me, losing myself in his profound gaze. _Oh, how I love this man!_ I bite my lip and he groans, staring at my mouth with widened eyes. He pulls me in his arms and when his lips find mine I evaporate and my arms circle his neck, searching for more. He sinks his teeth into my lower lip and tugs gently, setting me on fire. I need him so much and judging by the bulge in his pants I can tell that he needs me too.

He doesn't waste any time as he undresses me hurriedly and I do my best to get rid of his clothes as well. He gives me a wicked grin once we're both naked and I make my way back into his arms, needing his warmth and closeness. I nuzzle his chest and a soft giggle escapes him, making him sound so young and carefree. I grin and bite his nipple, taking him by surprise.

"Oh, naughty!" He moans and fists his hand in my hair and tugs, so I'm forced to let go and tilt my head back. I pout in protest and he laughs at me. "It's my time to devour you," he announces and lowers me onto the sand. He gives me an appreciative look before he settles on top of me and covers every inch of my skin with his burning kisses.

Waiting is agonizingly painful and as much as I love his lips on me, I just can't stay still, desperate for some friction between our bodies.

"Christian... Stop taunting me... Please," I beg and my hand finds his intimate spot. I squeeze and he shudders over me.

"Easy..." he mutters sexily. I try to push him off me and get in charge of the situation, but he's too heavy and he won't let me.

"You're so cruel! Let me show you what it's like," I tempt him, but he doesn't budge and gives me a broad smirk.

"I take it you like leading now? Last time you were not so willing to try," he giggles, teasing me.

"Oh, shut up!" I pout, but I'm glad that it's too dark for him to notice my red cheeks.

He rolls over and suddenly I find myself sitting astride him. I grin victorious and I can tell he's amused by the way he looks at me. I lean forward and kiss his jaw and neck, making my way to his chest again, through his chest hair and lower to his sexy abs. His hands shamelessly caress my most private parts and it only makes me want him more. As I move south across him body I can feel him trembling with excitement, so I know that this time he won't pull away. I give him a coy smile before my lips caress his tip and I can see his mouth forming the letter o, but no sound comes out. I toy with him using my tongue and lips, just like he enjoyed teasing me. It was payback time and I was determined to drive him insane.

"Oh, please," he pleads and my inner goddess roars with exhilaration. It's his turn to beg and mine to ignore him, taking my time until his on the verge of breaking point. I stare at him and he gives me his most innocent look that I simply cannot resist, so I take it in my mouth in an achingly slow rhythm. "Ana!" He protests exasperated and I finally take pity of him and suck harder. His expression softness and his moans are music to my ears, so I don't stop, wanting to hear him more. His hand is in my hair again and guides me in the pace he enjoys most. It's so hot and I am so turned on that nothing could possibly cool me down. He flinches when my teeth sink into his sensible flesh and eyes me wickedly. "So anxious," he whispers and I smirk before pleasing him some more.

I retreat right when he's about to climax and he gapes at me in shock. I laugh, amused with the look on his face. "This is for all the times you've teased me," I say and pull my tongue out at him.

"Are you punishing me?" He asks, dumbstruck.

"Take it as you wish," I wink.

"Oh, no you don't!" He reaches for his pants and produces a foil packet. I grin, my body shivering with desire. Once he rolls the condom on, he grabs me and makes me sit on my fours before he settles behind me and takes me hard, slamming inside of me with one, rough move. I yelp, taken aback by his sudden invasion and he feels so big and strong, but I'm surprised by how much I'm enjoying myself and secretly hope to get punished like this more often. I press my hips against him and he reaches over and nips my nipples with one hand, holding me in place with the other. The sensation is so fantastic that wave after wave of pleasure courses through me, leaving me numb and struggling to maintain my composure. My breath hitches and my heart hammers in my chest. My imminent orgasm is pounding in my veins and I can feel it everywhere in my body. My muscles contract, my belly quivers and my brain shuts off. I can no longer hold back and a loud cry of pleasure escapes me as I find my release, triggering his as well. He stills but doesn't pull out right away, and I feel as if I'm floating on a cloud, outside of my body. When he eventually sets my free I fall flat on my tummy, spent and desperate to catch my breath.

"And this... is for you daring to... punish me," he says out of breath and gives me a gentle slap on my behind and then leans to kiss me where his hand had landed.

"Ohh... Me like that," I whisper dazzled. He giggles and kisses me more, up my spine till the nape of my neck.

"Did you like it rough?" He whispers sexily in my ear, nibbling my earlobe.

"Oh, yes! Feel free to... punish me like that... anytime," I say excitedly.

He giggles. "You're one sexy, naughty woman! And I love you for that," he says with affection.

"I love you too, Grey! Always have, always will..." I manage to say before I drift.

COOL WATER BRUSHES MY feet repeatedly and I shift from one side to another to avoid the discomfort. My eyelids are heavy but they flutter open when the coolness reaches my knees. _Oh!_ I look around sleepily and see the waves breaking at my feet. Christian is peacefully sleeping by my side, apparently not minding the waves at all. We're still naked and I grin, taking my chance to admire his perfect form. My hand is on his belly before I know it, slowly making its way south. He moves a little but he doesn't wake up and I grin, caressing his soft, intimate spot with the back of my hand.

Suddenly I hear voices and I'm distracted from my beautiful boyfriend. "Oh, shit!" I snap when I spot our parents in the distance leaving the yacht and heading to the beach. I grab my clothes and yank them on in a hurry. "Christian!" I shake him desperately.

"No," he mumbles in his sleep.

"Wake up!" I snap at him and he sits up startled.

"What?" He mumbles, visibly tired. I point in the direction of our parents and he freezes for a moment. Then, faster than I could think, his garments are back on and he's sitting innocently by my side.

"Oh, kids, there you are!" Mom says, approaching me hurriedly. "You didn't come to breakfast and then I knocked on your door but no one answered..."

"Um... We were curious to see what it was like to sleep on the beach, under the stars," I say casually.

"I bet it was pleasant," Grace says, beaming at me.

"Yes... A bit cool, but nice," I murmur awkwardly. _Why can't I act normal around this woman since she found out about my relationship with her son?_

"Morning," Dad says and I get up to give him a hug. He kisses my hair and I'm glad that he's no longer sulky when he sees Christian. "We're running out of food supplies and we decided to go on an exploration trip around this island. John has knowledge of edible plants and animals, so we thought we should give it a try. Wanna come?"

"Um, sure... But... There are snakes in there and who knows what other creatures," I worry.

"Oh, good! Snakes are edible!" John says, approaching us with a machete.

I shudder once I register his words and see that sharp thing resting over his shoulder. "What? I'd rather die than eat a snake!" I feel like vomiting, disgusted by the idea.

"Why? In some parts of the world they are actually delicacies and when it comes to survival you eat what you, or you die," he replies.

I shudder and hide in Christian's arms, who embraces me protectively.

"I've actually had snake meat once. It's not that bad. It tasted like chicken to me," Christian tells me, but I still have no desire to try it.

"Hope we find something better," I murmur.

"Here, grab a bite... We made some sandwiches to take with us," Mom says and offers me one and another to him.

"Thank you," we both say and eat as we follow them, reluctantly venturing deep inside the jungle.

EVERY STEP WE TAKE deeper into the unknown makes my nervousness grow and I clutch Christian's hand tighter in mine. He gives me a mild look that helps me relax and I know that he would not let anything bad happen to me. He's saved me twice already and I trust him with my life.

The place is breathtakingly spectacular and shortly I find myself enjoying the trip. I was dying with curiosity to find out more about this place, but after the encounter with that snake my interest had faded away and fear had taken over.

It doesn't take long before John stops and points at something. "Look! Bamboo shoots. They're edible after boiling," he says and we watch him gather all the edible parts, impressed. He stores them in his backpack and moves on, hoping to find some more. "I've seen a stream a couple of days ago not very far from here. I'm pretty sure we could catch some fish in there."

I smile, relieved to have somebody who knows so much about survival with us. I didn't give much thought to the food problem until now. Christian's had me totally excited about him, but now I realize that food could pose a serious problem if we can't find enough for everybody.

We walk for over an hour through the lush vegetation and the humidity is getting harder and harder to bear. John's excited squeak makes me flinch, curious to see what's making him so happy.

"Look, everyone! These are yams," he says and gets on his knees to unearth them. "The tubers taste like potatoes and they can be roasted, fried, grilled, boiled, baked, whatever you want. They're really tasty!" He grin, excited with his find.

"That's great, John!" Grace says encouragingly, smiling at him. It's amazing how finding food can so easily lift everybody's spirit.

"John, how do you know so much?" I ask intrigued.

"Oh, I'm ex military. We were trained how to survive on the most hostile places on Earth," he grins at me.

"Wow, that's cool! I'm really glad you're here with us," I say shyly and he winks, storing all the yams he could find as well.

"Let's move on. Fishing can take quite a lot of time and some meat would go perfectly with these yams," he says and heads toward the stream.

When we get there we sit down to rest and have some more sandwiches for lunch while John and Carrick prepare the fishing gear.

I'm sitting on Christian's lap and his arm is wrapped protectively around my waist. I feel so good when he's with me that I just can't imagine anything bad happening to me. He plants a soft kiss on my lips and I smile, remembering our passionate night on the beach.

"I love having you all to myself," I whisper so only he can hear me.

"Me too," he agrees. "You'll still have me even when and if we get off this island."

"No... You'll have your work, I'll have my classes... We won't be together all the time anymore. I'll have to share you with the rest of the world," I sigh.

"Hey," he giggles. "I'd drop anything, anytime to be with you," he assures me.

"Oh, but I don't want you to neglect your work and friends either," I blush.

"Don't worry, baby. We'll find a way. But just so you know, you are now my number one priority," he smiles and my heart skips a beat, moved by his sweet words.

"You're my number one too!" I smirk.

"Now, you won't be neglecting your classes, will you?" He giggles.

"Of course not! I'm actually anxious to go to college and meet new people, study what I like most." I smile.

"Hmm... Hope you don't meet a lot of boys," he says, looking dead serious.

I can't help not to laugh. "Jealous?" I grin, running my fingers through his messy sex hair.

"Probably," he smirks and I wrap my arms around his neck, dazzled by how cute he can be sometimes.

"No one could top you, so don't worry. I only have eyes for you and nothing could make me change the way I feel. I've yearned for you for so long. I still can't believe you're mine," I flush.

His hand moves up and down my back, soothing me. "Honestly, what surprises me the most is how strong my feelings for you have become in such a short period of time."

His words leave me breathless and the butterflies in my stomach and pounding heart make me fuzzy and giddy. I'm like a child on Christmas morning. I can't hold back and fill his face with kisses, making him giggle.

"Aww... You kids are so cute," Grace says, beaming at us. I smile shyly at her. "This is what I've always wanted for my son. A woman to love him honestly. I'm so glad you've sorted things out and decided to give it a try. I haven't seen Christian smile so much in a very long time. Thank you, Ana!" She murmurs and her words go straight to my heart.

"Ana's never been happier either. I can say that for sure," Mom says, smiling at us.

"It's true," I admit. "I feel like my life is finally heading in the right direction. I think this trip, even given the current situation, is the best thing that's ever happened to me," I say coyly.

"I'm glad to see you like this," Dad says and I feel a shiver down my spine when he speaks. I think he's beginning to realize that what Christian and I share is real and I'm relieved that he's no longer against our relationship.

"Thank you, Dad. For trusting me... Us..." I murmur and he nods.

He clears his throat and turns to Christian. "Um... I guess I should apologize. For yelling at you..." he says to him, surprising us both. _Wow! Dad hardly ever apologizes!_ I smile at him, really thankful.

"It's ok, sir. You were only protecting your daughter. I understand," Christian replies.

"You can call me Ray. And yes... I may have overreacted a bit. I should have given you the chance to explain first. I just got carried away..."

"It happens... I understand she's been through a rough time with her previous boyfriends, but I can assure you that I would never be with someone just for fun. I'm simply not that kind of a guy. My relationship with Jessica is not what it used to be anymore. I guess we grew apart at some point. And Ana has uncovered feelings in me that were long forgotten. I couldn't remember what it was like to wake up in the morning with a smile on my face. That excitement of seeing the person you love. I didn't have that with Jessica anymore. Ana opened my eyes," he confesses and I wrinkle my nose at the sound of her name, but his words are my reassurance that his feelings for me are stronger and all my worries evaporate, my heart filling with joy and a deeper love than I could possibly imagine.

"I'm so proud of you, son!" Grace says, teary. "That girl was no good for you. I'm glad you finally realized it too!"

"She changed a lot. She wasn't like that when we first started dating. Anyway, it doesn't matter anymore. She's part of my past and now I intend to focus on my future and leave all the nasty things behind," he says and kisses my forehead.

"Yes!" Carrick exclaims as he pulls a large fish out of the stream.

"Wow, that's a great catch!" John grins and we all giggle, watching him struggle with it.

"Looks like we'll have something delicious for supper!" Grace exclaims and rushes to kiss her husband.

OUR TRIP BACK SEEMS longer and more tiring. The backpacks are heavier with the fish that Carrick and John caught, the yams and coconuts that we gathered. Christian is carrying a turtle that John sacrificed, despite me begging him to spare it.

We struggle to get out of the jungle before night falls, but only stop for a few moments to collect the bananas that Mom spotted along the way.

I'm beginning to feel a bit claustrophobic and scared about not making it to the beach in time. When he finally step out onto the sand I can hear a collective sigh of relief, and we walk along the shore until we spot the yacht.

I skip inside the bathroom, desperate for a shower, and when the door opens and Christian peaks inside I giggle and invite him to join me.

"You look tired," I murmur, running my foamy hands over his chest.

"I am. But this has been such a lovely day. Everybody's happy and we didn't bump into any snake today," he giggles.

"Ew, don't remind me! I was constantly watching out for them."

"I noticed," he grins and allows me to wash him tenderly. "You're so good at this," he whispers, closing his eyes and relaxing under my touch.

"I love doing it. I get the chance to explore," I giggle and he laughs with me.

"I want to explore you too," he says, giving me a broad, wicked grin that reverberates throughout my body.

"Be my guest," I bite my lip, craving for his hands on me. He doesn't think twice and pours some shower gel in his palm and then gently rubs it against my chest and stomach. When he reaches my core I flinch and press myself against his fingers, wanting more.

"Mmm... Always so eager," he smirks and leans down to kiss me, his fingers continuing in a circular motion. I grab and caress him too, wanting to reward him with the same kind of pleasure and encourage him to continue. He moans and doesn't pull away, so I squeeze and move my hand faster until he finally lets go and I come too. My legs turn to jelly but he catches me and holds me tight against his chest.

"I love you," I whisper, crazy about him.

"Me too, kitty," he grins and finishes washing me.

DINNER IS DECILIOUS AND I'm famished after the exhausting walk through the jungle. The turtle turned out to be a female with eggs and John skillfully cooked her meat and boiled the eggs that taste very much like chicken eggs. I refuse the meat, though, and prefer some fish with the freshly baked yams. It tastes so good that I can feel my mouth water with every bite I take. I even taste the boiled bamboo shoots and discover that they don't taste as bad as I imagined.

With our stomachs full, Christian and I greet everyone and head to bed, looking forward to a good night sleep.

We decide to get in bed with nothing on and cuddle under the sheets. It doesn't take long before we fall asleep embraced.

* * *

The familiar sound of an engine disturbs my sleep and I jump to my feet and rush over to the window. What I see looks so surreal that I'm vaguely wondering if I'm still dreaming. This is it. Our time on the island that I grew to love so much has come to an end. A pang of sorrow develops inside of me at the realization that we'll soon be leaving this amazing, heavenly place. My heart aches, but at the same time I have to remind myself that a better, brighter future awaits me and that as long as we're together I will always be happy.

"Christian?" I murmur and kiss his cheek gently. I put on some clean clothes and then kiss him again, this time on the lips. He opens his eyes and smiles at me brightly. "Hey... There's a boat outside. Looks like we're... saved..."

His eyes widen considerably and his out of bed faster than I can follow him. "Oh my God! We can finally get out of here!" He squeaks, jumping up and down like a little boy. I can't hold back a giggle. "Baby, we're saved!" He exclaims and gives me a long, passionate kiss that leaves me breathless. It's great to see him so happy, but deep down I wish we could just stay longer.

When we finally step outside on the deck we find our parents in deep conversation with our rescuers, a young Mexican couple I suspect, given the way they speak Spanish with a Mexican accent.

Mom beams at us and we move closer, listening intently at Grace who seems to have no problems in communicating with them in their own language.

"Pues... Una terrible tormenta destruyó el motor del yate y nos quedamos sin electricidad también, así que no pudimos contactar a nadie," Grace says and I wonder what she's telling them.

As if reading my mind, Christian leans closer and whispers in my ear. "She's telling them about how the storm destroyed our engine and left us with no electricity and possibility to contact anyone."

I smile at him, happy to discover that he can speak Spanish as well. I am only good at French, but hope that he could teach me too.

THE FAMILY GLADLY ACCEPTS to take us to Barbados, coincidently their destination as well. They are very nice and friendly, relieved and happy to have found us after hearing everything that we've been through. They contact the authorities to announce them about our situation and to give the coordinates of our yacht. It is then that we find out that they had been looking for us and that the media was very much involved in our case and a massive search party had been organized.

Carrick contacts Taylor, who seems to have died a thousand deaths ever since we've gone missing. The relief in his voice is evident.

We move out most necessary belonging to the new yacht and leave ours behind for the authorities to deal with.

With tears in my eyes I say goodbye to our island and when I feel Christian's arms around me I hide in his chest and weep.

* * *

It is little after midday when we arrive in Barbados and we're shocked to find so many people waiting for us on the dock. The frantic reporters desperately try to find a better spot to deliver their stories and get closer to us, hoping for an interview. In all that madness Taylor manages to reach us and together with the police they escort us to a hotel, away from the press.

I look at Christian worriedly as we finally step inside the lobby, holding each other's hand. Suddenly he stops in his track and his jaw falls to the ground in disbelief.

"What are you doing here?" He asks, his voice small and hoarse.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

* * *

FEAR SPRINGS THROUGH ME when I see the person he's addressing to. He clutches my hand so tight that my fingers go numb and I can tell he's really nervous and tense, his eyes wide in horror.

A tall, blonde, breathtakingly beautiful, blue-eyed girl gapes back at him astonished, and I instantly know it's her.

"Christian!" She squeaks and strides over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her red lips against his. He tenses more, perplexed and stiff, not knowing how to react to the sudden assault.

I stare at them dumbfounded, crushed and wishing I could vanish from the face of the Earth. My heart aches, pounding in my chest so fast that my legs fail me. I tug at my hand to free myself, but he doesn't release it and only squeezes it harder. _Oh, please. Just let me go!_ The lump in my throat chokes me and all I want is to get out of there and weep.

He pulls away and keeps her at arm's length, weighing his options. I try to break free but he stubbornly refuses to let go. I don't understand why he wants me to assist. _Is he afraid to face her by himself? Can't he see how weird this situation is for me?_

"Christian, baby, I was so worried about you! I thought I'd never see you again," she mumbles and launches herself at him once more. He steps back awkwardly, avoiding her embrace and she eyes him disconcerted.

I look at her startled, knowing that this confrontation could not possibly end very well. Seeing her so close, so stunningly immaculate and wearing insanely provocative clothes that perfectly hug her generous curves, and the professionally applied makeup on her face, doesn't give me the impression of a woman madly in love and startled to death because of her loved one gone missing, lost at sea. She looks more like a movie star on the red carpet, than a woman desperate to reunite with her lover. If I were her, I would have probably crawled in bed and cried my eyes out. But not her... Strangely, she doesn't seem to have cried at all.

"Christian? What's wrong?" She mumbles, not understanding why she's being rejected. Her eyes drop to our clutched hands and her brows shoot up in surprise. "What is this?" She demands distempered and confused.

"Jess... We need to talk," Christian finally speaks, visibly upset with her presence here, as I'm sure he would have wanted some more time to think about what to say to her and how to end their relationship without hurting her feelings too much.

She frowns, giving me a deadly, predator-like look that makes me shudder. "What about?" She spits, sinking her fingers in her hips, looking at us as if we're some sort of meal. "Is this the bitch you assured me to be just a friend?"

"Jess, don't make a scene! She's not a bitch! I want to talk to you. Please... I didn't expect you to be here."

"Of course you didn't! You were too busy cheating on me with her, weren't you?" She snaps. "And there I was calling you like a lunatic and going insane because I couldn't reach you, and all this time you were enjoying yourself with her! Her! Please! Where the hell did you find her? How could you go from me to her? Did you even look at her well?" She yells, causing everyone walking by to stop and stare at us with curiosity.

I feel like dying with embarrassment, my cheeks burn and all I want is to escape. Her words make me wonder what he sees in me. She is right about her being more beautiful than me, and yet it doesn't seem to bother him.

Christian is fuming as anger takes over him. He grabs her elbow and drags her to a corner of the lobby, pulling me with them as well, while she protests ceaselessly.

"Look, Jess... I want to do this as civilized as possible. I want to offer you an explanation for all this and be honest with you. I don't want to hurt you, but you have to admit that our relationship has not functioned properly lately. Things have changed. We're both different from the persons we were four years ago when we started dating. Jess, it's not working anymore and you know it. I'm not happy in this relationship and I don't think you are either..."

"What?" She blinks perplexed. "What are you talking about, Christian? Of course I'm happy with you! How could you say that? Have you any idea what I've been through these last few days? I love you!" She squeaks.

"Then why did you cheat on me, Jess?" His voice is calm, yet I can feel his sorrow.

Her eyes widen in shock. "What?" She mumbles, shifting uneasy from foot to foot.

"You heard me... I know everything... about the party last year. Tom was there, Jess. He saw you. You got drunk and cheated on me with some guy. Who would do that to their loved one?" He demands, pinning her to the wall with his gaze, visibly hurt. My heart aches when I see him like that. _Does he still have feelings for her?_ My fears resurface once more and the thought of him not being over her yet is unbearable. _But then how could he not feel a thing for her?_ She's been part of his life for four years. I can't expect him to forget her as if she had never existed. But I wish he could...

"Christian, I..." she whispers, looking down, not daring to face him.

"You what, Jess? Please don't give me that same old pathetic excuse that you didn't mean it. Tom said you had a blast at that party. I wish you had told me. You know how much I treasure honesty."

She sighs. "I was stupid, ok? I was drunk and he tricked me into his bed. How could I have told you? You would have dumped me right away. How come you didn't? Why didn't you tell me you knew?" She blinks bemused, and I'm surprised to hear her confess everything.

He shrugs. "I don't know. Tom called me insane for not doing anything about it. I just suffered in silence and gave you a second chance," he sighs.

"Christian..." she mumbled, reaching for his cheek.

"Don't..." he steps back, looking away, disappointed.

"So you're scolding me for my mistake and yet you've cheated on me as well with this girl?" She asks and grabs his chin, forcing him to look at her. He grabs her wrist and frees himself.

"Believe it or not, even though I initially hated the whole idea of this trip, it has served me tremendously. I had a lot of time to think and clear my mind. What you and I had was beautiful, but then we sort of grew apart. We didn't see each other so often anymore, and when we did things were not as passionate as they used to be. I realized that there is no point in continuing this if we're not both on the same page. I didn't mean for this to happen, but slowly I started developing feelings for Ana and we grew closer with each day that went by."

"Ana..." she spits my name, frowning at me. I flush and look away, intimidated by her piercing look. _Why am I here?_ I want to flee, but at the same time I want to protect him from her and reassure myself that he is mine. _She cheated on him and broke his heart. She does not deserve him. End of story!_

"Jess... I wanted to talk to you and tell you all these things in person. When the storm hit us, we were left with no electricity, no signal, no possibility to contact anyone and I wouldn't have told you all this by phone anyway. I thought you were entitled to get an explanation face to face. But I want you to know that with or without Ana, I still had thoughts about ending this, so sooner or later it would have happened anyway."

"So you're dumping me? Just like that?" She blinks.

"Jess, please understand. I'm sure you would want me to be with you if my feelings weren't real. We both have the right to be happy. I found my happiness and I'm sure you'll find yours too eventually," he says mildly, but the look on her face tells me that she's not going to let this go any time soon.

A cool chill spreads throughout my body and I wonder worriedly what this woman is up to and what she's capable of doing to get him back.

"My happiness is with you, Christian," she states firmly.

"Don't make this any harder. My decision is final. We can still be friends, but nothing more," he replies.

"I can't believe this. I came all the way to Barbados, anxious to see you and relieved to hear that you were alive, and this is how you greet me. With a breakup..." she says, incredulous.

"I'm sorry, Jess. I'm just being honest with you. I had no idea you were coming. I had no idea we were all over the news. We were lucky to be found. Please accept to be my friend..."

"Christian, I don't know how to be your friend. We were always so much more than that..." she sighs.

"Maybe this is one of the reasons why our relationship didn't work out that well. You didn't know how to be my friend. You said it yourself. I needed you to be my friend as well and be able to talk about anything. When's the last time we sat down and talked about what was happening in our lives? I honestly can't remember. It shouldn't be that way..."

"Why didn't you tell me you were unhappy? I would have tried to do something to change that. You didn't tell me anything!" She complains.

"I thought it was pretty visible, Jess. But when I saw that you were perfectly fine with how our relation was going, I figured it was no use to say anything."

"You should have told me!" She insists. "Maybe we wouldn't be in this situation if you had!"

"And you should have paid more attention to me! You would have surely noticed that something was not ok!" He fights back, equally upset.

"Ana?" Mom calls. I turn around and see her approaching us with Dad and his parents after their interrogation with the police regarding our incident is over.

"Jess? What are you doing here?" Grace asks, bemused.

Christian finally lets go of my hand and I take the opportunity and retreat with my parents to their room. I am proud of him for the way he has handled the situation, but I'm afraid of her next move. I want to believe that it is only my imagination playing tricks on me, but something tells me that this woman can be very dangerous and unpredictable.

"Was that his girlfriend?" Dad asks, his expression unreadable.

"Yeah... He... He's just broken up with her. She's not happy," I murmur.

He shakes his head. "I hope you kids will be ok."

"I hope so too, Dad," I say and welcome Mom's soothing embrace.

A COUPLE OF HOURS go by when somebody knocks on our door. My parents are asleep, so I get up from the armchair and put my book away before I head toward it.

"Hey," Christian murmurs, looking tired and confused.

"Hey," I greet him back, worried about him.

"Can we talk? I need you," he whispers and my first impulse is to wrap him in my arms and sooth him. I nod and follow him to his room. He locks the door and we settle on his bed. "She's gone... She's going back to LA. Taylor took her to the airport himself."

"Why didn't you let me go? You needed to talk and I felt so awkward," I mutter.

"I wanted you to hear what I had to say. To assure you that things are over between me and her, and so you can stop worrying," he says, gently caressing my cheek.

"She hates me. Did you see the way she looked at me? I'm sure she thinks I'm totally responsible for this."

"It doesn't matter what she thinks. I told her the truth, now she can think whatever she wants."

"Of course it matters, Christian! Do you really think she's going to give up on you so easily? Something tells me that she won't. She will find a way to make me regret this," I shudder .

He pulls me in his arms and I hide in his chest. "Ana, please... She's not a vindictive person. Not that I know of..."

"Oh, boy... Some women are capable of crazy things when they lose something they really want and need. The way she said my name... it sounded like a warning to me," I mumble.

"Now, don't be so paranoid. She was just... upset..." he assures me and I wish I could believe him.

For the moment, I decide not to argue on this matter anymore. "How are you feeling?"

"Relieved... Glad it's over. I was really nervous about talking to her. Now I can finally enjoy you and make our relationship official."

"You'll introduce me to your friends?" I flutter my eyelashes innocently.

He giggles. "Of course I will!"

"She's very beautiful. Much more beautiful that I had imagined her," I flush.

He raises one brow, all humor. "So?"

"I can't believe you like me after having someone like her. She's more womanly, curvier, more –"

"Stop it!" He cuts me off. "You're perfectly fine the way you are! I wouldn't change a thing on you!" He frowns, annoyed by my insecurities.

"Really?" I flush, my voice small and timid.

"Oh, silly you!" He rolls his eyes at me. "Do you have issues about your looks?"

"No. I'm perfectly comfortable in my skin. I just hope I'm enough for you," I bite my lip, worried that I've upset him.

"You are everything I need and more. You're beautiful and sexy and I love everything about you," he says in a very sensual way and gives me the look that tells me he's in the mood to play.

My lips part and a soft sound escapes me. It's amazing what he can do to me with that very look. I grab his t-shirt and pull him closer until our lips get caught in a hot, passionate kiss, our tongues exploring each other's mouth in a frantic, wild dance.

He rubs my breasts and I moan, welcoming his hands on me. I shiver when he bites my bottom lip and my fingers run through my hair when he moves to my neck. He doesn't bother to remove our clothes. He's so turned on and needy that he only opens his fly, lowers his pants and underwear, rolls a condom on and settles in between my things. He lips my dress up a bit, pushes my panties to one side and enters me eagerly.

"Ohh! More!" I plead, needing him badly. He doesn't think twice and takes me rough, thrusting in and out as deep as he can get. Our loud moans mingle and reverberate throughout the entire room, setting me on fire. I can feel my body building and with each move he takes me closer to the edge.

"Oh, Ana!" He growls, panting desperate to find his release. I wrap my legs around his waist and push him closer, deeper, overwhelmed by the satisfying friction between our overheated bodies. I let out a cry of pleasure as I climax and it doesn't take too long before he comes as well. I hold him in my arms, wishing he could stay like that forever.

"It's amazing... what you do to me..." he whispers sweetly.

I grin and kiss his sexy hair. "I like rough, clothes on sex," I giggle.

He lifts his head and smiles at me. "Me too. It is such a turn on. I cannot wait to take you to my place where we can play for hours with no one interrupting us," he winks.

"Mmm, sounds tempting," I bite my lip.

"You shall see," he smirks. "There are lots of sexy games that we can play in bed. I'm eager to try them with you," he confesses.

"Oh, really?" I ask excitedly. "What's stopping you?"

"I'd rather be at home, where no one could hear you," he giggles and I flush.

"Am I too noisy?" I ask coyly.

"No, I love hearing you, but this is a privilege reserves especially for me. I don't want other to hear my girl," he winks.

"I don't want that either," I murmur, caressing his cheeks. "I'm eager to try anything with you. I'm sure it can only be pleasant."

"Absolutely! I'd never do anything to hurt you," he says and kisses me tenderly.

He gets up and I pout, already missing him.

"Oh, come back," I giggle.

"You want more, naughty?" He smirks, fire burning in his beautiful green eyes.

I nod animatedly and so we spend the entire afternoon making love.

MY BODY IS SORE and every muscle aches in protest whenever I move. I'm spent and famishes, but too lazy to get up. The wonderful experience of having him over and over has left me powerless. This man is insatiable and I think I should start working out on a regular basis to be able to keep up with him.

His phone buzzes on the night table but he doesn't reach out for it. I turn around and find him fast asleep. Aha! So you got tired too, Mr. Grey! I grin and reluctantly get up and walk over to the other side of the bed to get his phone. It's Carrick and I flush, wondering if I should pick up or not. Timidly I press yes and take it to my ear.

"Hello?" I say awkwardly. My subconscious shakes her head at me.

"Ana? Hey, where's Christian?" He asks.

"Um, he's asleep," I murmur.

"Oh, we're all waiting for you downstairs at the restaurant. Come have dinner with us."

"Sure. We'll be there in a bit."

"Ok, see you," he says and hangs up.

I put the phone away and approach him gently. I brush my lips against his and I'm surprised when he kisses me back and pulls me back in bed.

"Christian!" I laugh. "Not again! Your Dad invited us to dinner," I giggle, trying to escape him.

He opens his eyes and pouts. "But I'm hungry for you."

"You've had me for I don't even know how many times today," I smile. "Besides, I don't think I can bear having you once more," I flush and his eyes widen in alarm, looking mortified.

"Are you in pain?" He worries.

"Not the kind of pain you have in mind. My body is sore, that's all. But I loved every bit of it and I wish to repeat it someday. But right now I think I've had enough for one day," I wink.

"Oh, poor you," he murmurs and begins to massage my shoulders. "I may have exaggerated a bit. I keep forgetting you are not that experienced and need some training."

"I was actually thinking I should start working out more to be able to keep up with you," I chuckle.

"That's not a bad idea. You could come to the gym with me. Or we could go jogging in the park near my apartment. It could be fun," he grins.

"Whatever makes you happy," I kiss his lip and get up to look for something to wear. "Come on, let's hurry. I'm so hungry right now."

He giggles but gets out of bed and puts a pair of black jeans and a blue t-shirt on.

I decide for a short black skirt and a white top, and then I struggle with my hair until it looks decent enough.

He smiles and kisses my temple before opening the door for me. "After you," he says in a very gentlemanly way.

I grin and walk out first. When he giggles I turn around and stare at him confused.

"You walk in a very funny way, Miss. Steele!" He gives me a wicked grin.

"Oh," I flush. "It's your fault!" I pout playfully.

"Go on," he grins, truly amused.

"No! You'll laugh at me again." I take his hand and drag him with me. He laughs but comes along and I pull my tongue out at him childishly.

"Oh, how I'd love to feel that tongue," he grins evilly and presses the buttons that calls the elevator.

His words go straight to my groin and I'm surprised that my body is still reacting to him. The elevator's door opens and we step inside. I yelp when he grabs me and plants a hot kiss on my lips.

"How I'd fuck you right here right now," he whispers against my lips and kisses me more. I melt against him, willing to do anything for him. "Maybe someday," he smirks and releases me, leaving me panting.

"You're so cruel! You turn me on and leave me hanging," I fold my arms beneath my chest.

He giggles. "My bad."

WE DINE WITH OUR parents and celebrate our rescue with a cup of the finest wine in the house. I eat as if I hadn't seen any kind of food in days. They notice but decide not to question me and I'm thankful for that.

"I'm so excited to explore this place," I say, taking a mouthful of lobster.

"Oh, so do I, dear. I haven't been here since our honeymoon," Mom says, smiling at Dad.

I smile at her and turn to Christian. "Have you been here before?"

"Yes. Once with the guys. It's very nice. I actually have a surprise in store for you tomorrow. I'm sure you'll love it," he says, beaming at me.

"Really? What is it?" I ask anxiously.

"You'll see... Tomorrow," he winks.

"If you like it, then I'm sure I will too," I smile.

He nods. "I'm so glad that we're on civilized ground now, but strangely I miss our island too," he admits.

"So do I. I'd love it if one day we could go there again," I murmur, testing the ground.

"Well, maybe we will. Who knows?" He says and I grin relieved.

I lean closer and kiss his lips, happy and thankful to discover that he is willing to do anything for me, just as much as I am willing to please him.

"I love you," I whisper against his lips.

"I love you more," he declares sweetly and kisses me once more.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

* * *

MY VISION IS BLURRED, my skull aches and my throbbing heart feels weird inside my chest. It's so dark and I'm scared. I cannot see who's there, though I can feel a presence. I sense the evil vibe surrounding me, but I just can't place it.

Hushed voices make me flinch in distress and I open my mouth to scream, yet no sound comes out. I'm terrified and desperate to escape from whatever's keeping me captive, to evade whatever's coming and to make the pain in my head stop, but I find that I can't move. My wrists and ankles are tied to some hard, cold surface and my panic increases exponentially.

I wince when a demonic figure hovers over me and I squint my eyes, trying hard to see who it is. I struggle to break free but suddenly strong hands grip my neck and choke me. I writhe and strain in bemused shock, I can't breathe and I can't defend myself from the mad person before me. Our eyes lock for a moment and that piercing look, full of hatred and spite is the last thing I see before I fade away...

I WAKE UP WITH a start and sit up in the middle of the bed, panting and shaking uncontrollably, drenched in sweat. I look around with big, wide eyes, assessing my surroundings. Relief courses through me when I realize I'm in the hotel room and Christian is sleeping next to me. It was just a bad dream. _But what a vivid dream!_ Beads of sweat roll down my face and body, making me utterly uncomfortable.

I get up in silence and make my way to the bathroom. It's still dark and I don't want to wake him up and see me in this state. I mentally admonish myself for watching that horror movie with him right before bed. But that look... It seemed so familiar to me. It takes me a moment to figure out who the mad person was. It could have only been her. There is no one else in the world who could possibly hate me more than she does. _Oh, boy! She's haunting me in my dreams!_ I shudder, wishing I had never had the 'privilege' of meeting her.

I peel the wet clothes off of my overheated body and step into the shower, eager to wash the sweat away and cool myself down. When I'm done I put a bathrobe on and return to the bedroom. His peaceful sleeping form sooths me, but I am not ready to get back in bed, so I make my way to the balcony and admire the beautiful view of the ocean.

A low squeal hauls me back inside and I find him in the middle of the bed, looking confused.

"Oh... There you are," he murmurs relieved.

"Damn, you scared me," I complain and walk over to him. "Of course I'm here. Where else could I be?"

He shrugs and pulls me into his arms. "You showered?" He asks surprised, nuzzling my neck.

"Um, yeah... I was hot," I mumble.

"What is it? You can't sleep?"

"Not really. I had a horrible dream. I was being chocked by your ex," I whisper worriedly.

His eyes widen, surprised by my answer. "Oh, come on, Ana. She may have some issues, but she's not a criminal. Please stop thinking about her. She's part of my past now and there's no use talking about her. Let it go..." he pleads and I decide it's best not to mention her anymore, as it seems to only upset him.

I remove my robe and cuddle naked in his arms, back to the safety of his embrace. He giggles and kisses my hair, holding me protectively. Soon I'm off to the world of dreams once more.

CHRISTIAN REFUSES TO TELL me where we're going, but his excitement is infectious and I find myself grinning anxiously. I'm hungry and his decision to skip breakfast has left me dumbfounded. He normally insists on me eating properly in order to be able to keep up with him in bed.

After a quick shower I put on a pair of sexy underwear, a white summer dress that reaches my knees and comfortable sandals. I pull my hair up in a ponytail and apply some mascara and a little bit of gloss on my lips.

I step out of the bathroom and find him waiting for me on the bed, looking deliciously handsome. He's sporting a pair of white linen pants and a light blue shirt. He grins when he sees me, as if assessing his prey. My cheeks heat when he gives me that look and I feel my panties getting wet. _Oh, no! Please don't seduce me now or we'll never leave this room!_ I mentally beg him.

"Ready, baby?" He smirks, walking over to me.

"Yes," I whisper eagerly.

"Close your eyes," he says and I obey, wondering what he's up to now.

He steps behind me and blindfolds me, surprising me. "There... Now be a good girl and let me lead you downstairs."

"Oh... I'll fall and break my neck. I'm clumsy when I can't see," I protest.

"Don't worry, I'll catch you if you fall," he says and puts his arm around my waist. Soon we're out the door, heading to the elevator.

A WARM, LOVELY BREEZE brushes my face when we walk out of the hotel. He clutches me tight as we go down the stairs and then we stop.

"Good morning, sir," a man says and I can hear the sound of a car's door being opened.

"Good morning," Christian greets him back and helps me inside. Soon he's by my side in the backseat of the car and we head off. "I want you to put these on and listen to some music until we get there," he says and gives me the earphones of his iPod.

"God, you're killing me," I giggle, but do what he says. I stick them in my ears and he hits play. When I hear Chris Brown's "Without you" I melt, listening to the lyrics and wondering if he put the song on purpose or it was simply the next one in line on his playlist. When it ends it starts all over again and I decide that he did choose it purposely and my eyes tear. I squeeze his hand as a soft sob escapes me and he squeezes mine right back, his lips kissing my cheek.

The car stops approximately ten minutes later and I feel him exiting it. Then my door opens and he helps me out. I can't hear anything because of the music, so I'm clueless as to our whereabouts.

His arm coils around me once more and before I know it he scoops me off the ground and carries me. I hang to his neck, dying with curiosity to see where he's taking me.

It feels like eternity to me, but when he puts me down on a plush couch I stay put and wait. Only when I feel movement and the gentle sway of the ocean I realize that we're on some sort of a big boat. _Where is he taking me? _I lean my head on his shoulder and press one hand against my rumbling stomach. _Boy, I'm hungry!_ I hope that I'm not going to get seasick.

When we stop I am pretty sure we have arrived to our destination and reach for my blindfold to take it off, but he grabs my wrist and stops me. I pout and he places a soft kiss on my nose. His gesture makes me smile.

Once again I'm being carried by him and I'm becoming more and more desperate to know where I am.

"Christian..." I say anxiously when he puts me down.

He pulls the earphones out and I smile victoriously. Then he steps behind me and finally removes my blindfold. I open my eyes and my jaw drops when I see my surroundings. _I'm in a submarine!_ I rush to a large viewpoint and stare out in disbelief. The coral reef is displayed right in front of me and the exotic wildlife is breathtakingly beautiful.

I turn to him and he is smiling at me, his eyes filled with joy and excitement as he enjoys my first reaction.

"Oh, Christian!" I jump into his arms and stifle a sob, unable to express my gratitude to him for bringing me to such an amazing and unexpected place.

"I'm glad you like it, baby," he murmurs, visibly emotional as well. My lips find his and I pour all my love for him in this kiss.

"You're the best," I whisper and bite his lower lip playfully, making him groan.

"My baby is hungry," he giggles when I release it. He steps back and I finally notice the beautifully arranged table behind him.

I gape at the delicious looking food and then back at him. _Breakfast in a submarine?_ This is definitely the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me and my eyes fill with tears that threaten to fall down my cheeks.

"Ana, don't cry," he hugs me again. "You deserve this and so much more. Come... Sit..." he says and leads me to the chair. Then he sits in front of me and smiles. "This is called the Atlantis Submarine and it is exclusively for tourists. Normally it is crammed with people, but I booked it entirely for us, so we could be alone. They also usually serve only drinks, but this is a special occasion, so I convinced them to serve us some food too," he grins mischievously.

"I can't believe you would do this for me," I murmur mesmerized, staring out through the numerous view ports at the multicolored fish swimming by. "This is Heaven," I say, hypnotized by the beauty of the ocean.

He giggled. "I think so too. No matter how afraid I am of being in the water, far away from solid ground, this is one experience that I really wanted to share with you," he says sweetly and I melt, loving this romantic side of him. "Now let's eat... I'm hungry too," he winks and picks up his fork.

I grin and look down at my plate to explore my breakfast. Scrambled eggs with chanterelles on a toast. I inhale the delicious smell and lick my lips before I take a mouthful.

"Wow, this is so good!" I say, chewing slowly and enjoying the combination of flavors.

"It is indeed," he agrees, watching me with affection.

I put my fork down when I'm done and rub my stomach in appreciation. I feel pampered and a bigger joy than I ever thought possible.

A waiter walks in and greets us warmly. He offers us freshly made fruit cocktails and chocolate mousse for dessert before he retreats with our empty plates.

"Christian, I'm stunned! I love your surprises! Please surprise me more!" I say, gorging on my mouthwatering dessert.

He laughs. "Will do!" He accepts, giving me his sweet boyish grin.

"I'm so full," I say once I finish and take a sip from my drink.

"I'm not done yet... There's one dessert that I treasure more than the chocolate mousse," he murmurs.

"Really? What dessert?" I ask curiously.

He gives me that sensual look with a straight connection to my groin and my breathing quickens when I guess his intentions.

"Oh..." I whisper, feeling the moist between my thighs. _Is he really going to take me here, 100 feet under water?_ My insides jolt in anticipation.

He sits up and leisurely makes his way around the table and takes my hand, leading me to a low couch.

I settle on it and lean back against a large view port, watching him with sheer delight. His profound gave drenches my panties and I willingly part my legs, inviting him closer.

He grins and kneels before me, his skillful hands rubbing my thighs as they make their way under my dress, pulling it up to my hips.

"What if... we get... caught?" I manage, panting with excitement and a terrible need for him to touch me.

"We won't," he winks and slips his fingers inside my underwear, running them along my throbbing flesh.

I moan and arch my back, pushing my pelvis against his hand, desperate for some friction.

His exquisite grin is full of craving and he lowers himself more and brushes his soft lips across my inner thigh until he reaches my core. He pushes the panties to one side and runs his sexy tongue up and down my sensible skin, tasting my arousal and driving me insane.

I jerk my head back and when my eyes open I spot a small curious shark peeking at us through the view port. "Holy fuck!" I shudder, staring at it wide-eyed.

Christian laughs, amused by my reaction. "It can't get you, baby. It is probably just curious," he says and we both watch it swim away.

I turn to him, blushing a little. He giggles and opens his fly, freeing himself. I gape at him in disbelief to find that he's not wearing any underwear. "Oh, my..." I murmur dazzled and move my hand across his length, while he struggles with a foil packet. He seems as anxious as I am and I give him a gentle squeeze. I'm amazed by how surprised I am each time I see it, so big and strong and yet fitting so well inside of me.

I retreat my hand and he offers me the condom. "Oh, ok," I smile coyly and roll it on myself.

He grins and pulls me closer to him, my butt almost falling off the couch. He spreads my legs wider still and accommodates himself in between them. He enters me agonizingly slow, but I'm in no mood to tolerate being tortured so I wrap my legs around his bottom and push him all the way in, giving him a menacing look that makes him giggle.

"Ohh, so eager... So ready..." he bites his lip sexily and I nod, wanting him so much that it hurts.

He takes pity of me and goes for it, moving in and out as fast as he can without hurting me. I can feel the pressure building inside of me and when his fingers find my soft spot a delicious rush of pleasure spreads throughout my body, making me scream, craving for more. He growls pleased and his eyes lock with mine. His piercing gaze is my undoing and I explode in a million pieces. My legs release him, shaking uncontrollably and my contracting inner muscles trigger his orgasm as well, making him moan louder than usual.

"You..." I groan, eyeing him breathless.

"Me..." he whispers hoarsely and exits gently.

"Keeps getting... better..." I confess, still pinned to the couch, unable to move.

"It does!" He agrees, beaming at me. He gets rid of the condom and arranges his pants. Then he helps me up and I shiver when I feel his hand under my dress pulling my panties in place.

"Thank you! For everything," I murmur and give him a warm, loving embrace that he returns, pressing me close to him.

We finally sit and enjoy the beauty of the marine life displayed in front of us and the undersea voyage ends with a trip to a shipwreck at an approximate depth of 130 feet. The view is spectacular and we take a lot of pictures, immortalizing these precious moments that I for sure will never forget.

THE CATAMARAN TAKES US back toward the shore and this time I get to enjoy the trip and marvel at my beautiful surroundings. Barbados is idyllic and I'm so happy to be here with him.

Christian is talking to the captain and I'm surprised when our direction changes.

"Where are we going?" I ask, curious.

"I'm taking you to the Animal Flower Cave. It's a sea cave. The only accessible one. You'll love it," he winks and I grin, glad that he knows so much about this place.

The scenery around the cave is spectacular and I feel a rush of adrenaline run through me, eager to explore it. He takes my hand tight in his and I pay attention to my steps as we navigate the rocks, and soon we make our way down the coral steps that lead deep inside the cave.

"Look, baby... Those are sea anemones," he says, pointing at some strangely looking flowers. "They are locally called animal flowers, from whence the cave got its name."

I smile and give him a kiss, thankful for showing me all these extraordinary places.

We spend well over an hour inside, snapping pictures and sharing sweet, passionate kisses. When we finally exit it, we stop at a souvenir shop and buy some large shells to take home.

WE MEET OUR PARENTS for lunch at the ocean front Cin Cin restaurant and while enjoying the stunning view, we are delighted by the tasty Mediterranean food and the hospitality of the waiter.

"So what did you guys go today?" I ask our parents.

"Carrick and I went to play golf and the ladies went shopping," Dad says happily and I smile, knowing his passion for golf.

"What about you? What was the surprise?" Mom grins, eager to hear all the details.

Christian and I share a wicked grin before I start telling them everything about our wonderful experience, except for the hot sex.

"Oh, wow! I want to go too!" Mom says, turning to my Dad.

"Sure... We could go tomorrow," he accepts, making her grin.

Christian's phone rings and he excuses himself from the table to take the call. I look after him, wondering who the caller is

"That was Lauren... My assistant," he clarifies when I lift an eyebrow at him. "She called to tell me how my businesses are going. I've never been out of touch with my businesses before."

"Is everything ok?" I ask him.

"Thankfully, yes... Everything's going well. Just a minor incident at the club with a couple of junkies," he rolls his eyes.

WE SPEND THE EVENING at the beach and the guys go for a swim, while I lie with our mothers in the sun, getting tanned.

"How's it going with my son, Ana?" Grace asks, making me blush.

"Um, very well. He can be so romantic and sweet," I murmur and she smiles at me broadly.

"I noticed that he's really into you. He dumped that annoying Jess for you. I thought he'd never get rid of her," she shakes her head and my nose wrinkles at the sound of her name, visions of my horrible dream coming back to me.

"I think she hates me," I mumble.

"It's possible. After all, you ruined her plans, didn't you?"

"What plans?" I blink, wondering idly if she knew more than she was saying.

"Plans of marrying him, of getting hold of his money. He's an only child and everything we have will be his one day. More for the bitch to enjoy," she says, fuming.

"I thought she was rich too," I dare say.

"She is now... Her Dad got lucky when he inherited some money from an aunt. He invested it in telecommunications and scored. But four years ago, when she met Christian, she was a fucking waitress in a night club," she mumbles disapprovingly and I only now I realize why she's never liked her. "She seduced my son and ended up winning him little by little, that viper! I'm sure she had a plan from the very beginning! What's the easiest way to get rich? Be a bitch and nail a rich guy!" She snaps.

"Calm down, Grace. She is out of his life now," Mom says, trying to sooth her.

"Yes, thank God! We argued so much with Christian when he started dating her, but he wouldn't listen. She got his brains twisted, caught him in her spell. I wouldn't have had anything against her if she didn't have that attitude of a gold digger. She's beautiful, yes, she's smart, but her attitude and personality totally suck. She's the type of greedy person that keeps wanting more and more, never having enough."

"That sounds horrible," I mumble. "So you think she never loved him?"

"I'm not saying that she didn't. She may have. But there are things in life that she loves more. My son is laughing and smiling again. And it's all because of you. I wish you never left to New York," she says and my heart swells with joy. Being accepted by his mother is definitely a plus.

"Yeah... Maybe it would have been better if we hadn't left. She was never happy in New York," Mom sighs and I scoot closer to her.

"It's ok, Mom, Grace. We're together now and that's all that matters. I will do my best to make our relationship work. We're both willing to do so," I say calmly, trying to sooth them. "Let's get some drinks and enjoy this place. That's why we're here," I wink and go to the bar on the beach and order three martinis.

They smile at me when I return and we sit and sip our drinks while we wait for our men to return.

THE PICTURE OF A wet Christian coming out of the water with his shorts sticking to his muscular legs is so hot that I finish my drink in one gulp to put out my sudden thirst. He makes his way through a group of girl who gape at him as he walks by and I find myself frowning. Some of them don't even have their bikini tops on, but he doesn't even notice. His eyes are locked on mine and I smile from ear to ear, the butterflies in my stomach returning.

"Hi," he grins and lowers himself on top of me and kisses my wildly. I return his kiss in bemused shock, since our mothers are right there next to me. I feel embarrassed but also turned on by his audacity.

"Christian," I giggle and tug gently at his hair to get him off of me. He groans and stubbornly kisses me more, not minding our audience.

"Missed you," he confesses when he finally lifts his head and looks at me.

I grin. "You were away for fifteen minutes."

"An eternity," he giggles and kisses my nose. "Come with me and stop drinking alcohol without me," he pouts.

I laugh amused. "I was thirsty and I can have a drink with our moms," I pull my tongue out at him. Before I know it he catches it with his teeth and giggles wickedly. I flush, feeling the wetness in my bikini bottom. He sucks it playfully before he finally releases it. I slap him gently on the back, surprised he'd toy with me around our mothers and his evil smirk actually leaves me gasping for more.

"Come on, lazy. Time to play," he chuckles and I slap him more as he gets up. He laughs at me sweetly. _Play? Oh, my. How dare he say that?_ I'm sure that he referred to swimming and fooling around in the water, but his words sounded so sexual to me, especially after his brazen actions.

He takes my hand and pulls me up. He yanks me over his shoulder and suddenly my world is upside down. He darts toward the ocean, giggling happily, one of his hands placed intentionally on m behind.

"Christian!" I protest, his craziness attracting everybody's curious eyes. "Put me down!" I slap his behind but he only laughs harder. _Damn you!_ He's really enjoying himself and despite how embarrassed I'm feeling right now, I am also happy to see a playful Christian and hope that he could always be like this.

My head is spinning when we finally reach the water. He puts me down and I grab his biceps to steady myself. His grin is infectious and no matter how much I try to control my expression, my face lights up and I smile in return.

"You're crazy! Seducing me in front of our mothers! How dare you?" I laugh and punch his toned abs gently. He doesn't even flinch, so I run my hands over his abs and belly, fascinated by his beauty.

"Me? Seducing you? I was just giving you and innocent kiss," he smirks.

"Innocent, my ass! You're in big trouble, mister!" I fold my arm beneath my chest, amused.

"Mmm, are you going to punish me again?" He asks excitedly and I remember his hot reaction last time I punished him.

"Yes! One week without sex!" I grin victoriously.

"What?" His face drops and I erupt into laughter when I see the worried look he's giving me. "You won't resist not having me for a week, baby..." he says, passing his tongue over his upper lip to seduce me, I suspect.

"We shall see about that, Mr. Grey!"

"Is this a dare? Who lasts longer without sex?" He winks.

"Take it as you want it," I wink in return.

"Fine... I'll be in your panties before night falls," he grins mischievously.

I pout and he nuzzles my nose before stealing another steamy kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's note: I want to thank everybody who encouraged me to keep posting my story. Your kind words have helped me decide whether to deleted it or not. _

_I decided not to, since so many of you are still interested in reading it, despite it having nothing to do with the original books. _

_I'm still waiting for your opinions on each chapter. It would help me improve myself and encourage me to post more._

_Once again thanks a lot and I hope you enjoy this chapter too! :)_

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

* * *

NEW YORK, THE CITY that never sleeps has never managed to impress me or make me feel like home. It was much too crowded, full of craziness and too distracting for my taste. I didn't belong here and I constantly felt like out of place. I missed the Californian sun, the beach and the quiet neighborhood where I grew up.

The early years of my childhood were the happiest of my life, or so I thought. Meeting Christian again has brought me more joy than I ever thought possible. It gave a meaning to my life, a fresh start, a reason to wake up in the morning with a large grin on my face.

Then the bitterness brought by the memories of my adolescence, failure to adjust to my new surroundings or to fit in a group of people, and all the suffering that I endured because of my ex and my crappy love life, made me really eager to escape this place.

PACKING ALL MY BELONGINGS as we prepare to move back to Los Angeles keeps me busy. It's been two weeks since our holiday in Barbados ended and I haven't seen him since. The separation is so painful to digest, my heart and body crave to be with him and talking on the phone or chatting on Skype does very little to sooth my desperate need for him.

Lying on my bed I look around my room now full of marked boxes and reflect on the last couple of weeks that we have spent in Barbados. My lips twitch in a broad grin as I remember the romantic escapades, his constant attempts to seduce me so he could win the dare, the beautiful places that we visited together and our hot lovemaking.

It is still surprising to me how much my life has changed in just a month and a half. I went from being sad and awkward to blissfully happy and in love. I owe everything to him and I'm willing to do anything for this man and make it work. The fact that he is just as eager as I am to be a part of each other's life gives me courage and strength to overpass whatever is ahead of us and I feel ready to defend and protect him from anyone who'd dare to try steal him from me.

* * *

"Are you trying to seduce me?" I grin, watching him walk naked around our hotel room.

"Is it working?" He smirks.

"Nah..." I lie, giggling amused.

"I don't believe you! You're as willing as ever. I can see it in your eyes. You'll surrender soon, you'll see," he says playfully and he seems determined not to wear anything while we're in here alone.

I contemplate removing my clothes as well, but I'm afraid I'd only end up giving myself to him. It's been almost a week without sex and my insides are burning. I'm beginning to dislike this silly game we're playing, but I also want to prove him that I'm stronger than he thinks.

He lies next to me in bed, his expression suddenly sad. I instinctively move closer to him, alarmed. He sighs and pulls me in his arms. "I don't want to play this game anymore," he whispers, sounding like a child whose favorite toy got broken.

I look at him worried, wondering if I am hurting him and his feelings by keeping him away. The last thing I want is to make him feel rejected or unwanted when I'm actually dying to be with him.

"Christian, I'm yours, you know that. You can have me anytime you want," I murmur, caressing his hair.

"I can?" He asks innocently.

I gape at him. "Of course you can! Why would you think you can't?" I ask bemused.

"Well, I played all my tricks to make you give in and you didn't. I was beginning to think you simply didn't want this," he blushes.

"But we were playing," I mumble. "God I didn't mean to make you feel so insecure. And, well... There was another reason why I wanted to play this game," I flush too.

"What reason?" His eyes widen.

"You know... My period..." I bite my lip timidly.

His face explodes in a huge grin and I can tell he's truly relieved to hear that. "So that's what it was?" He giggles.

"Partly, yes..." I confess.

"Is it over now?" He asks eagerly and I quiver in his arms when I see the burning desire in his eyes.

"Yes," I whisper and as soon as the word is out his mouth captures mine and he begins to kiss me with such need that it makes my heart ache, mentally scolding myself for what I made him endure. "I'm sorry... For not being totally honest with you," I mumble when we stop to breathe.

He runs his hand up and down my back to sooth me, his expression mild and loving. "It's ok... I guess it was better this way. Otherwise I would have probably taken you even though you were bleeding."

My blood drains from my face as I stare at him stunned. _What?_

He blinks, worried by my expression. "Um... That is, if you let me..." he trails off timidly.

"But... That's just... Disgusting..." I wrinkle my nose at the thought. "Have you done that before?" I dare ask.

He doesn't speak for a few moments, as if contemplating what to say. Eventually he nods and I cover my face with my hands, suddenly embarrassed.

"Hey..." he murmurs, desperately trying to guess me.

"Christian, that's embarrassing... I don't want you to see that," I flush scarlet, peeking at him through my fingers.

"Ana, I don't want to make you uncomfortable. If you don't want it, it's not gonna happen. Don't fret," he says and kisses my hair.

I finally remove my hands and look at him. "I... I will find other ways to please you when I'm... unavailable..."

He giggles and kisses my nose. "But now... You are very much available and I'm planning to make my way with you for the rest of the day," he grins evilly.

"Make your way with me? That sounds so cheap..." I giggle, teasing him.

"Yes, baby... I shall take you in all the ways that I know," he murmurs the words seductively.

I hop off the bed and yank my clothes off eagerly, while he rests on his back and enjoys the show with a big smile on his face.

* * *

I smile at the memory and feel the wetness between my thighs as I recall the steamy sex that followed. My hormones are raging and it's getting harder to control myself. _Two more days and you'll be in his arms! Two more days and you'll be in his arms!_ I tell myself over and over. I'm panting as my hand makes its way down my chest, past my belly and reaches my core. I slip it inside my panties and begin to stroke myself, when my phone starts ringing, startling me.

"Damn it!" I bark irritated and reach for it. I flush when I see it's Christian. I take a deep breath to steady myself and answer him. "Hey, love..." I say sweetly.

"Ana! How's my baby girl?" He giggles.

"I'm not a baby," I pout and he laughs more. "I'm fading here without you," I confess.

"I know. So am I. I can't believe I lasted this long without you, but you know what will happen when we meet, right?"

"What?" I ask, biting my lip excitedly.

"I'll kidnap you and take you to my apartment for a couple of days," he says and I love the wicked tone in his voice. He's playful. Just as I want and most need him to be right now.

"Just for a couple of days?" I ask disappointedly, toying with him.

"Oh, you want more. I like that," he says and I can almost see his lovely grin.

"I want as much as I can take. I'm going insane. It's so weird. I've never felt like this before. I was never crazy about... sex... before you came back into my life," I flush.

He chuckles. "That's because that idiot didn't show you a good time. Now that you've seen what it's like with me, I'm not surprised at all that you miss it," he says, sounding really proud of himself. "Now that I've seen what it's like with you, I'm just as hooked. I miss you..."

I smile when I hear his words. "It's not just the sex that I miss. It's you... Sex would be meaningless without you."

"I know. It's the same for me," he admits.

"How's work?" I change the subject, trying to distract myself a little.

"It's great. Everything is going fine. I've got it under control," he giggles. "My friends are eager to meet you. They were quite shocked when I told them about you. Then it shocked me to see how happy everybody was that I broke up with Jess. I had no idea they disliked her so much."

"I'm eager to meet them too," I say, trying not to think of her, but I find it virtually impossible to get her out of my head. "Have you... seen her again?" I ask fearfully.

"No... I haven't seen or heard from her since Barbados. I hope she's ok. She didn't contact me at all..."

"Good... I don't want her near you," I mumble.

"You have no reason to worry, Ana. Don't stress yourself."

"I'm just lonely and so far away from you... Hey, why aren't you sleeping? It's almost five a.m. in LA," I say disapprovingly.

"I can't sleep. I'm lonely too."

"I wish you were here," I say hoarsely, stroking myself again.

"Ana? What are you doing?" He asks suspiciously.

"Nothing," I moan.

"Don't..."

"Don't what?" I whisper, panting.

"Don't do that! Please, don't!" He begs and I stop, confused.

"Why not?" I mumble frustrated.

"It will be more pleasant when we meet. All that accumulated sexual tension. I promise it will be great."

"Ok," I sigh. "I'll wait..."

"I hope you haven't been doing that for the last couple of weeks," he warns.

"No, I swear. I was... about to do it when you called," I flush.

"Then I'm glad I called! I'll try to sleep if you promise to be good."

"I promise. Rest well, Christian," I say softly and send him a kiss.

I EMPTY MY DRESSING room and neatly fold my clothes on my bed before stuffing them inside my luggage. Organizing everything can be very tiring and soon I realize that I need a break and some fresh air.

Mom knocks on my door and peeks inside. She smiles when she sees me and walks in with a glass of lemonade and a sandwich for breakfast.

"Oh, thanks... I was just thinking of taking a break. I woke up early to do more packing," I say and enjoy my food and drink, thankful.

"I can help you, if you want," she offers.

"I'm sure you have enough packing to do too. I'm fine," I smile. "Did you talk to Grace? How's the renovation of our house going?"

"It's going fine and on schedule... It will take another week to be finished, so we'll stay with the Grey's until then."

I grin. "I cannot wait to see it. It looks nice in the pictures she sent us."

"True... It will be a lovely home," she smiles back at me. "How badly do you miss him?"

"Oh, you have no idea. It feels like forever since last time I've seen him. I didn't know it would be this hard to be apart," I confess.

"How unexpected... You look so different than two months ago. You're glowing and you smile a lot. I thought you forgot how to do that," she murmurs and gives me a motherly hug.

"So did I, Mom. But it's over now. I am ready to say goodbye to New York and go back to where I belong," I say, returning her hug. "I want to go get him a present. I won't be out long," I wink.

"Alright... Don't be late for lunch," she kisses my cheek and walks away.

THE SIDEWALKS ARE CRAMMED with people probably heading to their workplaces and I snake through the crowd, determined not to waste too much time, as I know exactly where I'm going and what I want to get him.

"Ana!" Someone calls and I freeze on the spot when I recognize the voice. I turn around reluctantly and find my ex smiling at me shyly.

"Josh," I say impassively.

"I'm so happy to see you," he says awkwardly and I raise an eyebrow at him.

"I wish I could say the same," I sneer.

"Ana, please, could we talk?" He begs.

"I don't think we have anything to say to each other and I'm honestly not comfortable talking to you," I spit.

He sighs heavily. "It was a big mistake, what I did and I'm sorry. I wish I could take it back, but I can't. I regret hurting you. I know I've been a jerk –"

"Have you any idea how humiliated I've been because of you sleeping with my best friend?" I bark, cutting him off. "You and Emma should be really ashamed of yourselves for doing such a horrible thing to me! You could have just told me the truth! Both of you! But instead you chose to screw each other behind my back!"

"Ana, we've been together for so long. At least give me the chance to explain. Let's go have a coffee and talk," he pleads desperately.

I frown at him, stunned by his audacity. "What is there to explain? I've seen it with my own eyes. I still have nightmares about it, you jerk!"

"Emma and I are not together. It was a huge mistake that we both regret," he says, but only manages to irritate me more.

"What happened? You cheated on her too and she dumped you? You were made for each other! Sorry it didn't work out!" I blurt, trying hard not to slap him.

He gives me a sad look that I totally ignore, unimpressed by his attempt to make me feel sorry for him. _How dare he even look me in the eyes? He has no shame!_

"I miss you..." he whispers eventually, visibly taken aback by my hostility toward him.

"I don't. I'm with somebody else now. Someone who respects and values me and doesn't treat me as if I'm some sort of talking sex toy. That's what I've been for you, isn't it? That's how you treated me. I was just too stupid to see it and so naïve to think that you actually liked me!"

"I did! I still do! I just got caught up in the moment and didn't think what I was doing. I –"

"Stop! I've heard enough! I'm moving to LA in a couple of days and I hope and pray that I will never see you again. You have made my life miserable and there's nothing you could possibly do to make up to me for the pain you've caused. Just get out of my face!" I snap at him and turn to leave, fuming with anger.

He suddenly grabs and yanks me against him, his lips locking on mine, startling me. I struggle to break free, but he's too strong and wouldn't let go. I'm shocked and horrified, my heart is in my throat and tears spring to my eyes, disgusted by this monster before me.

I don't respond to him and when he's finally got enough he steps back and I hit with my fist across the face with all my strength. I hear a crack and a shriek escapes me as intense pain travels from my wrist all the way to my brain and my vision is blurred by tears.

He's gaping at me bemused, holding his palm against his cheek. "Ana!" He mumbles, trying to straighten me as I'm doubled over in pain.

"Stay away!" I sniff, clutching my wrist. "I hate you! Don't you ever touch me again!" I yell at him and a man who had seen the entire scene steps in and scares him off.

I look at him thankful, but words fail me.

"Are you ok?" He asks worried.

"No... My wrist hurts... I think it's broken," I sob.

He blinks and offers to take me to the hospital.

THE DOCTOR EXAMINES MY hand after giving me some painkillers. My mind is racing, traumatized by the whole situation. I realize that after all this time I still didn't know him at all. It hurts tremendously to know that I have given so much to somebody who has only caused me pain and sufferance. I wish to erase him from my memory, to forget that he ever existed and that he was ever part of life. The mental image of Christian sooths me and helps me get over it without crying my eyes out in front of the doctor.

"The X-ray shows that the bone is not broken. It's just sprained. You won't need a cast," he says and wraps my wrist tight in a bandage. "Put some ice on when you get home. It should heal properly. Don't remove the bandage until it no longer hurts."

"Ok. Thank you, doctor," I murmur and he nods encouragingly.

When I walk out of the hospital I feel a little dizzy and confused. I decide to take a cab and head home, afraid to be on my own with that man out there. I'm terrified by the thought of bumping into him again.

WHEN I GET HOME my parents get all wind up in alarm when they see the state that I'm in. It takes me over an hour to convince my father not to go after him once he hears what had happened. I end up sobbing in his arms and I can feel his tension and his anger growing every minute as he holds me protectively.

"Dad, please. I don't want you to get in trouble because of him. He's not worth it. We'll go away soon and I swear I'm never coming back to this place," I sniff.

"It's ok, baby, you're safe now," Mom murmurs, caressing my hair, but I can tell she's scared as well.

"Christian will freak," I mumble. "Please don't tell him anything about this incident. Hopefully I can take this off before we meet," I plead.

"We won't tell," Mom promises and I relax a little.

"I wanted to get him a present," I sigh. "Dad, could you please take me there?"

"I will take you tomorrow. You're in no condition to go out right now," he mutters.

"Yes, I am. Please... It will make me feel better," I beg.

"Oh, alright. If it makes you happy," he kisses my forehead and I nod, thankful.

WE RETURN JUST IN time for lunch and I force myself to eat something, though my appetite is gone. I don't want to upset my parents anymore so I do my best to pretend that everything is fine, but they know me too well and it's hard for me to hide my true feelings for them.

In the evening I settle in front of my laptop and sign in on Skype to check if he's online for our usual chat. I smile when I see him and start a video call. I'm glad that we can see each other and speak. I'd hate it if I had to type and have him see my hand. I keep it out of sight intentionally.

"Hi, beautiful," he grins, beaming at me.

"Hey! I've been looking forward to seeing you all day," I say, trying to look as normal as possible. The last thing I want is to worry him while we're so far away from each other.

"Me too... I contemplated flying to New York twice already. I just miss you so much and I honestly can't seem to function properly. I can't focus on my work as I should and all I need is to have you here as soon as possible."

"Tomorrow will go by in an instant," I encourage him. "And then you can't get rid of me," I giggle, trying to lift his spirit.

He bites his lip sexily. "That's the best thing I've heard all day! How was your day?"

My expression changes involuntarily and I can see his eyes widening in alarm. "Ana, what's wrong?" He mumbles, approaching the screen more, as if trying to come out on the other side and reach me. I lean back awkwardly in my seat, desperate for an answer.

"Um... I had a minor accident while packing," I lie and show him my injured hand.

"Ana!" He explodes. "What happened?" He eyes me worriedly and all I wish is to crawl into his arms and never get out of his embrace.

"I slipped in the kitchen and landed on my wrist," I sigh, feeling horrible for lying to him, but I know it is the only way to make him stay put and not fly to New York and abandon his businesses because of me.

"Oh, please be more careful," he mutters, running his finger through his hair nervously. "Does it hurt?"

"A little... Christian, please don't worry. I don't want you to have another sleepless night because of me. I'll be fine. The doctor said it will heal perfectly."

He nods but I can tell he's not happy. "I want you to move in with me," he says after a long, uncomfortable silence.

I gape at him, taken by surprise. "You're asking me to move in?" I blink, the butterflies in my stomach returning and making me feel giddy.

"Yes... I've been thinking about it ever since we left Barbados. I'm not sure I could get Ray to agree, but I'd do my best if you said yes," he says sweetly and I melt in my seat at the thought of living with him.

"Oh, yes, I'd love that!" I exclaim and momentarily forget about all the bad things that had happened to me and allow myself to be happy and excited.

He gives me his boyish grin and I reciprocate, thankful for how easily he was able to pull me out of my misery.

IT IS ALMOST MIDNIGHT when I finally settle to sleep, exhausted but empowered by his proposal. I fall asleep praying for a peaceful night with no nightmares and get a happy dream, one in which I am resting in his arms.

I wake up feeling refreshed, counting the hours left until I get to see him again.

I make my way down the stairs, smelling breakfast, but I'm stopped in my tracks when the doorbell rings. "I'll get it," I say, wondering who could possibly be visiting so early in the morning. I open the door and gape at the person before me, speechless.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

* * *

MIXED FEELINGS SURGE THROUGH me as I stand frozen by the door, my eyebrows furrowed in disgust, confused and enraged by the audacity of some people these days.

"You have some nerve to show up at my door!" I hiss through gritted teeth.

"I heard you were moving away. I... I wanted to talk to you before you left. I owe you an apology, an explanation..."

"You owe me nothing! I thought I was perfectly clear when I said I never wanted to see you again!" I spurn, my blood boiling in my veins to the point that I'm about to explode.

"Just give me a chance to say what I have to say. I know you hate me and I don't blame you. I deserve it. I betrayed you and our friendship. It's the most idiotic thing I've ever done and to this day I still don't understand why I did it."

"I don't hate you. I pity you. But I'm also thankful to you for opening my eyes, for showing me the kind of persons that you both are, for teaching me not to trust people so easily and stop being so naïve and think that such things can only happen in movies. I'll definitely be more careful in choosing me friends from now on," I sigh.

"I know we could never be friends again and I cannot expect you to forgive me for what I did. I have a hard time living with myself, but... I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for everything. You've been such a good friend to me and I miss you so much," she squeaks, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I hope you find your happiness no matter where life takes you. You deserve it more than anyone, Ana," she sobs, making me feel extremely uncomfortable as I'm flooded with memories of us, of all the happy and sad times that we shared along the years.

"I trusted you, Emma. I would have done anything for you. And you... Of all the men in the world you had to pick mine to sleep with. A true friend would never do that," I sniff, wiping a lone tear off my cheek. I do not wish to get emotional, but seeing her like this makes it harder for me to remain impassive. No matter how much she hurt me, I can see that her pain and tears are real. She looks different, skinnier, transformed, the dark circles under her eyes making her look older, sadder. I feel sorry for her, but also afraid to let her crawl under my skin again. I simply cannot bring myself to trust her anymore.

She sighs heavily and steps closer to me, measuring me with her eyes, cautious. "I don't think I could find a way to forget about this unfortunate mistake and the pain that I caused. I will have to live with it. But I needed to tell you how much I regret it and how sad I am for losing your friendship for some sex that I didn't even enjoy," she rolls her eyes in disbelief. "Maybe one day we'll meet again and hope that by then you would have found the strength to forgive me. Whenever you think of me I hope you remember only the good things. I will sure treasure them forever," she puts her arms around me and I tense, not knowing for to react, still processing her words. _Why do I feel so crappy?_ After all that she's done I still feel sorry for her. She gives me a weary look and wipes her tears away before she turns around and walks out of my life.

* * *

The flight to Los Angeles is smooth and I'm buried in a book as I sit comfortably in my seat in first class. I read the lines over and over, but nothing registers on my brain. My mind is racing, remembering what my life has been like for the last twelve years that I've spent in New York. I have no regrets and I'm gladly closing that chapter in my life, hoping for a better future in my home town.

Emma's painful betrayal and her unexpected visit have left me sad and utterly confused for the rest of my day as a New Yorker. After a sleepless night I feel exhausted and the only thing that keeps me awake is the thought of meeting him again.

I think of his proposal to move in with him, a little worried about my father's reaction once we tell him the news. I am aware of the magnitude of the whole situation and what moving in with him would mean, but I can't find any reason for not wanting to take this step. The fact that he is ready to have me invade his personal space and share it with me means the world to me and makes me feel loved and cherished.

I love his gentleness and how romantic and playful he can be at times. He's changed so much over the years. He became a powerful, loving man with whom I am happy to spend the rest of my life with. I cannot see myself surviving in this world without him, without his soothing touch, sweet words and passionate kisses.

Leaving the book on my knees I lean back and stare out the window at the lovely, sunny day, looking forward to the moment when his arms will hold me once again...

THE LAX AIRPORT IS more crowded than usual and all I can think of is getting out of it as soon as possible. Large crowds have always made me feel claustrophobic, which is why I also avoided going to concerts or to any other places where I could be stuck among people for longer than two minutes.

We retrieve our luggage and head toward the exit in a hurry.

"Mr. Steele?" We hear someone call as soon as we step out of the airport. We turn around and find Taylor rushing toward us. He greets us and I offer him a broad grin, happy to see him again. "Mr. Grey will be right over, Miss. I came for your parents. He said he wants to take you himself," he informs me and I smile wider still, anxious already.

"Thank you," I say and we follow him to the SUV to load our luggage.

It doesn't take long before he arrives. I spot him from a distance and when our eyes meet we both break into a huge grin that reaches our ears. I drop my purse to the ground next to my luggage and run to him, eager to close the distance between us.

He spreads his arms and catches me, lifting me off the ground and spinning me around as if I weighed nothing. "Oh, Ana!" He murmurs and kisses me tenderly, covering every inch of my face with his soft lips.

I giggle wrapped in his arms. "I'm here! I'm finally here!" I exclaim and kiss him hungrily, desperate to feel his lips on mine again. I bite and tug, indulging myself with his delicious taste. When he finally puts me down I hide my face in his chest, inhaling his unique smell that I so adore and missed so much.

"There's no way I'm letting you escape me now," he whispers to me and his wicked giggle triggers my need for him, that I so desperately tried to keep under control while we were apart.

"Nothing would make me want to escape you, Christian," I smile and steal another kiss before he takes me hand and we stroll back to my parents.

"Hi," he smiles and hugs them both.

"Hello, Christian..." they greet him back.

"How was your flight? I'm so glad you arrived safely."

"It was quite relaxing and smooth," Dad replies.

"Good," he smiles. "Um... May I ask for a favor?"

"Alright," Dad answers, looking at him curious.

"Is it ok if Ana stays with me in my apartment until the renovations of your home are complete?" He asks, hopeful.

Mom eyes Dad for a moment and smiles when he nods. "Sure, dear..." she says and hugs me motherly. "Take care of her, please."

"Always will," he grins, happy to have me just to himself for a while.

"I'll see you guys later," I smile and hug my Dad as well while Christian takes my luggage. I lift my bag off the ground and follow him to his car.

I SMILE ALL THE way to his apartment and his naughty fingers skim over my thigh when he notices that.

"Watch the road," I admonish him playfully, resting my hand over his for a moment to stop him from turning me on more than I already am.

"Mmm... I am not going to let you put on any clothes while we're in there alone," he murmurs and I bite my lip.

"On one condition," I smirk.

"Yes?" He leans and kisses me when we stop at the traffic light.

"That you don't wear anything either," I whisper against his lips and brush them gently with my tongue. He groans, the lovely sound reverberating through my body, causing me to squirm.

"I'll see what I can do about that," he whispers in my ear before his sinks his teeth into my earlobe.

"Christian..." I moan, feeling my arousal intensify with every passing second.

He smiles and drives away, leaving me wanting and craving for his touch. "Soon, baby, soon..." he winks and I sit and look at him in awe, unable to take my eyes off him until we arrive in front of a tall building. He drives to an underground garage and parks his silver Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren in the spot reserved for him. He slides out of the car elegantly and strides over to open my door like a total gentleman.

I grin. "I love this car. I've been bugging Dad to get me one but he says it's too fast for me," I pout.

He laughs, visibly amused. "I'll let you drive it whenever you want," he smiles.

"Really?" I grin, surprised he'd trust me with his car.

"Sure. It's just a car," he winks.

"You're not worried that I could damage it somehow?"

"I trust you. Plus, I'm not that crazy over cars. There are other things in life that matter much more to me."

"Like what?"

"Well, for example, like pleasing my girlfriend," he smirks.

I melt, hardly controlling myself not to jump into his arms and have him take me right there on the hood of this beauty.

He pulls my luggage out of the trunk and leads me to the elevator.

"Can I ask you something?" I murmur timidly.

"Of course."

"Um... Why didn't you tell my parents that you want me to move in with you?" I flush, wondering if he changed his mind.

"Oh... I have plenty of time for that. I didn't want to bring that up at the airport. Besides, I wanted to make sure they'd let you stay over while they're sitting with my parents."

"Ok," I smile relieved.

"Why? You thought I was backing down?" He asks and I flush, looking down at my shoes. "Silly, baby... I told you I'd love to have you here with me," he says and calls the elevator. We step inside once the doors open and I lean against him, needing his closeness. He types a code, then circles my waist and kisses my hair with affection.

"What floor do you live on?" I murmur.

"Penthouse... I don't like having anyone above me. Except in bed, of course," he grins evilly and I laugh, blushing a bit.

WE STEP INTO A foyer and I smile from ear to ear when I first spot the large circular fish tank that represents the centerpiece of the room. I approach it, mesmerized by the numerous multicolored fish swimming around and I'm reminded of our submarine escapade. When I turn to him, he's smiling at me and I'm pretty sure he's thinking the same thing.

"This is so beautiful! I didn't know you had pets," I giggle.

"Yeah, these are my babies," he grins, moving closer to me. "I used to have a smaller one when I was younger, remember?"

"Yes. How could I forget? I was so happy when you occasionally let me feed them," I laugh.

We walk around the tank and enter his living room area. The dark wood floors contrast perfectly with the white walls and I like the modern black mahogany furniture and the large white plush couch, black and white armchairs and soft white carpets. At the far end of the room I spot a beautiful fireplace encased in black marble and a large flat screen TV pinned to the wall above it. I'm surprised to see the numerous plants displayed in every corner of the room and how alive this place seems to be.

I leave my bag on one of the armchairs and approach the big windows to admire the panoramic view of the city. "Christian, your place is amazing. There's not one thing I'd change," I say and turn around to examine the few works of art hanging on the walls.

"You haven't seen it all," he smiles and offers me his hand.

I take it gladly and follow him, eager to explore. We pass by the dining room area where ten persons could sit at the table and end up in his kitchen. "I like black and white and how you combined the two. Also a pop of color here and there seems just perfect," I say, walking around the spacious room, and I'm pleased to see that it is well equipped with all the possible appliances anyone would need in a kitchen. "Do you cook?" I ask, curious.

"Yes. I cook and clean this place myself. I don't like anyone going through my stuff. I'd rather do anything on my own. I eat out a lot, but I do cook occasionally," he replays and I look at him impressed. I didn't expect to hear that he didn't have a cleaning lady to help him out. This place is really big and yet it looks immaculately clean.

"Will you let me cook for you?" I smile.

"Sure... If you want to," he smiles back at me and I give him a sweet kiss.

"Show me more," I giggle, feeling like a small child, curious and anxious to see more.

The next room he takes me to is his home office and I can instantly see that it is different from the rest. The walls are painted in a pleasant grey, the floor and furniture are white, and a comfy black leather chair rest near his desk.

"I sometimes work in here," he says. "When I'm simply not in the mood to go to work."

"Well, it's nice that you can take some time off when you need it," I smile. "You have so many plants."

"Yes. I'm passionate about them. They make me feel like I'm not alone."

"Um... Didn't she stay here with you?" I ask shyly, not sure that I really want to know.

"No. We didn't live together. I... I wasn't ready to share my space," he confesses and my heart fills with joy.

"How come you want to share it with me?" I murmur, moved.

"We shared my room on the yacht, then the hotel room. When we split I felt really lonely and quite depressed to be honest," he murmurs and I look at him with love and affection. "I decided that I didn't want to feel like that again. So the only solution is to have you move in and close to me."

I walk over to him and give him a warm hug. "I will do my best to make you happy. I promise..." I whisper sweetly and he kisses my nose, returning my hug.

"You're already making me happy, Ana. Your presence is so soothing," he smiles. "Let's finish the tour so we can get down to business," he gives me a wicked grin.

"You call that business?" I laugh and punch him playfully with my good hand.

"Just teasing you, baby..." he steals a kiss and takes me to his library.

"Wow, books!" I exclaim excitedly, looking around amazed. There had to be thousands of books in the room, and the large couch in the middle of the room was so inviting that I sat down, already seeing myself enjoying a good book on it.

He laughs and picks me up, carrying me upstairs. "No time to waste, darling. You'll explore it later."

He shows me two smaller bedrooms, each with their own bathrooms and walk-in closets. Each of them is unique and quite colorful compared to the black and white that predominate downstairs.

"Do you have many guests sleeping over?"

"Not really. But I do host some friends now and then."

"What a spectacular view. I bet it's amazing to wake up in the morning and see this," I say fascinated.

"You should see the master bedroom. It has the best view and a large terrace. Come..." he takes my hand and leads me to it eagerly.

I laugh amused. "That's the room you're most excited to show me, isn't?"

"Yeah," he admits, giggling. He opens the door and lets me step in first.

I gape at the room with big eyes, the red walls unleashing the desire inside on me. I walk across the dark floor over to the large king size bed. The furniture in here is dark as well and the whole room has a very romantic vibe. He has red roses in large vases in every corner, but my breathing stops when I notice a large framed artistic picture of myself on our island above the fireplace facing the bed.

"When did you put this in here?" I blink, totally surprised.

"A couple of days after I arrived home. I wanted you to keep me company. And I loved this picture of you," he smirks. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah... But I'd rather see you hanging on the wall," I giggle and kiss him, thankful for him being so sweet to me.

He kisses me back and this time his hands run freely across my body, eager to feel me.

"I need... a shower..." I whisper through steamy kisses, but he doesn't stop.

"No..." he refuses me, gently undressing me, his mouth never leaving mine.

"Please," I insist, while he pushes me shirt off and goes for my pants.

"Later..." he murmurs and I give in, wanting him too much to stop him.

I begin to undress him too, hungry for him, mentally and physically ready to give myself to him and have him love me as only he is capable of doing.

He settles me naked on his bed and straddles himself on top of me, kissing me as if his life depended on it. I run my hands across his chest, over his abdomen, then wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer. He moves to my neck and grabs my wrists to pin them to each side of my head. I wince when he touches my injured hand and he instantly lets go, looking at me tormented for forgetting I was injured.

"It's ok, I'm ok..." I whisper, not wanting him to stop.

"I'm sorry, baby. I got carried away," he takes my injured hand and kisses it softly.

"Please don't stop," I beg him.

"You didn't really tell me how exactly you managed to harm yourself," he mumbled, examining my arm with renewed interest.

My heart skips a beat and I flush, feeling trapped. Is face drops when he sees my reaction.

"What is it?" He mumbled alarmed.

"I... I may not have been truly honest with you regarding how I got myself injured," I whisper timidly.

His brow creases and I shiver, not liking the look he is giving me. "What happened, Ana?" He questions me, his tone firm and menacing.

I swallow hard, feeling my heart pounding furiously inside my chest. "Please don't get mad at me. I was going to tell you once I came here. I just didn't want you to freak out and fly to New York," I whisper worried.

"What happened?" He presses me, looking furious.

I stare at him with big, worried eyes. "I accidently stumbled across my ex. He... He grabbed and kissed me and I punched him in the face," I say fast and wait for the storm to unleash.

"What? That son of a bitch! What?" He snaps, jumping off the bed and walking around the room, agitated like a caged animal.

"Christian... Please, please calm down... He's far away now. I hope I'm never going to see him again," I mumbled, not knowing what to do to bring my loving Christian back.

"He should pray to God to never cross my path! That idiotic mutt!" He barks. "And you! Why didn't you tell me the truth? And, I don't like to be lied to!" He admonishes me.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to protect you. I didn't want to scare you and have you do something stupid. I had a hard time convincing my Dad not to go after him. I didn't want to go through the same thing with you. Baby, please don't be angry with me," I sob.

"You should have told me anyway," he sighs and walks out of the room, leaving me speechless on his bed.

"Christian?" I call, silent tears rolling down my cheeks.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

* * *

THE EMPTINESS IN MY heart is hard to describe, as I sit there motionless, fixing the door with my blurry eyes bathed in tears, while I wait for his return. Minutes pass and he doesn't come back. I am afraid to go looking for him. He probably needs some time on his own. I still don't know what I did so wrong to upset him so much. My sole intention had been to protect him and keep him out of trouble. I did not realize that my little lie would affect him like this. With a heavy sigh I get off the bed and find my way to his bathroom, determined never to lie to him again.

I take a moment to assess my surroundings. Paved in dark yellow marble tiles, matching granite countertops, brown mahogany vanity, large Jacuzzi bathtub and a shower for two, the room looms large and elegant, fitting perfectly with the design of the rest of the apartment.

I step into the shower and let the water run. Once I decide that it is warm enough I move closer and let it wash over me, hoping it would take away my sorrow. First my idiotic ex, then Emma and now him. _Why can't I have a moment of peace? _This is not at all the way I had expected our reunion to be like. After not seeing for two weeks I was hoping we would get in bed and make love until I passed out from exhaustion. Instead, I find myself alone in his shower, all my need and desire gone down the drain, no longer in the mood to be touched.

The warm water feels soothing on my skin, but it's not enough to lift my spirit. Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut and not ruin our moment with my confession, but I wanted to be honest with him now that I was safely in his arms. Honesty is his policy, so I have to keep that in mind. Thinking things over, I realize that he is right. Honesty is the key to a good, solid relationship. I expect him to be truthful to me, so it's only natural for him to expect the same thing from me.

I am beginning to feel really sorry and mortified about the whole situation, when out of the blue I feel his arms wrapping around my waist, making me yelp and shiver against him. _How could I not hear him come?_ I sigh, but say nothing to him, afraid to even look at him.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he murmurs and deposits a gentle kiss on my shoulder. "Or to upset you..."

"I'm sorry for lying to you," I whisper and he turns me around to face him. I lower my head, but he grabs my chin and forces me to look at him.

"I know. I forgive you this time. But please understand that no matter what happens I need to know the truth. I had such a hard time trusting Jess lately... I don't want to have the same issues with you," he says and my heart sinks. So that's what his problem is. He's afraid I'm going to keep things away from him like she did.

"I promise it will never happen again!" I blurt and put my arms around his neck to comfort him. "I love you so much, Christian. You can trust me. I'm not like her," I whisper timidly, pressing myself against him.

"I do trust you, which is why I was so surprised that you lied to me. Yeah, maybe I would have flown to New York and broken his legs, but that's only to teach him a lesson and punish him for all the pain that he's caused you and for daring to touch what is now mine," he confesses.

"That's exactly what I was trying to avoid. I didn't want you to get in trouble with the law because of somebody so insignificant like him," I murmur, caressing his beautiful face. "I can't even imagine you in a fight," I shudder at the mere thought of it.

"I don't like getting into fights. I usually avoid them. But if someone steps on my toes, it's bad and I snap... My guard, Alex, has taught me self defense."

"You have a bodyguard?" I blink, surprised.

"Yeah... He doesn't follow me around all the time, though. Mostly when I go to my club or when I go out at night. He is also one of my closest friends. He lives across the street. I bought him an apartment. So whenever I need him, he's here."

"And Taylor?"

"Taylor works for my parents. He's a bodyguard, driver... He does many things. He's been with my family for almost ten years now."

"How old is Alex?" I ask curious.

"He's 35. He's done boxing and body building all his life. He's a total buff and taller than me. Very imposing... You'll meet him soon," he winks.

I nod. "Um... Did you ever need his help in a dangerous situation?" I worry.

"Yeah, a couple of times," he says and I shudder, worried. "Hey, it's ok..." he murmurs, holding me tight. "A drunken idiot was annoying a lady at my club and I noticed it and intervened to throw him out. He got aggressive, so Alex stepped in. That dude threatened me for kicking him out, so ever since Alex refuses to let me go out alone at night. He's crazy... Like an overprotective older brother," he giggles. "He really cares about me. He's not doing it just because it is his job. He keeps saying that he's thankful for all that I've done for him. He was in deep trouble financially when we met. He was going to lose the apartment in which he lived with his wife. Anyway, he's ok now and happy to work for me and be my friend."

"That's nice. To have someone like him in your life..." I murmur, wishing I had a friend like that too.

He leans down and kisses my lips tenderly. "He keeps teasing me that I'm with my head in the clouds lately. He said I'm a changed man. I wonder who's to blame," he grins and I giggle swiftly.

"Speaking of friends... Emma showed at my door yesterday. You know, my ex best friend that slept with my ex," I sigh.

"What? What did she want?" He blinks, taken aback.

"You know... The usual crap... To tell me how sorry she is for betraying me, that she wishes me the best and hopes that one day I will forgive her," I sigh.

"Did you believe her?"

"I don't know what to think. She began to cry and even hugged me. She seemed sincere and she looked really bad, like she's been crying a lot and lost weight. I got a really weird feeling after she left. I felt sorry for her."

"I just can't trust people who cheat. I should have broken up with Jess when I found out. I allowed her to take me for a fool. That's so not me. I don't understand what was going through my mind when I decided to keep quiet."

"Please, let's not talk about her," I murmur.

He nods and grabs his shower gel, pours some in his palms and rubs them pleasantly against my shoulders and chest, washing me.

I smile, welcoming his expert touch. "I love this," I moan, pressing my chest against his hands.

He giggles sweetly and kisses my forehead, then steps behind me and runs his foamy hands across my stomach and belly, heading for my private parts. I shiver when he reaches it and a groan escapes me when I feel his erection against my lower back. I tilt my head back and lean it on his shoulder, loving him fondling me shamelessly. His lips brush my exposed neck and he sinks two fingers inside of me, making me twitch convulsively and gulp in a breath, panting already. He moves his fingers in and out in a deliciously fast rhythm, his other hand toying with my most sensible spot, and I place my hands on the wall for support as my legs begin to shake. My breath hitches in my throat as he brings me closer to the edge. My orgasm sneaks up on me, hitting me hard and taking me by surprise with its intensity. I feel like I'm about to collapse but he catches me and bear hugs me from behind, whispering loving, soothing words into my ear as I succumb to the aftershocks of my release. My eyes are squeezed closed, waiting for my breathing to normalize and my body to stop shaking.

"Was that good?" He giggles playfully.

"Good is an understatement," I whisper, turning to face him. "You're the best!" I say, looking at him fascinated. I kiss his chin and move slowly to his neck, kneading my tongue against his pulse point until I hear him groan. It's my turn to pleasure him and I am determined to satisfy his needs and make him feel loved and wanted, just like he had done for me. I make my way south, leaving a wet trail of kisses across his abs and belly as I lower myself on my knees. His lips part and he inhales sharply, his eyes locked on mine. I give him a wicked grin before I pass my playful tongue around his sensitive tip. He whimpers and I grip him firmly to prevent him from escaping me, not that he would want to escape such pleasure, but just to keep him still and obedient while I taunt him with my tongue, moving it up and down his length, as if he were the most delicious ice cream.

"Ana..." he whispers, never breaking eye contact, his mild, sexy gaze pleading for more. I don't keep him waiting any longer and finally take him in my mouth. His head tilts back and a soft moan escapes him, his hands running through my hair to let me know how much he is enjoying it. I feel powerful and in control as I move him in and out, devouring him hungrily, happy to feel his delicious taste again. I push him all the way in and he squeals in pleasure, setting me on fire once more, unleashing the desperate need that I've repressed for the two weeks we have been apart. He tries to pull away when he is ready, but I stubbornly push him back in and he explodes, shouting my name as he finds his release.

I release him and lick my lips seductively before I offer him a broad grin. I get up and he wraps himself around me, surprising me with a desperate kiss. His tongue parts my lips and slides inside, tasting himself and it mingles with mine.

HE TOSSES ME ON his bed, wetting the sheets with our soaked bodies, while we make out, devouring each other's mouth until we're forced to stop and breathe.

"Fuck me! Please..." I beg, dying to have him inside of me again. "Now..." I whine, my insides aching for the delicious fullness, for the friction of our bodies. I want him wild and rough, so I tug at his hair while he bites at my nipples, undisturbed. "Christian!" I scold and slap him on the back. "Quit playing..." I buck my hips upwards, looking desperately for his erection to force him inside.

He gets off me and I squeak disapprovingly, eyeing him worriedly. He giggles amused. "Baby, relax... I'm not going anywhere until I'm finished with you," he winks and opens a drawer by the bed. He produces a foil packet and I watch him rip it with his teeth, relieved. He rolls the condom on and I spread my legs provocatively, touching my inner thighs to entice him and lure him to where I need him most. He chuckles when he sees me, but the burning desire in his eyes tells me that he wants it just as much as I do.

"You are so deliciously perfect. How the fuck could I live without you for so long?" He shakes his head in disbelief and I bite my lip, aroused by his words.

"At least you didn't think of me every single day for the past twelve years like I thought of you. You didn't suffer like I did," I flush, my voice small and hoarse.

He gives me a weird, vexed look that I can't place. I wish I knew what he is thinking, but he doesn't give me time to process his reaction. He climbs on top of me in bed, and watching me in the eyes he buries himself inside of me with one swift move.

"Ohhh, yes..." I moan and pull my knees up, welcoming the now familiar fullness. "Deeper," I murmur and he obeys, pushing himself all the way in. "Mmm... There..." I breathe delighted.

He smiles boyishly and begins his gentle dance, swaying back and forth in a slow rhythm to allow me expand and get used to the sweet invasion.

"Harder..." I instruct him once I'm ready. Luckily he does what I say and I get the odd feeling that he sometimes enjoys to be told what to do.

"Like this?" He whispers in my ear, his warm breath on my cheek sending a pleasant shiver down my spine, while his hips push hard and deep against my pelvis.

"Yes!" I exclaim, unable to hold back my moans and I am thankful that we're finally in a place where we can be alone and where we don't have to worry about being heard. I am free to express myself and let him know just how good he's making me feel. He doesn't hold back either and I'm pampered with the sweet sounds that he makes and the sounds of our overheated bodies as they bounce against each other over and over again. I latch onto him, caressing his back and behind, giving him a gentle squeeze that turn him wilder. I scream, panting disconcerted when he takes me like that, sinking my fingers into his shoulders to steady myself. I struggle to hold on longer, but I can't, his intense thrusts building the fire within me until I lose control over my body and escape reality for a few precious moments. My contracting inner muscles trigger his orgasm as well and he collapses over me, breathing erratically. I can feel the strong thud of his heart against my chest and caress his hair and back to sooth him, while I try to bring my body to relax as well.

I LIE FLAT ON my stomach, holding his hand in mine while he rests on his back next to me after our fifth love making session. I'm exhausted and lost in my own bubble with him, but even though my body is a wreck, emotionally I feel stronger than ever and happier than I ever thought I could be.

"I bought you a present," I murmur.

"You have?" He turns to me, smiling excitedly.

I giggle. "Yes... Could you bring my suitcases up here, please?"

"Sure..." he kisses my lips, then hops off the bed effortlessly and he's out the door before I can count to three. _Damn! I can't even more and he looks as if he could run the marathon!_ I blink perplexed.

He soon returns with my two suitcases and I sit up in the middle of the bed.

"Open the large brown one," I say, my heart racing as I anticipate his reaction.

He lowers himself on his knees and unzips it eagerly. He pushes the lid away and gapes at what's inside. His jaw drops and his beautiful green eyes widen at the sight of the 1959 Fender Jazzmaster guitar.

"Oh my God! Seriously? Ana!" He exclaims, hugging it to his chest and staring at me bewildered.

I smile innocently. "I remembered your passion for old guitars. This one seemed perfect for you, love."

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" He cannot hide his joy and excitement, as he holds the guitar at arm's length to examine it better. He kisses it and I laugh. "You..." he grins at me and before I know it he's on top of me again, filling my face with radiant kisses. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" He says and I feel like I could fly, grinning from ear to ear as I sit motionless in his arms, seduced by his loving words and his sudden display of affection. "You're the coolest girlfriend ever! I didn't expect this. It's really thoughtful of you," he murmurs moved, caressing my cheek.

"I'm happy that you like it so much. I'm looking forward to hearing you play me a song," I grin, missing the times when I used to watch him play the guitar or the piano for hours.

"Your wish is my command!" He smirks and gets off me to grab the guitar. He sits on the edge of the bed with it on his lap and tunes it before he finally begins to play. I smile when I recognize Bob Dylan's song. He plays 'Knockin' On Heaven's Door' and I move closer mesmerized. When he opens his mouth and sings I froze in place, shocked and speechless as his unexpectedly beautiful voice registers on my brain. He looks so immersed in the song, so angelically beautiful, just like the song he's singing. I try to gather myself off the floor when I realize that my Christian can sing. _My Christian can sing!_ I gape at him perplexed, not wanting him to ever stop. This is one thing about him that I had no idea of and by the look he is giving me when he finishes the song, I can tell that he is sorry that his "little" secret is no longer a secret.

"Christian! You can sing!" I exclaim, staring at him in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"No," he blushes and put the guitar safely on the bed.

"What do you mean, no? Are you crazy? Don't hide! That was so beautiful!" I mumble, my eyes teary as I look at him in awe.

"Don't exaggerate... I'm not that good," he mumbled insecure.

"Christian!" I admonish him, irritated. "Please, don't keep this from me. I loved it! Can you do it again? Please, please, please! Let me hear you again," I plead and I'm surprised to see his cheeks turning scarlet. He's shy. _Christian is shy?_ Maybe just when it comes to music... _I can't believe I've never heard him sing before!_

"I can't..." he murmurs timidly.

"You could a moment ago," I encourage him.

"Drop it, Ana... I don't know where that came from."

"Yes you know! Why are you so shy about it? I don't understand," I sigh.

"I... I can't sing in public. Only when I'm alone," he confesses timidly.

I put my arms around him lovingly. "It's just me, baby. There's no public. Just me... Do it for me," I kiss his cheek soothingly. "The Christian I know is not shy. Please... I want to hear you again."

"Ok... Just once," he bites his lip. I grin and kiss his cheek. This time he plays another classic, Eric Clapton's 'Wonderful tonight' and my heart melts, silent happy tears escaping my eyes. It's surreal how beautiful it sounds and I fall in love with him a thousand times, happy to have accidently discovered his secret talent. For the looks of things I am the only one who knows. I put my hands in my hair, simply unable to stop the tears from falling. When he puts the guitar away at the end of the song I settle astride him and hug him tighter than ever.

Minutes pass and we sit embraced in silence. There are no words to express how I'm feeling and how much I love him. He has just offered me the most beautiful gift and I mentally praise myself for deciding to get him the guitar.

"You should do something about this talent of yours, Christian," I say eventually, pulling back a bit so I could see him.

"No... I'm not good with crowds. I'd rather keep this to myself," he says, looking down at my chest.

"Let's record you and then play it to your friends. I bet they won't even know it's you," I suggest.

"What's the point?"

"To show you how good you are! I can't believe you're doubting yourself, your voice. I knew you were an expert with the guitar and the piano. But your voice... Christian... I'm speechless..." I blink perplexed.

"I'd rather only sing for you," he murmurs.

"Ok... That's a start," I smile encouragingly and kiss his forehead before I wrap my arms around his neck and he buries his face in my chest. "I love you," I whisper, caressing his soft hair.

"I love you too," he says and presses his lips against my heart, spoiling me.

WE FOOL AROUND HIS kitchen while we make dinner, exchanging kisses and hugs every two seconds, not getting enough of each other. I laugh and forget about my sore body, as he moves me graciously in the rhythm of the music we are listening to.

It takes us forever to finish our food, but when it's finally done he holds me on his lap at his kitchen table and we feed each other playfully.

"You are so romantic, Mr. Grey..." I giggle and he pouts, making me laugh more. "I love that about you! Never change..." I kiss his nose.

"I don't want you to change either. I want to feel like this for the rest of my life. Here with you in my arms... I can finally say that I have it all."

I smile, drowning in happiness. It is hard to believe that just a day ago I was feeling so crappy and now I felt on top of the world. "I hope to feel like this forever too. I've had such a hard time these last few years, that what we're going through right now seems too good to be true."

"But it is true."

"Yeah," I smile and relax in his loving arms.

AN ODD PRESSURE BETWEEN my thighs wakes me up and the first thing I see when I open my eyes is his beautiful face hovering over me and his perfect body, cradled against mine. It takes me a moment to realize that the odd pressure I'm feeling is due to his erection.

"Christian?" I smile, a little confused.

"Morning," he smiles back at me and kisses me tenderly. I respond, pleasantly surprised and don't complain as he makes love to me again, excited to be woken up this way. "Thank you... I needed you badly," he whispers, resting his head on my chest.

"I don't mind... if you wake me up... like this... every day," I say, catching my breath.

He lifts his head and smiles. "Unfortunately now I have to go to work," he sighs.

"It's ok... I'll be here when you return," I smile reassuringly.

"You'd better be," he giggles and nuzzles my nose before getting up. "I'll go take a shower and get ready."

"Alright. I'll make you breakfast," I grin and put on a pair of clean panties and a t-shirt before heading downstairs. He giggles and disappears inside the bathroom.

I open the fridge and study its contents before deciding what to make for him. I eventually decide on scrambled eggs with cheese and sausage and I proceed to cook.

HE'S SPORTING A PAIR of gray linen trousers and a white shirt. His sex hair is gone and his aftershave combined with his perfume enchant my nostrils, pulling me closer to him.

"You look divine!" I grin. "How long will you be away?"

"I have a few meetings today. I'll try to get home for lunch, but I can't promise anything," he replies, hugging me warmly.

"It's ok, take your time," I wink and serve him breakfast, that he devours hungrily. I smile, please to see that he's enjoying my food. With one long, passionate kiss we say goodbye and he rushes to the elevator.

I go back to our room to make the bed and clean it up, all the time smiling as I remember yesterday's events. When I'm done cleaning I take my suitcases to his walk in closet and marvel at how spacious and tidy it is. I approach his shirts and inhale his sexy scent. I decide to wear one so I can feel him closer and enjoy his smell until he returns.

I open a drawer and my face breaks in a broad grin when I discover his boxers. _Boy, how sexy he looks in these!_ I go through them excitedly, but my brow furrows when I discover something hidden underneath them.

"Oh my God! What is this?" I gape bemused.


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's note: Thank you for reading and reviewing the last chapters! :)_

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE

* * *

_Dear Ana,_

_It seems just like yesterday we were riding our bikes around our neighborhood and getting in trouble for leaving the house without telling anyone. Tough job it's been babysitting you. Such an energetic, naughty child... You were constantly chasing after me and I could hardly ever escape you. Clever you... You always had a plan to trap me, and boy I was so irritated with you at times. Silly me..._

_I miss it. I miss those days so much, the innocent look on your face when you did something bad, the way your eyes sparkled when you came up with some plan, the constant blush on your cheeks and your childish giggle. _

_My life was empty when you left. Your absence was everywhere I looked. How sorry I was for all the times I didn't treat you right. I still am..._

_Today's your birthday. You're turning 15. I wonder what you look like now. Would I still recognize you if I walked by you on the street? Would you recognize me? Do you still remember me? Probably not... I'm sorry that we grew apart. Life took us on separate ways and now I wonder what you're like. _

_Your naughtiness still puts a smile on my face whenever I think of you. I hope you're well, I hope you're loved, I hope life treats you good like you deserve..._

_Maybe one day we'll meet again, but until then, please remember that some place far away you still have a friend. _

_I feel a glimpse of sorrow for not being able to share this happy day with you. But I will drink to you and hope that you're ok. It is especially on your birthday that my mind brings back the memories of you and I am caught up in a mixture of weird feelings. I miss you..._

_Happy birthday and to many more! Be strong, be brave and may you get everything that you are wishing for! _

_Be happy, always..._

_Christian_

_September 9__th__, 2008 - eight years, ten months and six days since I last saw you..._

* * *

Tears run ceaselessly down my cheeks as I finish reading the last of the 25 letters addressed to me that I found in his drawer. Sitting on his bed with Rusty on my lap I press his letter against my chest, trying to calm down my pounding hard, but nothing can sooth me now.

After all this time I discover that he had never stopped thinking about me, like I used to think. Now I understand why he gave me that weird look when I told him that it must have been easier for him since he did not think of me every day for the past twelve years. _But why? Why didn't he ever send these letters to me? _They would have meant the world to me. They still do... Nothing he could ever gift me could top these beautiful letters, his sincere words coming straight from his heart. My Christian cared about me. I was not just a brat he had to take care of occasionally.

My head aches from all the crying. Life is so unfair. _Why did it have to separate us? Why did I have to leave for him to admit that he did care about me?_ We were just kids, but we did have a strong bond connecting us, stronger than I thought.

He missed me... I could hardly believe him when he told me so on the yacht. But now I do. I believe him and I'm dying for him to come home, to tell him how much I love him...

HE BLEACHES WHEN HE comes home and finds me in bed with all his letters scattered around me. His lips form the shape of the letter o, but no sound comes out as he stays frozen by the door, assessing me with worried eyes.

"Come here..." I murmur, stretching my arm at him. He slowly releases the breath he was holding and approaches me with caution. I make room next to me so he sits down, watching me intently. Once he's settled I curl on his lap and put my arms around his neck, burying my face in his neck. "Why?" I murmur, struggling not to start crying again.

"I'm sorry..." his voice breaks and I lift my head urgently. I cup his beautiful face with my hands and kiss him tenderly.

"I would have given anything to receive these letters, Christian. Why didn't you send them to me?" I sniff. "I honestly thought you had forgotten about me, and from what I can see you thought the same thing, God damn it!" I raise my voice and he shivers, lowering his head.

"I honestly don't know what to say to you. When I first started writing to you I was just a silly kid. I never intended to send them. I didn't dare. I was just a boy who missed his friend. But as I grew older... I began to think more and more of you. I was curious about how you turned out to be. I even looked for you on Facebook, but couldn't find you," he confesses timidly.

"I don't have a Facebook page. I was never a fan," I sigh. "No one has ever written so nicely to me. Can I keep them please?" I murmur.

"Of course you can," he whispers. "I... when I saw you with them... I was expecting you to scold me," he flushes.

"I am a little sad that you never sent them to me, but the joy of having discovered what you really felt while I was gone is much greater than my sorrow. Have you any idea how much I love you right now?" I say innocently, caressing his hair.

He gives me a shy smile and kisses me sweetly. "Not as much as I do!"

"Don't start that game with me!" I laugh bitterly. "I cried my eyes out all day. Not even Rusty could calm me. I didn't expect this kind of surprise. Now it will be really hard for you to top this. It's an even bigger surprise than the discovery that you can sing." I press myself against him, needing his warmth.

"We shall see about that. How did you find them anyway?"

I shiver, flushing as I shift uncomfortably in his arms. "I... I wanted to arrange my clothes in your dressing. They were in the first drawer I opened. Under you boxers..." I whisper coyly.

His unexpected giggle relaxes me. "I will make room for you. I wanted to do that before you came, but I just didn't have enough time. Let's have lunch and we'll deal with that afterwards. I brought pizza and it's getting cold."

"Pizza?" I grin childishly. "It's one of my favorite dishes!" I lick my lips in anticipation and he stares at my mouth with lust. "Don't give me that look. It's so enticing," I smile and get off him to avoid getting trapped in bed.

He giggles. "I thought you liked to fool around in bed."

"I do! But now I'm hungry and I don't want to eat my pizza cold," I smile. "I'm glad you could make it for lunch. I was dying for you to get home. I even thought of calling you, but I didn't want you to hear me in tears and freak out," I flush.

He approaches me and hugs me lovingly. "I'm sorry that you cried. I didn't think anyone would go through my underwear and find them. I thought they were safe there."

"Well, I'm glad I found them," I say innocently and start gathering them from the bed. I hold them to my chest once more before I tuck them safely in my suitcase.

I AM CUDDLED ON his lap while we enjoy our pizzas on his living room couch, listening to some music in the background.

"You stopped writing to me four years ago. Was it because you met her?" I dare ask.

He shrugs. "I realized it was silly to keep writing and never send them. I also didn't want to risk anyone finding them. They were like a diary to me, I guess."

I kiss his cheek and grab another bite in silence.

"Hey, I'm taking you to the club tonight. You'll meet my friends," he says, distracting me.

"Really?" I ask, suddenly nervous about meeting them. _What if they won't like me?_ I bite my lip, worried.

"Yes, they're very anxious to see you. Um... I took the liberty of buying you an outfit. I hope you'll like it," he smirks.

"Why? You don't like my clothes?" I pout playfully.

"Of course I do," he laughs. "I just want you to be extra sexy tonight," he moves me gently off him and walks away, returning shortly after with two boxes. He opens the smaller one and retrieves a pair of ridiculously high Jimmy Choo black satin sandals with crystals encrusted along the straps.

"I'll break my legs in those," I laugh, taking them in my hands. "I've never worn such high heels, but I'll try. They're sexy indeed," I smile and he kisses me.

"I like high heels on girls. They're so feminine. But I like your Converse too," he grins.

I laugh amused. "You'd better... 'Cause I'm usually all for comfort. Of course, I can make exceptions on special occasions," I wink.

"Good," he smiles. "And now the dress..." He opens the larger box and pulls out a short strapless black dress with a loose fit from the waist down.

"I like that," I grin, eager to put it on. "Did you really buy it yourself? You have great taste," I chuckle.

"I did. Glad you like it. I enjoyed shopping for you," he says, beaming at me.

"Christian... What if they won't like me?" I blush.

He blinks puzzled. "Who?"

"Your friends..."

"Don't be silly. Why wouldn't they like you? You honestly worry too much about everything. Relax, baby... My opinion is what matters anyway," he says and envelops me in a strong embrace that I adore.

WE SPEND THE ENTIRE afternoon organizing my clothes in the space he empties for me and I'm surprised by how much room he's giving me. He's definitely doing everything he can to make me feel like home and I'm thankful for him wanting to share his apartment with me.

"You're technically not allowed in my club. You're not 21," he says, bringing me back from my thoughts.

"Good thing you own the place then," I smile.

"Yeah, I can make an exception. Lucky you," he giggles.

"Will you let me have a drink?" I chuckle, teasing him.

"Maybe just a little," he winks. "Nothing strong."

"I'm not a fan of alcohol anyway. I never exaggerated with it. Did you quit smoking?" I smile, realizing that I did not see him with a cigarette since I returned.

"Almost... I... I may have had a smoke or two while you were in New York. But just because I really missed you," he says hastily.

"Christian... I want you to quit smoking, not to smoke because of me. You said the only thing that calms your nerves better than smoking is sex. I'll have sex with you wherever you want, whenever you're nervous," I grin seductively, trying to distract him from it.

"Oh, God, I'm so nervous right now," he bites his lip, feigning just to make his way into my panties, I suspect.

"No you're not!" I laugh, amused by his attempt. "You're just trying to get laid, you sneaky man!" I grin and he steps closer to me, eyeing me hungrily. "No, no, no, stay away!" I dart out of the dressing, laughing, and he follows me like a lion chasing his prey.

He catches me at the base of the staircase and bear hugs me from behind. "Naughty... How dare you run away from me?" He whispers wolfishly in my ear and I shiver when I feel his warm breath on my cheek.

"Christian... No sex... Please... I need to preserve my energy for tonight," I murmur.

He giggles and releases me. "As you wish, love. But nothing can save you when we return," he winks.

"I'm taking a shower alone," I laugh, not wanting to risk anything and head back upstairs to his bathroom. He slaps my behind gently and I yelp, taken by surprise. "You'll be sorry," I giggle, but don't stop, determined to get to the bathroom in one piece.

I WASH MY HAIR, massaging my scalp to release the tension. I must look my best tonight, so I take my time to wash myself thoroughly. After I step out and dry myself, I apply a bit more makeup that usually and opt for smokey eyes, blush on my cheeks and some gloss on my lips.

"Whoa! You look amazing!" He exclaims, startling me.

"Hey, get out!" I laugh and hastily put a bathrobe on to hide my naked body.

"No..." he grins.

"Yes!" I pout.

"Let me do your hair," he says innocently.

"Seriously?" I blink and he nods excitedly. "Ok, fine... I'm not good at it anyway." I sit down on a chair and after gently drying it, he brings a curling iron and begins his magic. I cannot believe my eyes when he finishes and I get to look at my reflection in the mirror. I'm so changed, like a totally different person. I smile and hug him, thankful. "You're the best!" I whisper lovingly.

He makes a happy sound that goes straight to my hard and when he releases me he kisses my nose and begins to undress himself, to take a shower as well.

I give him some privacy and head toward the dressing, pleased with the way I look.

"Ana?" He calls, poking his head into the bedroom to see me. "Put on that sexy Victoria's Secret underwear you wore when we first made love," he grins wickedly.

I blink. "How did you know it was from Victoria's?" I ask surprised.

"Oh, please..." he rolls his eyes at me and disappears inside the bathroom.

"Oh, boy..." I giggle, but do as he requested and look for my red, sexy underwear. I slip it on and then do the same with the dress he bought me. I blink at the shoes, hesitating a bit before putting them on. To my surprise they are actually not as uncomfortable as I expected them to be. I step in front of the mirror and examine myself, for the first time in my life truly enjoying my reflection. I look taller, stronger, happier and much more like a woman. The dress fits perfectly on my body, so elegant and yet so playful. I smile and open my jewelry box to search for something that would match my outfit. I choose a pair of silver earrings and necklace, a bracelet and a couple of rings, and then complete my look with my favorite Chanel perfume.

"Christian?" I shudder when I hear a man's voice calling him from downstairs. "Christian, where are you?"

I walk out of the dressing right when he knocks on the bedroom door and calls him again. "Christian, are you in there?" He asks and I bite my lip, not knowing what to do or say, frozen by the bed.

The door opens and a tall, muscular man with blue eyes and dark hair walks in. He looks imposing and strong, definitely not the kind of person anyone would want to mess with, and yet, his expression is mild and his lips curl up in a wicked grin when he sees me.

"Oh, hey... You must be Ana," he smirks, walking closer to me.

I blink perplexed and open my mouth to speak, but Christian comes out of the bathroom, looking sexier than ever with a towel hanging low on his hips.

"Am I interrupting something?" The man asks, unable to hide his naughty grin and the excitement in his voice.

"Alex! What are you doing in my bedroom, crazy?" Christian laughs, adjusting his towel. Oh! So this is Alex!

"Came to take you to the club, of course..." he winks.

"And couldn't you wait downstairs?" Christian asks, amused.

"Absolutely not!" He folds his strong arms at his chest. "I called and looked everywhere for you, but you didn't answer! Obviously I was going to check the bedroom," he giggles evilly.

"You're irremediable," Christian smiles, shaking his head.

"So... This is the lovely lady you've been talking about non-stop for the past two weeks," he says, offering me a broad grin.

"Shut up, Alex!" Christian laughs, looking slightly embarrassed. I flush, surprised that he would talk about me so much. Poor him, he must have missed me badly.

"She's hotter than you described her!" He goes on undisturbed, his words making me blush more. Now I see why Christian said that he is more like an older brother to him, than a guard. If he is allowed to come up to his bedroom, then it is pretty clear that they indeed have a very close relationship and I feel happy that he has someone like him in his life to protect him and be his friend.

"Get out, Alex!" He laughs and Alex leaves after bowing playfully in front of him. "He's so crazy sometimes," he smiles at me.

"I heard that!" Alex calls from the other side of the door and I can't help not to laugh. Christian shakes his head amused and goes to the dressing to look for some clothes.

CHRISTIAN IS WEARING A gray, casual suit and a white shirt with the first two buttons unfastened. He looks hotter than a Greek god and smells divine, making it hard for me not to lose myself and ask him to take me right here, right now.

"I've never seen you look so elegant, so illegally handsome," I confess, mesmerized by his amazing looks.

"I was thinking the same thing about you," he grins, embracing me tightly. "How are the heels?"

"Ok for now. I hope I can last long enough on them."

He giggles. "Ready to go?"

"Yes. Let's not keep him waiting longer. He might barge in to check on you again," I giggle.

"Yeah," he laughs and leads me downstairs, holding hands.

"Finally! Love birds," Alex pouts, pretending to be upset.

"Yeah, yeah... Stop complaining, bro'," Christian smiles and we head to the elevator. I smile when we pass by the fish again and wave them goodbye.

The elevator takes us to the underground garage and we walk toward his Mercedes. I'm surprised when he stops me and places the car keys in my palm.

"You said you wanted to drive it," he smiles.

"Really?" I blink. "In these heels?"

"What? You can't do it?" He winks.

"Of course I can!" I close my palm around the keys and walk over to the driver's side, feeling like bouncing up and down with excitement as I come face to face with my dream car. We get inside and I see Alex in the rear mirror getting into a black Range Rove Evoque. Then I start the engine and smile when I hear its cat like purr. "This car is a dream!" I exclaim as I pull out of the parking space and drive away. "It's almost like it drives itself."

"I know," he smiles and tells me which way to go once we're out of the building. Even though the heels are a bit uncomfortable for driving, I am still fascinated and thankful for the privilege of driving such a car.

It takes us about fifteen minutes to arrive at the club, but I wish I could drive some more. I park the car in the spot where he indicates me and then he leaps out and comes over to help me too.

"Your driving is great, love," he smiles, impressed.

"I knew I could handle the car! My dad will have to head about this!" I smile.

He laughs and takes my hand. We're joined shortly by Alex and together we approach the grand entrance of the club, guarded by two strong men in black suits.

"Tony, Jazz," Christian greets them.

"Mr. Grey," they nod in return and allow us to get inside.

"Midnight's Sun?" I smile when I see the club's name and he nods, smiling back at me.

Once in we are greeted by two men sitting by the cloakroom. Christian greets them back but doesn't stop and leads me down the stairs from where I can get a perfect view of the enormous space.

The loud music hammers at my ears as I look around amazed by the luxury and the extravagant design of the place. The huge dance floor is crammed with people having a great time, but we don't hover much and skillfully make our way through the crowd of people.

People call his name as we walk by and I stare at them bemused. Everybody seems to know him in here and they certainly look happy to see him. He smiles at everybody and shakes hands with some, like they are one big family. I smile, thinking that they must be regular customers and I'm happy that with him I got the chance to see this cool place, otherwise the guards outside would have never allowed me in before turning 21.

I wonder where he's taking me, but soon I spot the VIP lounge and grin excitedly as we head up another set of stairs to reach it. We go past a couple of bodyguards and enter the room. The music in not so loud in here anymore and the large window offers an extraordinary view of the people on the dance floor downstairs. The color blue dominates in here and once again I'm astonished by the opulence and grandeur of this place. We approach a large couch where some people are enjoying a drink.

"Christian!" They smile once they see him and get up to greet him.

"Hi, guys!" He beams back at them and hugs each of them briefly. "Everyone, this is Ana..." he introduces me with a big grin on his face and I smile shyly.

"Ana, hi!" A petite brunette girl says excitedly and walks over to hug me. "I'm Lauren, Christian's assistant and friend. I'm so happy to finally meet you!" She grins.

"So am I!" I reply, glad to see her too, since I was quite curious about her when I first found out about her existence.

"Ana, this is my friend Tom," Christian says and Tom gives me a tight, bear hug, surprising me. Oh, Tom, the guy who saw Jess cheating!

"Please to meet you, Tom!"

"Likewise," he winks and nudges Christian with his elbow, offering him an evil grin and making him rolls his eyes at him with a smile on his face as they enjoy an inside joke. "This is my girlfriend, Hailey." He says and we shake hands happily.

"And this is Todd," Christian introduces me to the other man in the room. "He helps me with my pet salons."

"Hello, Ana..." he smiles and hugs me too.

I breathe relieved once we sit down on the couch, glad to have been received so well by everybody. But just when I'm beginning to enjoy myself, my eyes almost pop out of my orbits when the door opens and a stunningly beautiful blonde walks in, unsettling me.

"Christian... Long time no see..." she beams at him, walking closer like a model on the runway.

"Jess..." Christian blinks, staring at her bemused and his friends erupt into a hardly audible collective sigh.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

* * *

I SHIFT UNCOMFORTABLY ON the couch, my body instinctively leaning into his for protection as I brace myself for what is coming. Her unexpected appearance has totally ruined my mood and brought back my fears and insecurities. I knew she would not get out of his life that easily, but a part of me hoped that I would never have to face her again, since she did stay away after our encounter in Barbados. Until now...

"What? You're not going to say hello to your... friend?" She asks him, uttering the last word in a very awkward way.

Christian blinks at her stunned and Alex gets up from his seat, waiting for his instructions. By the look he is giving her I can bet that he does not like her at all.

"Hi," Christian says and reluctantly sits up to give her a brief hug. She snakes her arms around him and pulls him closer, totally ignoring my presence.

"Butt off, Jess. He's no longer your boyfriend. You should've done that while he was still with you," Tom sneers, surprising me.

She lets go of Christian and turns to Tom, spitting fire at him. "You! You ruined my life, you jerk! Why didn't you keep your big mouth shut? You had to tell him, didn't you?" She blurts out, fuming with anger.

Tom jumps to his feet, equally angry with her. "You bet I told him! He's my best friend, you little bitch! You ruined it yourself! I'm so happy that he finally realized you're no good for him and dumped you! I was shocked when he decided to give you another chance. I had to see your slutty face ever since and I've had enough of you!" He barks at her.

"Baby, stop, it's not worth it," Hailey mumbles, pulling him back to avoid him doing something stupid, considering how angry he is.

Jess cowers next to Christian when she sees the hostile look on his friends' faces.

"I think you should go. You're unsettling my friends," Christian mutters impassively.

"But... You said we could still be friends," her voice breaks, hanging onto him stubbornly. "You can't throw me out of your life like I'm an old shirt."

"I'm not throwing you out. I'm just saying that this is not the best moment for you and I to hang out. Please understand," he says calmly.

"When can I see you? I missed you," she sighs, taking his hand in hers.

"I don't know. I need some time..." he says undecided.

"I want you back," she squeaks, making me really uncomfortable.

"Pfff, take off already!" Tom rolls his eyes.

"Jess, we've discussed this. I'm not in love with you anymore. You can't have me back. I can be your friend for the sake of the four years we've been together, but that's it."

"Christian, I'm so sorry that I haven't been the perfect girlfriend, but I've changed. Please give me another chance to show you that," she pleads, desperate.

"I'm in love with someone else. And I think I've given you plenty of chances already. We just don't fit anymore. You've got to understand that I moved on and you should do the same," he says and frees his hand from her grip.

She looks at me for the first time since she arrived and my cheeks turn red when our eyes meet, feeling the hatred behind those scorching eyes.

"Unbelievable," she mutters silently and turns to him once more. "I'll see you," she assures him and strides out of the room, followed by Alex.

I hear him scold the bodyguards outside the door for letting her in.

"What? I thought she was his girlfriend," one of them explains, excusing himself.

"Ok, that was weird," Christian mumbles, fisting his hands in his hair. He turns to me and I look down, sad and worried. "Hey," he sits down next to me and pulls me on his lap. "Sweetheart, please don't let this ruin our night. We came here to have fun. Look at me..." he begs.

I lift my head and look into his beautiful eyes, not knowing what to do to tame my worries.

"Ana, she's not going to come in between us. I'm not gonna let that happen," he assures me. "Trust me, please!"

My voice sounds hoarse and weary when I speak. "I trust you."

"Then quit being so worried and let's have some fun," he kisses my lips, soothing me with his gentleness.

"Now that's more like it!" Tom says, making the others giggle as they watch us happily. I flush and hide my face in his neck.

"There, there..." he smiles, caressing my back slowly to comfort me.

"I love you," I whisper and kiss his neck with affection.

"Love you more, kitty," he murmurs in my ear.

I grin when he calls me that and decide to put everything behind me and enjoy him and the company of his friends.

THE WAITRESS BRINGS ANOTHER round of drinks and I'm beginning to feel a little dizzy with all the alcohol in my system. Normally I didn't even enjoy the taste of scotch, but after seeing her again, I really felt the need for something strong.

"Hey, no more for you..." Christian admonishes me and takes the glass out of my hand when he acknowledges my condition. "Bring her a coffee and some orange juice please," he tells the waitress and she rushes out of the room.

"Why is the room spinning?" I mumble confused and grab my head to steady myself.

"Shit! How could you get drunk right under my nose?" He blinks, mortified. "Drink this..." he mutters and brings the coffee that just arrived to my mouth. I take small sips but end up drinking it all. "Better?"

"Yeah, a little," I say timidly and lean in his arms. It takes me some time to sober up, his soothing embrace helping me relax while I listen to his conversation with his friends. Their reassuring smiles make me feel good and welcomed and I'm happy and thankful for being accepted in their group.

"Let's go downstairs and dance," Hailey begs Tom after a while.

"Yeah, let's all go," Christian smiles and my eyes widen, not sure if I can dance, especially with so many people around me. "Come on, baby, just a little," he gives me an innocent look that I simply can't refuse.

"Ok, ok..." I smile and he helps me up, then leads me back to the dance floor downstairs, followed by his friends and Alex, whom to my surprise did not have anything with alcohol to drink and kept his eyes focused on us. I was truly impressed by how protective he was of Christian.

We mingle with the crowd and he starts moving me around in the rhythm of the music with a broad grin on his face. I can't help not to laugh when I see him so happy and I let myself go, the alcohol giving me the courage that I normally lacked. Everybody is having fun and for the first time in my life I honestly do not care if I make a fool of myself. I dance with everyone, the girls, Tom and Todd, surprised by how much I am actually enjoying it.

At some point Christian puts his arms around me from behind and I tilt my head back, grab him by the nape of his neck and pull his lips to mine. We make out for quite some time and I hear happy cheers around us, but I simply don't care, and enjoy kissing my man, our tongues entwined in a sensual dance, as we relish each other's taste.

I brush my butt playfully against his intimate spot and he groans in my mouth, his hands flying to my hips to stop me from arousing him in front of everybody. He swirls me around and presses me against his body, his profound gaze sending shivers down my spine.

"Somebody's being bold and naughty tonight," he grins wolfishly.

I giggle innocently, my hands resting on his bulging biceps. "Somebody's too hot for words tonight," I bite my lip, still marveling at how perfect he could be.

"Really? Who?" He asks, looking around to see who I was referring to, pretending he did not know it was him.

"Stop it!" I laugh and he giggles with me before kissing my nose. "I need to go to the restroom," I say, feeling my bladder close to exploding after drinking so much and agitating myself on the dance floor.

"Sure... Alex!" He calls him and he shows up out of nowhere. "Lead her to the restroom please. Take care," he winks at him and Alex nods, taking me away.

"Thanks, Alex," I say when we reach the door. "For being such a good friend to him." He gives me a big smile and I reciprocate before going inside.

After attending to my needs I get out to wash my hands, glad that the drowsiness is no longer that intense. My attention is piqued when I hear a sob coming from one of the toilet cabins. The person eventually exits and our eyes lock in the mirror before me. I turn around in horror when I see it's Jess. _I thought she left!_ I blink repeatedly in panic, examining her and trying to guess her intentions. Her eyes are red and her makeup is ruined, her beautiful face contorted awkwardly.

"Ha!" She exclaims, equally surprised to see me. She walks over to the sink next to me and bends down to wash her face. I freeze, not knowing if I should run away or call Alex to rescue me. "I hope you're happy now," she says coolly when she looks at me again. "You took my man and turned everybody against me."

"I did not," I mumble worried. "I did not intend to take anyone's boyfriend. And I certainly did not turn anyone against you. He told me what you did and how unhappy he was because he couldn't trust you anymore. He was really hurt that you did not pay him the attention that he needed. Maybe you didn't realize it but you pushed him away yourself," I say timidly and her eyes widen as she analyzes my words.

"And you were oh so happy to take advantage of the situation and lure him to you, didn't you?" She frowns.

"No... He came to me on his own," I sigh. "Look, I know you hate me. I am aware of how much it hurts when someone takes your man. It's happened to me too so I know what it's like. We just fell in love with each other. I mean, to be honest, I've been in love with him all my life. The fact that he began to feel stuff for me was a complete surprise. I never meant to hurt anyone and I'm sorry that it happened," I say, looking at her with big worried eyes.

"What did you do to him? You must have done something! Otherwise I can't understand how he could leave _me_ for _you_!" She rolls her eyes, exasperated.

"You know, looks are not all that matters in life. I know that I'm not perfect like you, but at least I knew how to listen to him and be his friend. We were childhood friends and we used to know everything about each other. I didn't have to lure him with anything. He came willingly."

"You slept with him! That's luring!" She barks.

I sigh. "It happened only after he decided that he no longer wanted to be with you. I didn't do that to make him want to leave you," I say coyly.

"I don't fucking care! You slept with my man while he was still with me! Do you know what that makes you?" She snaps at me.

I blink repeatedly, trying to figure a way out this mess. "I guess the same thing you are for cheating on him," I dare say.

"What?" She asks appalled and slaps me hard across the face. I yelp and grab my cheek in shock, stepping away from her. "How dare you say that, you little brat? You know nothing about me and you're certainly in no position to judge me for my mistakes! How old are you anyway? Fifteen? I bet you don't even know how to handle a guy like him! Was he your first sex partner? I wouldn't be surprised!"

"I wish he were! The one and only!" I sniff, stunned by her outburst. _I knew she was vicious, but how dare she hit me? _Nobody ever hit me before. "I don't need an army of men to be satisfied! I just need one to love and care for me. I found all that in him and I'm not going to let it slip away from me unless he tells me to leave!"

"I hope he does! You don't deserve him more than I do! He'll forget about you as soon as he finds someone more enticing, more suitable for him. You'll sink in misery and remember how you made me feel. I cannot wait for that day to come!" She hisses through gritted teeth. "Take good care of yourself!" She frowns at me and I take it as a warning.

My knees fail me when she turns around and leaves the restroom. I lean against the wall, feeling a deep pressure on my chest. I want to cry, but I can't and desperately gasp for air, every bit of my body shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"Ana!" Alex barges in looking horrified, and I'm sure it's because he saw her leaving. "Oh, shit! What did she do to you?" He asks appalled and pulls me in his arms.

I hang onto him, unable to speak or move. I realize that my reason for despair is not the fact that she warned me, but the thought of him growing tired of me and leaving me for someone else. _What if she was right? What if I'm not enough to satisfy his needs?_ I shudder.

"Ana, talk to me! What's wrong?" Alex worries.

I take a deep breath to calm myself and clear my throat before I speak, doing my best to sound ok. "Nothing... I'm just tired. Let's go back to Christian. I want to go home."

"I saw her leaving. You can't fool me," he insists. "You're all pale and shaking."

"Alex, please, I want to go," I mumble.

"Fine," he sighs and takes me back to our group. We find them in the VIP lounge and I head straight to him.

"Christian, can we please go home? I'm tired," I say calmly, trying to scare anyone.

"Ohhh, come on, don't leave so soon," Lauren says, beaming at me.

Christian eyes me suspiciously but gets up and hugs his friends goodbye.

"It was very nice meeting you all. Hope I see you again soon," I say and they hug me too.

"Sure thing!" Tom grins.

"Bye, guys," Christian says and taking my hand we head out of the club, followed by Alex. Once we reach the car he opens the door for me and then walks over to the driver's seat, even though he had a few drinks. "What's wrong?" He asks, starting the engine.

I sigh. "I bumped into Jess at the restroom. Let's just say she was not happy to see me."

"What? I thought she had left," he blinks.

"So did I," I shake my head and stare out my window as he drives home.

"Was she mean to you?" He worries.

"She accused me of taking you away from her and turning your friends against her."

"Yeah, right. They told me they never liked her much. Don't listen to her. She's just hurt, I guess."

"Yeah," I mumble, lost in my thoughts.

"Ana, please... Let it go," he murmurs and gives my knee a gentle squeeze.

"I'll try. I just don't like being around her."

"I understand. I'll do my best to keep her away from you," he promises me.

"Thank you," I say and remain silent for the rest of the road home.

CHRISTIAN INSISTS ON TAKING a bath together before bed, so I comply. He calls me when the water is ready and I head to the bathroom. His sculptured naked body is the first thing I see when I enter and suddenly I'm afraid to take my dress off.

"Come, baby... What is it?" He stretches his arm at me.

"Nothing... Can't I just go straight to bed?" I plead.

"Ok, what's wrong with you?" He approached me worried. He bends down and taken my sandals off before grabbing the dress.

"No," I pull away timidly and he eyes me confused.

"Ana?"

I lower my head. "Do you really like me?" I barely whisper, afraid to look at him.

"Oh, come on! Don't start with that shit again! Of course I like you. I love you, for God's sake! Take that damn dress off or I'll rip it with my own hands!"

My eyes shoot up at him in surprise.

He shakes his head, impatient. "Baby, whatever she told you it's not true. Please don't listen to her. I'm begging you not to give her the satisfaction of having ruined our day. Please, Ana!"

I sigh and decide that he is right. I have nothing to be ashamed of. He loves me like I am and so do I. I carefully remove my dress and he groans at the sight of my sexy underwear, that he had asked me to wear. I quickly take it off and slip inside the bathtub after pulling my hair up. The warm, foamy water calms my nerves, relaxing me.

He soon gets in behind me and pulls me in between his legs. I rest my back on his chest and enjoy his loving embrace, his tender kisses on my temple.

When his hand reaches my core I flinch and grab his wrist. "No," I mumble.

"Sweetheart, let me help you relax. You'll feel better afterwards, I promise," he murmurs sweetly and kisses my shoulder.

I release his wrist and he slowly rubs my sensible flesh in circles using his middle finger. The feeling is sublime and I instinctively spread my legs to give him better access.

"That's my girl," he whispers seductively and I close my eyes, listening to our mingled breaths. He was right. I needed this very much. I shut my mind down, focusing only on him and his fingers on me.

My eyes spring open when something unfamiliar invades me and I push the foam away, desperate to see what it is. "Oh," I shiver and look up at him confused.

"Shhh, relax. You'll like this," he kisses my lips and moves the object in and out, filling me with new, satisfying sensations. I had never had sex in the water, nor used a vibrator before. I moan against his lips, my fingers sinking into his thighs, as I'm consumed by pleasure. I come sooner than expected but he doesn't stop until I cease to convulse. He grins and pulls it out of me, shocking me with the size of that thing. I take it from him and explore it curious.

"When did you get this?" I ask timidly.

"While you were still in New York. I thought we could have fun with it," he smirks.

I shift in his arms so I can see him. "Yours is better."

He laughs amused. "I sure hope so! But... You can use this whenever you want to play," he winks.

"I'd rather play with yours," I lick my lips seductively and reach for it.

He laughs and flinches when my hand locks around it, but doesn't stop me. He raises his hips out of the water and sits on the edge of the bathtub so my mouth could sooth him.

I'M WOKEN UP BY the sound of water running, surprised that it's morning already. My eyelids are heavy and I realize that my head hurts like crazy. _Oh, is this what having a hangover feels like? _I rub my temples with my fingertips but nothing changes. I sit up in the middle of the bed and my head spins.

"Oh, boy..." I mumble annoyed.

"Hey... Morning, love," Christian smiles as he steps out of the bathroom freshly showered.

"Morning... I think I'm having a hangover," I sigh.

"I'm not surprised," he shakes his head. "No more scotch for you! I have to go to work. Would you like me to take the day off and stay here with you?"

"No, it's ok. I'll be fine," I give him a reassuring smile.

He comes closer and kisses me, lingering longer than usual. He plays with my lips and tongue, hungry for me.

I smile when he pulls away and he reciprocates before launching himself at my bare chest, nibbling and biting my nipples. "Christian!" I laugh, trying to escape his assault.

He giggles and gets off the bed. "Just saying hello to them," he explains, giving me a wicked grin.

"Right," I laugh. "Go, before you have me for breakfast," I chuckle, but then my face drops. "Damn it! I didn't make you breakfast!"

"It's ok... I called Lauren to wait for me with something. She used to do that all the time, don't worry. Get a coffee, you'll feel better," he winks and disappears in his dressing to look for clothes.

I follow him and lean naked on the door frame. "I like your friends. They were so nice to me. And Alex is really cool. He's very protective of you and so is Tom, for what I've seen."

"Yeah, I'm lucky to have them," he smiles. "I knew they would love you. I've told them about how we grew up and all the silly things we did together. They couldn't wait to see you."

"That's nice," I grin.

"Oh, before I forget. We're having dinner with our parents tonight. Dad called this morning. I don't think I can make it to lunch. So I'll pick you up around six and go to them, ok?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm actually eager to see Mom and Dad. They'll probably scold me for not visiting them."

"Let's hope not. I want to talk to them about you moving in. So I hope we find them in a good mood. Especially your Dad..." he murmurs.

"Yeah, so do I. I'll be very disappointed if they say no. I already got used to being here, sleeping in your arms, waking up to your kisses, making you breakfast..."

"I got used to you too and we already installed you in my closet," he giggles. He finishes arranging himself and hugs me to his chest, his naughty hand stroking my naked behind. "I'll see you later, baby." With a gentle squeeze and a kiss on the lips he is out the door, leaving me wanting for more.

* * *

I shower and put a pair of shorts and one of his t-shirts on before I make myself something to eat and a cup of coffee. Thoughts of the previous night fill my mind and no matter how much I try not to think of her, I cannot shut her out. I wonder what Christian would do if I told him that she hit me. He still thinks she's no danger to me or to our relationship, but after our encounter in the restroom, I can no longer agree with him.

I shake my head and try to focus on the other important issue, namely telling my parents that I'm moving in with him. I decide that whatever they say, I am still going to stay with him. I am old enough to know what I want and need and they'll just have to learn to accept my decisions...


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's note: Thank you for reviewing! :)_

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

* * *

IT'S A CLOUDY GRAY day in Alaska and I can almost feel the piercing cold as I sit by the fireplace and look out the window at the falling snow. Mom and Dad are fast asleep, but I'm so bored. The cabin is silent and the only sound that I can hear is that of the wind blowing outside.

I stalk up to his room and open the door as silent as I can. Christian is sleeping as well, to my misfortune. I pout and fold my arms as I approach his bed. This is not how I had planned to spend my Christmas holidays. He promised me we'd play and here he is now, sleeping like a bear while hibernating. I lean closer and kiss his cheek, my hand fisting in his hair. I'd be in deep trouble if he woke up and caught me touching him, but I take my chances anyhow. He's too beautiful when he sleeps and it's the only time when I can sit and secretly admire him.

My patience is limited and I decide to go out and have some fun on my own. I slip my boots on, grab my winter jacket and my gloves, pull the warm hat over my head and ears and wander outside. I take a deep breath of fresh air and look around me for a moment to assess my surroundings. _I shall make a snowman. Yes! _I smile to myself and head over to a pile of snow nearby the cabin and fall to my knees, ignoring the cold.

My snowman slowly begins to take shape as I place three pretty large round snow shapes one on top of the other. Ultimately I add a scarf around its neck, an empty bowl on top of its head and search for two small branches that I attach as arms. The carrot for his nose, some nuts for his eyes, mouth and buttons, and it's finally complete. I lie on my back on the soft snow and admire my work of art. The snowflakes fall softly on my face and I giggle, moving my arms and legs to form the shape of an angel.

The front door opens and I take cover behind my snowman. Christian walks out dressed up and ready to play. I grin and quickly make a snowball that I launch at him. To my surprise it lands straight on his face and he squeals and whimpers as he brushes the snow off with his gloves.

"Ana! How dare you?" He barks at me, but the giggle that follows betrays him and I know that he's not actually angry with me. "Get over here!" He darts after me and I take off from my hiding place, screaming and laughing as I attempt to escape him. It doesn't take long before he catches me and I fall flat on my tummy with my face in the snow.

"No!" I cry, fighting him off. "Christian!" I plead and he turns me around, hovering over me with a wicked grin on his face.

"You naughty kid! How could you?" He giggles, pinning me to the ground.

I smile sheepishly, so happy that he had come out to play with me. "Did you see my snowman?" I ask excited and proud of it.

He turns around to stare at the pile of snow where my snowman had been just a moment ago.

"My snowman!" I exclaim, tears forming in my eyes.

"Oh, no... I think I knocked it down. Sorry..." he mumbles and turns to look at me again. His eyes widen when he sees me on the verge of crying. "Oh, no, no, no, please don't cry!" He gets up and pulls me with him, brushing the snow off my clothes. "I'll make you another one, just don't cry. Please..." he begs me, agitated.

"Ok..." My voice is small and hoarse, but he takes my hand and leads me back to the snow pile.

"Let's do it together," he smiles innocently and I forgive him on the spot. My arms shoot around his waist and he doesn't hesitate in returning my hug...

* * *

Soft lips caress my cheek repeatedly and my brow creases as I'm pulled out of my dream. I stretch my arm to push away whatever is disturbing me, but my palm lands on somebody's cheek and my eyes flutter open.

"Ana," Christian giggles and kisses my palm. "I've been trying to wake you up for the past five minutes," he says amused.

I sigh. "I was having such a lovely dream," I murmur and close my eyes again.

"Baby, we'll be late for dinner," he complains and suddenly I come to my senses.

I sit up and realize that I had fallen asleep on the living room couch while waiting for him to come and pick me up. "Damn, I'm sorry... I spent all day cleaning this place up. I didn't mean to fall asleep. I guess I was a little tired," I excuse myself. I then stare at myself in the outfit that I had chosen for dinner; a red top, black skinny jeans and red peep toe pumps, especially for him, now that I know he likes to see me in high heels. My top is not wrinkled and I breathe relieved.

"It's ok... I arrived half an hour ago and found you like this. I decided to let you sleep while I showered and changed," he grins. "You looked so beautiful. I almost had my way with you while you were sleeping. But then I thought it was not such a good idea. You seemed so peaceful," he takes my hand and helps me up. "Ready to go?" He asks before kissing me tenderly.

"Yes," I murmur, trying to maintain my composure after hearing his confession. For whatever reason waking up to him having sex with me is a true turn on for me. I decide not to voice my thoughts just yet since we have a dinner to attend, but I sure plan to let him know that I do fancy the idea.

* * *

"What did you dream about?" He asks curiously while driving to his parents' house.

"Oh... Um... I dreamt about our last winter together. You know, the trip to Alaska for Christmas with our parents," I murmur and his lips twitch in a lovely smile.

"I remember that," he says, giving my knee a gentle squeeze.

"You knocked down my snowman," I pout, pretending to be upset.

He laughs amused as he recalls the event. "I built you another one," he winks.

"Yeah, you did... After that, each time I made one, I thought of you and it made me so sad. For a while I couldn't even stand seeing snowmen. It brought me too many memories of you," I sigh.

"That was the last snowman I ever made," he confesses and I stare at him alarmed as I sense the pain in his voice. He shakes his head and turns to me while we're waiting for the traffic light to turn green. "I know that Christmas is months away, but... How about we spend it back in Alaska? Just you and me..." he says, giving me his most innocent and sweet look.

I smile and lean closer to kiss him. "I'd love that!"

"Good! So would I," he smiles and steals another kiss before driving again.

OUR PARENTS ARE VERY happy to see us when we finally arrive, and after lots of hugging and kissing we all settle at the dining room table.

"Ana, how have you been?" Mom asks, eager to hear about the few days that we've been apart.

"Better than ever, Mom," I smile at her happily. "Christian is an amazing host and I really like his place. I also met his friends. They're very nice and they seem to like me..."

"They like you, baby," Christian assures me and gives me a sweet peck on the lips that makes me smile and flush a little, happy that he does not refrain himself from showing me affection in front of them.

"Sounds good, darling," Mom beams at me and I know that she is truly relieved to see me happy again.

"Missed me, Dad?" I ask when I catch him eyeing me attentively.

"Of course I did! I can't wait for the house to be ready so you can come home with us," he replies and my eyes shoot at Christian, my heart hammering inside my chest, worried about Dad's reaction to the news we have to share with them.

"Um... Speaking of that," Christian begins, taking my hand in his, our fingers entwining under the table. "Ana and I discussed about it and we decided to move in together. I want her to live with me," he continues and I'm surprised by how determined he sounded.

Our mothers and Carrick give us a broad, approving smile, but Dad gapes at us in shock.

"That is great, kids! Oh, Christian, I'm so happy for you!" Grace says, getting emotional.

"Thanks, Mom," he grins.

"Wait a moment! What? Moving in together? What? Ana! You're just 19! You've been together for a month and now you want to live with him?" Dad mutters, stunned.

Everyone stops smiling, watching him worried. I was almost certain that he'd be the only one opposing our decision.

I sigh. "Dad, please... You know how I feel about him. I'm starting college next week. I think I'm old enough to move out. I need some space, some freedom. I want to be with the man I love and have a fresh start in life. I've never been happier. Please don't ruin this for me," I beg him.

"Can we talk in private a little?" He asks after a long moment of silence.

"Alright," I reluctantly let go of Christian's hand and follow Dad outside.

He sits on a bench and points at the space next to him for me to sit as well. I accommodate myself on it and look at him, not knowing what else to do or say.

"Ana... Don't you think you're rushing into it a bit?"

"No, Dad... I honestly don't feel that way. Look, this is new for him too. He's not used to sharing his space with anyone. It's a big deal that he actually invited me to move in. It shows how much he trusts and cares about me. We love and need each other. I've never wanted anything in my entire life more than being with him. And now that I was given the chance to be happy with the man I've always dreamed of, I am not going to let it slip away from me," I say, doing my best to make him see my point and convince him that I am doing the right thing for myself.

"But... I'm not ready to let you go," he mumbles and my heart melts when I see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh, Daddy..." I scoot closer and lean in his arms, allowing him to embrace me. "What would you do if I went to study in Europe and you'd not see me for months?"

"I'd be very sad and worried," he confesses and kisses my hair.

"See? At least I'm not going to the other side of the world. I'm still here in LA and you can see me anytime you want."

"That's true," he admits and I allow myself to smile.

"Dad, you know I love you and Mom more than life itself, but I also love him. The fact that I will be living with him does not mean that I'm abandoning you. I would never do that. I need and want you guys in my life. You've been the best parents anyone could ever wish for and I'm thankful for that. But I've reached a point where I feel the need for some freedom. I'm not a child anymore. I know it's hard for parents to watch their kids grow and leave their home, but it's a natural thing. It happens to everybody at some point," I say calmly, trying to sooth him somehow.

"I just feel that everything is happening so fast. A couple of months ago you were heartbroken and barely leaving the house and now you're bouncing up and down with joy and willing to move in with a guy you've been dating for a month or so. Don't get me wrong, it feels good to see you so happy. All I want is for you to be more cautious and think things through very well before you make a decision. I don't want you to suffer again, ever..."

"I know, Dad... But I trust him. I know the kind of guy that he is. He's nothing like the other men I've met before. He's been hurt as well, betrayed, cheated on... We understand and complete each other. No guy has ever been so nice and kind to me," I flush.

"Well, I have to admit that he is indeed respectful and he looks happy when you're by his side," he says, filling me with hope.

"I want to show you something," I rush back inside and return with my purse. "Look at this..." I say and show him the last letter that Christian had written to me. I figured it would come in handy in case Dad would refuse to accept my decision and doubt his intentions.

He looks at it confused but I nod at him, encouraging him to read it. His expression changes as he goes through it, from worried to surprised. Once he's done he lifts his head and gapes at me.

"See, Dad? He has thought of me all along, just like I did. I accidently discovered this and 24 other similar letters in a drawer. He never dared to send them to me. I was shocked when I found them. They're the proof that he did care and miss me. Do you see it now? I fell in love with him a thousand times more while reading them," I whisper.

"I did not expect this," he says, speechless. I can tell that the letter moved him too.

"I hope you trust him more after reading this. Give us a chance, Dad. It's all I'm asking for. I promise nothing will change. I'm still your daughter no matter what."

He nods. "I know, dear. Please be careful, though. I'm afraid that before I know it you'll be married with kids. I want you to take your time, to enjoy your adolescence. These years are never coming back. Don't rush into adulthood. You'll miss these days one day."

"You're right, but I swear to you that I'm not rushing. I do want to enjoy everything one step at a time. And don't worry about kids. I'm not going to have any until I'm ready for such a huge responsibility. And I want him just for myself for now," I smile timidly.

He hugs me tight and I feel happy that we talked, that he finally understands me, and most importantly that I managed to make him see Christian with different eyes.

"Are you giving me the permission to move in with him?" I ask innocently.

"I am... And I'm praying that I won't regret this," he replies calmly.

"You won't. You'll see!" I grin excited and kiss his cheeks, making him smile. "I love you, Daddy!"

"Love you too, sweetheart," he kisses my hair and we soon join the other to enjoy dinner.

Christian looks at me with weary eyes when I return, but my broad grin sooths him and I lean to kiss his lips with love. "He said yes," I whisper and kiss him again.

"He did?" He exclaims, unable to hide his excitement and with the corner of my eye I can see that Dad is smiling.

I nod happily and he pulls me on his lap and hugs me tight. I only now realize how worried and nervous he had been about this.

"Thank you!" He murmurs to my father.

"Just take good care of her," he replies, surprised to see him so happy.

"I will! I promise!" He grins.

"We need to celebrate!" Grace sings joyfully and brings a bottle of champagne that Carrick opens.

Christian and I share a wicked grin before we kiss again. We each take a glass and wish for the best before we drink and eat the delicious food that our mothers prepared.

WE STAY UP TALKING until around midnight, so we decide to sleep over in his old room. I'm flooded with childhood memories the moment I step inside and cannot help not to smile.

I strip off in my underwear before getting in bed, tired but also amazed by how well things went. Having our parents' support means a lot to me and I know that Christian is just as pleased as I am.

"I can't believe you convinced him," he grins at me, while taking his clothes off. I bite my lip when he removes his boxers as well and slides in bed with me. "What did you say to him?" He asks intrigued.

"I have my own tricks," I blink and accommodate myself astride him under the blanket, my lips finding his, hungry for him.

"Mmm, playful... I like that," he whispers between hot kisses and I moan when his hands explore me, shamelessly touching me everywhere.

"I need you," I whisper, rubbing myself slowly against him to entice him. He reacts to me and I can tell that he wants it just as badly. It doesn't take long before my panties get drenched and he pushes them to one side, so we're skin on skin.

He unclasps my bra and tosses it away so his mouth can get busy with my breasts. I bite my lip to silence my moans, pushing myself into him, eager for more. I recklessly grab and take him to my entrance, then lower myself onto him, curious to feel him with nothing in between. He flinches and releases my breast, trying to lift me off, his eyes big and worried.

"Ana, what are you doing?" He blinks perplexed, but I don't budge, wrapping myself stubbornly around him.

"Just for a second. Let me feel this, please... I won't move," I blush, flustered.

I feel his muscles tense in alarm, but I concentrate on our sweet connection, and clench and unclench my vaginal muscles to feel him better. He groans and slowly relaxed, his eyes close and I smile as I discover that he is enjoying this. My sensible flesh burns all around him and it's getting harder for me to control myself and not move against him. When I can't take it anymore I break the sublime connection between our bodies and his eyes pop open.

"Condom," he urges, pointing at his pants on the floor.

I grab them and retrieve it, rolling it on myself. Before I get on top again I remove my panties and then welcome him inside of me once more. I ride him slowly for a long time, stroking him in and out of me. After a while, I grind on him back and forth, then in small circles, making us moan and groan as pleasure envelops us both. I don't know how much longer we can take it before coming to the inevitable end. Putting his arms around me he pulls me flat against his chest and bends his knees before he begins his thrusting, setting a hard pounding pace that drives me insane. He drives into me over and over again, each thrust deeper and harder than the previous, and I begin to whimper, overwhelmed by his assault. I scream when I find my release, my body convulsing furiously over his. My orgasm triggers his, but he manages to muffle his screams. We are both out of breath, drenching in sweat, but none of us cares as we enjoy the sweet aftershocks of our climax.

"I hope no one heard me," I blush while we rest embraced after taking a quick shower.

He giggles, stroking my back. "They know you're happy."

"It was very intense," I say timidly and he presses his lips against my forehead.

"I know... I should have taken you slower, but I just couldn't stop myself. I needed you badly," he confesses.

"I loved that. I'm glad you didn't hold back," I kiss his chest and close my eyes, exhausted.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of music coming from downstairs. Christian is not in bed so I stretch and get up. I put my bathrobe on and head down to look for him. The music comes from his kitchen so I enter it slowly. My face splits in a broad grin when I find him making pancakes.

"Good morning, love," I say sweetly and hug him from behind.

"Oh, hey, lovely," he giggles and brings my hand to his lips to kiss it.

"You're not going to work today?" I smile and release him.

He giggles. "It's Saturday, Ana... I don't work on weekends unless it's an emergency," he winks at me.

"Great!" I smirk, glad to have him all to myself every weekend. Then my smile fades when I remember promising my parents at the dinner on Wednesday that I'd help them out with moving into the new home this weekend.

"Let's eat, dear. Your parents must be waiting for us."

"You're coming too?" I grin.

"Of course! I'd rather be with you and help, than stay here all by myself."

"Thank you!" I smile and sit down to enjoy his pancakes. "These are delicious! I can't believe you cook so well," I giggle, proud of him.

"I like cooking. I find it relaxing," he smirks and I shake my head in awe.

THE HOUSE IS SMALLER than the one we had in New York, but it's so beautiful, it takes my breath away. It has a large pool and a tennis court in the back yard, the ornamental trees, hedges and flowers making the place look heavenly.

Inside everything is set in place, the new furniture is sparkling clean and ready to be adorned with my family's possessions, and I'm really pleased to see the final outcome of the renovations. It looks like a totally different house. The architect and workers performed miracles in their attempt to transform the house to suit my parents' needs.

"Mom," I grin when she turns out from the kitchen.

"Hey!" She giggles and rushes to hug me.

"This is so beautiful, Mom. I can't believe it's the same house," I chuckle, returning her hug.

"I know... Too bad you won't be living here with us," she says, stroking my back. "I miss you..."

"Miss you too, Mom. Which is why I will be visiting you often..."

"You'd better," she smiles and I spend the rest of the day with her, emptying the boxes and organizing everything around the house. Christian helps Dad to install the large plasma TV on the wall and then the surround system. I glance at them every five minutes, glad to find them getting along so well.

We make my parents very happy when we decide to stay over for the night and the next day we only head home late in the evening, after finishing unpacking all the boxes.

* * *

"Tomorrow is my first day in college," I say, washing our plates after enjoying dinner together.

"I'll drop you off on my way to work," he says, gathering everything else on the table.

"Thank you," I smile and giggle when he picks me up to take me to bed.

I fall asleep a little nervous about tomorrow, but soothed by his warm embrace. He's present even in my dreams and I frown when I'm being shaken awake.

"No," I complain, hugging my pillow to my chest.

"You'll be late on your first day," he giggles and kisses my cheek. "Come on, sleepy head. Get up..."

"It's morning already?" I mumbled and open my eyes reluctantly.

"Yep... Come on, I have a surprise for you downstairs," he grins.

"Surprise?" I ask and he knows he has my attention now. "Ok," I smile and rush to shower and arrange myself. When I step out of the bathroom I see he's no longer there so I quickly put on the outfit that I had prepared for this day; black skinny jeans, white shirt and black flats. I put on some mascara, pull my hair up in a pony tail and grab my bag before rushing downstairs. "Dad?" I grin when I find him sitting with Christian in the living room.

"Morning, Ana," he grins and gets up to hug me.

"How come you're here?" I smirk.

"You'll see in a moment. Go have some breakfast first," he smiles and I eye them both suspiciously.

I eat my food faster than ever, eager to find out what they are up to. Seeing them collude behind my back intrigues me, but it also pleases me to see them at peace with each other.

"There, I'm done," I blink, dying to know what they are keeping from me.

"Ok, let's go..." Christian smiles.

"Where? You said you have a surprise for me," I pout.

They laugh, making me frown a little. "I'm glad I'm amusing you two."

"Come on, baby, you'll love this," Christian smirks and leads me to the elevator, followed by Dad.

I decide to keep my mouth shut and wait patiently while the elevator takes us down to the parking area. We head toward Christian's car, but I freeze in my tracks when I see the red Mercedes, identical to Christian's, waiting imposing next to his.

"Holy shit!" I gape in shock and disbelief, my knees failing me at the sight of it. I turn to them bemused and find them grinning from ear to ear.

"Christian convinced me that you can handle it very well. So here it is. The car of your dreams. My college present to you," Dad says, beaming at me.

Tears prick my eyes as I stare at the two most important men in my life and wrap my arms around their necks, pulling them in a tight embrace. _Could things get any better than this? _


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

* * *

THE ROAR OF MY new car's engine thrills me as I speed up, desperate to get to school on time. _I can't believe I am going to be late on my first day!_ I bite my lip nervously, wishing that all the other cars would just disappear so I could have a clear road ahead of me and test how fast my car can go. I am usually not a speed advocate, but right now I have no other choice but to accelerate whenever I have the opportunity.

I finally make it to Westwood neighborhood and soon arrive at my destination. After a quick stop at the Administration Office where a kind lady sitting at the reception table offers me my schedule and a map of the school, I rush back to my car and glance over the schedule. My first class is called Elements of Design and it's being held in the UCLA Extension, 1010 Westwood classroom building. _Damn! Why does this place have to be so darn huge?_ I sigh as I drive down the Westwood Boulevard in search of my building.

"There you are!" I exclaim when I eventually spot it and take my car to the closest parking lot. I jump out, grab my bag and books and hurry toward the entrance. Other students stare at me like I'm some kind of lunatic, and I mentally admonish myself for my erratic behavior and for embarrassing myself on the very first day.

To my misfortune, while desperate to find my classroom, I accidently bump into someone and my books land on the floor with a loud thud. "God, I'm so sorry," I mumble and bend down to pick them up, all flustered and abashed. "I was in a hurry," I excuse myself and finally look up at the person before me, my cheeks burning red.

When our eyes meet I'm surprised to find a pretty handsome man with dark hair and blue eyes gaping at me. I blink repeatedly, wishing I could just fade away and swallow hard, trying to find my words.

"Um... Could you help me, please? I'm new here and I'm looking for my classroom. Do you happen to know where the course Elements of Design is held?" I ask timidly, but he doesn't answer, his eyes intently assessing me and making me feel rather uncomfortable. He must be at least 35 years old, I recon. "Well?" I insist, eager to get out of his face at once.

He clears his throat, snapping out of his trance. "Excuse me... What?" He asks, looking confused.

"I was wondering if you know where the course Elements of Design is held..." I murmur, hugging my books to my chest.

"Oh, yes... The second room on the right," he replies, running his fingers through his hair.

"Thank you," I say and stride away, but before turning right I glance at him once more and catch him staring after me. I flush and disappear quickly out of sight.

The door is slightly opened when I reach it and a loud babble comes from the inside of the room. _Maybe the professor did not arrive yet._ I take a deep breath before walking in and the babble stops, all my classmates turning to stare at me.

"Hello," I mumble awkwardly and make my way to an empty desk, ignoring all the curious eyes.

It doesn't take long before the door opens again, but my heart sinks when the man I had bumped into on the hallway steps in. He places his briefcase, that I did not notice before, on the desk and leans against it before he finally speaks.

"Good morning, class. Welcome to UCLA! My name is Ethan Harrison and I'll be teaching you Elements of Design. Since you're all freshmen I was also assigned as your tutor or mentor, call it as you wish. So, in case any of you has an issue, don't hesitate to look for me. I will gladly help you. Also, this is the first time I ever arrived late. It won't happen again. Punctuality is a must, so please make sure you arrive on time," he says and I cower in my seat when he glances at me, flushing scarlet once again. _Great! _

"Now, before we start I would like you each to present yourselves in a few words so we can all get to know each other. Also, I'd like to know what made you choose to study Architecture and Interior Design here at UCLA. Go on," he says, looking at the boy sitting in the front desk.

As my classmates speak one after the other I find out a little bit about each of them and their lives before college, but I can't keep all their names in mind. All of them seem very passionate about this field and eager to learn at such a prestigious university.

When it's my turn to speak, I reluctantly stand up like the others had done, still not sure what to say about myself. These kinds of situations discomfort me and I certainly don't enjoy having all eyes locked on me.

"Um... My name is Ana Steele. I was born here in Los Angeles, but my family and I moved to New York when I was six. I was initially accepted at Yale, NYU and UCLA, but I chose to come here because I've always wanted to return to my home town. Interior design represents a passion of mine, something that I really see myself doing in the future. All the courses seem very interesting and I'm eager to learn more," I say, trying not to look intimidated.

"Very well, Miss Steele. You may sit down," the professor says and I breathe relieved, accommodating myself back on my seat. "Ok, class. Now that we all introduced ourselves briefly, I will tell you a few things about what you will learn during my classes. First of all I will introduce you to design fundamentals. We will have all kinds of exercises concerning figure-ground relationships, color interaction, line, texture, shape, scale, balance, rhythm, emphasis, and organization of elements in the 2D plane. The goal of this course is to develop your perceptual skills, sensitivity and creative awareness. We will go on study trips together, you'll have projects to work on, we'll visit museums and many other places meant to enhance your creativity. I wish you all good luck and hope that you will have a great time here," he smiles at us warmly.

When the class is finally over I grab my stuff and leave the room with the rest of my classmates. I look over the schedule and see that my next class is in two hours, so I grab the map to look for a place where to kill time. I spot the Botanical Garden and smile.

"Ana?" Someone calls and when I turn around I recognize the girl from my class. She is blonde, brown-eyed and approximately my height, dressed nicely in a blue dress that reaches her knees and matching sandals.

"Oh, hi... Sophie, right?" I say, hoping that I got the name right.

"Yes," she smiles. "Mind if I join you wherever you were going?"

"Sure," I smile. "I was thinking about the Botanical Garden. It's not that far away."

"Yes, I know... My brother studied here too so I often came to visit. I know this place very well," she smiles.

"That's great! I'd get lost without the map. This place is enormous," I complain.

She giggles. "You'll get used to it sooner than you think," she winks. "So, did you like Mr. Harrison? He's one of the coolest teachers here. We're lucky to have him as our tutor. He is a little strict, but he's passionate about his work and the stuff that he teaches. My brother had only nice things to say about him. He's close to his students."

"I'm glad to hear that. I got sick and tired of the grumpy teachers that I had in high school. He seems ok for now," I grin, but hope that me bumping into him will not have any negative effect on me.

We walk through the Botanical Garden and I'm pleased to discover such a beautiful, refreshing place where to clear my mind. For a moment it reminds me of our island and I lose myself in those sweet memories.

"Are you living on campus?" Sophie asks, interrupting my train of thoughts. "You said you came from New York."

"Oh, no... We recently moved back here, but I live with my boyfriend now," I say coyly.

"Really? Wow, that's cool! Wish my parents allowed me to move in with mine too. You are lucky," she smiles.

"I guess," I smile back. "Where did you say you were from?" I ask shyly, sorry that the only thing that I kept in mind about her was her name.

"I'm from Sacramento. So both my boyfriend and I live on campus. He's a freshman too and studies Anthropology. You'll meet him soon," she grins and I reciprocate, happy to have made a friend already. She seems really nice and I like her.

"Is your brother still here?"

"No, Paul graduated a couple of years ago. He's an architect now and watching his work I began to love it too, so I decided to study the same thing. "What about you? Do you have any siblings?"

"No, it's just me. But I would have liked a sister," I smile and sit down on a bench.

"And your boyfriend? Is he studying here too?"

"He did, but graduated long ago. He's 24 now. He was my childhood friend, the boy I grew up with, and now we're together," I smirk, thinking of him.

"Oh, wow! You must know everything about each other," she giggles.

"Yes, pretty much everything, though we haven't seen each other for twelve years until this summer when we met again. Life brought us back together and I swear I've never been happier," I say, eager to go home to him, surprised by how much I miss him already.

She opens her mouth to speak, but she's interrupted by her phone. "Excuse me," she says and answers the call. "Hey, love. I'm in the Botanical Garden with a friend, the Hannah Carter Japanese Garden to be more precise. Can you make it here before your next class? Alright, I'll wait for you," she grins and hangs up. "Jason is on his way here," she tells me excitedly.

I smile and we sit and wait for him. "So how old is professor Harrison? He looks 35 to me," I say, still intrigued by the way he looked at me.

She giggles. "He's 41 actually, but yeah, he's really good looking. You can often find him at the swimming pool or at the tennis courts. He's very active and likes to compete. Unfortunately his wife and 17 year old daughter died two years ago in a car crash. He got lost in his work after that..."

"God, that's terrible," I mumble, horrified by the idea of losing someone I love. I don't even want to imagine what that feels like.

"Yeah... He suffered a lot. But he's still young. I hope he finds someone who can make him smile again," she murmurs.

"Sophie?" Someone calls and she stands up.

"Over here, Jason!" She grins, waving happily at him.

I giggle and sit up to meet him too. He's not much taller than her, but he looks adorable with those blonde curly flocks, cute boyish face and blue eyes. I look away while they share a steamy kiss and wait for her to introduce us.

"Jason, this is my new friend, Ana," she grins and he steps closer to shake my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Ana," he says, smiling at me and I decide that I really like these two.

"Same here," I grin and we spend the rest of our break chatting about how they met, their lives in Sacramento, and I tell them a little bit about mine in New York, but leave all the nasty parts out.

"We should go out one of these days. You bring your boyfriend too," Sophie suggests.

"Sure... I'll talk to him," I smile, knowing that he'll be curious to meet my new friends.

"Do you like it here so far?" Jason asks me and I nod.

"Yes, especially now that I met you guys. I think it will be fun. Hope that the other professors are cool too and that we'll have lots to learn from them," I reply.

WHEN THE CLASSES ARE over I say goodbye to Sophie and head over to my car, pleased with how the day went by. The lady teaching Fundamentals of Interior Architecture seemed nice too and very well prepared in her field. It was definitely a pleasure to listen to her lecture.

As I reach the parking lot I pass by a group of boys that eye me attentively and for whatever reason I find myself walking faster.

"Look at her. She's in my class," I hear one of them tell the others while I rummage through my purse for my car keys. When I press the button to unlock the door the turn signals flash and I hear the group of boys gasp.

"Forget it, Sean. She's way out of your league," another one says and I swallow hard, surprised by what I've heard.

I open the door and rush inside, my eyes locking on the only boy that I recognize from the group, Sean, my classmate. I blink repeatedly and flush before I pull myself together and drive away. I had no idea that my new car was so intimidating. The parking lot was filled with some of the coolest cars I've ever seen, and yet my red beauty seemed to stand out and attract boys. But Sean's friend's words run through my head as I desperately try to decipher them.

'_Forget it, Sean. She's way out of your league.'_ I sigh and shake my head confused. A boy with a crush is the last thing I need. I didn't even notice him much throughout the day, but it seems that he sure noticed me.

"Oh, boy..." I mumble worried, decided to keep away from him.

THE APARTMENT IS SILENT when I arrive and I call his name several times, but he doesn't answer. It's a little over 4 o'clock and I figure he is still at work.

I pull my BlackBerry out of my purse and call him.

"Ana, hi!" A woman's voice answers, taking me aback. "It's Lauren," she says when I don't reply.

"Oh, hi, Lauren," I say confused. _Why is she answering his phone?_

"Christian is in a meeting and he left his phone with me. Is it an emergency?" She worries.

"No, no... I just wanted to check on him. I didn't get to talk to him all day. But, since you answered... Can I ask for a favor?"

"Sure, anything you want!" She says happily.

"Um... Do you know a good gynecologist where I could go?" I ask timidly.

"Oh," she gasps. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm ok... Just a random check, you know. I hoped you could recommend me someone."

"Of course... I can take you to mine. It's a guy, though," she informs me, not sure if I was ok with that.

"Oh... A guy? Well... Then... That will do. I'm kind of in a hurry," I mumble, not really comfortable with going to a man, even thought he is a doctor.

"Alright... When would you like to go?"

"Today if it's possible," I reply.

"Um, I'm not sure. He is a busy guy and usually you need an appointment. But I'll see what I can do. We're friends, so maybe this time he will make an exception. I'll call you right back once I've talked to him."

"Thanks, Lauren!" I smile.

"My pleasure, Ana. Oh, wait... don't hang up. Christian is coming this way. Talk to you soon," she says and passes him the phone.

"Ana?" He asks softly and my face lights up when I hear his voice.

"Christian! Sorry I called you at work. I was just anxious to hear you. I haven't talked to you all day," I murmur.

He giggles. "You can call me anytime. I didn't call you because not knowing your schedule I didn't want to risk interrupting you during your classes. How was your first day?"

"Nice! I will tell you all about it when you get home," I grin.

"Oh, I'm having dinner with some business associates. I'm not sure what time I'll get home," he apologizes, sorrow clearly present in his voice.

"It's ok. I'll be here when you arrive. Don't worry," I say in a soothing tone.

"I thought of you all day today. Cannot wait to get to you," he murmurs and sends me a kiss over the phone.

I giggle sweetly. "See you soon, handsome! Enjoy your dinner, please."

"Will do. And I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"I'm sure you will. Love you!" I grin and send him a kiss as well before hanging up.

Lauren returns with a call and lets me know that she'll be taking me to see the doctor in less than an hour. I dart upstairs and take a quick shower before putting clean clothes on. My nerves are piling up as I wait for her to pick me up, pacing up and down the foyer and around the fish tank in an attempt to calm myself down.

She texts me once she arrives and I take the elevator downstairs and meet up with her outside the building.

"Ready?" She smiled, leading me to her car.

"Not really," I giggle nervously and she laughs as well.

"He won't bite you, not to worry. He's very good at this and professional," she winks.

"I trust you. I just... In New York I went to a woman gynecologist. I'm not used to... men..." I flush.

"Relax... He's just a doctor. He won't look at you in any other way. He sees lady parts all day. It's his job," she laughs and drives away, making me blush more.

"Yeah... Did you tell Christian about this?" I wonder.

"No... It's not my problem," she winks at me.

"Ok... Thanks... I didn't really want him to know right now."

THE DOCTOR'S CABINET LOOKS more welcoming than I had expected. At least the waiting room seems so. It doesn't take long before the patient inside leaves and the doctor steps out to greet us.

My eyes widen in shock when I realize that he's much younger than I thought and hoped he'd be.

"Good afternoon. I'm Dr. Edward Jones. But you can call me Edward," he says to me, flashing a big, white smile.

"Hi, Ed..." Lauren smiles and they hug briefly. "This is the friend I told you about. Ana Steele."

"Nice to meet you," he says, shaking my hand.

"Pleased to meet you too," I say timidly.

"Come on, don't be shy..." he chuckles and walks back inside.

I turn to Lauren and she smiles at me encouragingly. "Go on. I'll wait here."

I nod and follow him into his cabinet.

"So... What brings you here on such short notice?" He asks, sitting down at his desk and pointing at the seat in front of him.

I take it and try to swallow past the lump in my throat, fidgeting nervously with a stray lock of hair.

He purses his lips while waiting for my answer and I flush, realizing that I'm wasting his time with my timidity.

"Um... Sorry about not calling for an appointment, but... I'm in a hurry... My period is due in a couple of days and... I want to start taking birth control pills," I blurt out and flush when he gives me a small smile.

"I see... Very well. First of all I'm going to take your blood pressure, then give you a quick check and decide what best suits you, ok?" He asks and I nod, eager to get it over with. "Please relax, ok? You seem very nervous. Maybe you'd be more comfortable seeing a woman next time," he suggests.

"No, you're ok," I say, not wanting to make a fool of myself.

I close my eyes while I lie on the bed, trying to think of a nice place while he examines my body. Doing that helps me get through the uncomfortable situation much easier. When he finishes I put my clothes back on and we move to his desk again to discuss. After a pretty long discussion about my medical history, he finally tells me what my options are.

"So... Given the fact that I did not discover any irregularities with you, I am ok with you taking the pill. Or, you could take the shot."

"Um... What's the difference?"

"Well, the pill must be taken every day... It is basically out of your system within 24 hours, which is why you must not forget to take it daily. The shot is given every three months."

"So which one should I choose?" I mumble confused.

"For you right now I say the pill will work just fine. If you don't forget to take it, that is..." he raises a questioning eyebrow at me.

"Oh, no... I won't. I'll program my phone to alert me when it's time to take it," I reply.

"Good," he smiles and begins to write my prescription. "But... The condom is still important to prevent sexually transmitted diseases," he adds.

"I know, but... I trust my boyfriend. We don't sleep with other people," I blush.

"Alright then. Here you go," he smiles and hands me the prescription and his visiting card. "You begin to take the pill on your first day of menstruation. If you have any other questions, don't hesitate to call me. You have my number there. Also, you should come in for a check once in a while or if you decide to quit the pill for whatever reason."

"Will do. Thank you," I smile timidly and we shake hands before he walks me out to say goodbye to Lauren as well.

"So how was it?" She asks once we get to the car.

"Quite ok. He's nice," I blush and she giggles amused.

"Did you solve the problem?"

"Yes... Could we please stop at a pharmacy for a moment?"

"Sure," she winks and drives off.

CHRISTIAN IS STILL NOT home by the time I arrive and I breathe relieved. I want to keep this as a surprise and hope that he will be ok with my decision.

I quickly make myself something to eat for dinner and then go in search of a good book in his personal library. One in particular catches my eye and I reach for it and take it to the couch.

"Kama Sutra. Oh, you sneaky man. I had no idea you had this book," I grin and flip through it, eager to learn something new and surprise him in bed.

Fifteen minutes later, sitting comfortably with the book on my lap and focusing on every written word, I don't even hear him open the door and approach me until he's by my side gazing into my book. I flinch and stare at him surprised. _How could he sneak up on me like that?_

"Enjoying the lecture?" He grins wickedly and sits down next to me.

I bite my lip, desire burning in my eyes at the sight of him. His lips part when he notices my hungry, craving, full of lust look and I launch myself at him before he can say anything. He falls back on the couch and all too soon our clothes are flying across the room, our naked bodies desperate to enjoy each other again...


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

* * *

CHRISTIAN'S HANDS ARE SPLAYED over my back while I rest cuddled on his chest in our bed, my index finger slowly drawing circles around his nipple. He giggles silently and I lift my head to look at him, curious to find out what is amusing him.

"You were so needy tonight. I love it when you're needy," he smirks, running his fingers through my hair.

"That's what happens when I don't see you all day," I murmur and give him a sweet peck on the lips.

"Then I shall come to your courses," he giggles.

"You can't!" I laugh, amused by his suggestion. "Besides, I think I'm in trouble with my new professor. I was late and bumped into him on the hallway," I shiver as I recall the event.

He cannot contain his laughter. "Oh, Ana... Your first day and you've already made victims and got yourself in trouble? Sounds like you," he bites his lip to contain his giggles.

"Shut up!" I laugh and move to my side of the bed, with my back at him.

He scoots closer and embraces me from behind, pulling me into him. "Did he scold you?" He asks, kissing my shoulder tenderly.

"No... He was actually... dumbstruck... He lost his words for a moment and kept staring at me in a very unsettling way," I mumble.

His muscles tense, his strong arm clenches around me and I can tell that my words have bothered him. "What?" He asks, his tone changing from amused and playful to grave and worried.

I turn around in his embrace to face him, my hand resting on his cheek. "Christian... It's ok. Maybe he was just shocked by the impact. He was cool during class," I say, desperate to sooth him.

"What's his name? Maybe I remember him," he says coolly.

"Ethan Harrison... He's our tutor too," I murmur.

"Hmm... Doesn't ring a bell," he replies, his brow creasing slightly. "Is he young?"

"Not exactly... He's 41 from what I've heard," I blink.

"Who told you that?"

"Sophie... She's my classmate and now my friend. I met her boyfriend too. They're so cute. She wants us to go out the four of us someday. Would you like that?" I murmur, trying to distract him.

"Sure, I'd like to meet your new friends. So... this guy... what does he look like?" He continues.

I gulp when I realize he's not going to let it go easily. "To be honest... he's pretty good looking..." I whisper. "For a 41-year-old guy," I add quickly.

He purses his lips, eyeing me intently.

"Christian... Are you jealous?" I smile. "Of a guy who's old enough to be my father and 17 years your senior?" I giggle.

He sighs. "I'm jealous of any guy who stares at you in an improper way," he mumbles, holding me protectively.

"I'm not into older guys. That's disgusting. I'd feel like I'd be dating my father. Plus, I'm madly in love with you. I could never in a million years look at any other man. It's you that I want and need. Just you..." I murmur and hide in his chest, where I feel loved and safe.

He kisses and nuzzles my hair with affection. "I don't doubt your feelings for me. But I certainly doubt any man who gets too close to you, to what is mine..."

"I can't control that, Christian. But you'll be the first to know if someone crosses the line. I promise..." I whisper. "Now please stop worrying," I plead, my hand sliding south across his body.

He grabs my wrist and stops me. "Don't distract me with sex," he kisses my forehead. "It's been a long day and it's late. We should sleep."

"Alright." I kiss his heart and close my eyes. "Good night, Christian," I say sweetly.

"Good night, Ana," he says quietly and it doesn't take long before I drift.

MORNING COMES WITH AWFUL news about Christian having to travel to Miami for a meeting with a business partner. He finally got the opportunity to open another club there, but no matter how excited he is, I can still see that he's not happy with the idea of being away from me again.

"It's ok, Christian. I'll be fine," I encourage him, while helping him with his luggage, and doing my best to hide my sorrow.

He sighs. "I'd take you with me if you didn't have classes."

"I know... Look, go there, do your business, fulfill your dream and come back to me once you've finished what you need to do. I'll stay with my parents while you're gone."

"I'll be back by Saturday... It's your birthday. I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

I smile. "You'd better not," I say and kiss him lovingly. "Finish packing. I'll make you some breakfast." I head to the kitchen, biting my lip hard to avoid crying. _Why am I so miserable? It's not like he's going to Mars._ I just wish he never had to leave my side.

Saying goodbye to him is always a hard thing to do, and this time is no exception. We hug and kiss as if there is no tomorrow before he tells me he loves me and disappears into the elevator. I can't hold my tears back once he's gone and stumble back toward the bedroom upstairs to take a shower and start my day.

I'm in no mood for classes or seeing anyone, but once I get to school I fix a big fake smile on my face, determined not to let anybody know how sad I am.

"Hi, Ana!" Sophie beams, hugging me briefly. "Come sit with me."

"Hey," I greet her back, happy to have her as a friend. I hope she can lift my spirit a bit.

"So, did you talk to your boyfriend about a double date?" She grins.

"I did and he said yes. He's eager to meet my new friends," I smile. "Unfortunately he had to go on a business trip this week. He'll only be back on Saturday. That's my birthday, by the way."

"Awesome! We totally have to do something about that. If... if you don't have other plans, that is..." she grins wickedly.

I flush. "I don't know yet. We haven't discussed what we'll do. I just hope he'll make it home by then," I worry.

"I'm sure he wouldn't want to miss your birthday," she smiles. "Hey... How about you sleep over tonight? I'll show you the campus, it will be fun," she suggests excitedly.

"I was going to sleep at my parents' house. But this actually sounds great. I'd love it!" I smile, needing some distraction.

"Perfect!" She exclaims and I giggle amused.

I shift uncomfortably in my seat when I spot Sean across the room staring at me, not sure what to do about him. I choose to stay away and ignore him, but his constant gaze makes it hard for me to concentrate during class.

"Great! Lunch time!" Sophie says when we finally get out of our last course for the day. "I'm so happy you're staying over. I needed a girls moment," she giggles, leading me toward Terrace Food Court. We stop by a place called Greenhouse and she takes me inside. "I love it here. They serve healthy food, salads, soups, pasta," she goes on, but my mind is locked on Christian and I can't hear half on the things she's saying. "Ana, are you ok?" She asks and sits down at a table.

"Um... Yeah... Sorry," I flush. "I may sound stupid, but I miss him already," I mumble.

"Hey, I know what it's like. I totally understand you. Why don't you call him?"

"I'm not sure if he arrived there yet. Besides, he promised he'd call me before he left."

"Then he'll call. Let's have something to eat while we wait," she winks and I nod in approval, looking over the menu.

"Are you lonely, girls?" Someone asks and when I lift my gaze I see a bunch of guys grinning at us. "Can we join you?"

I blink confused, not sure how to react or what to say. By the look they're giving us I'm not quite comfortable with their presence. All I want is to be left alone to enjoy my lunch.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you two!" Sean beams at us and I gape at him, even more confused. Seeing him so close I realize how tall and fit he is, his pecs bulged outward through his t-shirt, his biceps and forearms tensed. His hands clench into fists when he shifts his gaze from us to the group of guys. "Need anything?" He asks them with a raised eyebrow. They shake their heads and lift their arms in defense before walking away.

"Oh, thank God! I was so not in the mood for them. Thanks, Sean!" Sophie grins. "Wanna join us?"

"May I?" He smiles.

"Sure," she says and makes room for him next to her.

"Ok, what just happened?" I ask puzzled, staring at them.

"Oh, you don't know those. They're just a bunch of annoying brats, looking to get laid. I've seen them before," she rolls her eyes.

"Me too. They live here on campus, not far away from me. I've heard they're trouble so I had to do something when I saw them with you," Sean says, looking at me innocently.

"How come they were so afraid of you?" I wonder.

"Oh, just look at him, Ana! He's a buff!" Sophie laughs.

"Um... Probably because they've seen me boxing at the gym. I don't know," he says timidly, and I'm surprised to see a strong guy like him being shy.

My phone rings and I grab my purse and ransack through it hurriedly. I may look like a lunatic but I simply don't care. When I find it and see his name displayed on the screen, my face splits in a broad grin and Sophie giggles, amused by my reaction.

"Christian!" I exclaim excitedly and his sweet giggle fills me with joy. "I was dying to hear you, love! I'm having lunch with Sophie. Do you mind if I sleep at her place on campus tonight? Oh, thanks! Love you!" I grin. Our conversation doesn't last longer than five minutes, in which he tells me about his flight and his plans for the day, but once it's over I feel revived and happy. It's amazing what the mere sound of his voice can do to me.

"I cannot wait to meet your boyfriend. You sure look fascinated when you're on the phone with him," Sophie chuckles and I flush.

"Yeah... She sure does," Sean grumbles, looking at me with curious eyes.

The waiter approaches us and I'm glad that their attention shifts from me to him and we order our food and drinks.

"Where's Jason?" I ask Sophie while enjoying my pasta.

"He's in class, but maybe he'll join us for dinner," she smiles. "Do you have a girlfriend, Sean?"

"Um, no... Not right now," he grunts.

"Oh, you should find one soon. Then we could go on a triple date!" She snickers eagerly.

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do about that," he replies.

I shake my head at Sophie with a small smile on my face, surprised by her audacity.

"Hey, wanna do something tomorrow? We don't have any classes," he says.

"Sure. What do you have in mind?" She asks him.

"How about we play some tennis here on campus?" He suggests, smiling at us, his gray eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Yes, I'd love it! I used to do that with my brother quite a lot," she smirks.

"Um, I've only played a couple of times and I suck. Maybe you two should go," I murmur.

"Don't be silly, Ana. It will be fun, we're not going to compete. I'll bring Jason too so we can play in pairs," she clasps her hands together, happy with the plan.

"Alright," I accept, hoping that I will not end up regretting it. "But if I break something, it'll be your fault for dragging me into it," I stick my tongue out and they giggle amused.

WE SPEND THE REST of the evening exploring the campus and I pay attention to their explanations and try to keep in mind the most important places, while enjoying my private tour.

"And this is the Bruin Plaza. Over there is the Bruin Bear, one of the most common meeting places here at UCLA. Everybody knows it," Sophie says as we approach it.

"Sean, can you take a picture of us with it?" I smile and hand him my phone.

"Oh, sure," he grins and Sophie and I smile at the camera. "There you go," he returns my phone.

"Thanks!" I grin and send it to Christian. Soon I receive a text from him and read it excitedly.

_Beautiful as always! Is that the friend you told me about? I'm glad you're having a good time, Ana! I've just got out of the meeting. I'm happy with how it went, but I wish you were here so we could celebrate. Please take care until I come back! Love you! xoxo_

I feel like kissing my phone, but contain myself and just smile, my heart swelling to accommodate all the happiness that I'm experiencing right now. I am head over heels in love with this man and I'm thankful for gravity, otherwise nothing could keep me from flying away.

"Guys, thank you for the tour. It was such a pleasant evening," I beam at them. "I need to go home to grab some stuff and then I'll return for the sleepover."

"I'll be waiting for you," she hugs me. "I live on the north end of the Hill in Sunset Village... Courtside, to be more exact. It's right by the tennis courts. Call me when you get there and I'll come out to pick you up," she sings happily.

"Awesome! I'll bring pizza for dinner. Anything else that I should bring?"

"No, just you," she giggles.

"Ok, see you soon. Bye, Sean," I smile timidly. It was fun having him around, but I hope he'd find himself a girlfriend and not think of me anymore. The last thing I want is to hurt a nice guy like him.

"Bye, Ana. See you tomorrow!" He winks and I head to my car in a hurry, knowing it would take some time to get to it on foot.

I FEED THE FISH when I arrive and then rush upstairs to pack some clean clothes to take with me. After I finish I decide to take a quick shower and discover that my period has just started.

"Great," I mumble, hoping I would not be having cramps all night. The first thing I do once I step out of the shower is to take my pill and stuff the others in my purse.

On my way back to campus I stop and get the pizza for dinner and then drive to Courtside and leave my car in the parking lot.

Sophie comes out to meet me and I follow her up to her room, excited to spend a night on campus.

"Wow, your room is so nice and spacious. I like it!" I smile.

"Make yourself comfortable. Jason left a moment ago. I had to kick him out," she giggles.

"Oh... Why did you do that?" I blink.

"Because I knew you were coming," she laughs.

I flush. "You could have told me not to if you guys wanted to –"

"Don't be silly," she cuts me off. "I had already made plans with you. "He'll stay over tomorrow. He'll be fine until then," she grins.

"He probably hates me right now," I smile timidly.

"Yeah, right!" She laughs. "He actually likes you a lot."

"He does?"

"Yes... He said he's happy I got myself a normal friend. He doesn't like my friends back home. He finds them annoying for whatever reason," she shrugs.

"I'm glad he accepts me, then," I wink and we settle on her bed with our pizzas, watching a couple of episodes of 'Two and a Half Men' for amusement.

I FEEL REJUVENATED IN the morning, quite surprised that I was able to sleep so well. Usually the first day of my period is crappy and painful but right now I'm actually feeling good.

Sophie is already in the shower. I didn't even feel her get up. My eyes almost pop out of my orbits when I see it's almost 11 a.m. How could I sleep so long? I jump out of bed right when she steps out of the bathroom with a towel around her body.

"Good morning, sleepy head," she chuckles amused.

"Oh, God. You should have woken me up," I complain.

"Why? You were sleeping so well... We have no classes today, we're in no hurry. Take your time," she winks and I smile at her thankful before I disappear inside her bathroom.

WE MEET JASON AND Sean at Northern Lights for breakfast and I opt for some frozen yogurt and sushi. The boys are chatting excitedly about tennis, while I pray that my clumsiness won't get me into trouble again.

My blue tennis dress that Mom bought me is short and form-fitting. I try to ignore the way Sean looks at me while we do our warming up.

"I really must remind you that I suck at this. I don't even know how to hold the tennis racquet properly," I grunt.

"Come on, I'll show you. Relax, this is just for fun," Sean winks.

"I'm not much of a tennis player either," Jason confesses.

"Then let's just watch them play," I imply, hoping I could get out of it.

"No! Where's the fun in that?" Sophie pouts at me and I decide to give it a try.

Sean takes me on his side and plants the racquet in my hand, showing me how to hold it and giving me some instructions with respect to how to swing my arm and hit the ball. I do my best to apply everything he's told me and I even manage to catch some shots coming from Sophie. She's gentle with me and I appreciate it, but I find myself watching fascinated when she and Sean play together.

"You guys are awesome!" I grin, but my eyes widen when I see the ball coming my way faster than usual. I panic and accidently hit it with the frame. The ball lands on the court next to hours, missing professor Harrison by an inch. _Professor Harrison!_ I bleach at the sight of him. I didn't even notice he was playing tennis too. I sigh and approach him timidly. "Professor, I'm so sorry. I told them not to let me play," I blush scarlet, my legs shaking.

"Miss Steele... First you bump into me on the hallway and now you bombard me with tennis balls?" He asks, trying to stifle his giggles, but failing miserably.

I breathe relieved to see that he's amused and not angry with me. "I'm deeply sorry, sir," I smile shyly and he gives me the ball back.

"Do you guys mind if I join you? My partner here has to leave earlier today, but I'd like to play some more," he says, hopeful.

"Sure, professor! Come along," Sophie grins, excited by the opportunity to play with him.

I grin, glad that I can finally sit down and avoid trouble. Jason settles next to me on the bench and we watch the three of them play.

"He's cool... He's the best teacher we have," he tells me and I nod in agreement.

"I'm gonna get you, guys!" Professor Harrison warns them with a big smile on his face.

"Not so fast!" Sean laughs, determined not to let him win, darting after all the shots coming from him.

"I like him too," I smirk, watching them amused.

"That was a great game!" The professor said in the end. "I will treat you guys with lunch. Come on..." he smiles and I look at him surprised.

We follow him happily to a restaurant nearby, feeling privileged that he'd want to spend time with us.

"How's college treating you so far?" He giggles.

"Better than expected. It's really nice here," I smile.

"You chose well. You could never get bored here and the place is so alive. I hope you won't regret coming here."

"I doubt that," I murmur.

MY PARENTS' HOUSE IS quiet when I arrive in the evening, but the smell of lasagna coming from the kitchen lures me straight to it.

"Mom!" I beam and she almost drops the cup she's holding, startled by my sudden appearance.

"Ana! You scared me," she laughs and rushes to hug me tightly to her chest. "I'm so glad you're staying with us for a couple of days. We barely get to see you," she complains.

"I'm here, Mom," I hug her back, lost in her embrace.

"What is it, dear? Problems at school?" She worries.

"No... Not at all. School is great. I made friends, the professors are great. Especially our tutor. He played tennis with us."

"Wait... YOU played tennis?" She giggles.

"Don't make fun of me," I laugh. "They made me do it and I almost hit our professor, but luckily he was amused."

"Oh, Ana," she giggles and kisses my cheek before finally releasing me.

"Where's Dad?"

"He went to play golf with Carrick. He should be home any minute."

I nod and sit down on a chair. "Christian's been away for a day and it seems like I haven't seen him in months. Why does it feel like a chunk of me is missing? Whatever I do my mind flies to him every five minutes and it's so exhausting. I want to tell him never to leave me again. But how could I do that? It's so... selfish. I can't tie him to me with a leash, but I also suffer when he goes. What should I do, Mom? This is driving me crazy," I sigh and lean my forehead against the table, defeated.

Mom sits next to me and strokes my back lovingly. "You're right. You can't keep him tied to you. I know it's hard when you're not together and I'm sure it's the same for him. But you have to be strong and occupy your time with other things while he's away. Besides, it is just for a few days. It's not like he's not coming back for months. You lived without him for twelve years. A few more days are nothing compared to that," she winks.

"Yeah, I know... I'm just being silly," I flush.

"You're not silly, Ana. You're just in love," she smiles at me, caressing my hair. "What will you do on your birthday?" She asks, excited. "I can't believe you're turning 20," she bites her lip, getting emotional.

"Please don't cry..." I take her hand in mine. "We haven't talked about it yet, so I have no idea."

"Is there something you would like to do?"

"Yes... Be with him and you and my new friends. And then have him all to myself," I flush.

She chuckles. "Thought so! Come on... I got you a nice dress for this event," she grins and drags me to my room.

On the bed rests a short strapless turquoise tulle dress with beaded bodice and on the floor a pair of matching turquoise strappy platform high heels sandals.

"Oh, Mom!" I hug her tight, moved that she had picked such a nice outfit for me and chose one of my favorite colors. "This is beyond perfect!" I grin. "Christian will love it! Especially those high heels," I giggle.

"I loved the dress the moment I saw it. I knew you'd feel the same," she smiles.

I can't help not to try it on before we go back and enjoy the lasagna she made.

ON FRIDAY NIGHT I settle on Christian's living room couch to watch some TV by myself, counting the hours left until he comes back home to me.

I quickly grab my phone when it starts ringing and answer hastily when I see it's him.

"Hi, Ana," he murmurs, but the sadness in his voice alarms me.

"Christian? What's wrong?" I jump off the couch and start pacing up and down the room, worried as hell.

He sighs. "This sucks... I won't be able to return until Sunday afternoon. I won't be there for your birthday," he sniffs and my heart sinks at the news.

I lower myself back on the couch, not knowing what to say to him.

"Ana?"

"Just do what you have to do. We can hang out on Sunday... It's no big deal," I mumble, trying to push down the lump forming in my throat.

"Baby, I'm so sorry... You have no idea how much I hate myself for doing this to you," he sighs.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm glad to know that you're fine. That's all that matters to me," I try to comfort him.

"This is the last time I'm allowing work to get in between –"

"Christian! I'm so, so happy to see you!" Someone cuts him off and I nearly drop the phone when I hear that voice...


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's note: Hello everyone! Today it is a month since I posted the first chapter of my story, so I decided to gift you the next one._

_I want to thank you all for reading and giving me your opinions on the story, and also for encouraging me to keep posting it!_

_I am pleased to share it with you. There aren't many more chapters left, but like I said before, I am currently working on the sequel, which I will post as well if you guys continue to enjoy this. Thanks again to all of you!_

* * *

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

* * *

DARK THOUGHTS CLOUD MY mind, my heart beats erratically in my chest and I find it hard to breathe. I open my mouth to speak, but I can't. I feel the whole world crushing on top of me. He's there... with her...

"Sweetheart, I've got to go! Talk to you soon! Please don't hate me because I can't make it tomorrow," he mumbles. "I love you so much!" He sends me a kiss and then he's gone.

I stare at my phone for what feels like forever, silent tears falling ceaselessly down my cheeks. _How could he do this to me? How could he leave me alone on my birthday? He promised he wouldn't miss it for the world!_ And yet there he is, with the person I most despise. _Is he cheating on me? No, he can't be! He can't do this to me!_

I cry myself to sleep, hugging Rusty to my chest. Horrible nightmares haunt my dreams, causing me to shift and turn in bed, unable to find my peace.

WIND IS BLOWING THROUGH my hair and I try to get away, but it doesn't stop. I frown and shift, landing on something warm and hard. My eyes open slowly and I realize it was just a dream. It takes me a moment to assess my surroundings, but once I do I jump back in surprise.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart!"

"Christian!" I gape dumbstruck, excitement flooding me at the sight of him. His arms close around me in an instant, holding me tight to his chest. I can sense his relief to have me in his arms again and it sooths me like a breath of fresh air.

"You've been crying. I'm so sorry," his voice is hoarse and mortified. "Did you really think I'd skip your birthday? How could you believe me so easily?" He holds me at arm's length to examine me. "When I said I wouldn't miss it for the world, I meant it. You're the most important thing in my life! Don't you ever forget that!" Tears form in my eyes again and he pulls me back in a strong embrace. "Don't cry... I'm here, sweetheart," he sniffs, horrified that his attempt to surprise me has made me cry.

I sob in his chest, not sure why I'm crying. Relief maybe... Happiness... His presence is all I needed to avoid cracking up. He holds me and strokes my hair and back until my sobs cease.

"This should be a happy day. My intention was to surprise you, not to make you cry. Please, please forgive me," he begs, sounding worried and sad.

My palms cup his cheeks and I kiss him tenderly on the lips. "I'm happy that you're back. That's all that matters to me," I murmur and he kisses me hard and passionate, pouring all his love into this kiss.

"I have something for you," he smiles timidly and I decide to put all the bad things aside for now, certain that he must have an explanation for everything.

"What is it?" I give him a small smile and he takes off for a moment.

When he returns, he's carrying a basket and I blink, curious to see the content. He places it gently on my lap and my entire face lightens and a huge smile sets in when I see the tiny, white, fluffy ball of fur resting peacefully in it.

"Rover? Christian! This looks just like Rover!" I exclaim and gently take the small kitten in my hand, moved and surprised by his unexpected gift. Memories of my childhood cat Rover come back to me at the sight of this little angel. How I cried when he passed away after he was hit by a car. Nothing could sooth me for a long time, except for Christian.

"I know," he smiles, watching me pleased.

"Is it a boy?"

"Yes, it is."

"Rover!" I exclaim and kiss his tiny head. The soft meow makes me giggle and I hold him dearly on my chest. "This is the best gift you could have possibly given me!"

"I thought you said nothing could top the letters," he chuckles.

"Well, you're getting close," I smile, feeling alive again after the horrible night I've just had.

"Good to know!" He smirks.

"So... You knew you'd make it today, but lied to me so you could surprise me?"

He nods. "I'm sorry. I didn't think it would affect you so much. It was stupid of me. It won't happen again," he promises, looking at me with big eyes.

"What was Jess doing there?" I mumbled, looking at the cat in my arms, not sure I wanted to know his answer.

"Um... I have no idea. She was with some friends and spotted me while I was having dinner with my business partner. She didn't hover long. She saw that I was busy."

"Ok," I grumble.

He grabs my chin and lifts my head, forcing me to look at him. "Ana... Is everything ok?"

I nod shyly. "I just don't like her around you," I grunt.

"All I want is you to be happy. If she bothers you so much I will stay away from her."

"Really?" My eyes widen, hopeful.

"Anything for you," he hugs me dearly and it feels so good, so refreshing, as if a heavy weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

"Thank you!" I kiss his neck, he pressed his lips against my hair and all I want is for this moment to last forever.

"We're having dinner with our parents. And then... I have a surprise for you," he grins warmly.

"More surprises?" I giggle.

"Trust me, you're gonna love this one!"

"My biggest surprise is you. My wish came true. I have you," I murmur and he launches himself at my mouth. I don't know for how long we kiss, but once we stop to breathe all my worries are gone and my heart feels normal again.

IN THE EVENING I take over his bathroom and lock myself inside to prepare my body for my big day. I'm happy to discover that my period has stopped and smile at the idea of making love to him without condoms and thus surprise him too.

I shave and take a long relaxing bath while listening to music, wondering idly what he could possibly have in store for me tonight. After I'm finished bathing I busy myself with my makeup and opt for a natural, sexy look that I think he'll enjoy. I let him do my hair again and he eagerly accepts the challenge, giving me happy look each time our eyes meet in the mirror before me.

"You look brilliant, Ana!" He bites his lip. "If we weren't in a hurry I'd probably do a few sexy things to you," he grins wickedly.

I laugh amused. "Keep them in mind. I totally want you to do them tonight when we return," I smile.

"We have a deal," he giggles and does the finishing touches of my look. "There... You're done!"

"Thank you! You're the best!" I giggle and steal a kiss before getting out and letting him have the bathroom to himself as well. I put on some sexy underwear before I get into the dress Mom bought me. Then I slip the sandals on and stare at my reflection in the mirror. _When did I become so womanly?_ I smile, pleased with what I'm seeing.

Soft meows draw my attention and I grin, approaching the basket. "Hey there, little guy... We're going away for a few hours. Will you be ok on your own?" I pick him up and hold him dearly. "You're my new best friend," I giggle, staring into his cute green eyes.

"Christian? Ana?" Alex calls from downstairs and I decide to go greet him before he freaks out and barges into the bedroom again. I kiss Rover and put him back to sleep before going to him.

My eyes widen when I find the living room filled with hundreds of red and white roses. _When did this happen?_ It was not like this before I went to take a bath.

"Ana! Happy birthday, girl!" Alex exclaims, giving me his usual bear hug. "Look at you, sexy lady!" He spins me and I laugh.

"Shut up!" I grin. "What's with these flowers?" I ask amazed.

"He really, really loves you," he grins.

I smile from ear to ear. _How could I doubt him?_ I scold myself mentally, determined never to do that again. "Are you joining us to dinner?"

"No, I'm just dropping you off," he winks.

"Where's he taking me?" I ask curious.

"My lips are sealed," he says and I pout.

CHRISTIAN EMERGES IN A classy, elegant black suit, white shirt and black tie. I marvel at how amazingly elegant and handsome he is. His stubble is gone and his hair looks perfect, not a stray lock on his head.

I grin while he approaches me, assessing me from head to toe.

"Where's my Converse Ana?" He chuckles, grabbing me by my waist.

"She's still here. This is just a façade," I smile brightly. "What is this?" I point at the flowers all around us.

"This is my way of apologizing for making you cry," he murmurs.

"You're forgiven," I whisper, lost in his beautiful eyes.

"You two love birds should stop staring at each other like you're the other's meal, or else you'll end up doing naughty things before my innocent eyes and you'll be late for dinner," Alex says in a funny, playful tone and I flush, hiding my face in Christian's chest.

He laughs, turning to Alex. "Knock it off, bro'. Stop embarrassing my lady," he admonishes him amused.

"She's not embarrassed. Right, Ana?" Alex grins innocently.

"Right," I poke my tongue out at him and he walks behind us and gently pushes us toward the elevator, making both me and Christian laugh at his craziness. "This day would have been so boring without you, Alex..." I giggle and he grins victoriously.

ALEX LEADS US TO his Range Rover and Christian opens the back door for me before walking to the other side and getting in next to me.

He takes my hand in his and gives it a gentle squeeze. I look at him and smile. "Close your eyes," he murmurs and I quickly obey him. I feel him put something around my neck and when my eyes open I admire the platinum necklace with a small heart shaped diamond pendant hanging to it.

"Now you can carry my heart with you wherever you go," he murmurs.

"Christian," I bite my lip to avoid getting emotional and lean into his arms. "It's so beautiful," I whisper moved.

"Just like you," he murmurs and I melt against him. _Who could have thought I'd be this happy after the horrible night I had?_

THE CAR STOPS IN front of the Providence restaurant on Melrose Avenue and Alex quickly exits to get my door. I giggle and take his hand to step out. Christian is by my side in an instant, offering me his arm and I gladly take it.

"I'll see you later, bro'," Christian winks and him

"Have fun," he smiles and drives away.

"Shall we?" He asks me and I nod, with a happy smile on my face.

We walk inside and we're led to our private table where our parents are already waiting for us.

"Ana!" They smile and get up to hug, kiss and congratulate me.

"I can't believe you're 20 already," Dad murmurs, hugging me lovingly.

"Me neither, Dad," I confess, returning his hug.

"Ana, I want you to have this," Mom says and places in my palm a platinum ring with a large sapphire in the middle and small diamonds encrusted around it.

My eyes widen. "Mom, this was grandma's!" I exclaim.

"I know... And now it's your," she smiles affectionately and hugs me once more.

"Oh, God," I sniff, sliding it on my finger on my right hand to avoid anyone thinking that it was an engagement ring. I had always loved the ring and I can't believe that she decided to give it to me now. "Thank you so much!" I kiss her cheek and she beams at me.

"We have a gift too," Grace and Carrick smile and give me a box with Cartier written on it.

I open it anxiously and blink dazzled at the stunning watch with sparkling diamonds embedded under the glass, as well as around its rim.

"Oh, guys... Thank you so much," I hug them warmly. "But you shouldn't have spent so much money," I murmur.

"Don't be silly, dear. You're the only girl we have, so we must spoil you," Grace giggles.

I smile and flush timidly. "I love you guys. This is my best birthday ever," I grin, watching Christian fix the watch around my left wrist.

We sit down at the table and have a cup of the finest champagne before we enjoy some lobster, crabs, sushi, caviar and other types of seafood.

"Christian brought me a cat just like Rover," I tell my parents happily and they smile.

"That's nice and thoughtful. I know how much you loved that cat," Mom murmurs, eyeing him appreciatively.

"Happy 20th birthday and to many more, darling!" Dad says and we all raise our glasses, smiling.

LATER WE SAY GOODBYE to our parents after a lovely dinner and Alex picks us up again.

"Where to now?" I grin.

"You'll see in a moment," Christian laughs, amused by my eagerness.

"Your birthday will come too and I won't tell you a thing either. You'll be just as curious as I am," I pout.

"I know, I know," he giggles and kisses my cheek.

I lean into his arms once more and grin when we finally arrive to our destination. "Your club?"

"Yes," he winks.

"You have an office where we could be alone?" I bite my lip.

He laughs. "So eager..." he gives me an evil grin. "We shall see about that."

Inside the madness is in full swing as we make our way through the crowd to reach the VIP lounge. Once again I am amazed and pleased to see how well people are receiving him and find myself smiling too. A guard sneaks inside when he sees as coming and then emerges quickly to greet us. Christian nods at him and I smile politely.

He opens the door for us and Christian allows me to go in first. My hearts skips a beat when I find the room nicely decorated with balloons and flower bouquets everywhere, especially for my birthday.

"Surprise!" Christian's friends along with Sophie, Jason and Sean all beam at me excitedly.

"Oh, God!" I gape at them and turn to Christian bemused. "You brought my friends?" I ask, pleasantly surprised and moved by his gesture. "How?"

"I have my ways," he smirks triumphantly.

I giggle and they all approach me to congratulate and shower me with gifts. I'm overwhelmed to see everybody so happy to see me. For the first time in my life I truly feel that I belong here with these amazing people around me and once again I'm thankful to Christian for allowing me into his life and for how careful he had planned everything to make my day perfect and bring all the people I cared about together.

"Sophie," I murmur, enveloped in her arms. "How long have you known about this?" I wonder, curious.

She giggles. "Your handsome boyfriend called me this morning. He stole my number from your phone while you were asleep," she grins.

"Hey, don't expose me!" Christian complains, giggling. "I had to do something to get your new friends too. I knew you'd love to have them here on your day," he kisses my lips and I wrap my arms around his neck, showing him my appreciation.

"Hi, Sean," I smile at him when Christian and I release each other and he steps closer to hug me.

"Happy birthday, Ana!" He says happily. "It's nice that I got invited," he confesses.

"Well, you're my friend, right?" I grin.

"Right," he reciprocates.

"Let's have some drinks," Tom giggles wickedly, pouring everyone a glass of champagne.

"To Ana!" They all say and I smile at them before taking a mouthful to calm my anxiety.

We end up playing all kinds of amusing games, taking loads of pictures, dancing and fooling around in the privacy of the VIP lounge, eating all kinds of delicious foods and cookies from the buffet that Christian had installed in the room, while the waiters bring us more drinks and fruit cocktails to put out our thirst.

"I'll be right back... Bathroom," Christian whispers in my ear at some point and I nod. He leaves and I scoot closer to the girls to chat some more.

"What?" I ask confused when they all stop and stare at me with a big smile, as if waiting for something. "Guys?" I lift an eyebrow when no one answers me. The music stops and I look around puzzled. "What's going on?" I press, but I still don't get any responses.

When the music starts again I figure that there must be a band playing live music by the way the instruments sound. I look at everyone perplexed, not sure what to understand from the way they look at me.

Then it all becomes crystal clear to me. When I hear that voice singing my heart skips several beats, the hairs on my neck stand up, I feel shivers down my spine and a rush of adrenaline courses through me.

"Christian," I murmur astonished and when everyone's grin widens I jump off the sofa and dart to the large window, staring downstairs at the stage where the band is playing. When my eyes find him my knees fail me and I start to shake like a leaf. The man who just a while ago was afraid to sing in front of me and his friends or even let them know about his secret talent is now singing in front of the entire club, packed with people who cheer and encourage him, amazed by his gift. I don't recognize the song, but when I focus on the lyrics I realize that it's addressed to me, that he wrote it himself especially for me. I cannot hold my tears back anymore, glued to the window in shock.

"Go on, Ana... Let's go to him. This is for you," Tom smiles and takes me out of the VIP lounge, followed closely by the others. I stop on the stairs leading down to the dance floor to have a better view of him.

Christian sees me and I can tell by the look in his eyes that he's just as emotional and nervous as I am. I bite my lip hard to avoid crying in front of everybody, unable to look anywhere else but at him.

When the song ends the crowd's burst of excitement surprises him too, and they beg him for another song. I smile and shake my head in disbelief, staring at him in awe for being courageous enough to sing in front of all these people for me. I had to give it to him. He did manage to top the letters with this surprise.

"I dedicate this song that I wrote to my beautiful girlfriend, today on her 20th birthday! I love you and thank you so much for believing in me!" He says hoarsely and if it weren't for Tom holding me I would have probably fallen down the stairs, the high heels not helping me at all.

He plays another song with the band to satisfy the crowd and this time I recognize it as Keith Urban's 'Your Everything'. I listen to his voice and fall in love with the lyrics, amazed by how beautiful they sound coming from his mouth. When people sing along with him the whole atmosphere changes and it feels as if we were at a concert. He plays the guitar as well, conquering his public with his skills and talent, and I just can't think of a moment when I felt prouder than this.

He bows playfully in the end and smiles at everybody. I rush down the stairs and people pull away, giving me room to get to him. He jumps off the stage and opens his arms wide to receive me. When I reach him he laughs and lifts me off the ground in everyone's applause, spinning with me.

The band plays another love song and he finally puts me down and moves me in the rhythm of the music, while we make out as if there's no tomorrow.

I don't remember how we got back to the VIP lounge, my mouth too occupied with his. We end up cuddled on the couch, pouring our love for each other in every kiss.

"I can't believe you did that for me," I sniff, caressing his cheek.

"Told you I'd do anything for you, Ana..." he murmurs, running his fingers slowly through my hair.

"Did you see that? Did you see their reaction? You're special, Christian. You sing so beautifully. Whatever you do, please don't stop," I beg him and wrap my arms around him tight. "This... This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me and I thank you for that. I want to be your everything too!" I confess, looking into his mesmerizing eyes.

He grins and kisses me more, tugging playfully at my lower lip.

"Cake time!" Lauren exclaims happily and we get up from the couch with everyone else. They sing happy birthday for me while Alex pushes the cake toward me.

I gape at it fascinated when I see that it has the shape of our island. I look up at him and he is beaming at me. _God, how can he know me so well?_ Moving closer to it I spot two figurines representing me and Christian. I fist my hand in my hair dumbfounded. He sure found a way to top those letters and I'm just stunned by all the effort he put into making my day so special.

When they finish singing I make a wish and blow the 20 candles happily. We take lots of pictures of us with the cake and our friends, building memories that we'd cherish forever.

IT'S AROUND SIX AM when we finally say goodbye to everybody and head to the car. I'm tired, but the excitement and happiness that I'm feeling keep me awake, cuddled in his arms on our way home.

I blink when I don't recognize the road Alex is taking. "Where are we going?" I ask Christian confused.

"Somewhere nice where we could watch the sunrise," he smiles and kisses my forehead.

"Mount Hollywood?" I wonder.

"Yes," he giggles and I grin, happy to experience that with him.

Alex stops the car when we reach a perfect spot and Christian carries me to a place where we could sit down and wait.

He holds me on his lap, his fingers fiddling with my hair. "I have something to tell you," he whispers.

I look at him, curious about what he has to say. "Yes?"

"I was here in LA all along... I never went to Miami. I'm not opening a club there and there was no business meeting. I stayed at Tom's and practiced all week with the band, organizing everything for your birthday. I didn't want to risk you finding out what I was up to, so I chose to mislead a little bit," he confesses.

"Oh," I gasp, bemused. "A little bit? I'd say a lot. Christian!" I laugh. "You crazy man! You were here all along! You're evil," I smile, trying to stifle my giggles. "I would have never guessed this."

"See? I do have my ways to constantly surprise you," he smirks.

"Oh, you surprised me alright. Last night was amazing and really emotional for me. All thanks to you," I look at him moved. "Um... What about Jess? Where did you meet her?"

"When I called you on Friday evening I was at the club, arranging the VIP lounge and she came by and found me there. Let's say that she wasn't really happy with what she saw. She complained that I never arranged her birthday at the club and stuff like that. Anyway, it's irrelevant and totally unimportant," he winks at me and I visibly relax.

We sit in silence, embraced for a while and watch the sunrise together. After all the sadness I endured all the years we were apart, it was finally my time to shine and be happy.

HE CARRIES ME TO our bedroom, giving me soft kisses on my forehead and temple. When he puts me down I stop for a moment to take in the romantic sight before me. Rose petals on the floor and bed, scented candles around the room, the sweet smell of vanilla; everything is simply beyond perfect.

I don't want to waste any more time asking him about it and remove my sandals, peel my dress off my body, followed quickly by my underwear.

He gives me a wicked, satisfied look when I turn to face him again. His clothes fall to the ground one by one until he has nothing left on. He takes my hands in his and walks me back toward the bed. As the back of my knees hit the edge, he lets go of me and I lie down, my eyes never leaving his.

My breath catches in my throat at the heat in his gaze. He leans down over me, placing each hand on either side of my head and slowly lowers himself until his lips find mine. While our kiss intensifies, he caresses my legs with his fingertips, causing my skin to tingle at the sweet contact. I reach my arms up to his waist and pull him closer to me, my knees spreading more to accommodate him better.

He looks at me intently and I smile at him, wanting to be his so much.

"Christian... I have a little surprise for you as well," I murmur. "I... I've just had my period and... And I started taking the pill," I say shyly. "Lauren took me to her gynecologist."

His eyes widen, mirroring mine. "Seriously? No more condoms?" He asks and I can sense the excitement in his voice.

"No more..." I giggle, caressing his muscular back.

His eyes twinkle and his lips twitch in a broad grin, the news visibly getting him in the mood faster, as I can feel his bulging erection against my sensible flesh.

He enters me slowly and grinds into me, so I begin to match his moves, enjoying how good he feels, skin on skin. His movements and gentle, allowing me to adjust to his size, but when he feels me beginning to relax around him he thrusts harder, causing me to release a scream. All I can do is hold onto him and enjoy the ride and his sexy growls.

His hands grab my wrists and pins them to each side of me head, holding me still so he could go on with his pleasant assault that leaves me breathless and craving for more.

At some point he rolls over on his back and pulls me over him. Our eyes lock for a moment and I begin to move against him, his hands on my hips guiding me in the rhythm he chooses. My palms rest on his pecs and I can feel his beating heart in my right palm, pulsing faster as I pick up speed, moving up and down, then back and forth against him to drive him insane.

His hands cup my breasts and taunt my nipples, making me moan and squirm on top of him for a while, until I finally feel him pour himself inside of me. My internal muscles clench around him and I can feel him relieving himself again. The new sensation takes me over the edge as well and I erupt, finding my own release.

His name rolls off my tongue in a sweet murmur and that's the last thing I remember before I fall asleep in his arms.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

* * *

SOFT PURRS ENVELOP ME in the morning. My eyelids are heavy, but I've got to see what's making those sounds. I open one eye and then both of them when I spot Rover sitting on my chest, staring at me.

"Hey, boy... How did you get up here?" I giggle silently and pull him closer to kiss him. His lovely meows and gentle brush of his head against my cheek enchant me and make me smile at his cuteness. "Aww... You must be hungry. Right, handsome?"

Christian's arm rests tight around my waist, holding me to him. He's still asleep and after all that he's been through all week I decide not to wake him up.

Somehow I manage to escape his embrace without disturbing his peaceful sleep. He looks so sweet and gentle, it makes my heart swell with joy, and I'm so thankful for having someone like him in my life. I pick his white shirt from the floor and put it on before I grab my cat and take him to the kitchen. After feeding him some warm milk, I busy myself with making breakfast.

He doesn't come down so once the food is ready I place everything on a tray and make my way to the bedroom. I smile when I find him awake, looking intently at the large picture of me on the wall.

"Morning," I murmur, popping the bubble of his reverie and bringing him back to reality.

"Morning, Ana," he smiles when he sees me and I accommodate myself next to him and place the tray on his lap. "Oh, breakfast in bed. I like that," he giggles and steals me a kiss before grabbing his fork.

I smile and run my fingers through his hair. "Yesterday was perfect. I didn't know you could be so romantic and sweet," I kiss his cheek several times, spoiling him.

"Honestly, me neither," he laughs. "I didn't feel like doing all those things for anybody else before. I guess you put a spell on me or something," he grins playfully.

"Yeah, right. Make it my fault," I laugh amused. "You're a great actor too, you know? I mean... that phone call... You sounded really upset that you couldn't make it. You really got me fooled," I purse my lips.

"That was the point," he snickers. "But... I made you cry, so next time I'll be more careful."

"It's ok. It was worth it. I had the best day of my life thanks to you. And you brought my friends too," I smile. "Do you like them?"

"Yes, I do. You found some nice, interesting people to hang out with, so I can only be happy for you," he kisses my nose and I smile, pleased. "By the way, you look sexy in my shirt," he smirks.

I bite my lip. "Can we make love all day?" I voice my thoughts out of the blue and I can feel the heat in my cheeks.

"All day, love?" He giggles, his scorching eyes letting me know that he is totally on board with my idea.

"Yes, all day, in every corner of this place and in all the ways you know of," I whisper sexily.

"Mmm, somebody's in the mood. I like that," he licks his lips and I stare at him like a lioness eyeing its prey.

He puts the tray away after finishing his food. His eyes move to my hands as they slowly unbutton my shirt. I let it fall off my shoulders and he groans at the sight of my bare chest. I smile and lean closer until his face is just inches away from my breast. He takes it gladly in his mouth, sucking and tugging, sending pleasant shivers down my spine and making me moan, my hand fisting in his hair. He soon moves to the other one and begins to toy with it as well.

When he finally releases it I move to his neck, kissing and nibbling him down to his chest, his chest hair tickling my cheek as I nuzzle him. Moving south I slowly trail my fingers down his toned abs. Once I reach my destination I place my hands on his thighs and smile as I look up at him. I lean my face toward his manhood and place butterfly kisses on him, causing him to shiver at the brief contact of my lips with his sensible skin. I twirl my tongue around the tip to tease him more before I finally accept it in my mouth, and take a moment to look up at him, gauging his reaction. His eyes are unfocused and cloudy with pleasure, and deep inside I smile victoriously. I slowly suck and gobble my way to the bottom, eliciting more moans and growls from him, his pelvis moving up to meet me. I wrap my tongue back and forth around him on the way down and use the tip to stroke him on my way up.

"Ana..." he moans my name, tilting his head back, seduced by my little game.

When my mouth suddenly leaves him his eyes widen in alarm, staring at me questioningly. I smile wickedly and finally remove my shirt and toss is to the ground. He eyes my movements cautiously, as I straddle his legs, this time with my back at him. I step back until I can feel his lower tummy touch my behind and then I lower myself onto him, sliding it into me slowly. He growls in approval and places his hands gently on my hips, not to control the movements, but just to feel my curves beneath his palms. My hands rest on the bed for support on each side of his shoulders and I begin my sweet torture, moving slowly back and forth, rubbing myself against him. His positive response ignites the fire within me and I can't resist the need of doing it faster, rougher. He releases a scream that turns into a moan of ecstasy as I continue with my crazy rhythm for a couple of minutes. He spreads my legs wider with his knees and the he bends them and moved with me, our bodies synchronizing perfectly. My moans are loud, but I don't care. My eyes feast on our sweet connection, watching him move in and out of me, fiery and extremely satisfying. He stops when he is ready to let go and so do I, squeezing him inside to increase his pleasure. He growls as he comes and I melt against him, enjoying the sensation. His hand shoots to my sensible spot and rubs it gently with his fingers until I find my own mind-blowing release.

* * *

Monday morning comes too fast for me. After spending an entire day in the arms of the man I love, making love and fooling around like kids, I find it really hard to drag myself out of bed and get ready for class.

My body is sore and I'm exhausted, but I try to move as fast as I can to avoid being late again on Professor Harrison's course.

To my relief I arrive rather early and step into the half empty classroom. Sophie is sitting at our desk, beaming at me. I approach her with a smile on my face and take the seat next to her.

"Your boyfriend is a dream!" She giggles, without even saying hello.

I laugh amused. "I know, right? He tricked me into believing that he would not make it, and then gave me the best birthday ever," I sigh, dreamy.

She giggles. "What happened after you left the club?" She questions me, curious.

"He took me to watch the sunrise together. Then we went home and... you know..." I smile, flushing a little.

She grins knowingly. "The perfect way to close the day."

"Definitely," I agree, unable to remove the happy smirk on my face.

"Is he good?"

"At what?"

She rolls her eyes. "Sex."

"Oh," I laugh. "Seriously? You want to know?"

"Just curious," she grins.

"Well... Good is an understatement," I wink. "He's fabulous! I can barely sit down after all the times we fooled around yesterday," I smile innocently.

"No way!" She laughs amused. "You guys are crazy!" She grins evilly. "Damn it! Now I'm getting in the mood," she bites her lip.

"Should I call Jason? You have a few minutes until class starts," I chuckle.

"Nah, I need more than a few minutes. But I'll sure have him over tonight," she smirks.

"Who're you having over tonight?" Sean asks, sneaking up on us.

"Sean, this is a girl talk," I protest playfully, folding my arms beneath my chest.

"So?" He grins undisturbed and sits down at the desk in front of us. "Are you talking boys? Maybe I can help."

"You're gonna tell us what boys like?" I wink.

"If you want," he replies amused.

"I do, I do!" Sophie snickers childishly, making him laugh.

"You girls are wild. Didn't you get enough over the weekend?" He raises a questioning eyebrow.

"We never get enough," she pokes her tongue out at him.

"Sounds like every guy's dream," he giggles.

"Would you like a girlfriend like that?" She presses, smiling.

"Hell yeah!" He replies, looking serious this time.

"Then why don't you look for one?" I murmur coyly.

"I am... I'm just taking my time," he says, staring into my eyes.

"I still want to know what boys like," Sophie insists, making him break our eye contact.

"Doesn't Jason tell you that?"

"He does, but... I'd love to hear the opinion of a different guy. A friend..." she smiles.

He eyes us both and I nod, curious to hear what he has to say as well. He opens his mouth to speak but the professor walks in. "Guess we'll have to postpone this," he winks and returns to his usual seat.

"Good morning, class," the professor greets us happily and I can't help not to smile at his excitement. It is pretty clear that he really loves his job. "Today we will talk about figure-ground relationships. They shape our visual perception. A figure is always seen in relation to what it is surrounded by. For example, a building to its site, a sculpture to the space around it or the subject of a photo to its setting. People usually perceive the background as passive or unimportant in relation to the main subject, but designers often seek a balance between figure and ground. They create contrasts between forms and counter forms in order to construct icons, illustrations or logos that stimulate the eye. The ability to create and evaluate effective figure-ground tension is an essential skill for you as designers. Therefore you must train your eyes to carve out white spaces as you compose with forms," he explains, his eyes briefly meeting mine. "Right... Now... I have a project for you in order to understand all these things better. There are 30 of you. I want you to split in groups of three and each group will have to present their project in front of the class on our next meeting. Go on..." he says and people start moving around to form the groups.

Sean beams at us as he brings his seat to join us at our desk. We giggle and make room to accommodate him, and so I end up in between them.

We then pay attention to Professor Harrison while he explains what we have to do and I find his requests very exciting and listening to him speak is quite fascinating to me.

"Well, I think we should meet a few times this week to work on the project," I suggest.

"Yeah... We could meet in my room," Sophie says. "Oh," she nudges me with a big smile on her face.

"What?" I ask confused, but my heart skips a beat when I look in the direction she is pointing at. "Christian!" I beam and we head over to him.

"Hi," we all greet him happily.

"Hey," he grins and envelopes me in a warm embrace. "I came to have lunch with you guys if you don't mind."

"Are you skipping work?" I giggle.

"I'm just taking a break," he smiles and kisses my lips tenderly.

"I love you," I murmur against his lips and he kisses me more. "Where did you use to eat when you were a student here?" I smile when he releases me.

"Usually I ate at Fusion in the Court of Science Student Center. They had a different cuisine from around the world every day, so I was curious to try different things. We could go there. I miss it..."

"Great then. Let's go," I grin and he takes me hand while we all walk there.

"When's your next class?" He asks.

"In two hours. We have enough time, don't worry," I lean into him and he releases my hand to put his arm around my shoulders. I put mine around his waist and we stroll embraced, enjoying each other's presence. "Mr. Harrison already gave us an assignment. I'll have to meet with Sophie and Sean a few times to work on it. It's a group project," I inform him as we enter the place.

"Oh, you can do that at our place if you want," he says and leads us to a table.

"Really?" I smile, loving how he called it _our_ place.

"Absolutely. I don't mind," he winks.

"What do you say guys?" I grin at them.

"Sure, we could do that. Sean?" Sophie asks for his opinion.

He nods. "I'm in."

"Great... You can come over tomorrow evening. And we have the free Wednesday. We can work all day," I suggest and they nod in agreement. I smile and enjoy my lunch with them.

* * *

Professor Harrison wasn't the only one filling our time with projects and assignments, so I became busier with each day that went by. Even though I loved what we studied at school, everything turned out to be quite demanding and time consuming.

Between my projects at school and Christian's work, we had lesser moments to spend together and really enjoy each other without being interrupted. The whole situation frustrated us but we had no choice and decided that we'd do the best we could to have at least the weekends all to ourselves.

That didn't happen all the time, as Mr. Harrison began taking us to museums, expositions or other events during the weekends as well. I liked being in his company because he was an extremely bright man and everything he said made sense to me. He taught us about beauty and art, he gave us useful tips about life in general and about how to be better persons, how to appreciate more what we have, or how to cherish the important people in our lives. He was more than a teacher to us. He knew how to guide and help us and he always had a wise answer to any question.

Despite all that, I missed having Christian around more and spend some quality time with him. Sometimes after a long day at school I was too tired to join him at the club, so I often stayed behind and worked some more on my projects.

* * *

"Let's go somewhere this weekend. Just you and me," Christian says, while we sit embraced and watch a movie together, with Rover cuddled on my lap.

I look at him and sigh. "I can't. Professor Harrison is taking us on a trip to the Grand Canyon," I mumble.

"Professor Harrison again?" He asks impassively. "That man won't give you a break. He gives you no time for anything else. It's insane," he grunts and I can feel he's upset even though he tries to hide it.

"I'm sorry, Christian. If you don't want me to go, I won't," I assure him.

"No, don't be silly. I don't want you to miss anything at school. I'm sure there's a reason why he's taking you, so I want you to enjoy any new experience that this college has to offer you. I was busy too while I studied there, so I know what it's like. I understand. But I hardly get to see you lately and when I do you're always tired and sleepy. I cannot wait for the winter break to come so I can have you all to myself. I promised to take you to Alaska and I plan to do just that."

I kiss his cheek and neck. "I'm sorry I've been such a mess lately. I know I've not been a very good girlfriend. It's not that I don't want to, love. I'm just... exhausted," I sigh.

"Don't fret. You are doing the best you can. I want you to be the best at school and I'm happy to see that you're enjoying what you're being taught there. No one said it would be easy. We just have to adjust to the situation. This college thing won't last forever, so enjoy it while you're there," he kisses me sweetly and I wish there were a way to make it up to him.

"Come with me on this trip," I suggest.

"No, I don't want to distract you. Honestly, it's ok. I'll be here when you return. You are free on Wednesdays too. I'll take a day off from work and spend it with you."

"You could do that?" I blink innocently.

"Yes. My businesses will be fine without me for a day. Nothing bad happened while we were on the yacht trip, so... Lauren will deal with whatever problems may appear," he winks.

I hug him lovingly. "Thank you for being so supportive and understanding. I don't know what I'd do otherwise."

"I love you, Ana. Of course I support you in anything, as long as it's a good thing. That's my job as your loyal boyfriend," he grins and I melt against him.

"Are you sure I'm not failing you?" I whisper, worried.

"Ana, how could you even consider such a thing? Of course you're not failing me. I've had a lot of work to do lately too and came home late. No wonder you often fell asleep waiting for me. But this is just a phase. Things will change, so please don't worry about it or blame yourself. I have you with me every night and that makes me very happy," he murmurs, caressing my hair.

I move Rover to the couch and then take his hand and lead him to our bed, determined to show him a good time.

* * *

The Grand Canyon turns out to be an amazing and useful learning experience that I'm glad I did not miss. At least I have Sophie and Sean to distract me, and also the breathtaking views to feast my eyes on. I send Christian pictures of myself from that beautiful place and they always make him smile. I get funny pictures of him in return and bite my lip to stifle my giggles.

"What's so funny, Miss Steele?" Professor Harrison asks, showing up by my side out of the blue while on our expedition through the Canyon.

I flush. "Oh... My boyfriend... He sent me a picture of himself to sooth my need for him. I miss him already..."

"I understand, but I'm sure you can talk to him once we're back at the hotel. You should enjoy the beauty of this place while we're here," he says mildly, making me feel a little guilty.

I shove my phone into my pocket and smile at him innocently.

He giggles. "That's better," he winks. "You know... You are one of the best students I ever had. Your projects are amazing, you're extremely creative and original. You've got all you need to succeed in this field. I know how hard you've worked and how you always struggled to improve yourself. But... whatever you do... make sure that the ones you love know exactly how you feel about them. You see... My wife and daughter passed away in a car crash," he sighs. "And now I wish I had spent more time with them. I was always so busy with my job, that I often neglected them. I hated and blamed myself for everything. I lost the most important persons in my life in a split of a second and I never got to tell them how much I loved them and what they meant to me. I am telling you all this because I don't want you to make the same mistakes I made," he murmurs, sadness visible in his usually happy eyes.

I blink to hold back my tears, knowing that he is right.

"You are smart. You will find a way to mix school with your personal life. You're doing great in my class. I'm sure you're just as good at the others too."

"Sir... Why didn't you remarry or have more kids?"

His face contorts and his eyes widen in surprise. I feel like slapping myself for daring to ask him such a personal thing.

"I'm sorry," I flush, looking down.

He clears his throat. "Um... I don't know. I guess I couldn't get over it. I loved my wife so much. Nobody managed to... Make me stop and stare ever since," he replies.

I gulp, remembering his reaction when I accidently bumped into him. I lift my gaze and find him looking at me, his eyes searching me.

"Never?" I press.

"Never," he says firmly and breaks the eye contact. "I'm lonely sometimes. In moments like those I think of them and it makes me feel better. But nothing can fill the void in my heart. I love my students, but... I'm often miserable when I get home. I've learned to live with it though, and now I teach others not to make the same mistakes. That gives me strength to carry on. If you need help in anything, let me know."

"Thank you," I murmur, trying to come up with something nice to say to him to make him smile again. "You're a great teacher and we are lucky to have you. You make things seem so easy and everything you teach is fun and interesting. I am glad I chose to study here."

He smiles. "I am happy when my students tell me that. It means that I have done my job right. What do you plan to do once you graduate?"

"I'd love to have my own business in interior design. I will do everything in my power to succeed and achieve my goal."

"Oh, I'm sure you will. I've seen how determined you can be," he giggles. "Is your boyfriend our student too?"

"He was... But he graduated long ago. He has his own businesses now," I murmur proud of him.

"I've seen him a few times. When he came to see you. He's a very handsome man," he winks.

I flush scarlet and look away to avoid him seeing me like that.

"I bet he has a lot of admirers. You should keep an eye on him," he continues.

My eyes shoot back at him in alarm. "You think? But I trust him. He only has eyes for me."

"That may be true, but... you know... there are people in this world who would do just about anything to get what they want. Other women may try to lure him God knows how and not care that he's taken. I'm just saying that you should pay more attention to what goes around him."

I look at him startled, not knowing what to think. The idea of another woman sneaking her way into his life terrifies me. Then the constant threat of Jess trying to gain him back unsettles me more and suddenly I feel the need to go home and protect what's mine.

"It happened to me, so... I'm telling you this from my own personal experience. There have been women in my life who didn't care that I was married. Obviously I turned them down, but you'd be surprised by what they're capable of doing to gain a man's attention. Pity... That's all I felt for them."

I blink as I listen to his words. I had forgotten how good looking he is. Of course there must have been women falling at his feet. "Thank you for sharing this with me. I will be more careful, but he's always honest with me. He'd tell me if anyone nagged him. I have no doubts concerning him."

"Then you're a lucky girl. If he loves you like you do, then I'm sure your relationship will last no matter what obstacles you may encounter in your life. Just remember that communication, patience, respect and trust are just as important as the love you both share," he says and I give him a small smile, surprised but happy to have someone older and more experienced tell me all these things. "How often do you see him?"

"Um... We... We actually live together," I stutter shyly.

"Oh... That's nice. I hope he doesn't hate me for taking you away from him."

I laugh. "He doesn't. He knows it's for a good cause and wants me to experience everything that college has to offer me. He is very understanding, so I'm thankful for that. He gives me space. He's not the suffocating type of boyfriend, but I do wish I could spend more time with him. We used to be very close. Now with all the things that I have to do for school and him working late, we're not together as much as we used to and I miss that."

"Winter break is not very far away," he says soothingly.

"I know," I smile. "He is taking me to Alaska. I cannot wait. Last time we've been there together we were just kids."

"Oh... How long have you known him?" He asks curious.

"Since forever. Too bad I haven't seen him for twelve years after my family moved to New York. I think I've been in love with him my whole life," I blush, not sure why I'm telling him these things.

He smiles, but we're interrupted by Sean calling my name anxiously.

"Ana, Ana, come see this!" He beams, pointing at the amazing skywalk over the canyon. He takes my hand and yanks me after him, making me laugh as I try to keep up with him.

When I turn around and glance over at where we left Professor Harrison, my smile fades away and I'm not sure what to think of the look he's giving Sean...


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN

* * *

IT'S LATE SUNDAY AFTERNOON when I get home. The place is quiet except for the babble coming from the TV. I make my way into the living room and my face splits in a wide grin when I find him sleeping on the couch. I feel the crazy need to jump into his arms and fill him with kisses, but instead, I walk slowly to the couch and kneel on the floor in front of him. My hand runs slowly through his silky hair as I sit and watch his peaceful sleep.

Christian's eyes suddenly spring open, glowing in the semidarkness at the sight of me. His powerful arms circle my shoulders before I can even react and pull me hard against him, his tension spreading through me like lightning, disconcerting me.

"I'm here, Christian," I whisper huskily, dejected to find him in such a state. His face is buried in my chest and I can hear his heavy breathing. He is troubled and I want to kick myself for leaving him alone again. "Baby, what's wrong? You're scaring me?" I sniff.

"It sucked... My weekend sucked. My friends were busy with their partners and I was here all by myself, with your cat. I know I told you to go, but... It sucked," he whines, making me feel terribly miserable and guilty.

"Christian... You told me you were ok each time we spoke on the phone," I mumble mortified.

He sighs. "I wanted you to have a good time and enjoy your trip. I knew you'd worry if I told you I was feeling blue. God, I didn't even care to shower today," he mutters disapprovingly. "I don't know what's going on with me, but I don't like it," he complains.

I sit on the coffee table and assess him thoroughly, my eyes searching worriedly for any sign physical trauma. When I find nothing I relax for a moment, but then realize that the emotional trauma is what should have me worried.

"I would have come straight home to you, Christian. You're my life, my everything... You told me I could go. I wish you had told me not to if you wanted me to stay with you. You were unhappy, I was unable to truly enjoy it... So what was the point? We made each other miserable, but pretended to be ok so we wouldn't upset each other," I sigh and hide my face in my palms. "What the fuck is happening to us? We hardly see each other, we barely have any sex, we're always busy, always tired, there's always something or someone keeping us apart... I've had it! I am not going on any other trip or whatever other extra activities they organize at school," I mumbled and storm up to our bedroom, upset with myself.

With a few long strides he catches and embraced me tightly from behind. His head leans on my shoulder and I sigh, struggling to hold back the tears.

"I'm sorry I scared you," he croaks. "All that's happened lately made me realize that you're my weak spot. I thought I was strong, but when it comes to you I'm powerless. When you're away I constantly think of you and worry and wonder if you're ok. I'm turning into a paranoid. I even dreamed that your plane crashed," he mumbles and I shudder once his words register in my brain.

I turn around in his embrace and put my arms around his waist, my eyes getting lost in his. "Christian, I don't want to lose you," I sob, clinging to him. "I suffered for so long and now that I finally have you, I'd be crushed to lose you again," I shudder once more.

He cups my cheeks with his hands and leans his forehead against mine. "You won't. We're in love. We'll get over this. I will not miss dinner anymore and we must get our weekends back. No more weekend plans with other people."

"Deal," I accept right away. "I will do whatever assignment I might have during my breaks at school, so I'll be all yours in the evenings and on weekends."

"Good," he grins, relief spreading through me when I see his cute, boyish smile.

I stand on my tiptoes and kiss his lips, my tongue probing them, asking for permission. He parts them gladly and so our kissing intensifies, becoming more pleasant and intimate.

We end up having sex on the staircase with half of our clothes still on, rough, soothing sex that satisfies us both and calms our anxiety.

"Oh, yes! That was great!" I giggle, my hands crawling under his t-shirt to feel his toned back muscles.

He giggles with me, but when he tries to move out, my legs wrap around him and push him back in. "Hey," he laughs, but the clenching of my inner muscles turns his laughter into soft moans.

"Stay there," I smile, frolicking gently underneath him to get him back in the mood.

"Oh, I see where you're going," he grins wickedly and before I know it I am scooped off the floor and carried upstairs with him still inside on me.

"Oh, shit this feels good!" I exclaim, feeling the wetness of my arousal caused by his pleasant movement.

He stops once he reaches the second floor and pins me to a wall in the hallway. His hands grab my behind for support and then he slips mercilessly in and out, making me scream and beg for more. He doesn't let me come and I slap him across his back in protest.

"Christian!" I complain and pucker my lips when I see the evil smile he has on his face.

He takes me to bed and puts me down, breaking our precious connection.

I whimper and stare at him with big green eyes. _Am I being punished?_ I breathe relieved when he removes his t-shirt and I do the same with my shirt and bra.

He then moves closer and shifts me on my tummy, pressing my legs together. He slips a small pillow underneath my lower belly to lift my pelvis and accommodates himself astride me.

I look over my shoulder to see what he is up to and shiver when he enters me again. "Oh... Ok... Tight," I say, welcoming him.

He groans excited and moves his hands up and down my back, while gently pushing back and forth.

I goad him with my cries and his thrusting becomes faster and deeper, overwhelming me with pleasure.

THE WARM WATER SOOTHS my body while I rest in his arms, enjoying a bath together. Each time he's holding me feels so good and peaceful, all my worries dissipate and I wish I could freeze time so we could sit like this forever.

"Christian?" I murmur.

"Yes, dear..." he whispers in my ear and kisses my cheek sweetly.

"Um... The professor asked us to make an album with the pictures we took on the trip. He wants to see how creative we are and if we managed to capture interesting landscapes and forms. Can you help me with that?"

"Sure, with pleasure. I'm sure you took amazing photos and that your album will be the best," he giggles and squeezes me lovingly in his embrace.

"He said he thinks I'm the best student he ever had," I whisper.

"Did he, now? Well... He's the teacher. He knows better," he winks. "What else did he tell you?"

"He told me that I should not neglect the most important people in my life and to always tell them how I feel about them, because he never got to tell his family how much they meant to him and now he's sorry and sad..." I mumble.

His arms tighten around me once more. "I love you," he murmurs and I press myself against him.

"I love you too. Never forget that," I whisper, terrified by the possibility of losing him. "Um... Can I ask you something?"

He nods. "Anything you want."

I bite my lip. "Did you ever feel the need to be with another woman since we got together?" I ask shyly.

His eyes narrow, assessing me. "Are you kidding me? Of course not! Why would you even think such a thing?" He replies appalled.

I shrug timidly. "You're just... so beautiful, so perfect... You could have anyone and I'm sure that many women would want you too," I say, feeling the need to clarify these things with him for my own peace of mind.

"Ana, I don't care what other women think of me! I have everything I need with you. I fell in love with you. Can't you see what you mean to me? Stop being so insecure, it's killing me. And for the love of God, stop comparing yourself to other women or to Jess. You wanna know the truth? Her boobs are not even real. I paid for those because she kept nagging me about it! I tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't listen." He sighs and I gape at him, surprised to hear that. "Once and for all please understand that I am not going to leave you for another woman that you stupidly consider to be better looking than you. This is actually becoming a little annoying, that you think I'd do that to you. Can't you see that you're the best for me? What is wrong with you women? It's insane," he mumbles, eyeing me worriedly.

I cower to the other side of the bathtub, ashamed and unable to look at him. He is right. I am being stupid. All this time he had done everything to make me feel special and important and all I did was to worry that one day he'd dump me, like my ex had done.

"I'm sorry... I guess my experience with my ex boyfriends made me this way. I'm just so happy with you that I'm afraid it is too good to last for long," I sniff.

"Ana, forget about them. I am not like that. I thought you realized it by now. I was cheated on too, remember? It's the stupidest, lowest thing one could do. And that's why I will never do it." He pulls me back into his arms. "I won't leave you unless you send me away. And not even then. You can't get rid of me. I can be very stubborn too," he states.

"Forgive me. This is the last time we're having this conversation. I promise," I murmur and decide that I have nothing to worry about, and put aside Professor Harrison's warnings.

I LICK MY LIPS when I smell the scent of fresh-baked pizza coming from the kitchen and I bring my laptop downstairs to work on my album while enjoying the pizza he ordered.

We cuddle on the living room couch and I show him my pictures of the Grand Canyon's breathtaking scenery. Together we choose the most expressive, suggestive and exquisite ones, and we order them starting from those taken in the morning around sunrise, to those taken throughout the day, ultimately ending the album with the photos that I snapped around dusk, which happened to be our favorite ones.

"You really are gifted, Ana. You'll make a great designer. You successfully managed to capture the essence of the place and its beauty," he says proudly and kisses my forehead.

I smile at him, pleased. "You think so? I mean... I really like this. It represents me. It's the only thing that I truly see myself doing without ever getting bored."

"That's fantastic. It's important to be able to do what you like in life. Otherwise you will never be satisfied with yourself or with the things around you, and you'll end up being grumpy all the time. Unfortunately, not everybody has this chance. To do what they like and it's sad."

I look at him moved and lean against him, always happy to discover more about his sweet, gentle side. "I must have been really good to end up with a man like you."

He giggles. "Knock them down tomorrow with your PowerPoint presentation. How about if we add some music too?" He suggests.

"That's a good idea!" I smile and kiss his cheek.

We go to bed around midnight and I sleep peacefully in his arms until he wakes me up in the morning with a tender kiss.

SEAN GREETS ME WHEN I arrive to school and sits with me on Sophie's chair while we wait for her. Lately he's been constantly tailing me, which I find rather weird, even though I consider him as my friend and I enjoy spending time with him and listening to his funny stories. He's a great buddy to hang out with, but the fact that he keeps showing up wherever I go makes me a little uneasy and I hope for his own sake that he no longer sees me as a potential girlfriend.

"Sean... Can I ask you something?" I murmur.

He turns to me, curious. "Sure..."

"When did you have your last girlfriend?" I blink innocently.

"Oh... Almost a year ago," he stares at me surprised.

"What happened?"

"We just couldn't get along anymore. Two years into our relationship we realized that we simply didn't fit with each other and that we couldn't continue pretending that everything was ok," he explains.

"Did you love her?" I dare ask.

"Yeah, I guess I did. In a way... It was not the kind of love you and Christian have. What you have is really cool. You're both lucky to have found each other."

I smile. "You think?" I ask, glad to hear him say that and accept the fact that I am totally in love and loyal to my man.

He nods. "I envy you two," he pouts. "I still haven't found the right one for me and seeing you and Christian makes me wonder whether I'll ever find her or not."

"Don't be silly. Of course you'll find her sooner or later. You're a great guy. Don't give up on her. She's somewhere out there," I encourage him, patting his shoulder.

Sophie walks in and approaches our desk with a smile on her face, happy to see us.

"What's with you?" I giggle.

"I had an amazing, sleepless night," she chuckles playfully.

"Oh, boy," Sean shakes his head, smiling.

"And yet you're bouncing up and down the room full of energy," I laugh. "How do you manage?"

"I'm just happy. That gives me energy," she smirks and Sean gets up from her seat. "Thank you," she takes it.

"You two lucky girls should help me find one too," he says and we smile at him.

"That's not a bad idea. It can be fun. You just have to let us know what your tastes in women are," she winks, pleased to accept the challenge.

"I'm not good as a matchmaker, but I'll totally inform you if I see a nice girl," I say.

"Thanks," he smiles and heads to his seat.

I breathe relieved, glad that I have one thing less to worry about. He is such a nice guy that I'd feel awful if I made him suffer in any way.

PROFESSOR HARRISON ARRIVES ON time and soon the class begins. One by one we show our PowerPoint presentations to him and the rest of the class. I enjoy the work of my classmates and feel good to be surrounded by such talented and passionate people.

When my turn comes I walk timidly to the front of the class and hit play. I am the only one who chose to insert music as well and the smile on the professor's face tells me that he liked it. I mentally thank Christian for his help and suggestions.

"Very well!" The professor says in the end. "I am pleased with everybody's work and I'm glad that you kept in mind all the things that I've taught you so far. This trip has certainly paid off," he says and we all smile.

At the end of the class he motions me to approach him, while the others rush out to enjoy the two hours break. I go to him, curious as to what he wants to say to me.

"Adding music was a nice touch, Miss Steele. Looks like no one else thought of it. That's what I like about you. You always find a way to surprise me whenever I give you an assignment," he smiles.

"Thank you, sir. It was fun working on it," I grin, remembering Christian's kisses.

"Good to hear. I was thinking of organizing an exhibition here on campus around Christmas time and display the best photos that you and your classmates took. Would you like to help me with it?"

My eyes widen and my heartbeats increase. I wish I could find a way to refuse him, but I don't come up with anything. I had promised Christian that I would not take any more extra activities that would fill my time and keep me away from him. Why can't he give me a break? I look around confused, still not sure what to tell him.

"Ana?" He raises an eyebrow when I don't answer him.

"Um... Sir... With all due respect... I will be busy around Christmas will all my other projects and I don't want to say yes to you and then not have enough time to help you," I murmur coyly, praying that he'd not be upset or angry with me.

"Hmm... I see. Alright then. I will find someone else. It's a pity, though. I'm sure you would have done just fine. Good day," he says and walks away, leaving me worried and confused.

I head out of the building and I'm relieved and pleased to see Christian talking to Sophie, Jason and Sean.

"Ana! Look who came to have lunch with us again!" Sophie says, grinning.

"Hey," I smile and walk straight to his arms. "Glad you came, love," I murmur and he giggles sweetly.

"Told you I'd do my best to be with you more," he whispers and I lift my face to ask for a kiss. He grins and grants my silent wish, soothing me with his lips.

"What did the professor want?" Sean asks when we stop kissing.

"Oh... He asked me to help him organize an exhibition with our photos around Christmas," I reply and feel Christian's arm tensing around me. "But I said no," I look up to him. "Promised you I'd stop getting myself immersed in extra activities. He can find someone else," I wink.

"That's my girl!" He smirks relieved and plants another hot kiss on my lips before we go have to lunch at his favorite restaurant.

* * *

The winter break finally arrived, bringing joy and happiness for both me and Christian. I managed to get high scores on my final exams, so I felt ready to enjoy my three weeks vacation with him and our family.

Our parents surprised us with a trip to Lapland where we went together as a family for a week. We had the time of our lives, away from the rest of the world, from school or work, just us and our parents in that magnificent place.

We went Skiing at the Riisitunturi National Park which is renowned for its crown snow trees and had fun going on a ride with a sleigh pulled by reindeers, taking in the amazing winter landscapes.

Later, we visited Santa Claus' Village in Rovaniemi and sent our friends and relatives greetings from the Santa Claus Main Post Office with the unique Arctic Circle postmark, we enjoyed shopping in the numerous giftware stores and workshops, went to the Arctic Circle Snowmobile Park from where we rented some snowmobiles and rode them through the park, exploring the picturesque nature, and also visited the Santa Park where we could experience the Christmas spirit and allow ourselves to be entertained by the elves as they kept fooling around to make people laugh and make sure that they would never forget the moments they spent there.

By the time we returned home we all felt refreshed and blessed to have had the chance to two spend some time in that world, surrounded by joy and happy people. I had really enjoyed the sense of freedom that the place inspired me and how close Christian and I got to be.

* * *

We arrive in Alaska around noon and from the airport we get a ride to a rustic cabin in the middle of the trees and snow that Christian and I rented for our week alone.

As soon as we step inside we are surrounded by the sweet smell of cinnamon and enveloped by the warmth coming from the burning fire in the fireplace. The room looks cozy and welcoming, the beautifully decorated Christmas tree luring me closer and making me smile.

"I love it! This looks so much like the cabin where we spent our last Christmas together," I murmur, cherishing the sweet childhood memories that this place brings back to me.

"True," he whispers, hugging me from behind, while I stare mesmerized at out tree. "We're finally alone. You're all mine for a few days and I plan to enjoy them to the maximum," he kisses my neck and then releases me to take our luggage upstairs to the bedroom.

I giggle and explore the kitchen. When I open the fridge I find it packed with the food we ordered and smile, looking forward to spending some quality time with my man in this peaceful wilderness. After changing into something more comfortable we both proceed to make dinner together.

"It's fun cooking with you," he smiles and steals me a kiss.

I giggle, amused. "Me too... Especially when you keep interrupting me with kisses," I grin, silently asking for more.

"Oh, you'll be getting plenty of those as soon as we eat our dinner. I'm so hungry," he bites his lip.

"Hungry for what?" I tease, putting my most innocent look on my face.

"Food," he teases me right back and I pout. "And my special dessert," he giggles, making me smile again. "Does that sound good to you, love?"

"Very!" I lick my lips, anticipating the pleasure. "But you won't get any unless you're a good boy and eat your vegetables."

"What?" He breaks into laughter and I can't help not to laugh as well.

"You used to refuse the vegetables when you were a kid," I smile innocently.

"Not anymore. And I'd certainly not let them stand in the way of my prize," he winks.

WE EAT DINNER AT a low table, sitting on the cozy, fluffy rug by the fireplace. I take a sip of my hot chocolate, eyeing him mesmerized by his angelic form in the light coming from the flames. I could stare at him forever and never get tired of doing it. There's not one flaw that I can find in him and the more I look, the more perfect he seems to me.

"What's on your mind?" He asks, returning my gaze.

"Do you remember that time when I hid under your bed because I didn't want my parents to find me and take me home?" I smile.

He laughs. "Crazy! We looked for you for hours! And then I got blamed for everything and I ended up with no TV or computer games for a week," he complains, smiling.

"Sorry," I chuckle. "I can't believe I simply fell asleep right there."

"I've never seen your parents that startled until you fell overboard on our trip this summer," he shudders at the memory.

"I know... They scolded me too. I was just a kid wanting to spend more time with you," I blush.

He smiles and caresses my cheek. "I remember when we decided we wanted to go camping in my back yard and used Mom's new silk sheets to build ourselves a tent. Then it rained and they got muddy and drenched. I can still hear her screams," he laughs.

"Oh, Gosh, we were such troublemakers," I snicker. "Or when I dared you to make me pudding and almost set the stove on fire."

He shakes his head, giggling. "See? You were the naughty one! You got me into trouble," he pokes his tongue out at me playfully.

"No way! What about the time when you tied a cart to your bike and pulled me around the neighborhood? You tied it so well that it detached itself and I ended up in a tree and with a crack in my head!" I fold my arms and raise an eyebrow at him.

"Oops, sorry about that," he bites his lip, mortified. "You were so startled that you didn't even cry," he recalls.

"Yeah, I know. I was more worried about what Mom and Dad would say than the pain in my head."

He leans closer and kisses my temple. "I am really sorry, Ana," he blinks.

"Hey, it's ok. It happened ages ago," I wink and caress his arm to cheer him up again.

"You were one brave little girl. Hope our kids will take after you," he says casually and takes another bite of his dinner.

My eyes widen and I nearly drop my fork. "Our kids?" I smile shyly, excited to hear him say the words.

"Aha," he nods, chewing on his food.

"You want kids with me?" I grin wider, moving closer to him.

"Of course I do. Not now, but sometime in the future," he winks. "I want girls to look like you."

"No boys?"

"Not necessarily," he replies.

"Oh... Most men want boys," I smile.

"I'm not like most men," he leans and bites my lower lip, playing with it. I moan and he releases it. "Come on, finish your food. I've got things to do with you."

"What things?" I grin.

"Pleasant things," he utters in the most seductive way.

My breath catches in my throat as I stare at him with lust and I eat what's left on my plate as fast as I can, amusing him.

* * *

"Ana, baby, wake up," he murmurs, kissing my bare chest and playing with my nipples. "Come on, sleepy head," he insists.

"Christian? What the hell? What time is it?" I mumble, looking at him through half closed eyes, noticing that it is still pretty dark outside.

"It's seven thirty," he grins, hovering over me.

"You're crazy... We're on our vacation. Why are you waking me up so early?" I complain and drag a small pillow over my face to block him.

"Oh, no you don't! Come on, let's not waste time! Let's go out and build a snowman," he tosses away my pillow and smiles at me. "We came here to have fun, not to sleep all day," he presses playfully.

"All day? It's seven thirty! It's still dark outside, crazy," I giggle, amused by his excitement.

"I already made breakfast," he grins.

"What? What time did you get up?" I blink surprised.

"Half an hour ago," he beams.

"We made love till midnight and you still had the energy to wake up so early?" I chuckle.

"Yes! It's so beautiful here and I can't wait to have some fun with you outside. Does this ring a bell? You did exactly the same thing to me almost 14 years ago," he giggles.

"So it's payback time?" I laugh.

"Don't take it like that. I'm in a great mood today," he smirks and kisses my lips before darting downstairs. He brings me breakfast in bed and I smile, getting up on my pillow a bit to eat with him.

He drags me outside in the piercing cold right after breakfast and together we busy ourselves with making a snowman and fool around like kids in the snow for the sake of old times.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

* * *

WE SPEND CHRISTMAS EVE sitting embraced by the fireplace after enjoying a lovely dinner, just us, far away from the rest of the world. Christian has his fingers tangled in my hair while I rest comfortably on his chest.

"Christian?" I murmur.

"Yes?" He kisses my forehead.

"I don't want to leave this place."

"Why not?" He smiles.

"It's so peaceful and quiet. And I have you just to myself," I press my lips against his heart and smile at the soft sound he makes.

"We'll return. I promise you that. I love being alone with you as well. Especially after the crazy, busy schedules we've had lately."

"Is it always going to be like that from now on?" I worry.

"I think we will always find time for each other. I'd certainly work less so I could spend more time with you, but you can't give up school. I'd never agree with that," he replies.

"Oh, I don't want to give up school. I love it and I also have my friends. By the way, speaking of friends... Sean asked me and Sophie to help him find a nice girl," I smile.

He laughs. "Seriously? I don't see why he needs help. He's a handsome, funny, smart guy. I'm sure there are plenty of girl who'd want to be with him," he winks.

"I know... Beats me too," I shrug. "Um... Sometimes he's acting strangely. I mean... Lately he's been tailing me a lot. He keeps showing up especially when he sees me talking to other guys or to Professor Harrison," I say confused.

"Does he, now? Well... I might have something to do with that," he murmurs quietly.

I lift my head to look at him, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I asked him to look after you when you're at school," he says, giving me his most innocent look.

"What? Christian!" I laugh, unable to contain myself. "I don't need a babysitter," I pout.

"He's not babysitting you. He's your friend, brother... He likes hanging out with you and at the same time he protects you from older students or nosy professors," he winks.

"Damn it! Christian, he liked me when he first saw me! I heard him... I don't know if he still does, but..." I worry.

"I know," he replies impassively.

"What? You know?" I blink, dumbstruck.

"Yes. He told me when I asked him to take care of you. He said that his first impression of you was that you were nice and cute. But then he saw how in love you were with me and knew he had no chance, so he let it go quickly," he says, eyeing me intently. "Why didn't you tell me about it before?" He asks and I gulp guiltily.

"Oh, please don't scold me," I lower my head. "I know, I know... Honesty is the key, but... I didn't consider it to be that important. If he had made a move on me, then I would have told you for sure," I whisper.

"I'd rather you told me the so called unimportant things too, Ana," he caresses my cheek, making me look at him.

"Yeah, I guess I should have told you. I just didn't want you to worry and not be able to concentrate on your work because some guy at school likes me. I constantly feel the need to protect and spare you from potentially unpleasant situations," I explain.

"Yet, anything that has to do with you is important to me," he insists.

"Ok, I understand, but... Why didn't you tell me you told him to guard me? Who is he supposed to protect me from? Is it Professor Harrison?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, him and the others guys in school who may want to try their luck with you," he sneers, looking away.

"Christian... Are you still jealous with the professor?" I grab his chin and force him to look at me again.

"Maybe... I don't trust him, Ana," he confesses. "Why the hell does he give you extra work to do and spends so much time around you? There's something weird about this guy, but he'd better keep his paws off or else he'll be sorry to see me," he warns, his face contorting to express his anger and worry.

I blink repeatedly as I discover that he has his own insecurities and worries concerning the people around me, just like I have mine related mostly to Jess and her evil side.

"So you told Sean to try to keep him away from me?" I mumble.

"I told Sean to keep an eye on him and let me know if he sees anything inappropriate."

"He calls you to tell you what I do at school?"

"No... He never did so far. Ana, he just makes sure that no male bothers you, that's all."

"Are you paying him to do this?"

"No... I wanted to, but he refused. He said you're his friend and he doesn't need to be paid to spend time with his friends."

"How come you trust him so much, even though you know he liked me?" I question him, curious and intrigued by this whole situation.

"Something tells me he's too clever to try anything against me or touch what's mine."

"Did you intimidate or threaten him?" My eyes widen, appalled.

He sighs. "No, Ana... He swore he'd not meddle in our relationship because he'd hate to ruin something so beautiful like what you and I have. Plus, he said he was sure you'd never look at him or any other guy as long as you're with me. He said your face shines when you speak of me," he grins.

I flush. "That's true... I can't see myself with any other guy but you. I'm glad that he understood it too even though we never talked about it."

"Told you he's smart..."

"Well, now I know why he follows me around so much. It's not that I didn't like his company, but sometimes it felt odd. I even worried that he still liked me and tried to find a way to make me like him more than just a friend. When he told me to help him find himself a girl I was finally able to breathe freely around him, relieved to see that he was over me," I murmur.

"Don't worry about him," he says calmly.

"Christian... What would you do if Professor Harrison hit on me?" I ask, really curious about it.

"I'd kick his ass," he grunts.

"No, seriously. What would you do?" I blink.

"I'm very serious," he replies, his tone firm.

"You're not violent, Christian!" I say, staring at him with big eyes.

"I can be when provoked," his brow furrows and my heart beats faster, worried.

"No!" I admonish him. "You didn't beat up the guy Jess slept with!" I remind him.

"This is different... You're not Jess... You're much more precious to me. And that guy is way older than you and should know better than messing with his female students."

"See? Now I'm afraid to tell you stuff! I don't want you to go around kicking asses because of me and get in trouble with the law. I can refuse by myself anyone who hits on me. I'm a big girl now and I want you to trust me," I beg.

"I do trust you. It's men I don't trust. Some don't give up even if you refuse them and there are others who don't stop if you say no. I'd be crushed if someone forced himself on you," his jaw clenches.

My eyes nearly pop out of my orbits and I shudder. "Holy cow! Don't even say that! I'd die right there," I mumble and hide in his arms.

He embraces me protectively, his lips kissing my hair to sooth me. "I didn't mean to scare you. But shit like that happens and all I want is you to be safe when I'm not around to protect you. I knew you'd not want a bodyguard, so I figured your friend would be a nice alternative. For my own peace of mind, you know..."

"Thanks for not making me have a bodyguard. It's ridiculous. I'd feel awkward and uncomfortable. Sean is a good alternative, indeed. He's good and funny," I agree. "And other guys are intimidated by him, so it works," I wink. "Can you do me a favor, though?"

"What?"

"Don't meddle with my professor. I'll have classes with him next semester too. I don't want him to hate me because my boyfriend is jealous and dared tell him to stay away. I'd be so embarrassed. Please, promise me you won't do anything unless he does something crazy, in which case I will definitely inform you."

"Ok, I promise. But if he keeps stressing you up with extra projects I shall have a talk with him. Don't worry, I'll be nice," he winks.

I sigh. "Just make sure I don't get kicked out of college. I really like it there."

He nods. "Don't you worry about that, baby. No one can kick you out of there. You did nothing wrong. On the contrary, you're the best student in your class," he says and it makes me smile to hear him sound so proud.

"Well, I did work and study hard. Thank God I'm passionate about it. Otherwise it would be a torture..."

He smiles and lifts my chin to give me a sweet kiss on the lips that I gladly return.

I WAKE UP EARLY on Christmas morning and smile, eager to spend this special day with Christian remembering old times.

Slowly I pull myself out of bed and change into clean clothes before I kiss my sleeping angel and head downstairs to arrange my gifts for him under the Christmas tree. When I get there I'm surprised to find his gifts already placed neatly under the tree, waiting for me. _He must have snuck while I was still asleep. _I smile and settle mine next to his, resisting the temptation to open them. Heading to the kitchen, I busy myself with our breakfast and hope to finish it before he wakes up so I can serve it to him in bed.

Christian is still asleep when I take the tray with food to our bedroom. I place it on the night table and lean into his arms to kiss him, my fingers running slowly through his hair.

"Love," I murmur, filling his face with sweet kisses. When I kiss his nose he opens his eyes and I smile at him. "Christian!" I laugh when he grabs and rolls me on my back, pinning me beneath him.

"Good morning," he grins and captures my lips with his, playing with them tenderly. "Merry Christmas, Ana!" He sings happily, causing me to lose myself in his beautiful eyes.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Christian! This is the best Christmas ever!" I confess and pull him closer for another kiss, this time using my tongue to make it more intimate. "Breakfast?" I smile when we stop to breathe.

"Mmm, yes... I'm hungry," he licks his lips and finally gets up and accommodates himself next to me with the tray on his lap.

I smile and eat with him, giving him the pleasure of feeding me. "I like it when you do this."

"It's fun," he agrees with a smirk on his face.

"I saw presents under the tree," I giggle.

"Hey, I hope you didn't open them yet."

"No. I want us to open them together," I smile reassuringly. "When did you put them under the tree? I woke up earlier to be the first to do that, but found yours already there," I laugh.

He grins. "Last night... Right after you fell asleep."

"You're sneaky," I giggle and kiss his cheek before accepting more food from him. "Do you like my roast chicken?"

"It's delicious! I'll become addicted to your food if you keep going like this. I'll stop going to restaurants," he chuckles.

"No problem. I love cooking for you," I grin. "I'll bake you some cookies later. The ones that Mom and I used to bake on Christmas."

"Are you trying to ruin my tones abs?" He jokes, smiling playfully.

"No, God forbid!" I laugh. "We'll go on a long walk after that," I grin.

"Or... we could do something else," he smirks wickedly, the back of his hand gently rubbing my breast.

I laugh and pull away. "Not on Christmas day!" I say amused.

He pouts but doesn't argue with me and soon we finish eating our breakfast.

"Come on. Let's open the presents," I giggle and pull him after me by the hand, enjoying his sweet laughter.

"Sweet," he smiles when we reach the tree, and we both sit down on the rug in front of it. "Go ahead... Open mine."

I grin and open a box in which I find a set of Victoria's Secret sexy lingerie in several colors and different models.

"Please wear these when we're alone and I can see you in them," he smirks evilly.

"Sure," I laugh. "Anything for you," I lean and kiss his lips before opening the next box that he hands me. "Ohh... Kindle?" I grin, excited.

"Yes... I know you like to read, so I figured you can now take your books with you," he winks.

"Thanks, love! I wanted to get myself one of these," I kiss him again and receive a third smaller box. I open it hastily and to my surprise I find an exquisite Cartier Trinity Platinum Rollerball Pen with the letter A inscribed in it in gold. "Oh," I gasp. "I'm afraid to even touch it, let alone write with it," I blink, dazzled by it.

"I thought you'd like it," he grins and offers me one last box.

I take it and notice that it's quite heavy, so I put it down in front of my and unwrap it excitedly. The content of the box makes my jaw drop as I stare at the beauty before me. "Holy cow! Christian! You got me a Nikon D3X? These digital cameras go for about $ 8,000!" I gape at it.

"So? I loved the pictures you took on your trip to the Grand Canyon and I wanted to get you a more professional camera so you can explore and improve your creativity by taking higher quality pictures," he smiles and I wrap my arms around his neck, thankful for the wonderful things he has given me.

"Now it's your turn," I smile and he picks his gifts up one by one and opens them.

"Oh, God. So you complained that I got you an $ 8,000 camera and you got me a Rolex? This must have been at least $ 7,000," he grins and accommodates it around his wrist, his eyes sparkling at the sight of the stainless steel black dial watch.

I smile. "I saw your collection of watches at home. I thought this would be a nice addition."

"You thought well. I love it!" He smirks from ear to ear, unable to take his eyes off it.

"Here you go," I hand him the next and watch his reaction as he discovers a Prada black silk tie with gray stripes. "It goes perfectly with your fancy black suits," I smile and he reciprocates. "And this," I give him a small box which contains a pair of platinum cufflinks.

He giggles and attaches one to the shirt he's wearing. "It's great! I love them!" He kisses me lovingly and I respond, pleased to see him happy with my gifts.

"There's one more for you. This is the closest to my heart," I murmur and gift him a scrapbook with old and new pictures of the two of us together that I made myself, including the dates when the photos were taken, the location and a small description for each of them.

"Oh," he bites his lip and flips through it happily. "How thoughtful of you, Ana! I didn't have most of these photos and it's so cool that you remember so much about each of them," he says, touched. "Thank you for this. You truly made my day," he whispers and embraces me warmly.

After taking a two hours walk we return to the cabin and I bake him the cookies as promised while he looks over the pictures that we took with the new camera.

THE WEATHER IN LA feels hot after we endured the coldness of Alaska, but even though I feel much more comfortable, I still wish we could have stayed longer.

One day before the New Year's Eve Christian drops me off at my parents' house before he heads over to the club to arrange everything so we could spend it there with our friends and family.

"How was Alaska, dear?" Mom beams.

"Like a fairytale, mother... Just us is the middle of nowhere, surrounded by nature and lots of snow. The Christmas tree, the fireplace, hot chocolate and cookies... Everything was perfect. And then he said something that excited me," I grin. "He said he wants to have kids with me someday!"

She giggles. "Are you surprised? He loves you, of course he wants that, but hopefully sometime in the future. Now you're too young for it. I hope you're being careful."

"I am, don't worry. He wants a girl to look like me," I murmur timidly.

"That's sweet. I heard the exact same thing from your father," she giggles. "He wished for a daughter too."

"Really?" I grin. "Then I'm glad that his wish came true. Would he have loved me if I turned out to be a boy?"

"Of course! You'd still be his child no matter what. He loves you more than anything in this world."

"More than he loves you?" I blink.

"It's a different kind of love, but yes, and so do I," she confesses.

I cuddle in her arms, always happy when I get to share a moment with her.

"I miss you," she whispers, caressing my hair. "Your kitten kept me company while you were gone. Now that you're taking him back, I'm thinking of getting myself a dog."

I giggle. "Was he a good cat?" I take him on my lap and caress his fluffy fur.

"As good as he can be," she giggles. "He likes to jump on the furniture and have me chase him around this place."

I laugh. "Thank you for taking care of him. He's like our baby now," I smile, wondering what it would be like to have a real one with him. Would I be a good mother?

"You spoil him too much," she smiles.

"Nah... Mom, you and Dad are coming to the party, right? You'll finally get to see Christian's club," I beam.

"Of course we're coming. I'm happy to spend the New Year's Eve with you guys and even happier that you managed to find your path in life and be with the man you love. It's been a great end of the year for you and I'm relieved to see you smile again."

I smile. "Wish my friends could make it too. Unfortunately they went home to spend the Holidays with their own families," I pout.

"You'll see them soon once school starts again. I'm sure their families missed them too."

I nod and spend the rest of the afternoon with her, trying to decide what each of us should wear.

THE CLUB IS UNUSUALLY CROWDED when we arrive, but Christian and I lead my parents straight to the VIP lounge where we meet his friends together with Grace and Carrick.

"So, what do you think guys?" I ask my parents after greeting everyone and introducing them to Christian's friends.

"It's a nice, fancy club," Dad says and walks over to the buffet installed for this event, looking for some food.

I laugh and turn to Christian. "You're wearing my tie," I grin seductively.

He smirks. "You look so hot in this short dress. Makes me wanna do naughty things right here in front of everybody," he murmurs in my ear.

I bite my lip. "In front of Mom and Dad?" I tease.

"Maybe it's not such a great idea," he continues, but his playful hand slips under my dress and caresses my panties while we sit on the couch and enjoy a cup of champagne.

"Christian!" I shove his hand away and cross my legs, laughing amused. "Don't be a bad boy, or else I'll lose my head with you and my parents will get a heart attack to see me like that."

"Then come and dance with me," he takes the cup from my hand and places it on the table before getting up and pulling me with him.

I giggle and press myself against his chest, my arms wrapped around his neck. His hands are splayed over the small of my back, moving lower toward my behind. I grab his wrists and pull them back up. "Behave!" I laugh, but his wicked grin tells me that he's not going to give up easily.

His passionate kisses leave me breathless and I can tell that he's in a great mood for love. I like it that he's not ashamed to show his affection for me before everyone else.

Alex is suddenly by our side, his arms around us both, holding us close. "You two love birds should get a room before you set this place on fire," he grins wickedly.

"Go away," Christian giggles and tries to push him, but he wouldn't budge.

"Told you you're too naughty for my innocent eyes," he complains playfully.

"Yeah, right... Innocent... Keep dreaming, bro'," he laughs. "Come on, go away and let me finish this," he grins.

"Finish what?" Alex asks, looking puzzled and amused.

"Dancing with my girl, you little pervert!" He chuckles, trying to escape him.

"So that's what it's called now?" Alex shakes his head with a big smile on his face, but finally walks away.

"Seriously, where did you find him?" I laugh.

"I know, he's crazy," he grins. "Hard not to love him."

I smile. "You're surrounded by amazing people. I'm glad that they accepted me so easily."

"Of course they accepted you. They can recognize a nice person when they see one," he winks. "Ana... What are your plans for next year?"

"Oh... I haven't really thought of that yet..." I grin. "Be with you as much as I can, that's for sure."

He runs his fingers through my hair. "I... I would like us to take the next step in our relationship," he murmurs, his sparkling eyes locked on mine.

I gape at him bemused, suddenly unable to speak, my heart hammering in my chest as my brain struggles to process his words.

"Guys! Ten seconds until midnight!" Tom announces happily and the music goes off.

The entire crowd starts counting, while Christian and I stare at each other, lost in our bubble.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Happy New Year!" They explore, cheering excitedly over the sound of fireworks.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

* * *

THE WINTER BREAK ENDS too soon, but I feel refreshed and revived after spending some quality time with my family and friends. Christian's constant soothing presence, his soft kisses, tender caresses and loving embraces have brought me the peace that I so much needed.

His wish to take our relationship to the next level still lingers in my brain and I find myself wondering if I am ready for such an important commitment. _Will I be a good wife? Isn't it too soon? Won't he regret making this decision?_ My head spins as I overthink the entire situation. I am aware that deep down in my heart nothing could make me happier than being his wife, but I also fear the possibility of disappointing or failing him. The realization that he wants to tie himself to me for life brings pleasant chills down my spine and nothing that I do can stop my heart from pounding furiously in my chest or calm my nerves.

After a couple of sleepless night, still overwhelmed by his unexpected wish, I come to the conclusion that there is no point in waiting any longer. I've chosen how I want my life to be and now it is time to start living it. If getting married is what he feels we should do, then I am totally in for the ride.

* * *

On Monday morning I arrive to school earlier than usual and spot Sean across the parking lot talking to a girl that I've never seen before. I smile and walk toward the classroom, but I stop and turn around when I hear him calling my name.

"Ana, wait up!" He beams, rushing to get to me.

"Hey, Sean!" I grin and let him envelop me in his usual bear hug. "You missed me?" I giggle as he doesn't release me right away.

"As a matter of fact, I did!" He grins and finally steps back. "Thanks for the greeting you sent me from Lapland! How was your vacation?" He asks while we head together to our class.

"Amazing... Like a breath of fresh air. I so needed it. I could use a couple more weeks, though..."

"I know what you mean."

"Hey, who was that girl you were talking to?" I nudge him playfully.

"Oh, don't know... She needed help finding her classroom," he shrugs.

"Come on, Sean... She was pretty!" I laugh.

"Really?" He rubs his head, looking confused.

I blink. "You didn't even look at her? She was totally checking you out. What's the matter? You said you wanted to find yourself a nice girl. Are you a shy guy?" I smile.

"No..." he shakes his head.

"You should look for her and talk to her. You may never know. Maybe she's the one for you," I touch his shoulder, trying to encourage him.

"I guess you're right... Was she pretty? Really?" He asks and I burst into laughter, amused.

"What were you thinking about while talking to her? Men..." I smile and sit down at my desk.

He leaves his stuff at his desk but comes to sit with me until Sophie shows up.

"Christian told me about your little arrangement," I inform him.

"Oh," he eyes me shyly.

"I'm not mad, don't worry. I just want you to hang out with me because you want to and not because you were asked to."

"It was a pleasure, Ana. You're my friend, so I always enjoy hanging out with you," he messes my hair and I pull away, laughing.

"Stop it! I struggled to get it to look right," I giggle.

"Ana, Sean!" Sophie approaches us, smiling brightly and hugs us both. "God, I missed you guys!" She giggles, settling on his lap.

"You're looking good and full of energy again" I laugh.

"I've had three awesome weeks! But I was eager to come back to school," she smirks. "Did Christian take you to Alaska after all?"

"He did! He had to drag me out of there because I didn't want to leave that place anymore," I smile innocently. "Guess what his wish for this year is?"

"What?" They ask at once, curiosity visible in their eyes.

"He wants us to get married," I whisper and they gape at me surprised.

"Holy cow!" Sophie grabs my hands, looking for my engagement ring. "Where's the ring?" She mumbles disappointed.

I laugh. "He didn't ask me yet. He only said that we should take the next step. I don't know when or how, but I'm sure he'll manage to surprise me again. I was stunned when he shared his wish with me. I don't even remember what happened afterwards," I chuckle.

"He's head over heels in love with you. No wonder he wants to marry you," Sean smiles at me warmly. "You're both lucky to have each other."

I nod in approval. "Do you guys think I'll make a good wife?"

"Of course you will!" Sophie comforts me. "You're a great girlfriend and you already live together. Nothing will change. You'll only have a piece of paper saying that you belong to each other. When I look at you two, I can't possibly picture you apart. Ever..."

"Thanks," I murmur.

"Are you afraid?" Sean asks.

"No... I'm not afraid of marriage. My only fear would be failing him."

"Oh, stop it!" Sophie says, rolling her eyes at me. "It's not gonna happen, so don't stress yourself with unnecessary, silly thoughts," she hugs me.

Hearing their opinion makes me feel better and once again I am certain that marrying him is the right thing to do.

I SPEND THE BREAK between classes on my own, enjoying a book on a bench in the Botanical Garden, while Sean is out searching for the girl and Sophie is with Jason, goofing around in her room.

"Miss Steele... Do you mind if I sit with you?"

I lift my gaze from the book and blink repeatedly as I find Professor Harrison standing before me, looking pleased to see me. "Um... Not at all," I smile shyly and make more room for him next to me, wondering how on Earth he managed to find me here.

"So... How was Alaska?" He asks after accommodating himself on the bench.

I look at him, surprised that he did not forget what my vacation destination was. "It was beautiful. Have you been there?"

"Yes... Once... With my wife," he mumbles, looking down and I bite my lip, sorry for asking him that. "We got married in the winter, so that's where we spent our honeymoon," he confesses.

"Sir, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to remind you of –"

"Hey, it's ok. You didn't know. Plus, even though it makes me sad that she's no longer here, I enjoy remembering her. That's all I have left. The memories..."

"What was your daughter like?" I voice my thoughts and bite my tongue as soon as the words are out, flushing mortified.

Unexpectedly, his face brightens. "She was perfect in every way. The best daughter anyone could wish for and she made me so proud. She was a tennis player, hence my love for tennis. She trained hard, but she was very passionate. We had an amazing relationship and I miss that so much."

"Is that why some men wish for a daughter? Because they're closer to their dads?"

"Yes, it's true that most girls are more attached to their fathers. It depends from a family to another. In my case she was closer to me, indeed. There were things that she would rather share with me than with her mother. Why do you ask?"

"Um, my boyfriend told me that he'd love a daughter," I say, emphasizing the word boyfriend.

His eyes widen. "Are you pregnant?" He asks alarmed.

I blink. "No... We were just talking about it," I mumble, puzzled by his reaction.

"Are you trying to get pregnant?" He goes on with his interrogatory, still giving me a worried look.

"No, sir... Not now... I want to finish school first. But at some point in the future I'm it'll happen," I reply.

He breathes relieved, confusing me more. "You should wait until you're prepared."

"Yes, that is the plan..."

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. It's not my thing sharing my most private memories with my students or meddling into their lives. I just... I guess I felt the need to talk to someone. And if I can help you with advice or tell you my opinion on certain things, I'll gladly do it."

"Thank you, professor. I appreciate it," I give him a small smile. "I admire you for not giving up on life. I'd be lying dead in a ditch if I lost my family. I don't think I could live without them," I grumble.

"There was a time when I felt like that, but then I realized that I was letting them down. I knew that being a mess would not bring them back and also that it was certainly not what they would have wanted for me. So I pulled myself together and went on one day at a time."

"You're strong... I'm not," I sigh.

"You're stronger than you think, Ana. You just have to believe in yourself more," he pats my shoulder.

I nod. "Thank you... Um... I should get going now. I am meeting Sean to eat something before our next course."

"Your classmate?"

"Yes... My friend," I say, getting up.

"Are you sure about that? He seems a little bit too close for a friend. Maybe he has feelings for you," he suggests.

"No... He's just being a good friend. More like a brother. See you later, professor and thank you for the talk," I smile and walk away, eager to shove off the eerie feeling that I'm having.

* * *

"I couldn't find her anywhere. It's as if she evaporated," Sean complains once I find him.

"The campus is huge and there are over 40,000 students here, Sean. But don't despair. I'll help you find her. You probably won't even recognize here since you didn't really look at her," I tease him, giggling.

"Stop that!" He laughs.

"What? You let her get away from right under your nose, silly man," I shake my head at him playfully.

"Maybe I was busy eyeing your car," he explains.

"My car?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah... I like it and I saw you in it right when she asked me for help, so..."

"What car are you driving?"

"I don't have one..." he blushes.

"Why not?"

"I'm here on a scholarship. I don't afford a fancy car like yours," he mumbles.

"Damn, why didn't you say so?" I scold him.

"It's not something that I enjoy advertising," he replies.

"Silly you... You're my friend and you can tell me anything. That's what friends are for, isn't it? Come on... I'll let you drive my car," I smile and hug him briefly.

"Oh boy, oh boy! Seriously?" He asks excitedly.

"Yeah," I laugh. "Let me buy myself a sandwich first."

SEAN'S GRIN WHILE DRIVING my car across town is infectious and I'm pleased to be able to cause him such happiness.

"Your face will get stuck like that if you keep smirking," I laugh and take another bite from my sandwich.

"Give me a break. I never thought I'd get to drive something this cool," he says happily and stops at the traffic light.

I snicker, but my face drops when I turn my head to the right and see who's driving the car next to mine. I lower myself in my seat to avoid being spotted. "Follow that car," I mumble to him.

"What? Why?" He asks confused.

"It's Christian's ex driving it and I'm curious to see where she's going," I answer, my eyes locked on her car as she speeds away.

"Seriously, Ana?"

"Step on it!" I insist and he obeys, eyeing me suspiciously from time to time.

Jess stops on Melrose Avenue, West Hollywood, and steps out of the car.

"Oh, dear... She's hot," Sean mumbles once he sees her.

"Don't even think about it!" I frown at him and turn to her again. I shake my head at her ridiculously short skirt. _Who the hell is she trying to impress with that slutty look?_ She enters the Balenciaga store and I can no longer see her. Sean stares at me awkwardly when I face him. "What?"

"Is something wrong?" He asks concerned.

I run my fingers through my hair. "No... She's just a bitch who played with him and still thinks she can have him back. She gives me the creeps whenever she's around. She's got that evil look that pins you to a wall. She's nothing but trouble and a total gold digger. I don't want you or any of my friends near her. So don't think of her. She'd only play with you and break your heart."

"Don't worry... I'm not rich, so if it's money she wants, she probably won't even look at me. Plus, I don't want a shallow, selfish person by my side. I want someone to love me for who I am and not for what I have," he concludes and drives away.

I breathe relieved and pat his shoulder warmly, hoping that he'd find the person he is looking for and be happy.

I STEP OUT OF the elevator and into the foyer later in the evening and I'm greeted by the cutest scene ever. Rover is running in circles around the fish tank, entertained by the fish.

"Rover?" I call, giggling. "What are you doing, baby?" I pick him up and kiss his head, pleased by his sweet meows. "Let's go and wait for daddy together," I smile at him and head toward the stairs, but I stop when I catch a glimpse of the dining table, beautifully arranged for a romantic dinner.

"Welcome home, love," Christian's voice sounds soft and loving from behind me.

I turn around and walk into his arms, touched by his gesture. "How come you're home so early?" I kiss his chin.

"I promised you I'd spend more time with you, didn't I?" He smiles, caressing my back.

"Yes," I grin and pull him closer for a kiss. "You made dinner?" I ask when he finally releases my lips.

"I did," he murmurs, kissing my face slowly.

I giggle. "What are we celebrating?"

"Us... How happy you make me feel and how precious you are to me," he whispers, making me blush and smile, his words filling me with energy after a long day at school.

"I never get tired of hearing these things and I love this about you... That you constantly try to surprise me with nice, romantic things. It shows how much you care about me and our relationship," I say, caressing his cheek. "Here, hold him," I hand him Rover. "I'll change and join you in a moment," I smile.

"Was he bothering the fish again?" He chuckles.

"Yeah," I laugh.

"He does that a lot," he kisses him and takes him to the kitchen to feed him his dinner.

I grin and make my way upstairs. After a quick shower I put on a pair of underwear that he got me for Christmas and a sexy, short, black nightgown that is slightly see-through.

"Jeez!" He exclaims when I show up in the kitchen. "You wanna skip dinner?" He grins wickedly, eyeing me from head to toe.

"No..." I bite my lip seductively. "I just want you to enjoy the view," I say playfully.

"I won't be able to swallow my food," he whispers, placing his hands on my hips and pulling me closer so I can feel the growing bulge in his pants against my lower belly.

I give him a sweet peck on the lips, taunting him. "Dinner first, dessert later," I grin and walk away to sit at the dining table, leaving him wanting.

He follows me soon with two plates in his hands and places mine in front of me. "Here you go, love... Grilled salmon over pasta with citrus cream," he smiles and opens a bottle of white wine.

"Christian, this smells and looks divine!" I lick my lips. "Are you sure you made it yourself?" I giggle, teasing him.

"Stop playing with me," he laughs and pours me a glass. "It's one of the first meals that I learned to cook myself."

I smile reassuringly, but once I taste it I can no longer stop and finish my plate before he manages to eat half of his. I take a mouthful of wine and look at him innocently.

"Wow, you were hungry," he chuckles.

"Yes, and the food was so tasty. Can I have some more?"

He laughs and takes my plate to refill it. "Enjoy," he smiles and kisses my lips before handing me the plate.

"I should have you cook more often," I take his hand and kiss it, moved by this lovely surprise.

He smirks. "How was it going back to school?"

"It was nice seeing everybody. Um... Sean think Jess is hot," I say and watch how his eyes widen in alarm.

He puts his wine glass down and stared at me confused. "What?"

"He likes my car so I let him drive me around town during our break. At some point I spotted Jess in her car and asked him to follow her. He saw her when she got out of the car and his first thought was that she was hot."

"Did you tell him what she did to me?" He asks.

"Yes. I told him what she's like and he forgot about her. He understood that she's not the type of girl for him."

"Good... I don't want her near you or your friends. She is out of my life and I want her to stay that way," he replies.

I get up from my seat and walk behind him to gently rub his shoulders and relax him. "I'm glad I managed to her off your back. You didn't deserve to be treated the way she treated you. I still don't understand how she could be so cold and indifferent with you," I sigh and kiss the nape of his neck, making him shiver at the contact with my lips.

"Ana... It's pointless to try to find an explanation. I was the fool the whole time. I didn't listen to my family, or to my friends, even though I knew she cheated. It's my fault that I let it go on for so long. I didn't want to believe that she changed so much since we first started dating. I saw it, but I didn't want to believe it. Until you came back into my life..."

I lean and wrap my arms around his shoulders, resting my head next to his. "I'm here, Christian," I whisper lovingly and he takes my hand to his mouth to kiss it.

He pulls me on his lap and we finish eating embraced. After drinking some more wine I dart upstairs to brush my teeth. He reaches me in no time and leans against the door, watching me with a wicked grin displayed on his face. When I'm done he takes my toothbrush and uses it as well.

"Hey!" I laugh. "It's mine!" I fold my arms playfully, amused by his gesture.

"Yours is better," he says once he finishes, showing his white, shining teeth as he smiles broadly.

"You're crazy, did you know that?" I giggle and grab him by the shirt and pull him closer, desperate to feel his perfect lips on mine. I sense his sexy tongue probing me, so I part my lips, gladly inviting it in.

He explores my mouth with lust, arousing me and making me moan. With one swift move I am scooped off the floor and carried to bed. He tosses me on the soft mattress and yanks his clothes off quickly.

I smirk seductively, glad that my plan to seduce him with my naughty outfit throughout dinner has paid off and now I have him needy and desperate to have me.

Gloriously naked he climbs on top of me and I cross my legs, playing hard to get to tease him some more, even though I am dying to be with him.

He giggles, lowering himself on me so I can feel his weight pressing me down. "You're being unusually naughty, my love," he murmurs hoarsely. "Don't make me tie you to the bed and have my way with you until you cannot take it any longer," he warns, smiling evilly.

I laugh. "Tie me to the bed?" I gulp once my brain processes his words.

"Mmm, yes..." he kisses my neck. "As a matter of fact, that's exactly what I'm gonna do," he announces and gets of the bed and disappears into the dressing, leaving me stupefied.

"What?" I sit up in the middle of the bed, trying to decide whether to dart out of there or let him go through with his kinky plan. The more I think about it, the more excited I am about the idea, so when he shows up holding two scarves to tie me with, a jolt of pleasure travels through me and I feel my panties wet, signaling my arousal.

He approaches me and grabs the hem of my nightgown. His eyes ask for my permission and when I nod he pulls it over my head, leaving me wearing the lingerie he chose for me. "Mmm... Suits you perfectly," he says wolfishly, but doesn't take his time to admire it on me and unclasps my bra, tossing it to the floor, followed soon by my wet panties. "Lie down," he instructs and I do what he says, curious to try something new with him, his piercing gaze enticing me more. He ties the soft scarf around my left wrist and the other end to the head of the bed. Then he uses the second scarf to tie my right wrist as well.

I pull on my restraints but I can't free myself. "Wicked," I murmur and bite my lip. "Have you done this before?" I ask, curiosity kicking in once more.

"No... But I'm eager to try it with you," he smirks and pushes my knees apart so he can accommodate himself in between them. This time I don't resist him, too needy to keep on toying with him.

When his mouth starts torturing my nipples, small cries escape my lips and I find myself attempting ceaselessly to free myself so I can touch him too, my hips frolicking beneath him, desperate for some friction.

"Hold still, Ana... Don't make me tie your ankles too," he warns and I stop, watching him go agonizingly slow toward my sensible flesh. He stops at my navel and uses his tongue to toy with it and I shiver, burning with desire. He grins at me when he finally reaches my core and I beg him with my eyes, needing him there. He takes pity of me, so after a few gentle kisses on my inner thighs he blows softly against my burning, wet skin.

I shudder and yelp as my entire body springs to life. "Christian," I plead. My back arches when his mouth begins to please me and I try to stifle the screams, but I can't.

He doesn't silence me and I can tell that he's actually truly enjoying seeing and hearing me like this.

I writhe against him as pleasant spasms take over me and squirm when his skilled tongue enters me, tasting me. His groan of approval is my undoing and I lose myself in a mind-blowing orgasm that leaves me breathless.

When I open my eyes he's hovering over me, lust visible in his beautiful, green eyes. He doesn't give me the chance to recover and with a single smooth thrust he completes me, my inner muscles tensing around him. With a second, deeper thrust, he begins to move rapidly, not allowing me to acclimate, giving me stroke after stroke.

I am surprised by how quickly my body responds to him and his movements become so pleasant that I can hardly control my screams.

He stops for a moment to untie my wrists and my arms and legs shoot around him as he starts to move again, craving for more, his cries mingling with mine.

When he freezes I can feel every muscle in his body go tense and then he comes furiously inside of me.

I moan welcoming the pleasant warmth, clenching and unclenching my inner muscles to satisfy him better. The sounds that he makes go straight to my core and I move a bit against him, desperate to find my own release.

He starts thrusting smoothly, his fingers caressing my sensible spot until he finally manages to make me explode around him.

I shiver in his arms and hold him tight, thankful for loving me with such passion and devotion. "I liked your game," I whisper in his ear and he pulls out of me before resting his head on my chest.

"I loved it... We shall play like that again," he whispers and falls asleep cradled in my arms.

* * *

The second semester goes by smoothly and Christian and I manage to spend more time together, even though our schedules are still quite hectic.

At the beginning of April Professor Harrison announces a mandatory class trip to Washington, D.C. to explore the architecture of the old buildings and the hidden symbols across our nation's capital.

I managed to keep away from the professor as much as possible, but now I found myself forced to spend a few days with him and the rest of the class, once more far away from Christian. I knew it would be a great learning experience and I was eager to go, but my heart ached at the thought of leaving him behind again. To my surprise, Christian accepted to join me on the trip, but my happiness didn't last for too long as one day before leaving he told me that he could no longer go because of some problems at work.

As beautiful and interesting everything was, and as much my friends tried to cheer me up, I still felt sorry for not having him with me

I missed him so much that I decided to return home one day earlier and surprise him.

* * *

I get home around noon and leave my luggage in the foyer, smiling happy to be back. I call his name, but just as expected, he doesn't answer back. I head to the kitchen to get myself a glass of water, but as I return into the living room I shudder in shock and the glass lands on the floor with a loud thud, shattering into a million pieces at my feet, my heart nearly bursting through my chest and my eyes wide in horror at the scene before me.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

* * *

THAT EVIL SNEER CHILLS my bones. I feel repulsed and disgusted when I see this horrible woman coming down the stairs wearing nothing but a bathrobe. Rage erupts inside of me, consuming me, turning me into a bomb ready to explode.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house?" I snap, my hands clenching into fists.

"Your house?" Jess replies with sarcasm, laughing evilly. "You're delusional, dear. This was never your house. You really thought he'd give up on me for you? How stupid can you be? Last night... Oh, last night was perfect," she smirks. "I had him just to myself and it felt so damn good," she bites her lip, sending a jolt of pain through my heart.

I lean against the wall for support, shaking like a leaf, desperate to find an explanation for all this nonsense. _It can't be true! No! He promised! He promised he'd never do this to me!_ I pull myself together with the little strength I have left and approach the slut before me. "Get the fuck out of my house!" I bark, causing her to step back, surprised by my sudden outburst. "Leave now 'cause you don't know what I'm capable of right now! Out!" I yell, moving forward like a lioness protecting my territory.

She darts upstairs to get her stuff, I assume, and I follow her, spitting fire.

I spot Rover and gently pick him up. He is shaking just like me and for her own good I hope that she did not mess with my cat. I see her entering the guest room and I feel somewhat better that she didn't go to our room, but my furry is so strong that I cannot even think clearly and I can hardly deter myself from jumping at her throat.

She emerges dressed in one of her usual slutty, short skirts and scoffs at me.

"If I catch you here again, you'll be really sorry! I promise you that!" I warn her through gritted teeth.

She rolls her eyes. "No, Ana... You'll be sorry for messing with my man!"

"You should have cherished him more while you still had him! Maybe then he wouldn't have left you!"

"What makes you think he ever left me?" She winks, smirking like an idiot. She waves goodbye and heads downstairs.

It takes all my strength to stop myself from pushing her down the stairs. "You're just a lowlife, stinking woman with no respect for anyone! His family and friends hate you! You're nothing but trouble!" I grab her arm and pull her to the safety exit. I unlock the door and shove her out. "Fuck off!" I yell furiously and slam the door shut, then lock it and lean against it, silent tears falling down my cheeks.

Rover whines terrified in my arms and climbs higher to lick my tears and sooth me. I look at him and sob, holding him dearly. "I'm sorry I scared you, boy," I sniff and kiss his head before pulling my phone out. "Alex... Come quick... Please... I'm at the apartment," I cry, startling him.

In less than three minutes he managed to cross the street from his apartment and darted out of our elevator, his eyes wide with worry.

"Ana, what the hell happened?" He looks around cautiously, holding a gun in his hands.

I shudder when I see it. "Put that away," I cry. "It's Jess... I came one day earlier from my trip to surprise Christian and I found the bitch in here, wearing just a bathrobe!"

"Oh, fuck! I though he got rid of her!" He frowns upset.

"What?" I ask confused, on the verge of having a panic attack.

He sighs and approaches me to sit next to me on the couch. "Last night... I brought him home from the club and we found Jess downstairs in the underground parking area sitting on the ground in the empty spot where he parks his car. She doesn't know the code for the elevator so she couldn't get inside the apartment. She was totally drunk and probably even high, 'cause when she saw Christian she began making a total scandal, reproaching him for all kinds of nonsense and blaming him for her misery. I helped him take her upstairs to calm her and make sure that she would not do anything stupid, since she kept threatening him that she'd kills herself. Seeing her under the influence of alcohol he didn't want to risk sending her home and leave her alone," he explains.

"She told me he never left her and that they kept fucking and seeing each other. Please tell me it's not true," I sob, horrified by the mere thought of it.

He puts his arms around me and pulls me to his chest to comfort me. "Of course not, Ana... Christian would never do that to you. I've never seen him so in love and at ease with someone. Jess has tried for countless times to weasel herself back into his life, but he refused her each time."

"She was in his bathrobe. She slept here... What if she lured him somehow?" I cry.

"I doubt it. I know my friend and I seriously doubt he'd do such a thing. He is totally anti-cheating," he replies, convinced that Christian is innocent.

"Why didn't he throw her out in the morning? What was she doing in here alone? She probably went through my stuff," I whine, suffocated by her still present scent.

"I don't have an answer to that. I told him to take her home before going to work," he says, sounding a little pissed. "I don't trust that woman. Don't you believe a word she says. All she wants is to cause problems and make you doubt him. Women like her are capable of anything to get what they want and she seems quite determined to have him back by any means," he frowns, looking rather mortified for leaving him alone with her. "Christian is a mild guy when it comes to other human beings. He wants to help when he can and he felt bad when he saw her like that. But if one crosses the line with him he can be very furious and sometimes vindictive."

"I wish he didn't let her back in here," I complain, pressing Rover to my chest, hoping that his soft purrs would calm my pounding heart.

Alex kisses my hair. "I'll go check the apartment to make sure it's safe," he murmurs and pats my shoulder before leaving.

I curl on the couch, drenched in sorrow, feeling a desperate need to escape this place and go back to my island where I've been so happy.

"Ana..." Alex murmurs, shaking me gently.

I open my eyes and look at him confused. It takes me a moment to realize that I had fallen asleep, and tears prick my eyes when I remember my pain.

"Everything is in place... It's safe... Your room is locked, though... Christian probably locked it to prevent her from going in there," he murmurs.

"Thank you, Alex. Could you please stay here with me until he comes home?" I whisper timidly.

"Sure," he smiles. "I'll order us some pizza for lunch, ok?" He asks and I nod, glad to have him here.

I feed Rover and then return to the couch. Soon the pizza arrives and we eat together while watching TV. I can't hear a word they're saying, my mind far away, lost in my thoughts. I can barely swallow my food and for a moment I wonder if he plans to tell me anything about what has happened without me asking him.

"Don't fret, Ana... It's exactly what she's hoping for. Don't give her the satisfaction," Alex mutters when he notices that I forgot to chew my food.

I sigh. "I'm still shaken and upset. I'm afraid that she will never leave us alone. You said it yourself that she keeps nagging him about returning to her."

"But he won't... No matter what she does, she won't succeed. Christian loves you. He wants to marry you. He's never talked about marriage before. I always had the impression that he was scared of it. But now... I can tell that he really wants it," he confesses.

I blink. "He told you that? I mean... He told me on New Year's Eve that he wants to take our relationship to the next level, but I didn't quite understand it. He really wants it now, in ten years, when?"

"I think he wants it now, but I don't know the details. Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you. Don't wanna spoil his plans and surprises," he chuckles.

"Come on... Is he planning something?" I ask, curious.

He shrugs. "No idea," he smirks playfully.

"Yes, you know! Tell me!" I demand, giving him a small smile.

"My lips are sealed," he laughs and no matter how much I insist he still refuses to tell me.

We stop goofing around when we hear the elevator's doors opening.

"Oh!" Christian gasps when he sees my luggage in the foyer when I had left them. "Ana!" He calls, sounding desperate and surprised.

"In here," I mumble from the living room couch.

He walks in and his eyes widen when he finds me sitting with Alex. "Ana..." he murmurs mildly and rushes to me.

I get up and let him embrace me, shivering in his arms.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He worries, holding me tight against him. "How come you're here? I thought you'd be back tomorrow."

I sniff and he tenses around me, exchanging a worried look with Alex, who silently gets up and retreats.

"You saw her, didn't you? She was here..." his voice is weak when he speaks, but since I don't answer him he steps back and holds me at arm's length to assess me. "Please don't cry... I can explain... Talk to me," he begs, mortified.

"She told me you spent an amazing night together," I look at him, my eyes flooded with tears.

His eyes widen in alarm. "No... That's a lie..." he mumbles breathlessly, horror written across his face. "Don't... Please don't believe her... Don't let her do this to us. Ana, please..." he pleads and pulls me back in a tight embrace, looking scared as he begins to shake uncontrollably, startling me.

I make him sit down and he instantly drags me with him and settles me on his lap. "It's ok... I believe you," I whisper hoarsely, caressing his face, devastated by how terrified he looks.

"She wants to break us up. I can't take it anymore. She won't stop following me," he caves in and I hide his face in my chest, holding him protectively.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I complain.

"Because... I knew you'd be sad all the time and worry all day long. I thought I could make her understand that I don't want her, but in the past couple of months she became so insistent that it's driving me crazy. Last night... last night she threatened me she'd commit suicide because of me. She was so drunk that I was afraid she'd really do something stupid if I left her alone. I think she's losing it and I don't want anyone dying because of me," he whines, worried.

"Why didn't you ask her to leave before you went to work?"

"I had to leave early. She was still asleep and I was in no mood to argue with her again, so I left her a note telling her that I did not want to find her still here when I got back," he explains. "I locked our bedroom door, though, to make sure she wouldn't get in there..."

"Well, she was here... Wearing nothing but a bathrobe and sneering at me shamelessly. I swear I was so close to launching myself at her throat. I think I died a couple of times because of her. She's so evil, Christian," I mumble, remembering Professor Harrison telling me about how some women are capable of doing anything to trap a man.

"I guess she was waiting for me, to taunt me some more. She didn't know you were coming home today, so I can't assume that she did it so you could catch her here. That evil woman was waiting for me," he sighs. "I can't believe I still allowed her in my life after she cheated on me. It's only now that I see her true colors. You were right... so right... She is evil," he grumbles, looking at me with remorse.

I kiss his forehead to sooth him, my fingers tangled in his hair. "I... I want to stay at my parents' house for a few days. I can't stand smelling her stench all over this place," I whisper.

"What? No! Don't leave me!" He panics, wrapping his arms tight around my waist. "Ana, please don't leave me!" He begs, startled.

"Hey, I'm not leaving you," I grunt, trying to calm him down. "I just need to be away from here... Come with me..." I suggest.

"I have a better idea. I've been thinking about it for a while."

"What is it?" I ask, curious about it.

"Let's look for a house, a place that we'd build together and make it our home. I want to move out of here too. I'm no longer comfortable here, mostly because of her."

My eyes widen, hope making my heart bounce in my chest. "Seriously?" I smile a little.

He nods, softening at the sight of my smile. "Would you like that?"

"Can I get a dog? I'd love a Rottweiler, my favorite breed. It would protect us from unwanted guests..."

He chuckles. "Anything you want, love..."

"I'd love it! Our home..." I murmur, dreamy.

He kisses my lips and I reciprocate, making it more passionate, and pouring all my love and need for him into the kiss. His phone interrupts us and we pull away.

"Oh, it's Tom..." he says and answers. "Hey, bro'... She's here... She came home earlier... Why? Oh, tonight? Wait a moment," he says and turns to me. "Tom is inviting us to dinner tonight. Want to go?"

"Sure," I murmur.

"She said yes. Where? Around seven? Alright, we'll be there. See you," he says and hangs up. "Hmm, I wonder what he's up to. Where were we?"

I giggle and kiss him again, forgetting about my sorrow.

DRESSED CASUALLY, CHRISTIAN AND I head to dinner with our friends at the Vincenti Ristorante on San Vicente Boulevard. Once inside we are lead to our table where Tom, Hailey, Lauren and Todd wait for us.

"Hi, guys," we greet them, smiling.

"Hey! I'm glad you could make it!" Tom grins and gets up to hug us.

I hug the girls and Todd too and then sit next to Hailey.

"So... What's the occasion?" Christian smiles, eyeing his friends with curiosity.

"We're getting married!" Tom announces happily and Hailey flashes her engagement ring in front of us.

"Oh my God!" I smirk, grabbing her hand to get a better look at it.

"Wait, what?" Christian asks, shocked about the news. "When?" He blinks perplexed.

"In a month," Tom chuckles, amused by his reaction.

"Holy cow! I'm your best friend and I only find out about this now?" He pouts, making Tom laugh more.

"Chill, bro'... No one knew because I wanted it to be a surprise for everybody. I only asked her yesterday, but I've been planning the wedding for a few months now," he grins.

"Sneaky you... You were so certain she'd say yes?" Christian snickers.

"Oh, I was absolutely certain," he smiles, looking at Hailey with affection. She grins and kisses him briefly.

"Congratulations, guys! This is amazing!" I smile and hug her again.

"Thanks, Ana... You'll be my bridesmaid, right?" Hailey asks, beaming at me.

"Sure... If you want me to," I say happily.

"I think it's needless to say that you'll be my best man," Tom tells Christian.

"I'd better be!" He smiles in approval.

The lovely dinner with our friends manages to lift my spirits after the horrible day I've had. We chat and joke, we laugh and have a good time, enjoying the good food and pleasant atmosphere.

* * *

"Christian, hurry up! We're going to be late for our friends' wedding!" I scold him, knocking on the bathroom's door to make him get out at once.

"Coming..." he replies.

I sigh. "You've said that a thousand times. What are you doing in there?" I ask suspiciously.

He chuckles. "Just shaving, love..."

"Shaving what? A gorilla? Come on, Christian! I'm already dressed and ready to go! I'll wait for you downstairs with Alex. Don't make me come back for you!" I say and walk away, shaking my head as I hear his sweet laughter.

"Here I am," he grins, showing up ten minutes later in a black tuxedo, white shirt, the tie that I got him for Christmas, black shining shoes and the cufflinks that I also gifted him.

I smirk. "My Greek God," I giggle and embrace him.

"Says my lady in red," he chuckles. "Look at you," he spins me to get a better look at my long, red Reem Acra dress with a low cut cleavage and a lovely back embroidery. "I'd kiss your red lips, but it would ruin your makeup," he grins.

"You'd better not," I giggle.

Alex clears his throat playfully to remind us of his presence.

"Don't worry, Alex. Promise we'll be good today," Christian laughs and taking my hand he leads me to the elevator.

AFTER A BEAUTIFUL AND emotional ceremony at the church we go to celebrate at the Dream Wedding Banquet Hall. As soon as we arrive I'm amazed by how perfect and romantic everything is. For a moment I imagine myself at my own wedding, wearing a lovely wedding dress and Christian looking as handsome as he looks tonight.

"Dance with me," he says after the bride and groom have shared their first dance.

I smile and place my hand in his, then follow him to the dance floor. "This is so nice... Look how happy they are," I murmur and we both look in their direction for a moment.

"Just like we will be on our wedding day," he replies, watching me intently.

"True... Nothing would make me happier than that," I agree.

"Really?" He smiles and nuzzles my nose with his. I giggle and kiss his lips.

"Really... What could possibly bring me more joy?" I murmur, moving slow in the rhythm of the music, pressed against him. "You're planning on asking me?" I grin.

"I'm not telling you in advance," he laughs, making me pout. "Don't give me that look. It makes me wanna play," he grins wickedly.

"Oh, no... We promised to be good," I whisper seductively, straightening my back and pushing my chest up to give him a better look at my cleavage, teasing him. His eyes drop straight at it and I watch marveled how his tongue caresses his upper lip, knowing what he'd love to do to me. "Enjoying the view?" I whisper enchanted.

"Oh, yes... Me like it," he grins and I laugh amused. "Can I touch?"

"Of course not!" I laugh more. "You'd be seen..."

"But I want to..." he insists playfully.

"I want many things as well, but most can't be done in public," I wink and he groans in response, awakening my desire. "Christian... Behave..." I bite my lip, but he leans closer to kiss me and takes my lower lip in between his teeth, exciting me. I know the game he's playing and yet I can hardly resist him.

"Bathroom?" He suggests eagerly.

"What? No! You'll ruin my dress," I whisper. "Please, let's just wait until we get home," I blink innocently.

"Bad, bad, girl," he shakes his head, smiling. "You'll get punished for refusing me," he warns playfully.

"Oh, no," I gape at him, pretending to be scared, when I'm actually dying to fool around with him in bed.

"Oh, yes," he chuckles wickedly and spins me around the dance floor, looking happy and proud to have me by his side.

* * *

The final exams before the summer holiday keep me busy and stressed out, spending lots of hours working on my projects and studying for my exams.

"Ugh, I cannot wait to get it over with," I say one day while working on a group project with Sophie and Sean at my place.

"Me too... Summer is so close... It's been a heck of a year, but it was fun," Sophie smiles. "Where's Christian taking you this holiday?"

"I have no idea. He's been quite secretive with his plans lately. I wonder what he's up to. I know that he likes to surprise me," I smile.

"He's sure very good at surprising you. I still can't forget how he sang for you on your birthday," she giggles.

"I know," I say pleased. "Hey, Sean... How's it going with Elisa?" I grin, referring to the girl he talked to in the parking lot that day, who was now his girlfriend.

"Good... She's very nice. I like her," he smiles. "Thanks for helping me find her."

I laugh. "Yeah, well... I'm glad you asked her to be your girlfriend. It was about time," I tease him.

"Hey, I wanted to be sure we fitted first," he says in his defense.

"Fitted?" Both Sophie and I ask at once, giving him wicked looks.

"Heyyyy!" He laughs amused. "Not like that, you little perverts!" He scolds us and we both burst out laughing.

"Then how?" I abet him, playful.

"You know... I wanted to know if we had things in common, similar values, needs, desires... Stuff like that," he replies.

"But did sleep with her or not yet?" Sophie smirks, eager to know.

"What's wrong with you two?" He laughs, bemused.

"Come on, we told you about us... Now it's your turn," she says, encouraging him to reveal his secrets to us.

"Ok, fine... Yes... It's happened. Recently," he murmurs timidly.

"Yay!" We exclaim and wrap our arms around his neck, causing him fall back on the carpet with us on top of him.

"Get off, get off, you crazy women!" He laughs, trying to escape us, but together we manage to pin him to the ground.

"What was it like?" Sophie asks, beaming at him.

"What? Now you want to know the details too?" He blinks, pretending to be appalled, while struggling to stifle his chuckles.

"Absolutely!" She replies and we both tickle him playfully until he finally realizes that he has no other choice, and confesses everything.

* * *

"Ana... Can I talk to you for a moment?" Professor Harrison asks at the end of our final exam with him.

"Sure," I murmur, hoping that he doesn't have any weird plans for me before the summer holiday.

"Let's go for a walk," he says and I follow him, curious. "You're probably wondering what this is about..." he mumbles quietly.

"Um, yes... As a matter of fact I am... Did I do something wrong?" I worry.

"No, not at all. What I want to talk to you about has nothing to do with school. I do want to congratulate you for how well you did on your first year in college, though," he says, leading me toward the Botanical Garden. "You are really talented and I predict a great future for you in this field," he falls silent until we arrive to our destination. "Sit down, please," he points to a bench and I do what he says, eyeing him confused. He sits down next to me, staring straight into my eyes for what feels like forever.

I blink perplexed, my heart racing due to the intensity of his gaze.

"Ana... When you bumped into me on the first day of school, you reminded me of her... My wife... Your green eyes... They're just like hers. I tried to get it out of my head, but I couldn't," he confesses and I gasp, staring at him in disbelief.

My mouth goes dry, taken aback by his confession. "Sir, I –" I try to speak but he cuts me off.

"Ana... I'm in love with you!" He goes on, leaving me breathless.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

* * *

I SHIFT UNCOMFORTABLY ON the bench, wondering idly if everything is just a dream or it's actually happening. My mind is foggy and I cannot concentrate. Nothing in the world could have prepared me for an awkward situation like this and I find myself trapped in a very strange and unfortunate position.

"I didn't mean for this to happen, Ana. I know it's shocking for you to hear this, but... It's the truth. I can no longer fight my feelings," he sighs. "I've been alone for so long and you remind me so much of her when she was your age. I know it's wrong and forbidden for a teacher to get emotionally involved with the students, but I can't control it. You've turned my life upside down and now I think of you all the time..." he confesses and I shudder.

"Sir... Please... I... You know I have a boyfriend whom I love with all my heart. I could never... never... be with anyone else but him. He is all I need and want and I will always be faithful to him for as long as we're together. You're my teacher and that's the only way I can see you."

"Ana... I know... I'm not asking anything from you. I just thought you should know and I really needed to get this off my chest. It's been suffocating me for so long. I didn't think I could love anyone else after she died. But you gave me hope. Hope that maybe life still has nice things in store for me. I noticed you've been avoiding me lately and I wondered why. Then I thought that maybe you figured things out, so I decided to come clean..." he mumbles.

"I had my suspicions, yes... But I had no idea it was this serious," I flush. "You were always nice and kind to me, but you did terrorize me a little bit with the extra work you gave me," I say timidly.

"Oh... That has nothing to do with how I feel about you. I did that because I saw potential in you. You stood out from the rest of the class and I saw the passion and how driven you are. I did that to make the best out of you and I don't regret it. You've exceeded my expectations and even under pressure you managed to do an amazing job. I'm really proud of you. People like you will go far in life... It was a pleasure and I feel honored to have been your teacher. I hope you don't hate me because of the extra work. It's how I deal with really talented, passionate people."

"Sir... You're the coolest teacher I've ever had and the best one here. I learned a lot from your classes and the trips we made. Even though it was hard, I must admit that it was worth it and that I wouldn't have been able to acquire so much information otherwise."

"I'm glad you think this way, Ana. And thanks for not running for the hills because of what I told you. I was pretty much expecting you to..."

"I don't know what to say about this. Maybe it's just a temporary crush or a reminder of your late wife. I'm sure you loved her more than anything since you still look for her in other people. I guess it happens... You shouldn't give up on love, though. I'm sure you could find someone suitable for you. As for me, I only have eyes for my Christian. I've loved him since I was six years old, imagine that... And now that he feels the same way for me I would never endanger my relationship with him," I murmur.

"I understand. He's a lucky man for having you. I hope he's aware of that and that he'll cherish and treat you the way you deserve to be treated."

"He's been great with me. We even plan to get married. He hasn't asked me yet, but I think he will soon. He won't tell me when or how because he wants to surprise me. He's good at that," I say coyly.

"Oh... I see... Can you promise me something?"

"What?" I grumble a little worried.

"Promise me you won't fear me or anything like that. I'd never do anything to hurt you or force you into something. I'm a rational man and I understand that if you don't feel the same way I should step back. It's exactly what I'm going to do in this case. I'll try to deal with this on my own and get over it somehow. But... If you ever need me or if for whatever reason your relationship fails, you can look for me. Even if you're only looking for a friend and nothing more... I'll still be there for you."

"Thank you, sir," I whisper shyly.

"Alright... I guess I should take you back now," he says and together we leave the Botanical Garden and head back toward our classroom building.

Once we arrive he stops me and gives me a brief hug. "Have a lovely summer and take good care of yourself."

"Thank you. I hope you move forward and find yourself a good woman. My friend Sean worried he wouldn't find one and look at him now, happy with his girl. I wish the same for you," I say, but my eyes widen when I spot Christian approaching us.

"Well, well... You must be Professor Harrison," Christian says impassively, taking my hand in his possessively once he reaches us, and I'm not sure what to think of the way he's looking at him.

"Christian Grey..." he says, measuring him with his eyes.

"I see you know my name," Christian replies.

"Oh, yes... I do... I've heard of you. Um... I've got to go. It was nice meeting you," he says and offers him his hand.

Christian takes it reluctantly and they shake, staring at each other like hawks.

"Goodbye, Ana..." he murmurs and walks away.

Taking my hand in his again, Christian drags me to the car and my heart skips a beat when I realize that he is pissed. We get inside his car and he turns to me.

"What the hell did he want? Sean called me and told me he asked you to go for a walk with him! Where did he take you? And why didn't you tell me he is so good looking? 41 my ass! That guy does not look 41 to me!" He mutters upset.

I gulp, afraid to tell him, especially now that he seems to be so angry and jealous. "I... Um... He..." I stutter, not knowing how to begin.

"Speak, Ana!" He insists.

I cower in my seat. "He... We went to the Botanical Garden..."

"Because?"

"He wanted to talk to me..." I whisper timidly.

"What about?" He asks, losing his patience.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid if I tell you?" I ask, worried. He nods, looking exasperated. I sigh and lower my head. "He told me he loves me," I say, my voice barely audible.

"What? Son of a bitch!" He spits dumbstruck and before I know it he is out of the car, darting after him.

"Christian, no!" I yell horrified and rush after him, scared to death.

"You! Who the fuck do you think you are?" He barks at him once he reaches him. Thankfully there were no other students around at the moment.

"Excuse me?" Professor Harrison replies, bemused.

I reach them and grab Christian's hand, trying to pull him back.

"You told my girlfriend that you love her? How dare you? She's half your age for God's sake! She's your student!" He exclaims, fuming angrily.

"Christian, please stop!" I beg. "He never did anything to me, please!" I sob.

"He'd better not even think about it! Listen to me carefully, wise guy! Stay away from her or you'll be sorry! No one messes with my girlfriend! Get someone your own age, you pervert!" He snaps at him, humiliating me.

"Are you done?" The professor asks.

Christian frowns at him, agitated.

"Good... I told her how I feel but I also told her that I'll stay away. She loves you and I want her to be happy," he continues.

"Stay away from her!" Christian warns him and strides back to the car.

I look at the professor mortified and embarrassed, before following Christian. I head for my car, too upset with him for making a scene.

"Ana..."

"Leave me alone, Christian. You had to embarrass me!"

"I only made sure he'd leave you alone! I'm sick and tired of this guy fooling around with you and your time. And now he tells you he loves you? What the fuck?" He frowns.

"I handled the situation perfectly on my own! I didn't need your help!"

"So you can be pissed because Jess loves me, but I can't be pissed that some guy twice your age declares himself to you?"

"Oh, that bitch doesn't love you! She's obsessed with you!"

"Whatever! It still upsets you!" He reminds me.

I sigh. "I'm going home..." I mumble and disappear inside my car. I drive away before he can do anything to stop me.

CHRISTIAN COMES HOME IN the afternoon and finds me in the library with a book and Rover on my lap.

"Hey... Still upset?" He asks and sits down next to me.

"A bit," I say, not looking at him.

He yanks my book and puts it away to get my attention. "I'm sorry, ok? I freaked out and lost it for a moment. I admit that I was jealous, especially when I saw how good looking he is," he mumbles. "I was just being protective of you."

"I don't like violence, Christian. I try to avoid it and you looked about to kick his ass. He didn't try anything with me. He just told me how he feels. It was uncomfortable, yes, but I think I managed to come clean out of it and encouraged him to find his happiness somewhere else because I've already found mine. He understood..."

"Did he? I don't trust him," he informs me. "Just like you don't trust Jess."

I looked at him and realized that this affected him like the situation with Jess affected me, so I decided to soften a little bit. "Ok, I get it... But he's my teacher? What can I do?"

"I can have him thrown out of there."

"What? No! Don't you dare! He won't see me throughout the entire summer. If he doesn't let it go once we meet again, then I'll see what I can do. For now I want to relax and enjoy my vacation. No more school, no more professors, no more Jess. Just peace and quiet. That is all I want..."

"Alright," he kisses my cheek. "Am I forgiven?" He asks, looking at me innocently.

"Only if you promise to behave," I reply, failing at staying upset with him any longer.

"Promise," he kisses my forehead and then pulls me in his arms.

My hands go to his waistband, taking him by surprise. I quickly unbutton his pants and slide one hand inside to feel him.

"Oh," he moans. "Now you're playful?" He asks, a glint of excitement arising in his eyes.

I don't reply to him, but my teeth sinking in my lower lip is a good enough answer to make him harden against my hand.

He lifts me up and carries me upstairs where he places me gently on our bed. "I'm forgiven," he grins, happy, and makes a show out of removing his clothes, entertaining me.

I giggle and watch him enticed, waiting for him to deal with my clothes as well, loving to be undressed by him. I squeal in delight when he launches himself at me, all naked and glorious, his weight pinning me underneath him, holding me in a tremendously pleasant trap.

"Undress me," I whisper as seductive as I can and the low guttural sound that he makes sends darts of pleasure through me, triggering a desperate desire to have him complete me in that intimate, delicious way.

Achingly slow his skillful hands peel my clothes off my overheated body, leaving me exposed to his scorching gaze.

I moan into his mouth as his lips claim mine, savoring his unique taste.

"Feel good?" He whispers while massaging my heated flesh with the tip of his fingers.

"God, yes..." I answer on a ragged breath.

"Spread your legs wider," he issues his command, making me shiver slightly. I do what he says and he rewards my obedience with a quick kiss on the lips.

I feel him position himself against my entrance and my inner muscles spread to accommodate him as he swiftly makes his way inside of me.

I SIT STILL WHILE he sleeps in my arms after spending our evening making love. Unable to sleep, I think of all the things that have happened to me in the past year.

The sadness caused by my boyfriend and best friend betraying me seems to be so far away, as if none of that has ever taken place.

The reunion with Christian cured my wounds and healed my soul, bringing peace and happiness into my life. I remember our first kiss and the first time that I gave myself to him. How nervous I had been, but how extraordinary and at ease he made me feel, as if it was simply natural for us to come together so intimately.

Then the problems with Jess still give me goosebumps whenever I think of her. Her evil side has no limits and nothing seems to deter her from keeping away and not going through with whatever she has set her mind to achieve.

Professor Harrison, my latest problem, still lingers in my head. _How in the world do I always manage to get myself in such awkward and uncomfortable situations?_ I must be a magnet for trouble.

Life has been treating me amazingly since Christian and I got together again, but every once in a while it slaps me across the face and throws a bucket of cold water at me to remind me that nothing is perfect and to bring me back to reality, pulling my out of my sweet buddle of joy where nothing bad could ever happen.

CHRISTIAN'S SQUEAKS PERTURB MY sleep and my eyes pop wide open when I feel him shifting from one side to another in bed.

"Christian?" I mumble, shaking him gently to wake him up. "What's wrong?" I worry, seeing him so drenched in sweat. I turn my lamp on and shake him some more.

"Ana, no!" He yelps and wakes up, sitting in the middle of the bed confused, gasping for air.

"Christian, what's going on?" I blink, startled.

"Ana!" He exclaims relieved and wraps his arms around me tight, suffocating me with his strong embrace. I whine and he loosens up a little bit, but still doesn't let go.

"You're all wet," I mumble, feeling his skin against mine. "Are you ok?" I insist.

"Nightmare... Horrible, horrible nightmare... Most horrible I've ever had. You were leaving me," he barely whispers the words, shuddering at the thought of losing me.

"Hey, I'm here... It was just a bad dream," I murmur, caressing his hair to sooth him. "Let's get you in the shower," I say softly, but he refuses to let go. "I'm coming with you," I comfort him and he finally releases me. I take his hand and lead him to the shower where I wash him lovingly under his attentive supervision. "Christian, you're scaring. It was a bad dream, let it go..."

He sighs. "It felt so real," he complains.

"But it wasn't," I kiss his lips sweetly to calm him.

He hugs me before washing me as well.

"Feeling better?" I ask after we changed the sheets and cuddled back in bed.

"Yes, thank you... Sorry I scared you," he murmurs, holding me protectively.

"It's ok. Try to get some more sleep."

"Tomorrow evening I'm having a party at the club. Tom and Hailey are back from their honeymoon. I also invited your friends to have fun with you before they go home for the summer holiday," he informs me.

"Oh, that's great! Thank you so much! I'll miss them once they're gone," I pout.

"We can visit Sophie and Jason in Sacramento if you want. It's not that far away and if you miss them badly I can take you there," he offers.

I grin. "You're the best!" I kiss his lips and then hide in his arms and close my eyes.

"So are you, my love," he nuzzles my hair lovingly before falling asleep again.

* * *

I spend the day with my parents before Christian comes to pick me up to go to the party. I'm pleased to see how well they managed to accommodate with their new home and with being back in LA. They seem happy and satisfied with their new life and it sooths my soul to see them embraced, still loving with each other after so many years of marriage.

I avoid telling them about the incident with my professor because I know it would keep them worried and the last thing I need is another scandal that would certainly ruin my day and my desire to party.

Mom helps me get ready and I let her do my hair and makeup. It feels good to be around her, so I cherish every moment in her presence.

"I remember that you used to complain a lot whenever you had to put a dress or high heels on, and look at you now," she giggles. "You're transformed, sweetheart. He has turned you into a fine woman," she beams.

"I like that proud look on his face whenever I dress up like this and we go out somewhere. I guess that's why I'm doing it. I'm still not happy with the heels, but at least I look good in them, so I suck it up and do my best not to break my legs," I snicker.

She grins. "How did your final exams go?"

"Better than expected. College is a bit harder and more demanding than I had previously thought, but I love it. I know every corner of that campus now and it's like another home to me. High school sucked, but college is so different. I'm really happy that of all my choices I picked UCLA."

"Oh, thank God. You finally found a place that suits you," she says relieved.

"Yes, Mom. California suits me. This is my home and this is where I've always wanted to be."

She smiles. "You'd better get going or you'll be late. He's waiting for you downstairs. You know, men are not very patient when it comes to waiting."

I laugh. "Oh, don't worry. In our case it's the other way around. I end up waiting for him most of the time," I say amused and follow her to the living room where Dad and Christian entertain themselves watching a soccer game.

When his eyes leave the TV and lock on me his face splits in a broad grin and nods in approval.

"You like?" I giggle and walk over to him.

"Yes... Me like what I see," he smirks and gets up from the couch to hug me. "Ready to go?"

"I'm ready," I kiss his neck and after saying goodbye to my parents we head to the club in his car.

THE PARTY IS IN full swing by the time we arrive at the club and inside the VIP lounge there are also people that I've never seen before. Christian introduces me to everybody and I find out that they are people he has worked with before or older friends of his or Tom's that he wanted to catch up with.

"How was Italy?" I ask the happy couple that has just returned from their honeymoon there.

"Gorgeous!" Hailey grins. "It was definitely the best month of my life!" She exclaims, glowing with happiness.

"Oh, wow! What did you do to her?" I nudge Tom, making him laugh.

"You don't wanna know," he smirks wickedly.

"I can imagine, though," I giggle. "I'm happy that you guys had such a good time. Hopefully I'll return just as excited from my own honeymoon," I smile timidly.

"Christian, Christian... What are you waiting for?" Tom asks, shaking his head at him playfully.

"Don't bug me," he replies, smiling at him as if enjoying an inside joke.

I roll my eyes at them amused and go to spend some time with my friends. I grin when I catch Sean and Elisa kissing passionately, and I feel proud of myself for hooking them up.

"They haven't stopped since they got here," Sophie informs me, eyeing them with a big smile on her face.

I grin. "He deserved to be happy. It's great to see him like this."

"I know... So what are your plans for this summer?"

"Christian and I want to start looking for a house where to move in. You know, a place to rebuild and decorate together, now that I have some more experience in designing," I laugh.

"Wow, that's so nice... Wish I could do that too with Jason," she smiles at him.

"Your time will come too," I encourage her. "Hey, Christian told me he'll take me to Sacramento to visit you when I miss you too much," I let her know and she envelops me in a warm hug, pleased to hear that. "You can visit me too and stay over whenever you want," I smile.

"Thanks, Ana. You're the best girl friend anyone could ever wish for!" She beams at me and I smile timidly.

"College was definitely much easier with you and Sean around. I've never had such good friends," I murmur.

"Me neither," she confesses and pulls me to dance with her on a sexy song that she likes, causing our men to stare at us with lust. They couldn't sit and watch for long, though, and joined us, showing us a good time, together building more unforgettable memories captured in the multitude of pictures that we took.

* * *

A couple of days later I decide to pay Christian a visit at work and bring him lunch, so I dress casually, pack the food that I cooked for him and drive to his office.

Lauren is not at her desk when I arrive so I walk on toward Christian's door. To my surprise I find it slightly opened and grab the handle, but my heart sinks in when I spot Jess inside his office through the small opening.

Christian is standing up, leaning his hands on his desk, looking furious and it seems to me that they are arguing.

I feel a strong impulse to storm in and get my hands in that horrible woman's hair, but her words cut my air as if someone has just punched me in my stomach.

"Christian, I'm pregnant!" She snaps at him and my entire world crumbles around me when I see the horror in his eyes.

He falls back on his seat, with his jaw almost touching the ground, staring at her as if she had grown another head.

I start shaking uncontrollably when I see his reaction and my worst nightmares come to life. _What if something did happen that night? Did she just let him know that they have conceived a baby together? Has he lied to me all this time? Is he really that innocent as he claimed to be? Then why on Earth does he look like he's just heard he was terminally ill?_ I make my way back to the elevator, my eyes clouded by the tears that threaten to fall. I have no idea how I manage to drive back home but once I get there I begin to cry hysterically, pouring my lungs out and stumbling a couple of times on my way to the bedroom. The pain inside my chest is so terrifying that I worry I could get a heart attack. Rover follows me around while I desperately gather all my stuff and throw them in my suitcases. _How could he? How could he lie to me like this? Has he no shame at all? After all that we've been through!_

I feel like a walking dead as I drag my luggage to my car. I put Rover on the passenger seat and drive away, drowning in tears and gasping for air, devastated by his betrayal.

"What have you done to us?" I scream my sorrow, wondering if I could ever recover from this. The only answer that I can come up with is no. I drive around the city confused, with no particular place to go, feeling as if someone had just pulled my heart out and left me with nothing worth living for.

_Look like God thought that I was unworthy of such happiness_... I sob and surrender myself to my grief.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's note: Well, guys, this is it. This has been my story and I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
**

**I know that the ending is sad, but let me tell you that Christian is innocent and never cheated on Ana. My entire story was a total anti-cheating one, and even though it is a spoiler telling you all this, I felt the need to clarify things. A reason for that is because I don't know when or if I will post the sequel here. It all depends on how fast I manage to write it and most importantly on how much you really want to keep reading this story.  
**

**Please don't be upset with me and understand that all that has happened in my story was for a reason and it ends like this because it is the only way, in order for me to be able to continue it the way I envisioned it.  
**

**Last but not least I want to thank you all for your support, everyone who read the story and mostly those who reviewed it and shared their opinions with me. I will miss sharing my story with you, but I'll certainly write more because it's something that I really like doing.  
**

**I plan to post another one for Twilight soon, if you want to read more of my stories.  
**

**As for this one, I am still working on the sequel. I have great ideas for it and even though it may seem sad now, my stories will always have a happy ending.  
**

**Until next time I wish you all the best and once again thank you for you support!  
**

**Emily  
**


	24. Chapter 24

Hello everybody!

I posted the sequel to "A world for you and me" under the name "My Shattered Dreams".

Hope to see you all there too.

Emily


End file.
